


Show Me Family

by MariontheGeek



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Case Fic, Contains explicit sex...eventually, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, If I Wrote Season 4, Slow Burn, This is the BIG ONE!, Trigger Warning: Some of the cases involve children, long story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-02-10 16:43:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 156,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12915999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MariontheGeek/pseuds/MariontheGeek
Summary: When Liv is forced from her apartment building, she ends up crashing with Ravi who is feeling lonely with Major spending all of his time with Fillmore Graves.  Together they explore the new normal in Seattle, handle the fallout from the zombie apocalypse, and search for the cure.Liv continues to work cases with Clive as they train other zombie detectives to do the work.  And Liv copes with becoming a local celebrity.  But not everyone in Seattle's new reality thinks zombie detectives should be on the case.  Peyton is busy defending zombies in court and handling the pressures of the Mayor's office during the crisis.Ravi and Liv continue to live together, even after Ravi leaves the morgue to pursue cure research fulltime.  But there are strange goings on at his new company.  Are they as too good to be true as they sound?When unexpected feelings begin to creep into Liv and Ravi's relationship, will they explore this attraction, or pretend like nothing has changed?  And can Seattle survive the many challenges brought on by Fillmore Graves infecting over a million people with the zombie virus?  Being walled in by the National Guard?  A brain shortage?  Liv and Ravi's love life?





	1. Nightmares and The New Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Well, here we go. This is the BIG ONE. The SLOW BURN to end all slow burns. LOL
> 
> This is basically if Marion wrote Season 4. It will have 13 chapters and an epilogue.
> 
> The timeline is Season 3 took about 2 months- because 1 week after the Max Rager Massacre is 21 months and 21 days after the July 4th where all of Fillmore Graves was turned. And in 3-13, Chase Graves says the Fillmore Graves people have been zombies for the better part of 2 years, strongly implying 24 months have not yet passed since the turn.
> 
> Also, fear not RaviOli shippers. The Liv/Major thing is brief.

**Episode 1: Nightmares And The New Normal**

* * *

 

**Livie Come Home**

_June 13, 2016 - 5.5 days after Discovery Day - 2:47 AM_

"Floyd, I hear you," Peyton Charles said into her Bluetooth headset.  "And we'll fight it.  You know I'll help you, you don't even have to ask.  But it's almost 3 AM, I am almost to my floor, and neither of us has slept more than ten minutes at a stretch in the last four days.  Try to get some sleep and we'll look at the custody agreement first thing in the morning.  She can't just take him.  No judge will stand for that."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened on the top floor of the Hampton Court Apartments.  "Deep breaths, Mr. Mayo...." Peyton trailed off as her apartment door came into view.  The door was open, the lock busted part way out of its frame.  "Floyd, I'm going to have to call you back.  My front door looks like someone kicked it in," she said far too matter-of-factly for Floyd Baracus's comfort.

"Be careful, Peyton!" said the Mayor of Seattle.  "I'm calling 911.  I'll send them straight to your building."

"You do that.  I'm on the top floor.  I'll be careful," said Peyton, unzipping her purse and pulling out a can of pepper spray.  She ended the call, clenched her hand around her keys with one sticking out at each knuckle to make a weaponed fist, and stepped into her apartment.  "Liv, are you here!?"  There was no answer.

There were a few books and papers scattered on the floor, but the place wasn't ransacked.  Peyton glanced around.  The TV and stereo were where they always were.  In fact, most of the apartment looked undisturbed.  No sign of robbery.  "Liv!" she called again.  Still no answer.  She looked at the sideboard where Liv usually dropped her stuff.  Her keys and purse were there.

Peyton frowned and went to the door of Liv's room, giving it a hard knock.  "Liv, I'm coming in," she said.  She opened the door.  Liv wasn't there.  Her shoes had been discarded next to her closet like any normal day after work.  Her bed looked slept in.  Her phone was on its charger by her bed.  But she was gone.

Peyton quickly looked around the rest of the apartment while she dialed Ravi's number.  "C'mon, pick up...." The phone went straight to voicemail.  "Damn it, Ravi!"  She hung up and dialed Clive.

A very groggy Clive Babineaux came on the line after a few rings.  "Babineaux.  This better be good..."

"Clive, it's Peyton," she said.  "When was the last time you saw Liv?  I just got home.  The door's kicked in and she's not here.  Her phone and keys are here but she's not and I'm really starting to freak out."

"Whoa, slow down," he said, sounding much more awake.  She could hear rustling as he got out of bed and a whispered "go back to sleep" to Dale.  "Does it look like a break in?  A robbery, I mean?  Are there other signs Liv was there tonight?"

"It doesn't look like anything was stolen," said Peyton.  "But Liv was definitely here.  Her bed looks slept it, her shoes are here, her purse..."  She sighed.  "I'd ask if you think she was kidnapped, but who the fuck could kidnap her?"

"There are certainly a few people who know how," Clive said gravely.  "Not that she'd make it easy.  Listen, I'm on my way.  Don't touch anything until I get there.  Your apartment is a crime scene until we prove otherwise."

"Okay," said Peyton.  "I was on the phone with Floyd Baracus when I saw the door had been kicked in.  He was sending cops as well.  I tried calling Ravi, but his phone is..." Peyton yelped and whirled back to face her front door at the sound of a knock.  "Off.  Clive, my across the hall neighbor is here.  I'll call you right back if she sheds any light."

"Sorry to bother you so late," said the neighbor, "but I heard you come in and I knew you'd want to know what happened with your friend."

"It's okay," said Peyton.  "Come in, Marjorie."

The forty-something blonde woman came into the apartment, absently fretting with a scarf in her hand.  "There was a building meeting tonight if you could even call it that..." she said.  "They decided..." She looked regretful, but there was something else to her expression.  Something like relief.  "They… we... decided it's too dangerous for zombies and humans to live together.  This building is humans only now."

"And Liv?" Peyton demanded, her eyes flashing with worry.  "What did they do to Liv?"

"They didn't hurt anyone," she said.  "But they went to the apartments with zombies and chased them out.  I don't know where she went, I'm sorry."

"I'm going to fight this," said Peyton.  "They can't just kick her out of our home.  Zombies are people."

Marjorie looked at her feet, frowning.  "Maybe... maybe it's for the best," she said.  "It just seems so dangerous, zombies and humans living so close together."

"I know you aren't trying to piss me off," said Peyton.  "So I'm going to give you a chance to just walk away and pretend you didn't say that.  I have things to do and friends to take care of... and the mayor to call.  Good night, Marjorie."

xxx

Ravi Chakrabarti, the head Medical Examiner of King County, Washington, sat up blearily in his bed.  He could still hear the pounding that had roused him from what had been a nice dream.  Rubbing at his eyes, he looked over at the clock on his nightstand.  "Who in the bloody hell..." he mumbled, seeing it was only 4 AM.  He stretched and climbed out of bed, making sure his plaid pajama pants were properly tied at his hips.  He bent over and grabbed an undershirt from the floor, giving it a cursory sniff before shrugging it on.  Anyone waking him up this early could deal if he smelled a little stale.

He stumbled down the stairs, not really awake, and leaned against the front door.  He pushed aside a bit of curtain and peered out.  The stout, muscular figure of Detective Clive Babineaux stood at his door, fist raised to pound on it again.  Ravi pulled the door open.  "Clive?  What's wrong?"

"Is Liv here?" Clive asked.

Ravi blinked, tilting his head.  "No.  I haven't seen her since I left the morgue.  What's going on?"

"Apparently a bunch of jerks from her building decided that the place was humans only and ran off all the zombies that lived there," said Clive, looking grim.

Ravi paled.  "Come in a second while I get some proper clothes on," he said.  "I'll help you look for her.  Have you gotten in touch with Major?  Could she be at Fillmore Graves?"

"He's not answering his phone," said Clive.  "Incidentally, neither were you.  Peyton's been calling you."

"Damn," said Ravi, running a hand over his face as he jogged up the stairs.  "I think I left it at the morgue.  You'd think Liv would have come here.  She knows where the spare key is..."  He ducked into his room, grabbing loose jeans and a sweatshirt to guard against the night's chill.  Coming back onto the landing he said, "She might even have her own key.  I've never been sure."

"She didn't take her keys or her phone when she left her apartment," said Clive.  "It looked like they didn't give her a chance."

Ravi looked worried at that.  "We should check the morgue... maybe the squad room," he said.  He grabbed his keys, wallet, and his city credentials.  "I'll follow you in my car in case we need to split up to continue the search."  Clive nodded and they headed out to their cars.

xxx

"Oh, thank god," said Ravi when he spotted Olivia Moore huddled in a ball on the old brown couch in his office.  He nearly tripped over himself, rushing through the door to kneel at her side.  "Liv?  Liv, are you okay?"  He stroked her hand with his long fingers.

Liv blinked and started to shy away from the sudden new presence in the room, but when she saw his face and realized who was with her now she sat up a little, gripping his hand tightly.  Ravi slid an arm around her shoulders and helped her to sit up, the doctor in him looking her over for injuries automatically.

She certainly wasn't dressed to have been out.  It had been a very cold spring, even snowing in May.  The nights were just now pushing into the high fifties Fahrenheit.  Liv was in thin pajama pants and a camisole with bare feet.  Ravi unzipped his hooded sweatshirt and wrapped it around her shoulders.  "I need to let Clive know I found you," he said.  "We were all worried sick.  Sit tight, okay?"

Liv gave a small nod and retreated deeper into his oversize sweatshirt.  Ravi went back out to the computer worktop and found his phone on the charger where he'd left it.  He called Clive first.  "She's here in my office," he said.  "She's alright."  He paused, listening to Clive speak.  "Yes, we'll see you soon."

He hung up the phone and immediately dialed Peyton.  "I've got her.  She's here at the morgue," he said.  "I'm sorry I left my phone...  No, she's okay, mostly.  I need to see to her, but I wanted to let you know."  He held the phone in place with his shoulder as he started to gather some supplies in a small plastic basin.  "No problem.  We'll see you then."  He hung up the phone and stuck it in his pocket.  Once he'd gathered forceps, a towel, some gauze and medical tape in the basin he took it back to his office and dumped it on his desk.  He returned to the main room and filled the basin with warm soapy water and returned to Liv's side, placing the tub on the floor.

"Let's clean you up a bit, yeah?" he said gently.  "Clive and Peyton will be here soon."

She met his eyes then.  Hers were grateful, but there was so much more emotion swirling beneath the surface.  She looked like she might spill over into tears any moment.

"Hey, now," he said, patting her hand.  "You're alright.  Everything is going to be okay, I promise.  I just... I'd like to get those shards of glass out of your feet before anyone sees them and has a freak-out."  Liv looked down at the soles of her feet as if just now noticing that she'd picked up debris running away from her building.  She nodded and looked away in embarrassment.

Ravi wet the hand towel in the warm water and wrung it out.  "Here.  For your face and arms," he said, holding it out to her.  She took it with a sad smile and began to clean off the grime of the night.  Ravi put on a pair of surgical gloves and got the forceps from his desk.  He knelt in front of her.  Tenderly he placed her feet into the basin of water, scrubbing them carefully with his fingers.  Once all of the loose grit had fallen away, he took them out one by one and plucked any remaining glass out with the tweezers.  Liv barely flinched, even at the one large shard embedded an inch into her tissue, though Ravi flinched enough at that one for the both of them.  "I'm going to bandage them," he said.  "I know they won't bleed, but I don't want anything to get in the wounds when you walk."

Liv nodded.  She bit her lip.  "Thank you, Ravi," she said, softly.  It was the first time she had spoken since he found her.

He wrapped the gauze around her feet, securing it in place with the medical tape.  "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked.

She closed her eyes and shook her head.  "Not yet," she breathed.

He gathered up the towel and the dirty water and any other trash.  "That's okay," he said, lifting the tub and taking it out of his office.  He came back a moment later and leaned against the door frame.  "Do you need anything?  Are you hungry?"

She looked up at him.  "Do we still have any brain tubes in the freezer?" she asked.  He nodded.  "I think one might help."

Ravi went to the refrigerator in the morgue's kitchen and retrieved a brain tube.  He microwaved it for a few seconds to thaw it a bit, then took it back to Liv.  "Thank you," she said.

He sat down next to her while she ate, careful to give her some space even as he watched her.  He heard footsteps.  "Ravi, you in here?" came Clive's baritone.

"In the office," Ravi called back, levering himself to his feet.  Liv finished the brain tube and tossed it in the trash can before huddling back into Ravi's sweatshirt.

Clive came in and breathed a visible sigh of relief at seeing her relatively unharmed.  "Liv... Am I glad to see you.  You really had us worried.  Your neighbor from across the hall gave Peyton a few details, but she didn't name names.  Do you know the people that broke into your apartment?"

Liv looked uncomfortable.  "They were just scared, Clive," she said quietly, not looking at him.

"Liv?"  Peyton Charles swept into the morgue like a whirlwind and rushed to Liv's side.  She gathered the smaller woman into her arms.  "What did they do to you?  Are you okay?"  Liv stiffened and shot Ravi a plaintive look.

"Guys, I know you were both scared out of your minds for Liv," Ravi said diplomatically.  "Heaven knows, my heart didn't unclench until I saw her.  But I think we're crowding her a bit."

Peyton gave him a sideways glare and didn't let go of Liv.  "Honey, why didn't you call me?  We're going to fight this.  They can't just kick you out of your home.  We have a lease!"

"Liv, if you can give me any names, I can start investigating the..." Clive began.

"No!" Liv shouted, stunning both Clive and Peyton to silence.  Liv looked like she was about to break.  Something clicked for Ravi just then, about why this scenario, in particular, had upset her this way.

"I really think she needs some space," Ravi said, more firmly than before.  Clive nodded and Peyton let Liv go and stood a few feet away.  "Now... Liv, you can stay at my house until things are settled if that suits you?  Major has been staying in the Fillmore Graves barracks, so you can steal his bed."

Liv nodded.  "Thank you," she murmured, pointedly not looking at anyone.

"Peyton, the couch is yours if you want it," said Ravi.  "I imagine your apartment is a crime scene."

"It is," Peyton agreed.  "Though I spend half my nights sacked out on the couch at work these days.  But thank you.  I'm sure I’ll be there some."

Ravi nodded.  "Can you pack a bag for Liv for a few days and bring it by?" he asked.  "I'm not sure it's a good idea for her to go back to your building at the moment."

"Absolutely," said Peyton.  She turned to Liv.  "Anything special you need? Just work clothes and your purse?"

"Sneakers," Liv said.  "I think it will be a few days until I'm up to heels."

"Got it.  I'll bring your bag over to the house this afternoon."  Liv smiled weakly at her friend.

"Thank you," said Ravi.  "Now, everyone is exhausted.  Especially our Liv.  Let's reconvene the grilling session another time, yeah?  And let her get some sleep?"

"Call me if you need anything," Clive said, locking eyes with Liv.  She nodded.  He patted her shoulder and headed out of the morgue.

Peyton stroked Liv's hair for a moment before stifling a yawn.  "Rest well, Sweetie," she said.  "Call me if anything happens.  That's an order for both of you."  She looked pointedly at Ravi.  "And don't forget your phone.  There's a freaking zombie crisis going on, for god's sake!"

Ravi gave a little salute.  Peyton laughed in spite of herself and left.  When they were alone, Ravi sat on the edge of his desk and turned to face Liv.  "Please know this is not a judgment, but why didn't you just come to the house?"

"I... I didn't want to wake you," she admitted softly.

"Liv!" he groaned loudly.

She looked again like she was about to cry.  He sat down beside her and held both her hands.  "That came out too harsh," he said.  "I'm sorry.  I only meant... I just want you to know you can always come to me, no matter what.  Absolutely anytime, for any reason.  Tell me you understand that, and I won't say another word about it."

They stared into each other's faces for a long moment.  "I understand," she said finally.

He sighed in relief.  "Get some rest," he said, standing up so she could have the whole couch.  "I'm sure I can find some paperwork to do."

"Ravi?"  She looked up at him like there was so much more that she wanted to say.

He gave her a sad, knowing look.  "I get it," he said gently.  "The torch-wielding villagers finally came for you.  You don't have to talk about it.  I'm here if you need me."

She couldn't hold back a small sob and he regretted what he'd said at first.  But then she reached for him.  "Stay? Please," she said.

Ravi blinked.  "Of course," he said.  He shut the door to the office and turned on a small lamp.  He sat down next to her, gingerly, letting her initiate physical contact.  She reached for him and he folded his arms around her, holding her tight to his chest.  For just a moment he was overcome.  His body trembled as holding her finally reassured him she was here and safe.  "Oh, Liv..."  He stroked her hair, rocking her gently in his embrace.

She clutched fistfuls of his t-shirt, her face crushed against his shoulder, her tears finally spilling over.  "I didn't think it would get this bad," she whispered.  "People turning on each other... a military regime..."  She looked up at his face tearfully but with a sardonic quirk to her mouth.  "Two, if you count the national guard moving in around Seattle.  I don't like this Ravi.  It scares me."

He wondered for a moment if it would be more reassuring if he played it tough.  Told her he wasn't afraid, even though it was a lie.  Looking at her face he decided against it.  "I'm scared, too, Liv," he said.  He sighed.  "When we couldn't find you tonight... I was terrified."  He met her eyes.  "But there is hope, too.  The world knows about zombies.  I've been able to reach out to other scientists... share my research.  I've got some promising leads from a neuro-biologist in Sweden and a biophysicist in Japan.  We're going to cure this.  I'm sure of it.  Now, more than ever."

She gave him a watery smile.  "You're amazing," she said.  "You always give me hope."  She snuggled against him, her head drooping in exhaustion.

Ravi held her close and leaned back so she could rest against him.  "I do try," he said with a smile.

"How are you feeling, by the way?" she murmured, not looking up from her position on his chest.  "Any effects from the vaccine?"

"Still no urge to eat brains," he said.  "Though, as of two days ago, I was still shedding live viruses.  I need to run cultures again tomorrow."

He felt her nod in agreement.  Soon she was sleeping peacefully in his arms.  Ravi settled back on the too short couch and tried to get a little more sleep of his own.

xxx

**Sister Act**

A couple of hours later, Ravi drove Liv back to his place and put her to bed as the sun crept over the horizon.  He was still exhausted.  While he was debating going back to bed or putting on a massive pot of coffee, his phone rang.

He fumbled it a bit before he got a good look at the caller ID, wondering who on earth would be calling him at half six in the morning.  "Inaaya," he grumbled, answering.  "Do you know what time it is?"

"Time for my little brother to move home and get away from a zombie epidemic!" she shot back.  "Thanks for finally picking up.  I've only been calling for days."

"And a fine morning to you, too, sister dear," said Ravi.  "The answer is hellishly early after a hellish night."  He yawned and stretched, heading down the hall to make coffee.  Inaaya was not an easy woman to get off the phone, even on transatlantic phone calls.  Sleep, it seemed, was out of the question.  "To what do I owe the pleasure of your call?"

"You missed Mum and Dad's fortieth anniversary," she said.  "I thought you were going to come home for it, but you didn't even call."

"I know you watch the news," said Ravi, putting coffee grounds into the coffee maker.  "There was literally a zombie apocalypse that day.  I was a bit busy.  Being one of the leading medical representatives here in Seattle."

"You should have called.  Mother is beside herself worrying about you," said his sister.  "She thinks you'll be turned into a zombie and we'll never see you again."  She paused.  "You aren't a zombie, are you?"

Ravi got a mug down from the cabinet.  "No," he said.  "I'm not a zombie."

"Then, please, Ravi... come home," said Inaaya.  "It's so dangerous for you to stay.  What on earth is keeping you there?"

"Because here I can make a difference," he said.  "I'm well on my way to developing a cure for zombie-ism.  I've been working on it for almost two years.  I've also started working on a vaccine.  Inaaya, I can help people here."

"Two years?!" his sister gasped.  "How the hell have you been working on it for so long?  The outbreak was six days ago."

"There were several much smaller outbreaks that happened starting 25 months ago," Ravi explained.  "I've been working on the cure with a zombie from the first outbreak."  His voice took on a haughty air.   "I mean, obviously the CDC was wrong to sack me... but it worked out for me in the end."

"You could do your research from here in England," said Inaaya.  "That's what the Internet is for.  Collaborate all over the world.  You don't need to actively be in danger to help people."

"Inaaya, I understand your concerns," said Ravi with a yawn.  "But my life is here.  There are people I just can't leave behind.  Plus, my work will go faster here at the source.  Tell Mum I'm fine.  I promise!"

"There's a girl, isn't there?" Inaaya said accusingly.

Ravi laughed.  "Technically, yes.  There is a girl.  A very dear friend who happens to be a zombie," he said.  "But it's not what you think."

She made a grumble of disbelief.  "Your family misses you, Ravi," she said.  "We need you, too.  Safe and sound."

"I'm being careful, I swear," he assured her.  "Listen, I've got to run.  But I'll call Mum and Dad later today.  And nothing is going to happen to me.  I promise."

They said their goodbyes and Ravi dumped the rest of his mug of coffee and trudged back up the stairs with a groan.  Maybe he could catch a little sleep after all.  He had just passed the door to Major's room when he heard a soft moan, followed by muffled crying.

He knocked lightly.  "Liv?" he called.  "Are you alright?"  She didn't answer.  He pushed the door open a crack.  Liv appeared to be struggling in her blankets, tears rolling down her cheeks, but she was sound asleep.  He frowned and stepped inside.  "Liv!"  She still didn't rouse.  He went and sat on the edge of the bed, giving her shoulder a shake.  "Liv, you're dreaming.  Wake up!"

She finally stirred, looking up at him dazedly.  "Ravi?"  She looked around.  "What happened?"

"I was just on my way back to bed," he said.  "You were having a nightmare.  At least, that's what it looked like."

She rubbed her face, noting the dampness from her tears.  "Sorry if I disturbed you," she said.  "I... I have them sometimes.  I think it's a zombie thing.  I didn't get them nearly as often when I was human.  Don't worry.  I'm alright."

He stroked her hair.  "If you're sure..." he said.  "I'll let you get back to sleep.  Sweet dreams."  He stood and walked to the door, casting one long look back at her as she cuddled down in the blankets once more, then heading to his own room and falling onto his bed, asleep before he even hit the mattress.

xxx

Ravi woke up just after noon on his day off and wandered downstairs in his pajamas.  He could smell something good being cooked in the kitchen.  He stopped in the doorway with a languid smile.  "Good morning," he said.

"Good afternoon, Sleepyhead," said Liv.  "I'm making pancakes.  You want in?  I only put brain mush in half the batter."

His smile grew into a full-on grin.  "Don't mind if I do," he said.  He came in and got the maple syrup down from a high shelf.  He also got down a couple bottles of hot sauce for Liv.  "I bought bacon yesterday.  I could fry some up to go with if you're interested."

Liv smiled.  "Sounds perfect."  She moved over at the stove so he could set another frying pan alongside the one she was using.

Ravi went to the refrigerator and came back with a package of thick cut bacon.  "How did you sleep?" he asked, as he started the heat and began to lay strips in the pan.

"Good," said Liv.  "Of course, I did help Major pick out that mattress.  It's a keeper."

Ravi chuckled.  He went to the coffee pot and poured himself a cup of the reheated coffee from early that morning, dosing it with a splash of milk on his way back to the stove.  He took a large gulp.  The bacon began to sizzle and he focused on it, flipping it with a spatula as needed while Liv made them each a stack of fluffy pancakes.  She carried two plates of pancakes to the breakfast nook and came back to grab silverware and the syrup and hot sauce.  Ravi soon followed her with a plate piled with bacon.  He slid in on the bench across from her.

Liv passed him his plate and the syrup.  "Thank you," he said, tucking in.

They ate in silence for a few minutes before Liv spoke.  "I don't want to fight for my apartment," she said softly.  "Is that wrong?  I mean, segregation is terrible and unnecessary and awful... but I don't want to be the test case."  She focused on her food so she didn't have to meet his eyes.  "Does that make me a coward?  I'm just so tired, Ravi."

He slid his pancakes across the table and got up to come sit beside her.  He reached over to tip her chin up so he could look her in the face.  "You are the bravest person I know," he said.  "You fight against injustice every day.  You don't have to take on every problem in this city on your own."

She smiled a little.  "Peyton's going to want to fight it," she said.  "And maybe she should for the three families of zombies I directed towards Fillmore Graves.  I didn't know where else to send them.  But I want to look for a new place where I feel safe.  I see enough bad every day without worrying about it at home."

"I can understand that," said Ravi.

"Clive wants to arrest the people who chased me out," she said.  "I don't know if I want that.  They're just scared.  Everything is crazy right now and they don't know what to expect or who to trust."

"You don't have to make these decisions right now," he said, resting a comforting hand on her shoulder.  "And no matter what you decide, you won't have to face any of it alone.  You've got a lot of friends that have your back."

She grinned suddenly.  "Including this guy who was crazy enough to believe in zombies before it was cool," she said, leaning into him.

He looked her right in the eyes, a sweet smile playing over his face.  "I certainly believe in you," he said.

A host of reactions flitted across her face, not the least of which surprise and pleased embarrassment.  She bit her lip and looked down, a smile tugging at her lips.  "You know if I had proper blood flow I'd be blushing," she said softly.

"Now, we can't have that," he said with a laugh. He tweaked her nose and went back to eating his breakfast.  "You'll always have me, Liv.  You know that."

She speared a fork full of hot sauce and syrup covered pancakes.  "I do know," she said, before stuffing it into her mouth.

xxx

Ravi sat at the dining room table with his microscope and several test tubes and slides spread out around him.  He sighed so loudly that it turned into a groan.

"Not good news?" Liv asked, coming in from the kitchen.

He gave her a noncommittal shrug.  "I'm no worse off than I was a few days ago," he said.  "But I'm still shedding live viruses.  I've cultured them to see if they are losing virility, but I have my doubts... those tests won't be ready for a few days.  But the standards... urine, fecal swab, and semen... all full of live viruses at the moment.  I'm probably safe to use public toilets as long as I'm tidy, but sex is right out."

"You poor thing," she said, though she didn't sound overly sympathetic.  "Did you have someone in mind, Don Juan, or were you just being ever hopeful?"

"Haha. Very funny," said Ravi.  "This is a serious side effect if I want to make a marketable vaccine.  You know, to help people!  Besides, I'd rather not give up sex forever, thank you very much."

Liv arched an eyebrow.  "You could always look for a zombie lover," she said.  "I mean, you should be protected from turning because of the vaccine."

He raised his eyebrows and looked nonplussed.  "Did you have someone in mind?" he asked after a moment.

"Not exactly," she said.  "But you have to admit, that dating pool is greatly expanded of late."

He rubbed the back of his neck self consciously.  "I suppose it has," he said.  "Still, I'm hoping that I stop shedding live viruses soon.  That's how it was with the live Polio vaccine.  The vaccinated shed live viruses for up to a week.  It actually improved herd immunity through exposure.  So, this is all still totally normal."

She patted his shoulder.  "Ravi, nothing has been 'totally normal' in Seattle since the Lake Washington Boat Party Massacre," she said, looking somber.

"Then we just keep trying to make it better, right?" he said.  "What else can we do?"

She put her arms around him from behind and hugged him.  "I'm so glad you didn't turn," she said.  "You'll figure out the rest.  I know it.  Your work has been amazing."

He leaned into the hug, resting the side of his head against hers.  "Thank you," he said.  He gently shrugged her off and began to neaten up his samples and papers, setting aside the Petri dishes with his cultures.  He bumped her with an elbow.  "Any chance you want to play video games?"

"My dance game?!" she asked, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly.

Ravi suppressed a grimace.  "I'll make you a deal," he said.  "Dance game for a couple of hours.  Then... anything but that."

She grinned.  "I can live with that," she said.  "But you have to dance, too."

Ravi looked at her in mock horror.  Liv only grinned wider.

xxx

"Are you ready for the coordinated attack?" Ravi asked the woman next to him.

"You bet," she said.

"On three... I catch you and boost you up over the wall.  One... two... THREE!"  Liv executed the attack and their digital enemies met their maker.  "Well played.  Keep this up and you'll be better than Major at this game."

She preened.  "Oh, hey... it's almost 11 o'clock," she said, noticing the display on the Blu-ray player.  "We should catch the news."

Ravi saved their game and turned the TV to channel 14 just as the camera centered on Johnny Frost.  "Good evening.  I'm Johnny Frost with KQUA 14 news at eleven, Seattle's most trusted name in news.  Our top story tonight: There has been a second attack on a brain tube dispersal site.  One civilian zombie and one Fillmore Graves soldier were killed in the attack.  Six of the human terrorists were also killed in the attack.  A dozen more have been arrested.  Fillmore Graves and the Seattle PD are working together to find out if these attacks are random or part of a larger plan.  Once again I urge everyone who is watching to be vigilant.  And for my human viewers to remember, zombies are people who have contracted a virus.  They are still the people you know and love.  Please, there is no call for this violence."

The level of raw emotion on Johnny Frost's face was unusual.  But then, the entire situation was unusual to an extreme.  "In light of the attack, Fillmore Graves is stepping up patrols around the city.  Remember that curfews are in effect.  Anyone, zombie or human, who does not have an ID and a legitimate reason to be out after 9 PM will be detained for questioning."

The camera angle shifted to pictures behind the anchor.  "In other news, the Army National Guard has moved more troops into the region surrounding the greater Seattle metro area.  Construction has begun on perimeter fencing.  Washington State Governor Jay Inslee has continued the state of emergency he declared six days ago.  More National Guard troops are expected to continue arriving throughout the next few weeks.  Now let's check in with Simone in weather."

"They're walling us in," said Liv.  She looked up at Ravi's face.  "There are people killing each other in the streets and they're walling us in."

"It's a fence," Ravi said, shrugging helplessly.  "That's much less permanent."

"The Berlin Wall started with a barbed wire fence, Ravi," Liv said, her inner turmoil evident on her face.  She stood.  "I... I'm going to bed."  She turned and jogged up the stairs, not even looking back once at her now stricken friend.

"In other news, parents are calling for segregated classes," said Johnny Frost.  "Humans are demanding blood pressure screenings and refusing to send their children to school."

The feed cut to a remote where a mother was being interviewed.  "It's not that I hate zombies.  I know they're people, just like the rest of us.  But kids play... they roughhouse.  One scratch and a zombie kid turns my kid into a zombie.  It's just too dangerous."

Ravi switched off the TV.  He sat staring at the black screen for a long while, wondering if they would ever be able to reverse this chaos or if it was already too late.

xxx

**Do Zombies Dream of Undead Sheep**

Ravi could hear Liv crying in her sleep again as he brushed his teeth.  He frowned at his reflection in the mirror.  For so long he'd done what he could to ease her burden; to make zombie-ism more tolerable while he worked on finding a cure.  But now the world was crashing in around them both and his path forward was far from clear.  And her burden seemed far too large for him to have any effect at all.  He sighed and put away his toothbrush.

He went to the door of Major's room and watched her for a moment, his heart breaking for her.  He gave up the war going on in his own head and went to her side, shaking her shoulder gently until her eyes fluttered open.  "You're having another nightmare," he said softly.  "Do you have them every night?"

She frowned and turned her eyes away.  "Sometimes," she admitted.  "It's been a rough week.  This is worse than usual."

"How often do you usually have them?" he asked.

Liv seemed to shrug.  She was still avoiding his gaze.  "A few times a week," she said finally.

Ravi stifled a gasp.  "Liv... how long has this been going on?"

"Since I turned," she said.  "Peyton sleeps like a rock, so I guess I never bothered her.  I'm sorry if I keep waking you."

"You didn't," he said.  "That's not... Liv, why didn't you ever tell me?"

She rolled over to face him.  "Ravi, there really wasn't much you could do.  I didn't want to worry you.  Just one more symptom of your broken friend."

The look of pity on his face was everything she'd feared it would be.  But then he swallowed and looked more resolute.  "Tell me what helps," he said.  "There must be something.  I didn't hear you crying when you were sharing the room with Major."

"Well, sometimes I didn't sleep," she said, almost defiantly.  He sighed, looking defeated.  "It's silly," she said, much more gently.  Ravi brightened.  "Sometimes if someone rubs my back while I fall asleep... sometimes that helps.  My dad used to do that when I was really little."

Ravi was giving her the tenderest smile.  He looked at his feet a moment, a little bit shy.  "May I?" he asked.

Liv blinked and worried her bottom lip between her teeth.  She gave him the barest of nods before rolling over and turning her back to him.  She scooted over on the bed so he had room to sit down.  She didn't turn to look as she felt the bed dip under his weight.  He took a moment to adjust a pillow at the small of his back as he leaned against the headboard of the bed.  Then she felt one of his large hands rest on the small of her back.  He moved it in slow, soothing circles.  She heard him laugh to himself.  "You tell me if I'm doing this wrong, alright?"

She laughed softly and leaned into his touch a little.  "That feels nice," she said sleepily.  "Good night, Ravi."

"Good night, Liv."

xxx

Candy Baker rolled over to face her lover, stroking one long, perfectly manicured nail down his porcelain chest.  "I've been thinking..." she began.

Blaine DeBeers gave her a withering sideways look.  "Candy, you know we really don't do pillow talk," he said coolly.  "If you're going to be noisy I can go back to my room."

Candy rolled her eyes.  "Cool it, dick face," she said, jabbing her finger into his side.  "This isn't pillow talk, it's business."

Blaine blinked in surprise at the insult.  He turned to properly face her, curious what she might say next.  "Do tell," he said.

"The club is getting really successful," she said.  "There's a line out the door every night.  We know there's a brain-eating market.  But there's plenty of people who just aren't into the club scene.  What if we also cornered the fine dining market?  Start a high-end restaurant that serves something besides fancy bar food."  She paused to gauge his reaction.

Blaine's lips quirked up into a slow smile.  "Zagat rated, Michelin star... Cemetery to Table?"  He grinned at that thought.

"You could even provide live music sometimes," she said.  "Get you a nice piano and let you pull a real Frank Sinatra.  Heaven knows you're already taking a starring role in the zombie mafia."

Blaine chuckled.  "Candy, I always knew you were more than just a pretty face," he said.  He was being flippant, and she knew it, but she smiled anyway.

"Chefs would have been some of the first people to line up for that vaccine," she said.  "So there's bound to be some looking for work.  We'd have our pick."

Blaine reached over and tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear.  "You're probably right about that," he said.  "I'll tell you what... I want you to take point on this.  I really like the idea.  Write up some plans and start auditioning chefs.  This sounds very promising."

Candy smiled.  "Will do, boss," she said.

He leaned over and kissed her neck.  "But start tomorrow," he said.  "All this business talk has made me hot and bothered.  Fancy another go?"

She smirked, running her nails over his chest again.  "I think that could be arranged."

xxx

Liv rolled over in bed and whacked her elbow against a warm, semi-soft body.  It grunted.  She blinked, then couldn't hold back a short laugh.  Ravi had fallen asleep against the headboard of her bed in a position that looked dreadfully uncomfortable.  His neck was bent in at an unfortunate angle.  He was sitting on top of the blankets, meaning he had absolutely no camouflage for his morning erection.  And he was drooling a little.

Liv leaned up to whisper in his ear.  "Wake up before I can no longer fight the temptation to put makeup on you," she purred.

Ravi shot to a sitting position and groaned as his twisted back complained viciously.  He blinked several times and shook his head before turning to her looking sheepish.  "Sorry... I must have fallen asleep," he said, still far from awake.  He wiped the drool from the corner of his mouth with his thumb, then looked down and noticed a certain predicament.  With exaggerated casualness, he shifted the pillow he'd had at the small of his back to his lap.

Liv's chuckle finished waking him up.  He gave her a perturbed sideways glare.  She patted his arm.  "We're both doctors," she said.  "If either of us gets surprised by physiology, we're in the wrong profession."

He rolled his eyes and let out a low chuckle.  "Good morning to you, too, Liv," he said, his voice still rough with sleep.  "Did we at least battle the nightmares?"

She smiled at him.  "We did," she said.  "Thank you."

"Anytime," he said, getting to his feet.  His bones popped grotesquely.  "Though falling asleep like that was a mistake I will be paying for today."  He stretched, causing even more pops.  "If you want the first shower, I'll cook eggs.  Do you need brains or are you good until we get to work?"

"I'm good with just eggs."  She grinned.  "I get the first shower and he makes me breakfast.  You're such a gentleman."

Ravi coughed.  "See if I ever act so nice again," he grumbled under his breath as he trudged out of her room.

xxx

**Let Me Draw You A Picture**

_June 14, 2016 - One week since Discovery Day_

It was that morning, exactly one week after Discovery Day, when Liv and Ravi walked into the morgue together and found a very pale Jimmy Hahn sitting at the kitchen table staring dejectedly at a blank page of his sketchbook.  His hair was dyed a shade too dark and he certainly hadn't bothered with a spray tan.

"Jimmy?"  Ravi called, hurrying to drop his bag and see to their visitor.

Liv put down her things and shrugged on a lab coat before walking into the kitchen.

"How long?" Jimmy asked.

Liv's eyebrows rose.  "Pardon?"

"You didn't become a zombie last week," said Jimmy.  "You've been one for a while.  As long as I've known you.  How long have you known we were in the middle of a zombie apocalypse?"

Liv's eyes widened.  "It's kind of a long story," she said guardedly.

"I've got an entire undead life, Ms. Moore," he said, crossing his arms and trying to look intimidating.  The effect fell a little short.  When Liv rolled her eyes, he sighed.  "Look, being a zombie sucks.  Brain tubes suck!  This whole thing sucks! And you were the only person who seemed like she might know what the fuck is going on."

Ravi looked pleadingly at Liv from over Jimmy's shoulder.  "I could use more subjects to study," he said, cocking his head and smiling.

Liv sighed.  Jimmy looked from Ravi to Liv suspiciously.  "Why do I feel like coming here was a mistake?"

"Relax, Jimmy," said Liv.  "You're about to be brought into the fold."  She pulled out a chair and turned it backward, straddling it.  "Take it away, Dr. Chakrabarti.  This is mostly your show."

"Now that's not true," said Ravi.  "But I'm happy to start.  What you learn here is not for public consumption.  At least not yet, anyway.  I'm trying to cure zombie-ism.  And create a vaccine against it.  So far I've had some success, though it's by no means ready for market."

"And how long have there been... zombies... in Seattle?" Jimmy asked.

"Since the massacre out on Lake Washington.  The boat party," said Liv.  "Just over two years.  We're not sure how many zombies were made that night.  We know of 4, two of which are dead.  And one of which is me."

Jimmy blinked.  "Two years?"

"Hey, for most of that time I thought it was a pretty exclusive group," said Liv.  "All of Fillmore Graves being zombies was a shock to me too.  I only found that out about eight weeks ago.  Their crazy plan to infect half of Seattle... I found out about at the last second.  I tried to stop them, Jimmy.  I never wanted this."

She and the sketch artist regarded each other for a long moment.  "Okay, I believe you," he said at last.  "So now what?"

"Well, for starters," said Ravi.  "If you don't mind, I'd like to run your vitals and collect some samples.  You'd be helping to expand our data pool."

"What sort of samples?" Jimmy asked.

"Just doctor's office stuff.  Blood, urine, saliva," Ravi said cheerfully.

Jimmy looked dubious.  "I have never had a doctor ask for my saliva," he said.  He met Ravi's gaze.  "You really think you can cure this?"

"I do.  I've had successes.  We're going to beat this," said Ravi.

"Alright," he said.  "I'll do it."

xxx

"Liv, have you got a few minutes," Clive asked, coming into the morgue.

Liv paused with Mrs. Cavendish's liver halfway out of the corpse's abdominal cavity.  "Yeah, just let me weigh this and put it back," she said.

Clive turned away so he didn't have to watch.  "You do that.  Lt. Devore has caught on to me having zombie help all this time.  She and Chief Price would like to know how that works.  Our solve rate has been so good, they're hoping we can show other detectives how to do what we do."

Liv finished up with the liver and removed her gloves with a pop.  "That could be interesting," she said.  "I guess I'm no longer your mysterious friend from the morgue, huh?"

"Hardly," said Clive.  "Cavanaugh greeted me at my desk this morning with the news that he'd like to have a" -- he made air quotes -- "pet zombie of his very own."

"I hope you told him it wasn't that simple," said Liv, shrugging off her lab coat and ducking her head into Ravi's office.  "Clive needs me for a bit.  Mrs. Cavendish just needs to be closed.  I'll be back down to do it in a little while."

Ravi looked up from his paperwork.  "Okay," he said.  "If I finish before you get back I'll close her."

"You want one of your candy ass chai lattes from the coffee cart when I come back down?" she asked, flashing him a grin.

He smiled. "Triple. Full fat, light foam..."

"And extra cinnamon," Liv finished, scrunching her nose with humor.  "I know your order by heart, Princess."

He laughed.  "You're an angel.  Please, and thank you."

Liv smiled at him before heading back out to join the detective.  "All set.  Let's go show them why we're the best."

Clive smiled and followed her to the stairs.

They were ushered straight into Lt. Devore's office where she and Chief Walt Price were waiting for them.  Devore closed the door.  "I'm going to get right to the point," she said.  "It has become clear to us that you have been solving cases through unconventional means.  Zombie means.  However, you have been quite successful since you started working together.  So we want to know... how does it work?  What makes a zombie useful for police work?"

Chief Price gestured for them to have a seat which they did.  "Well, to be fair, I didn't know she was a zombie until a couple of months ago," said Clive.  "She was a remarkably useful psychic sidekick.  As it turns out, her accuracy comes from her being a zombie."

"When I eat a brain," said Liv.  "A whole brain, mind you, not that mixed brain slurry that Fillmore Graves is passing out in tubes, I get flashes of that person's memory.  When I eat the brain of a murder victim, those visions often help lead us to the killer."

"And is this something that happens with all zombies, or is it a special skill of yours?" Lt. Devore asked.

"All zombies can have visions.  It helps to visit the crime scene and other places familiar to the victim," said Liv.  "Sights and sounds can trigger the visions.  The brain tubes are a mash of multiple brains, so a zombie eating those doesn't get visions.  But they also don't take on any weird personality traits from the brain they ate.  That's the other side effect.  I've briefly been a kleptomaniac... an alcoholic...paranoid or super peppy... all depends on the personality of the victim.  I could also briefly speak Romanian and one time, Russian.  And I could draw really well after consuming the brain of an artist.  You get the idea.  Though, which traits and skills come up is a total crapshoot."

"And her work with you, Babineaux, has been a catalyst for the success you've had over the last couple of years?" asked Chief Price.

"It has certainly made things easier and faster," said Clive.  "Her visions have pointed us in the right direction on numerous occasions.  It's important to know how to interpret them and to realize when a lead goes nowhere because not all of the visions are relevant, but Liv and her visions have been a great help."

"I'd like to see if we can replicate your success with other human/zombie detective duos," said the Chief.  "How would you feel about observers on your next case to learn how you approach it?"

"They'll be fine with that, Chief Price," said Lt. Devore.

Clive clamped his mouth shut on a sigh.  "I guess that would be alright," said Liv.

"Detectives Cavanaugh and Flynn will be the human partners," said Devore.

"Do you know of any zombies who would work well in this position?" asked Chief Price.  "If this works out, we could turn this into a much larger program."

Clive was quick with an answer.  "Dale," he said.  "Agent Dale Bozzio.  She can no longer leave Seattle because she's a zombie.  Officially we'd need her on loan from the Bureau, but she'd be perfect."

Liv looked contemplative.  "Jimmy Hahn," she said at last.  "He's a sketch artist with this precinct.  Good eye for detail.  He's a zombie now, too.  I think he could be really good at this."

"Let's bring everyone together this afternoon," said Price.  "I'd like to get this going as soon as possible.  That way the new zombies can observe your next case."

"Meet back here at 3," said Devore.  "I'll put in a call to the F.B.I.'s Seattle field office about the departmental loan.  You just get Dale over here today."

"I'll call her right away, Lieutenant," said Clive.

"Dismissed," said Devore.

xxx

"Uh-uh, no way," said Jimmy.  Liv had run into him in the hall and waylaid him back to the morgue to talk.  "I sketch people.  I do not look at dead bodies and crime scenes and blood and..."

Liv handed him a piece of toast with brain mush and some hot sauce from her stash on it.  He blinked.  "Try it," she said.  "It's better with hot sauce."

Jimmy took a bite and looked surprised.  "That is better," he said.  "Thank you."

"I'll show you some of my favorite kinds of hot sauce.  With a little work, you can even achieve a decent variety of flavors," she said.  "Though I still miss the taste of human food."

"Thanks," said Jimmy.

"You know," she said thoughtfully.  "I think you'd actually be really good at this zombie detective thing.  You pay attention to details.  That's important.  And if you had a vision of a suspect, you'd be able to sketch them."

Jimmy took another bite of his toast and frowned at her.  "I really don't like blood and death," he said.

"Yeah, there's some of that," said Liv.  "But most of the job's not like that.  You visit places the victim did and talk to people and see what visions you get.  It's not like you have to become a medical examiner.  You'll still be Jimmy Hahn, Police Sketch Artist extraordinaire.  You'll just have this other gig, too."

Jimmy smiled a little at that description.  "I'll try it," he said.  "But fair warning, I might throw up on your shoes if it's really gross."

"Duly noted," said Liv.

xxx

"How do the cultures look?" Liv asked, bringing Ravi a coffee and joining him at the dining room table.

"Viral," he said.  "Not a bit of change.  Thanks for the coffee."

"Want me to scratch you again to test your immunity?" she asked, giving him a little grin.

"With the levels of virus in my bloodstream, if I wasn't immune I'd be as white as you and snacking on a brain tube by now," he said.

She pretended to study his hair closely.  "I don't know, Ravi," she said.  "I think I see a couple of white hairs in there."

He swatted her away.  "Those are just the grey hairs I've gained from dealing with you for so long," he said.

Liv chuckled.

They were both slightly startled to hear the key in the lock.  The front door opened and in walked a very tired looking Major Lillywhite.

Ravi stood up from the table and came forward.  "Long time no see, mate," he said, smiling at his friend.

Major smiled back at him, but it didn't reach his eyes.  "Yeah, it's been a crazy week," he said.  "Hey, Liv."

"Hi," she said.

"Liv's staying with us for a while," said Ravi, glancing back at her to gauge how much she wanted to tell.  "Afraid I gave away your room... In theory, Peyton is going to be using the couch.  Though she rarely comes home from the office."

"Bit of a problem at my apartment building," said Liv.

"Yeah, I heard about that," said Major, hoisting up his duffel bag and heading for the kitchen.  "Good call sending the displaced families to Fillmore Graves.  We've set up whole apartment blocks of temporary housing.  Those aren't the only displaced zombies we've had.  The humans are causing so much violence."

Ravi frowned slightly before schooling his expression.  Major didn't see, but Liv caught it.  "And you don't think the massive armed patrols have anything to do with the terrified reactions people are having?" she asked.

Major started pulling clothes out of his bag and loading the washing machine.  "We're keeping the peace, Liv," he said.  "People... humans... they hear zombies and they panic.  We're keeping it from getting out of hand.  It won't always be this way.  But we have to keep the zombies safe until the humans understand they don't pose a threat to them."

"It just seems... like too much, too fast," said Liv.  "Chase Graves practically declared the city a small military dictatorship.  It rubs me the wrong way."

Major looked from her to Ravi.  "And while you're pouting, there are people being murdered in the streets for being zombies," said Major.  "Excuse me if I don't plan on sitting back and letting that continue.  They chased you out of your home, for goodness sake, Liv."

Ravi edged his way into the space between them.  "I'm not a big fan of military coups either, but I'll admit I don't have a better solution at the moment," he said.  He turned to Major.  "It's good to have you home."

Major gave a small shrug.  "I can't stay long," he said.  "I'm back on duty tomorrow.  I really only got tonight off to wash clothes and get one full night of sleep.  We've been on four-hour rotations all week."

Ravi made a face.  "Good lord," he said.

"Yeah," said Major.  "This job is never done.  It just grows bigger every day.  Zombies need more than protection and food.  We haven't set anything up yet, but they're going to need care and counseling.  There are so many new zombies that are having trouble adjusting all at once."

Liv sat down hard in the breakfast nook.  "It's certainly an adjustment," she said coolly.  "Your whole life changes in an instant."

Major made an effort to change the subject.  "I see the dining room looks like a science lab," he said.  "You two bring work home with you, now?"

Liv and Ravi looked at each other, suddenly unsure of how much to share.  "I'm still working on a cure," said Ravi.  "I can get more done if I can work here, too.  Who needs sleep, right?"

Major chuckled.  "Right."

As if to prove himself wrong, Ravi was struck with a huge yawn.

"Apparently, you do," said Liv.

Ravi chuckled and shrugged.  "Maybe so," he said.  "I did stay up a lot this week.  You two need anything before I give up?"

Major and Liv both shook their heads.  "Good night, Ravi," said Liv.  Major squeezed his friend's shoulder as he turned to go.  After she heard Ravi reach the top of the stairs, Liv turned to Major.  "I'll go stick new sheets on your bed.  I can take the couch tonight.  I don't think Peyton is coming home."

Major grabbed a brain tube from the fridge and offered her one.  She waved it off.  "Liv, you don't have to do that," he said.  He tore into his brain tube and downed it quickly.  "I can take the couch."  He smiled coyly at her.  "Or we could just share the bed.  It's not like that would be a new thing."

Liv watched him move around the kitchen, muscles flexing under his undershirt and fatigues.  She raised an eyebrow.  "I suppose it wouldn't," she said.

They sat up in the kitchen talking as they waited for Major's laundry to be ready to move to the dryer.  Once it was in they headed up to get ready for bed.  For a long moment once they were under the blankets they didn't touch.  Liv faced away from Major and debated pretending to fall right to sleep.  But then she felt his hand stroke her hip.

"I feel like a soldier home from war," he said.

"Except the war is right down the street and your company started it," said Liv, rolling over to look him in the face.

"Your idealism is so sweet," said Major.

"Don't patronize me," said Liv.  "If you're looking to get laid, your best bet is to probably not talk about this.  It doesn't exactly make me horny."

Major smiled sweetly.  "I seem to remember a few things that will help with that," he said, leaning forward to kiss her while his hands went to work on teasing her body to arousal.

xxx

Ravi came downstairs the next morning to find Liv eating breakfast alone.  "Is Major already gone, then?" he asked, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"He said he had to hurry back," she said.  "He packed up some more clothes and was out the door by eight."  She took a big gulp of her heavily spiced orange juice.  "I didn't tell him about the vaccine.  Seemed like you wanted to keep that under wraps for the moment."

Ravi shrugged.  "I'm planning to tell him," he said.  "But I figured I'd wait to see if it's truly a success first.  Major's got enough to worry about at the moment."

Liv gave him a conspiratorial wink.  "It's a bit like old times, isn't it," she said.  "You and me with a secret.  I mean, I know we need to tell the no secrets group soon.  But you'll always be my first secret keeper.  It's nice being yours."

Ravi smiled.  "I get what you mean," he said.  "Though life definitely got easier when everyone was in the loop."

Liv chuckled.  "No argument there," she said.  "My fake psychic bit was getting a little stale."

"Let's give it three more days," said Ravi.  "After 10 days, I'll be pretty satisfied no surprise effects are going to pop up.  We'll call a meeting.  If Major can't come, we'll fill him in when we can.  Incidentally... should we be inviting Dale?"

"I hadn't thought of that," Liv admitted.  "I do trust her.  I think she should probably be included.  Possibly Jimmy, though I really don't want to frighten him."

"Let's talk Jimmy over with the group," Ravi suggested.  "Clive might have some insight there."  His phone buzzed with an incoming text.  "Speaking of... we have a body.  Clive's going to meet us there with Dale and Jimmy.  You'll have padawans today, Master Zombie Yoda."

Liv rolled her eyes and scarfed the last of her eggs.  "At least grab a protein bar," she said when Ravi dumped his coffee into a travel mug.

He chuckled.  "Yes, Mother," he said.  "Do you want to carpool?"

"Sounds good," she said.  "Who knew living with your boss could be so convenient?"

"You say that as though you ever actually listen to me," Ravi said wistfully.

xxx

**The Well Runs Dry**

Blaine turned off the engine and hopped out of the hearse, whistling cheerfully to himself.  He reached into the passenger seat and grabbed his iPad and a yellow cooler which he promptly slung over his shoulder.  Going to the back of the hearse he pulled out a lawn chair and began the short walk down the hill and into the gardens of the McDonough estate.

As he neared the well he called out.  "Got some aged hooker for you today, Pops!  Definitely not high end, either!"

Drawing closer, he stopped short.  Something was off but he couldn't put his finger on it.  Then he got a good look at the small bundle of white lilies lying at the base of the well.  His mother's favorite flower.  He dropped the chair and the cooler, rushing forward to pick up the flowers.  There was a card attached.  He turned it over.  "Mourning the loss of your plan to make me pay, boy," was all it said.


	2. The Uncalculated Children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang's first case after Discovery Day is a sad one. And it reveals as much about the state of Seattle as it does about the weaknesses of human nature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the great responses to Episode 1. I hope you enjoy Episode 2. Thank you for reading!
> 
> Special thanks to my Beta readers: My husband Dave, 'Orkindofamazing', and 'iguessyouregoingtomissthepantyraid'.

**Episode 2 - The Uncalculated Children**

* * *

 

**Little Girl Lost**

_June 15, 2016_

"What have we got?" asked Ravi, walking toward Clive.  He and Liv had met the detective and the crime scene unit at a small copse of trees surrounded by a loop of Interstate 405.  Their new zombie recruits were close at hand.  Dale was standing with Clive, but Jimmy was standing a  few yards away, looking pale, even for a zombie.

Clive motioned for Ravi and Liv to come closer.  "Female," he said.  "Approximately seven years old.  No identification, not that that's odd for such a young kid."

Ravi and Liv entered the crime scene tape.  The little girl was rail thin with an olive complexion and long dark hair.  She had perimortem bruises blossoming on her skin, but very little evidence of exposure.  "She couldn't have been out here long," said Ravi, kneeling at her side.  "No decomp.  She's barely started to go into rigor."  He took out the small pointed thermometer and took her liver temperature.  "I'd put her time of death between 1 and 2 AM.  Definitely human.  That seems like an important observation these days."

Clive nodded.  "A passing motorist spotted her," he said.  "We'll check missing persons' reports.  Someone's got to be wondering where she is."

"Unless you need to take more pictures or anything, I'd like to get her back to the morgue," said Ravi.  He stood and noticed the look of apprehension on Liv's face.  "You okay?"

"She's so little," Liv said softly.  She turned away and headed back to the van for a body bag.

"She hasn't worked many cases involving kids," said Clive.  "Just some high schoolers.  And Wally, but she couldn't do her thing because he was a zombie."

Ravi nodded.  When Liv returned he took the bag from her.  "I can bag her.  I think you might need to check on Jimmy," he said.  Liv gave him a stiff nod and headed off to find the sketch artist.

"Hey," she said gently when she reached his side, as far from the little girl as it was possible to be and still be inside the crime scene tape.

"Is it... is it always like this?" Jimmy asked.  "I... I don't think... I can't do this, Liv.  Zombie detective... I can't..."

She put a hand on his arm.  "This is particularly bad," she said.  "I'm... I'm not used to the victim being a kid.  To be honest, I feel a little sick.  This was a hell of a case for us to pull for your trial run.  I'm sorry."

Jimmy frowned and shrugged.  "Hey, it's not your fault," he said.

"Give it a little time, okay," she said.  "If this had been my first case, I'd have run screaming.  I still think you'd be good at this job."

Jimmy gave her a half smile.  "I'll try," he said.  "I mean... I'd certainly like to see justice done here.  Who would hurt such a little kid?"

"I don't know," said Liv.  "But I intend to find out.  We're their voice, Jimmy.  Someone has to speak for the victims, and we have a unique ability that allows us to do that better than anyone."

He nodded.  They watched as Ravi wheeled the body away on the gurney.  It looked small on the adult sized frame and in the adult sized black bag.  Dale came to join them.  "Let's get this bastard," she said.  Liv and Jimmy nodded in agreement.

xxx

**An Oates By Any Other Name**

Brandon Rye entered his office with a stack of files and headed for one of the armchairs in the far corner from the desk.  He bent to place them on the table and jumped when someone spoke from the chair he was facing away from.

"Hello, Osborne," came the cool voice.  "It's been a long time."

He whirled on the speaker.  A man in a charcoal grey suit with a matching trilby hat.  "Angus?" he gasped.  "I thought you were dead."

Angus McDonough smiled slowly.  "I suppose that depends on your point of view," he said.  "Sit down, Osborne.  We have much to discuss."

Brandon Rye sat down in the chair across from him, reaching shakily for a nearby bottle of scotch and decanting a glass.  He offered it to Angus, who took it, then poured another for himself.  "Please call me Brandon Rye," he said.  "You'll confuse my poor secretary if she hears you.  She only knows me by that name."

"Bran Rye... Oates... cute," said Angus, one side of his mouth rising in the barest of smiles.  "Fine then.  Brandon Rye it is.  I hear you've got a nice little zombie business venture on the horizon.  I want to help finance it."

"And to what do I owe this sudden generosity?" asked Brandon.

"I have a personal interest," said Angus.  "Same as you used to.  Humanity looks good on you, by the way."

Brandon Rye shifted uncomfortably in his chair, the large, imposingly cut diamond on his Wharton School ring glinted in the light streaming in the window.  "It does make the scotch taste better," he said at last.

"I have an area of interest I'd like to pay for your company to research," said Angus.  He handed Rye a folder.  "Synthetic brains.  Fillmore Graves will never be able to keep everyone fed, not with the sick pouring into this city desperate to be turned.  It's not sustainable.  They'll need alternatives.  This will be one of them.  Current research is in the folder.  This could make us both a lot of money."

Brandon Rye skimmed the folder.  "Yes, this could be very promising," he said.  "I'll start looking for a scientist to head this division right away."

Angus McDonough set down his half-finished scotch and got to his feet.  "I'll see that the money is transferred to you immediately, then," he said.  "I'm afraid I can't stay.  I really should look in on my son.  You know how the boy gets into such trouble without me."  He started for the door.

"Angus," Brandon Rye called after him.  Angus turned back to him.  "I do have more vials of the cure.  The scotch needn't be flavorless for you, either.  For a price, of course."

Angus smiled broadly.  "Now, why would I want that?" he asked.  "Immortality suits me, Brandon.  I think I'll keep it."

xxx

Back at the morgue, the little girl rested under a sheet on the nearest slab.  Clive came in, frowning.  "I'm really going to need you on this one, Liv," he said.  "No hits in missing persons, nothing on her fingerprints... Your visions might be our only shot at identifying this girl."

Liv swallowed.  "I'll do my best," she said.  "I've never tried to take on a brain so young.  I'm not sure of the effects it will have."

"Just to be safe, I think it's best if there's someone with you for the first few hours," said Ravi.  "Until we're sure you won't be a child in need of supervision."

Liv rolled her eyes.  "I'm sure it won't be that bad," she said.  "But I'm not planning on going anywhere without you guys for the next few hours anyway."  She indicated her zombie pupils and Clive.  "So no problem there."

"I'll do the autopsy," said Ravi.  "You brief your zombies on past cases or something.  No need for all of us to go through this."

Liv tried not to look too relieved.  "Thank you, Ravi."  She took Dale and Jimmy into the morgue's kitchen and the three of them sat around the table.

"So what's it like on a brain?" Dale asked.

"Prominent traits from the person tend to pop up," said Liv.  "I mean, besides the visions.  I've turned into a scatterbrain, a gossip, this one time I got incredible drawing ability that made Jimmy hate me for like a year."

"That was a brain?" Jimmy asked.

"Javier Abono," said Liv.  "I can barely draw stick figures usually.  FYI, the dominatrix was also a brain."

Jimmy raised his eyebrows.  "Huh," he murmured, rubbing his chin with his thumb.

"I once ate this guy who was a compulsive liar," Liv said.  "I started making up the dumbest stuff.  Drove Clive crazy."

"I think I remember that one," said Dale.  "You said you threw away a winning lottery ticket."

"That's the one," said Liv.

"Okay, so awkward personality traits are a possibility," said Dale.  "And you go with Clive to question suspects and view crime scenes because it triggers visions?  What are visions like?"

"Just quick flashes, usually," said Liv.  "A couple of seconds.  I seem to be looking through the eyes of our victim, seeing what they saw.  I think they're bits of memory."

"Do you have a plan for trying to figure out the identity of our little Jane Doe?" asked Jimmy.

"I'll need to trigger visions," said Liv.  "We should try to go places where kids her age are.  Places she would have seen or similar to places she would have seen.  It might spark something."

Ravi came over with a brain-pan.  The brain resting in it was smaller than Liv was used to.  She frowned as he set it on the kitchen counter.  "I still have a fair bit of the autopsy to do," said Ravi.  "So far our time of death estimate seems accurate.  Here's... you know... in case you're ready to get started."  He peeled off the glove from one of his hands so he could give her shoulder a squeeze.  "Do me a favor.  You find who did this and give them a punch from me, yeah?"

Liv looked up into Ravi's face and nodded.  "I will," she said.

xxx

 **A Kid At** **~~Heart~~** **Brain**

"You're really tall," Liv said, standing right next to Ravi and craning her neck to look up at his face.

He smiled a little.  "Yes, I am aware," he said.

"You also have big ears," said Liv, grinning.

Ravi rolled his eyes.  He held up his hands for her examination.  "And big hands and big feet," he said, smirking.  "You better watch out.  I could be the big bad wolf."  He grinned at her.  "Observant, overly precocious seven-year-old... check."

Liv stuck out her tongue at him and he chuckled.

"There's a park not far from where we found the body," said Clive.  "Let's start there and see if we can trigger a vision."

"Let's go," Liv said, exuberantly.  "I'm going to climb to the top of the jungle gym!"

Ravi chuckled under his breath as she skipped off to join Clive.  "Have fun," he called after them as they left the morgue.

The park they went to was fairly small.  It took up about half of a city block but had a new looking playground and some picnic tables set amongst some carefully landscaped trees.  It was six blocks from an elementary school but was remarkably quiet when they arrived.  The weather was dreary.  A drizzling rain had started an hour before and it seemed like a grey mist hung over everything.  There were no children playing.  The only people they saw were pedestrians taking a shortcut across the park with their collars up and their umbrellas open.

Liv scurried away from Clive and their two companions as soon as he parked, making a beeline for the playground.  The rain didn't bother her at all.

"Do you think this is what Liv was like as a kid?" Dale asked Clive, smiling as she unfurled a large umbrella.

Clive chuckled.  "It wouldn't surprise me," he said.  He and Jimmy joined Dale under the massive golf umbrella and followed Liv into the park.  By the time they reached her she was hanging upside down from the jungle gym and grinning at them.  "Careful," said Clive.  "Those things are slippery in the rain.  I fell off of one once."

Liv laughed and began to swing just to show off.  Suddenly her eyes went wide and she went motionless.

"A vision," said Clive.  Dale and Jimmy nodded.

Liv gasped as she came back to herself.  "Maria," she said.  "I think her name was Maria.  In my vision, she was swinging on the jungle gym with a little boy... younger.  His name was Alex.  I think he was her brother.  He called her Maria."

Clive quickly jotted all of that down in his notebook.  "Liv that's great," he said.  "Did your vision look like it took place at this park?  Maybe we can ask if anyone recognizes her at the local elementary school."

Liv carefully climbed down from the slick wet bars.  She was frowning.  "She really loved to play on the jungle gym," Liv said sadly.  She scrunched in on herself a little.  "It did look like this park.  That slide over there... the one with the dinosaur... I could see it in my vision."

Dale rested a comforting hand on Liv's back and guided her under the umbrella with the rest of the group.  "So, the elementary school next, then?" she said.  "If it's where she went to school, it might trigger more visions.  And hopefully, the office staff will recognize her."

They returned to Clive's car and drove the short distance to the school.  It was after school had let out for the day, so there weren't many people around.  They headed for the main office.

The school secretary was there.  She greeted them warmly.  Clive showed her a picture of the little girl.

"Maria Rossi," she said.  She put a hand to her mouth as she examined the picture Clive showed her.  "What's happened to her, the poor thing?"

"That's what we're trying to find out," said Clive.  "Her body was discovered several blocks from here, early this morning.  Do you have an address for Maria's family?"

"I'm sure we do, let me pull her file," said the woman.  She headed into a back office and returned with a manila file folder.  "They live at 200 NE 130th street, apartment 27."

Clive wrote down the address while Dale snapped a picture of the contents of the file for safekeeping.  "Thank you," said Clive.  "I'm sorry to have brought you such awful news.  Can you tell us anything about Maria or her family before we go to see them?  Anything at all could give us insight."

"I didn't know the family well," said the secretary.  "I knew Maria's mother, Gabriela, enough to say hello.  Maria was a sweet kid.  Bright.  Talkative.  She'd sometimes annoy her teachers by pointing out little details about them.  But she wasn't trying to be rude.  Just observant.  She had a couple of friends in the second grade.  Mrs. Bertram's class.  But she wasn't exactly a social butterfly from what I gathered.  Bit of a teacher's pet."

"Thank you," said Clive.  "That's very helpful."

When they got back to the car, Clive turned to Liv.  "Did you get anything?"

"No visions from the school," she said.  "Let's see if her home is a different story."

Rush hour was kicking into high gear as they made their way to Maria's apartment building, so it took them a half an hour to make the two-mile drive.  When they buzzed Maria's apartment there was no answer.  They tried again to no avail.  Just then an older gentleman approached and used his key to open the door.  Clive identified himself as a police officer and the man was happy to let them into the building.  They took the stairs to the second floor and knocked on the door of the Rossi's apartment.

There was no answer.  Their pounding did bring out one of the neighbors, though.  "They're not there," said a narrow-faced man.  "They left a few days ago because of that terror of a kid.  I think they was heading to Gabriela's mother's house."

"What kid?" asked Clive.  "Do you mean Maria?'

"Nah, the boy," said the man.  "His whole preschool class got that vaccine.  Kid's a zombie!"

Liv blinked then her eyes went wide and she went still.  "No, don't hurt him!" she heard Maria scream.  "He can't help it!"

She gasped as she came back to herself.  Clive ushered all of them out of the building.  "What did you see?" he asked.

"Maria was trying to protect her little brother," she said.  "I'm not sure from what.  But she was scared.  And Alex was screaming and his eyes were turning red like full-on zombie mode.  I think Alex might be in danger.  We need to find the grandmother's house."

"Let's head back to the precinct," said Clive.  "I can run background on Maria's family and see if I can locate the grandmother."

xxx

The first crack of thunder was so loud it shook the house at 217 Emerson Street.  Liv sat up in bed in terror.  She looked around the room but found no comfort in the only moderately familiar surroundings.  A flash of lightning lit the room and was quickly followed by a boom of thunder that drew a whimper from her throat.

Growing up, Olivia Moore had always loved thunderstorms.  She and her father would sit on the front porch of their family home and watch the rain and the lightning together.  She'd always felt safe in those moments, never afraid.  And later, when Evan was small, she would sit with him on the front porch just like her father had for her.

She clutched the blankets around her body and curled herself into the tiniest ball she could manage.  The rain pounding on the roof and against the windows was loud, but it did nothing to drown out her fear.  The next boom pulled a yelp from her and she pulled the blanket over her head.  "It's got to be the brain," she told herself.  "This isn't you.  There's nothing to be afraid of."  She clenched her hands into fists and held them close to her chest, trying to still their trembling.

Another crack was so close it shook the house again and she could fight the panic no longer.  She tore from Major's bedroom and down the hall, not even bothering with a proper knock before opening Ravi's door a crack.  "Ravi?" her voice came out so small and squeaky she wanted to bite back any other words.

In the shadows, she saw his form on the bed sit up a little.  "Liv?" His voice was thick with sleep and confusion.

A clap of thunder sounded and she couldn't bite back a whimper.

"Are you okay?" he asked, sitting up more and rubbing his eyes.

"It's... it's stupid," she said.  "This brain..."  Thunder boomed and she yelped.

Ravi climbed out of bed and came to her side, wrapping her in his arms.  "I've got you," he said.

Liv clutched at his undershirt, trying not to cry in relief.  "Can I stay with you?" she asked softly.

He didn't even hesitate.  "Of course," he said, one hand already rubbing slow circles on her back.  Keeping an arm around her, he guided her back to his bed.

He scooted in under the covers and looked back at her.  She looked unsure for a moment, but he patted the bed next to him and she crawled in under the blanket.  Ravi put an arm around her.  Thunder roared and she burrowed against his side in a panic.

"It's alright," he said gently.  "You're safe.  Everything is going to be fine."

Liv wrapped an arm around his middle and lay her head against his chest.  Ravi continued to rub her back, mumbling sleepy reassurances and shushing noises.  They fell asleep holding on to each other, sheltered from the storm.

xxx

Liv was the first to wake as the first rays of the sun flickered in through a gap in Ravi's curtains.  The rain had stopped and the only sound was light snoring coming from her companion.  She smiled, her cheek still pressed against the soft fabric of his shirt.  The smell of him tickled her nose.  Cinnamon from his shampoo and something else that was just uniquely Ravi.  It made her feel warm and protected, a feeling she chose not to over analyze at the moment.

She felt him begin to stir.  "Good morning," he said.  "Did you sleep alright?"

She gave him a little squeeze with the arm she still had slung across his stomach.  "I did, thanks to you," she said.  "Thank you, Ravi.  Am I killing your sleep?"

He nuzzled the top of her head absently.  "Not at all," he said.

Liv stayed where she was, lying lazily in his arms.  Both of them seemed reluctant to break apart.  "So, little Maria was afraid of thunderstorms?" Ravi asked after a while.

"Absolutely terrified," Liv agreed.  "I always liked them, but last night was pure panic."

"Poor little girl," said Ravi.  He sighed.  "I hate cases involving kids.  Just when you think you're used to the depravity of the world, you get a seven-year-old on your slab."

Liv nodded against his chest, her hand coming up to rest over his heart.  "I know exactly what you mean," she said.  "And I feel as though I know her.  She was this happy, exuberant kid who liked to climb and told people how she saw the world."  She cuddled against Ravi.  "This is nice, though.  You're warm."

He chuckled.  "While I suspect that was Maria asserting herself," he said.  "I'm going to agree.  It is nice.  Though we should probably get up soon if we want breakfast before work."

She pouted.  "Five more minutes?"

Ravi could do nothing to hide his grin.  "Alright," he said.  "Five more minutes."  He leaned his cheek against the top of her head and rubbed slow circles on her back in perfect contentment.

xxx

"I found Gabriela Rossi's mother," said Clive.  "Isabella Rossi, originally from Queens, New York, now lives in a little house in northern Kirkland.  You ready to head out there?"

Liv nodded.  "Let's do this," she said.  Dale and Jimmy followed them out to Clive's car.

As they were pulling into the grandmother's neighborhood, Liv went stiff, her eyes wide with a vision.  "There was a woman, maybe her mother," she said.  "She was yelling.  I think she was trying to hurt Alex.  Maria wouldn't let her.  She... I think she attacked her to protect her brother.  Alex was running away... there."  She pointed to a patch of sidewalk they were passing.  "He ran past there.  Maria was running, too."

"That's odd," said Dale.  "Her brother is pretty young, right?  Running away from home is out of character for a kid not even in kindergarten yet."

"He's four," Clive confirmed.  "He won't be five until November."

"It sounds like aside from talking to the mother and the grandmother, we need to make sure we get a visual on this kid," said Jimmy.  "Do a welfare check."

"I think you're right," said Liv.  They continued to the house.

A woman in her mid-fifties opened the door.  "May I help you?" she asked, looking at the motley group of visitors.

"I'm Detective Clive Babineaux with the Seattle Police Department," said Clive, showing her his badge.  "These are my associates, Medical Examiner Moore, Special Agent Bozzio, and Civilian Consultant Hahn.  We're looking for Gabriela and Isabella Rossi, as well as Gabriela's son, Alex Rossi."

The woman drew in on herself visibly before squaring her shoulders to face them.  "I'm Isabella Rossi.  My daughter and grandson are not here at the moment."

"Ma'am, we need to speak with you about your granddaughter, Maria," said Clive.  "May we come inside?"

Isabella Rossi pulled her lips so tight they almost disappeared.  Her apprehension was palpable and she looked like she might refuse.

"It's very important, Mrs. Rossi," said Dale, putting on the sweetest face she could muster.

Isabella deflated and frowned.  She stepped aside and showed them into the living room of her home.  "Can I get you anything?" she asked.  "I just made a fresh pot of coffee."

"No, thank you," said Clive.  They took seats around the living room.  "I need to show you a picture.  I'm sorry, but it's disturbing.  I need to know if the girl we found is your granddaughter."

Mrs. Rossi took a deep, slow breath and nodded.  Clive pulled up a picture on his phone of Maria Rossi lying on a slab at the morgue.  He showed it to Isabella.  Her face crumpled and she put a hand over her mouth.

"Yes," she said softly.  "That's Maria.  Mio Dio," she breathed in Italian.  "What have I done?"

Liv jerked as she was snapped into a vision.

Isabella Rossi was sobbing and yelling at her daughter.  "What have you done!?" she cried.  "Oh, Gabriela, what have you done?"  In the vision, Liv was looking up at Isabella and Gabriela from a prone position on the sidewalk.  Maria's eyes closed slowly.  She could hear Isabella weeping.  The eyes did not open again.

Liv's eyes fluttered open.  "It wasn't you," she said softly.  "What did Gabriela do?"

"I let this happen," Isabella sobbed, her head falling forward into her hands.  "I wanted to protect them.  But when I couldn't protect Maria anymore, I hid her to protect my daughter."

"What did Gabriela do?" Dale repeated.

Isabella looked down at her lap for a long moment.  "Maria was trying to protect Alex," she said at last.  "Gabriela was terrified of him.  We all are.  Everyone except Maria.  He's so little, he doesn't know any better.  But he was given the vaccine and he... he turned into a zombie.  But he doesn't understand.  And all these changes.  He gets upset and his eyes turn red.  Frothing at the mouth... Once he's like that, no one can get through to him.  Gabriela thought it might be better if he died a real death.  He'll barely let us feed him.  He's going to turn Romero, the news said.  I begged her not to... I wanted to take him to get help.  But she went after Alex with a baseball bat while he was sleeping.  Maria jumped in to protect him... they ran... and now my granddaughter is gone."

"Where is Alex, now?" asked Jimmy.

Isabella surprised them by getting to her feet.  She led them down the hall to a small bedroom.  The little boy was asleep on the bed.  "I slipped a muscle relaxant into his brain tube," said Isabella.  "I didn't know what else to do.  He's barely woken up today."

"And where is Gabriela?" asked Clive.

"I don't know," said Isabella.  "I hid Maria's body.  When I came back, she was gone."  She looked back at them.  "Can you help Alex?" she asked.  "I don't care what happens to me.  But can you help my grandson?"

"We'll do our best," said Clive.  "Isabella Rossi, you are under arrest for obstruction of justice.  You have the right to remain silent..."

xxx

Two uniformed officers led Isabella away in handcuffs and put her in the back of a police cruiser.  Alex Rossi had woken up a bit and was scared, but Dale and Jimmy were comforting him since they were in no danger of being scratched.  Liv brought them a brain tube for him from the refrigerator.  Then she walked back over to Clive who was talking to the woman from Child Services.

"I understand the situation," she was saying.  "However, we don't know yet how to handle zombie children.  Our best bet would be to institutionalize him until that is sorted out."

"He's not crazy," said Liv.  "He's a little kid with a virus."

"He's also a ticking time bomb," said the woman from CPS.  "He's too young and too freaked out at the moment for humans to safely deal with.  A scratch from a little zombie is still a scratch from a zombie.  We'll need to quarantine him."

Clive sighed, looking weary.  "I've got a BOLO out on Gabriela's car," he said.  "With the National Guard moving in, there's no way she's left the greater Seattle area."  He looked back to the woman from CPS.  "We'll take Alex Rossi, for now," he said.  "We're three zombies and one of the humans most used to working with zombies.  And he's a key witness.  I will keep you apprised of the situation."

She nodded and headed back to her car.  She hadn't been eager to try and transport the young zombie on her own, anyway, and had planned to call in backup.  This suited her fine for the moment.

Clive turned to Liv.  "How many families do you think are in this kind of situation?" he asked.  "I'll admit, zombie children was a problem I hadn't given much thought to.  But it looks like CPS needs a zombie division."

Liv nodded.  "Hundreds," she said.  "Maybe more.  A couple of elementary and middle schools were completely vaccinated.  Who knows how many of their parents received the vaccine.  Alex's entire preschool class apparently got the vaccine."

Clive sighed and looked back to where Dale was playing with the little boy.  "This is all going to get so much worse, isn't it?

"I hope not," Liv said softly.

xxx

**What's A Cuddle Or Two Between Friends**

"It's going to be a huge problem," Liv said, taking another sip of her fireball whiskey and leaning against Ravi on the couch.  "What the fuck was Fillmore Graves thinking!?"

He took a gulp of his own, not spicy, whiskey and sighed.  "Nothing good from where I'm sitting," he said.  "And certainly not thought through.  Now I'm just imagining parents in this situation... what the hell do you do when your five-year-old is suddenly stronger than you and can go full-on zombie?  I mean, I'm not saying kids are innately horrible or anything, but by design, they lack impulse control..."

"Oh, god... what if one of them goes Romero?"  Liv huddled in on herself at Ravi's side and shuddered, clutching Ravi's arm like a teddy bear.

He leaned his head against the top of hers.  "That's an awful thought," he said, staring into his now empty glass.

She tucked her head into his shoulder, taking some small comfort in his closeness.

"So, what happened to Alex?" Ravi asked after a moment.

"Clive and Dale filed to become emergency guardians," said Liv.  "They took him tonight.  We still don't have a longer-term solution for him.  He's a sweet kid, Ravi.  He really doesn't understand what's happening to him."

Liv finished off her whiskey and stared ahead at nothing.  That sat in silence for several minutes.  "There are supposed to be thunderstorms again tonight," Ravi said suddenly, looking determinedly anywhere but Liv.  "If you... that is if you want... if you need to... you can stay with me," he finished lamely.

She peered up at him.  "Thanks, Ravi," she said.  "I should be okay.  I ate a brain tube.  The case is solved, even if Gabriela isn't in custody yet."

Ravi blinked.  "Oh," he said.  He looked down to where her arms were still curled around his as she cuddled against his side.  "I thought this was a bit of Maria."

Liv looked at their entwined arms.  "Oh... I... I didn't even..."  She sat up quickly, disentangling herself from Ravi and putting a few inches between them.  "Sorry... I wasn't even thinking."

Ravi felt cold air where Liv was no longer against him.  "No... I didn't mean..."  He met her eyes, his own searching her face.  "Liv, I didn't mind.  That wasn't what I meant at all."  He looked a little flustered as he tried to sort out what to say.  He reached for her hand.  "There's not really a way to say I like physical contact with you, without sounding like a lech or a weirdo, is there?"

She looked just as embarrassed as he did, but her face crinkled with laughter in spite of herself.  "Platonic cuddles?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged a little.  "Friendly bonding?"

"True bromance?"  She grinned.

He tugged on her hand until she scooted back against him.  He wrapped both arms around her.  She cuddled into the embrace, throwing an arm around his middle.  "Even with the whole world falling apart," she said.  "You make me feel safe."

His breath hitched at that and he held her a little tighter.  After a moment he let her go and eased her back so he could see her face.  He gave a little self-deprecating huff of laughter.  "I have some trouble imagining that," he said.  "You literally have superpowers and are virtually indestructible."

She looked a little surprised at this.  She bit her lip.  "Do you really not know?" she asked softly.

Ravi looked confused.  "Know what?" he asked.

"Ravi, you saved me," she said.  "You gave me hope when I wasn't sure if I could go on.  And then you kept doing it.  I don't just mean the cure.  I mean, you knew my secret and you weren't afraid of me.  You made me feel like I was still a person when I felt like a monster."  She paused, reaching out to touch his face as she looked into his eyes.  After a moment she let her hand drop back to her lap.  "Plus, if we're going to talk just general bad-ass-ery," she said with a shrug.  "You saved me from Janko.  Also, I've seen you wade into a gunfight without a weapon.  And you're not even bulletproof."

He pressed his lips together and blinked several times before shifting his gaze to the floor, completely overcome with her words.  He took a breath and tried to speak, but no words came.  He looked back at her face.  He swallowed thickly.  "To be fair, there wasn't much wading," he said.  "The fight did sort of break out around me."

Liv smiled at him and shook her head ruefully.  He took her hands and held them, rubbing his thumbs over the backs.  He looked down at their hands.  "You've never been a monster... you know that, don't you?"

She looked up at him through her bangs but didn't answer.  She reached up to flick a lock of hair out of his face.  "I suppose that depends on your point of view," she said.

He straightened so he could look down his nose at her sternly.  "Well, mine is that my life is much richer for having you in it," he said.  "And you're not a monster, you a person with a disease.  A disease, I might add, that we know is curable.  I'm going to find a way to make more, Liv.  I promise."

She leaned against his side again.  "I know you will, Ravi."

xxx

Clive smiled to himself as he leaned against the wall in the hallway next to the door frame of his spare bedroom.  He could hear Dale reading a story to Alex as she tried to soothe him to sleep.  There hadn't been many children's books to choose from at his house, but Clive did have a copy of Make Way For Ducklings.  His mother had bought it for him on a trip to Boston when he was no older than Alex Rossi.

Dale almost bumped into Clive as she tiptoed out of the spare room.  She held a finger to her lips and inclined her head, indicating he should head back to the living room.  He did and she followed him.  She flopped tiredly onto the sofa.  Clive sat down and put his arm around her.

"Poor kid," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.  "He keeps asking about his mom and his sister.  I'm not even sure where to begin.  How do you explain death to a four-year-old?  Much less murder and jail time..."

Clive tightened his arm around her.  "I don't know," he said.  "Unis picked up Gabriella trying to leave the city.  I'll have to talk to Ravi about Maria.  I'm honestly not sure what will happen to her remains.  It seems like most of the family is in jail."

"Maybe we can take Alex to see her," said Dale.  "To say goodbye."

Clive stroked her hair.  "That could be good.  I'll ask Ravi about it."

Dale nuzzled her head against him.  He leaned over and kissed her softly.  "Zombies..." she murmured.  "Can it really be less than two weeks since I found out they existed?  Seems like the entire world is upside down."

He kissed her again and rested his forehead against hers.  "I know," he said.  "And zombie children are a whole new problem that's going to need sorting out."  He slid down on the couch with Dale's head resting on his chest.  "And I'm so angry at Fillmore Graves," he said.  "This plan of theirs is interfering with my love life.  And doesn't seem to have been well thought out at all, with so many families split apart by zombie-ism."

Dale leaned up to kiss him again.  "I know better than to offer to scratch you," she said.  "I wouldn't wish this on anyone."

"I'm tempted," he admitted.  "I missed you so much.  It's killing me that I can't be with you."

"Ravi's going to cure it," she said.  "So our love story has a few filler chapters.  It's still going to be epic."  She kissed his nose.  "And I seem to remember some things that don't involve the exchange of bodily fluids."  She winked.  

Clive pulled her close for another kiss and sighed contently.  "I love you," he said.

She smiled slowly at him, blinking in surprise.  "I love you, too."

xxx

Clive bounced Alex Rossi in his arms as they queued up early the next morning in the brain ration line.  The little boy giggled.  The line they were in moved and Clive and Dale and their young charge moved with it, advancing slowly on the refrigerated truck and its bundles of brain tubes.  As they neared Clive spotted a familiar face he had been hoping to run into.

Major Lillywhite, AR-15 in hand, was dressed in full Fillmore Graves combat gear.  He surveyed the crowd and blinked in surprise when he saw the detective.  He said something Clive couldn't make out to the other Fillmore Graves soldiers standing with him, then broke away from the group.  He lowered the weapon as he approached.  "Clive," he said, with a nod of greeting and a smile.  "Who's your friend?"

Clive hoisted the boy a little higher.  "This is Alex," he said.  "Alex, this is my friend Major.  Can you say hello?"

Alex looked shyly up at Major through a mop of formerly dark curls that were now pale as snow.  "Hello," he said.

"Hi there, Alex," said Major.  He offered the boy his hand to shake but the child just stared at it for a moment before burying his head in Clive's shoulder.

"He's just a little shy," said Clive.  "Listen, Major, have you got a sec?"

"I can talk for just a minute, yeah," said Major.

Clive turned to Alex.  "Can you go see Dale for just a few minutes?  I really need to talk with Major."

Reluctantly, Alex let himself be transferred from Clive's arms to Dale's.  Clive stepped off to the side and Major followed him.  "Where'd you find the kid?" Major asked.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about," said Clive.  "With your background in social work...  Alex was actually found during our last case.  Our victim was his older sister.  Died trying to protect him."

"That's awful," said Major.

Clive nodded.  "Anyway, obviously Alex is a zombie.  When we called child services for their usual role in all this...  They are completely out of their depth, Major.  There are zombie kids all over this city and the support systems that are supposed to be in place to protect them can't handle them.  We took him as an emergency foster because Dale's a zombie and I'm more familiar than most."

Major nodded in agreement to that sentiment.

"We need to get the support systems back in place for Seattle's zombie children," said Clive.  "With attention to how their needs are different now.  And I thought you were just the person to talk to to start brainstorming how to go about that."

"I... yeah," said Major.  "I can see the problems.  I'll be thinking about it.  Ravi wants to get together in a couple days for a 'no secrets club' meeting.  I'll let you know what I come up with.  And I'll bring it up with top brass at Fillmore Graves as well."

"Thank you," said Clive.  "I appreciate that."

xxx

**Mama Mia**

_June 17, 2016_

"Olivia..."

Liv dropped her mug in the doorway to the morgue's small kitchen.  It fell, as if in slow motion before shattering into a million pieces on the floor.  Just as her heart might do next.

"Mom?" She blinked in surprise.  Her mother stood near the main entrance of the morgue, her hands running over each other in a nervous energy.  The two women stared at each other.

"Liv, are you alright?" called Ravi, coming out of his office.  "I heard something break..."  He stopped short.  "Dr. Moore, what a pleasant surprise."

Eva Moore straightened her spine and let her hands drop to her sides.  She plastered a smile on her face.  "Dr. Chakrabarti," she said, coming a bit further into the room.  "It's lovely to see you again.  It's really been too long."

Ravi went to grab a broom and dustpan to deal with the shattered mug.  He gave Liv a slight nudge as he passed her.  She turned to look at him, eyes wide.  Ravi paused and put a hand on her shoulder.  She took a deep breath and her eyes softened as they locked with his in a wordless exchange.  She turned back around.  She took a few steps closer to her mother.  "Hi, Mom."

"Hi," said Eva, her eyes suddenly bright with tears.  She held out her arms hesitantly.  "I'm sorry," she said.  "I didn't know.  I think I get it now... there's so much... Oh, Liv.  There's so much going on right now that I'm still trying to make sense of, but I know why you couldn't help Evan.  And I had to come and see you."

Liv came forward slowly at first, then tumbled into her mother's arms like a little child.  Her mother wrapped her arms around her tightly.  "Baby, why didn't you tell me?" she murmured.  "Maybe... maybe I can help?  I'm a doctor.  You're a doctor..."

Liv smiled against her mother's shoulder.  "I wanted to tell you," she said.  "But I was afraid to tell anyone.  But Ravi's been working on a cure.  There is hope."

Eva chuckled slightly.  "You told your boss but not your mother?"

"I didn't tell him," said Liv.  "He figured it out."

Ravi finished dumping the dustpan full of shards in the trash and leaned over the kitchen wall.  "Corpses with missing brains," he said with a small smile.

"Taking a job at the morgue is starting to make a lot more sense," said Eva.

Liv gave a small shrug.  "I had to eat," she said.  "Anyway, Ravi figured it out and started working on a cure a little over a year and a half ago."

"That's one way of dealing with finding out your resident is a zombie," said Eva.

Liv and Ravi smiled at each other from across the room.  "He's kept me from losing it," she said.  "It was awful when nobody knew."

Eva smiled at Ravi.  "Thank you for taking care of my daughter," she said.

Ravi shrugged and gave a self-deprecating laugh.  "Anytime, Dr. Moore."

"Eva, please," she said.  "I'm sure we'll be seeing a lot more of each other, now."

Ravi nodded.  "Alright, Eva.  And please do call me Ravi."

"Does... does Evan know?" Liv asked.   "Is he still mad at me?"

"Sweetie, he knows," said her mother.  "We were hoping you could come by for dinner Friday night."  She grinned.  "You could bring your young man."

Liv looked confused.  "What young man are we talking about, Mom?"

"Oh, don't play coy," said Eva.  "Peyton said you're practically living together."  She turned to Ravi.  "Next Friday night, 8 PM?"

He blinked in surprise, then his face slid into a slow grin.  "Eva, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Eva turned back to her daughter who was staring at her wide-eyed.  "Liv?  Friday?  8 PM?"

Liv bit her lip and looked from her mother to Ravi who looked like he was barely containing his laughter.  "Yeah, Mom.  I'll be there."

"Well, I'm afraid I have to run," said Eva.  "I have a lunch meeting with the hospital directors.  You know how much fun that will be."  She gave Liv a kiss on the forehead.  "See you soon.  I love you."

"Bye, Mom.  I love you, too," said Liv, watching her mother leave from her haze of bewilderment.

When Eva Moore was out of earshot, Ravi lost it.  He doubled over laughing, putting out one hand against the wall to steady himself.  "Oh... my... god... the look on your face!"

"It's not funny," said Liv, coming over to swat him on the arm.  "Apparently my mother has entirely the wrong idea about us."

"I did notice that," he said, still with a huge grin.  "I don't get called a young man very often anymore.  I kinda liked it."

"My mom thinks I'm sleeping with my boss, you jerk," said Liv.

"She probably doesn't," Ravi said reasonably.  "The no sex between zombies and humans thing has been all over the news.  She doesn't know about the vaccine."

"I guarantee Peyton only told her I was staying with you," said Liv.  "Mom has a tendency to jump to conclusions."

"No doubt," said Ravi, still grinning.

"You're enjoying this way too much," she said.

"Should we tell your mother we aren't dating, or would you like me to play the doting boyfriend at dinner?" he asked.

Liv just stared at him for a long moment before shaking her head.  "Probably better to crush her hopes now," said Liv.  "You know how my relationships go.  I'm a jinx.  It's never good, not even for the survivors.  She needs to get used to me not dating."

Ravi frowned as he watched her start setting up a slab for an autopsy.  "You're not a jinx, Liv," he said.

"Even you suggested dating me was like being a drummer for Spinal Tap," she said, wiping the table and not looking up at him.  "I'm taking a break from relationships for a while.  For the good of humanity."

"You're being a bit dramatic, don't you think?" asked Ravi.

"I've had three boyfriends since I broke off my engagement to Major, a man whose life I've also driven into the gutter on numerous occasions," said Liv.  "Two of them are dead because of me, and I cheated on the third with the leader of our new military dictatorship."

Ravi blew out all of his breath in a low whistle.  "Point taken," said Ravi.  "The men of this city would be a lot safer if I took you shopping for a decent vibrator."  He was baiting her now, one eyebrow quirked up, daring her to disagree.

Liv scowled.  "Oh, like you're prince charming," she muttered.  "I've watched your last two relationships, Ravi.  You might actually be worse at this than I am."

"Peyton and Steph are still alive," he countered.  Then he frowned.  "Though Katty isn't, so I suppose I can't really talk."  They glared at each other for a moment before his easy grin broke back out on his face.  "Liv, do you want to go out for coffee?  I'm buying."

She blinked.  "I'm not going to date you, Ravi," she said.

He laughed heartily.  "Who said anything about a date?  I want a latte."

"You're messing with me," she said.

"Maybe a little," he admitted.  "Come on.  Let's go to the coffee cart.  It'll cheer you up.  And we'll break the sad news to your mother at dinner that I will not be her handsome son in law.  Though she'd be thrilled to hear about you hooking up with Major, I'm sure."

Liv cringed.  "You know about that?"

Ravi raised an eyebrow as they headed out the door.  "Was I not supposed to know?" he asked.  "My room is right next door.  You're quiet.  Major... isn't."

Liv looked embarrassed.  "It's not exactly something I'm proud of," she said.  "Please don't tell anyone.  Especially not my mother."

Ravi looked a little taken aback.  He mimed locking his lips and throwing away the key.  "I wasn't going to," he said.  "Your relationship status is yours to tell."

"Thanks, Ravi."

xxx

Major jogged up the three flights of stairs in the converted apartment building.  Fillmore Graves had claimed this entire block of apartment buildings as zombie refugee housing.  The third floor of this particular building had become a temporary shelter for unaccompanied teen zombies and he was anxious to see it.  With any luck, he'd be providing counseling here soon.

As he reached the landing on the third floor he heard shouting.  He shoved open the door and ran to see what was going on.  He made it down the hall to a common room and the scene before him stopped him in his tracks.

A girl no more than 15 was laying on the floor, writhing in pain.  Her zombie white hair was streaked through with a skunk stripe dyed purple and she wore a black t-shirt and cargo pants on her thin frame.  A burly Fillmore Graves soldier stood over her, a discharged Taser in his hand.

"What is going on here?" Major asked.

"Subject was trying to make a run for it," the soldier said, standing at attention.

"So you tased her?  This isn't a prison," Major said harshly.  He knelt by the girl and helped her sit up.  "Are you okay?"

She eyed him distrustfully.

"I was given orders to guard the homeless teenage zombies," the soldier said.

"I understand that," Major said from the floor.  "But they aren't prisoners.  You're here to protect them, not tase them.  This is supposed to be a shelter.  A sanctuary."  He turned back to the girl.  "I'm Major.  I'm going to be a counselor here once this shelter is properly set up.  What's your name?"  He held out his hand to her.

She still didn't look like she trusted him.  She slowly offered him her hand, which he shook.  "Lia," she said.

"Lia, what's going on? Are you okay?" asked a boy.  He was tall, his hair dyed a golden shade of blonde.

"I'm alright, Ryan," she said as he helped her up.  "Military boy thought he was running a prison camp and tased me for trying to go out for a walk.  And they wonder why I don't want to stay in this dump."

"You stay away from her," Ryan growled at Major.

"Not him, doofus," said Lia.  "The one with the Taser.  This one's some kind of social worker.  Like we got use for any of those anymore."

Major stood and offered Ryan his hand to shake.  "I'm Major," he said.  "I was a counselor for teen runaways before there were any zombies in Seattle.  Now that I'm a zombie and there are teenage zombies in need of assistance, I specialized."

Ryan didn't shake his hand.  "Peddle your crap somewhere else," he said.  "Lia and me had enough social workers in foster care."  He draped an arm around Lia's shoulders.  "You still want to go on that walk?"

She nodded.  "Yeah," she said.  He went with her and they headed out into the evening.

Major addressed the Fillmore Graves soldier.  "Remember, you're keeping them safe, not holding them hostage," he said coolly.

"I take orders from Chase Graves and my CO, not you," he said.

"Kane," Major said, looking at his name patch.  "I'll remember that when I report to Chase Graves about this incident."

xxx

Blaine was pouring over ledger books in his office when Candy went looking for him.

"I've met with several chefs and I've narrowed it down to three," said Candy.  "Can you join me for dinner the next three nights?  I thought auditioning them would be best from here.  The workmen will be done setting up the basics of the kitchen today."  She leaned against the door frame of Blaine's office, recently moved upstairs at Shady Plots as the restaurant set up took over the first floor.

He looked up from the paperwork he was working on and smiled.  "Sounds delicious," he said.  "I'll bring the wine."  He paused thoughtfully.  "Did you happen to run across anyone good at high-end bar food?  Don E needs a weekend chef for the club.  It's got a lunchtime crowd now."

"Yeah, I can give him a couple of names," said Candy.  She looked down at her list and then snagged a post-it off of Blaine's desk to write down a note for Don E.  "These guys were both good, just not the style of chef we'd need for the restaurant."

"Thank you," said Blaine, taking the post-it.  "I'll make sure he gets it."

"Dinner at eight for the auditions?  Or should I aim later?  What's your workload like?" Candy asked.

"Oh, you know, crazy as always," said Blaine.  He smiled up at her.  "Eight will be fine.  I'll be here."

xxx

"This is Johnny Frost with KQUA 14 news," came the faint sound of the television.  "Seattle's hospitals are facing a staffing crisis as the already understaffed institutions are flooded with terminally ill patients from around the world, each hoping for a chance to become a zombie."

Ravi sat up groggily, knocking over the stack of medical journals he'd been reading before he'd accidentally fallen asleep on the couch.  He looked at the clock on the BluRay player.  It was 3 AM.  KQUA was re-airing the 11 PM news from four hours previous.  He scooped the journals up from the floor and stacked them haphazardly on the coffee table.  Most were neuroscience.  Anything that could help in the search for a zombie cure.

Turning off the TV, he stood and stretched before heading to the stairs.  He paused at Liv's door as the sounds of a particularly rough nightmare reached his ears.  He opened the door quietly and came to sit on her bed, rubbing her back.  She stirred.  "Ravi?"

"I'm here," he said.  "That one sounded bad."

She rolled over to face him and clutched at his arms.  "It was about the night Lowell died," she said softly.  "I saw it happen again."

He helped her to sit up before enfolding her in his arms.  She held him tightly, like a life raft in a stormy sea, as he rubbed soothing circles on her back.  He could feel his shirt growing damp where she'd buried her face.  "Shh," he soothed.  "It's going to be okay."

"Would you..." She looked up at his face hesitantly.  "Would you stay?  Is that okay?"

He nodded.  "That's fine," he said.  "Scoot over a little bit."

She slid further under the covers and moved part of the way across the bed.  Ravi slid in behind her and put his arms around her.  "How's that?" he asked.

She snuggled against him.  "It's good... thank you.  Thank you for staying... it was a bad one."

"You're welcome," he murmured through a barely suppressed yawn.  "Good night, Liv."  Though when he said her name in that sleepy voice it sounded a little bit like "love".

xxx

Clive showed up at the morgue just after Ravi had gotten in the next morning.

"Detective," Ravi said with a grin.  "To what do I owe the pleasure?  Liv won't be in for another hour if you're looking for her."

Clive smiled.  "Actually, I'm here to see you, Doc," he said.

Ravi waved him into the kitchen as he finished spreading cream cheese on his bagel.  "If I'd known you were coming, I'd have brought you one," he said.  "You want half of mine?"

Clive shook his head.  "No thanks," he said.  "I already ate."  He pulled out a chair at the table and sat down.  Ravi joined him.  "I wanted to talk to you about Maria Rossi."

Ravi's face grew somber.  "Yes, what about her?"

"Did you find anyone to release her body to?" Clive asked.  "I know from trying to find next of kin for Alex, it's no easy task."

"I spoke with her grandmother," said Ravi.  "She's out on bail.  Unfortunately, there is no one else.  And no money.  Maria's going to be cremated with the indigent remains program."

Clive's face fell.  "Is she still here?"

Ravi nodded.  "She's in drawer seven," he said.  "We don't process the next cremations for another week."

"I was thinking that it might be good for Alex to see her," said Clive.  "To say goodbye."

Ravi set his bagel aside and nodded.  "Yeah, of course," he said.  "I hadn't thought of that.  I'm sorry."  He rubbed the back of his neck.  "They'll be picking her up on Thursday.  Anytime before that would be fine.  Her grandmother brought a dress in for her.  If you give me a heads up, I can make sure she's dressed and laid out nicely when you come."

Clive smiled sadly.  "That would be great.  Thank you," he said softly.  "I'll talk to Dale and let you know which day."

xxx

"You got a minute?" Major asked, tapping on the open glass door of Chase Graves' office.

Chase waved him in.  "What can I do for you, Major?"

Major came in and shut the door before going to sit in front of Chase's desk.  "I went to go see our makeshift teen shelter last night," he said.  "And it's being run like a prison.  Lt. Kane tased a girl right in front of me.  She couldn't have been more than 14 or 15 years old.  That's no way to run a teen shelter."

Chase arched an eyebrow.  "And you'd be an expert on that?"

Major's brow furrowed.  "Actually, yeah," he said.  "I have a Masters in Social Work from UW and I worked a shelter for teen runaways."

Chase scrunched his face up in thought.  "As I recall, you were fired from that job," he said.  "Tell me why you should be in charge now?"

"I didn't say I should be in charge," said Major.  "Not necessarily, anyway.  But I only lost the job at Helton Shelter because things got out of hand when I tried to save my kids from a gang of zombies that were murdering teen runaways for food and selling their brains to other zombies."

"I can see how that could get out of hand," said Chase.  "That sounds a bit like the operation the zombie who turned my brother was running.  Did you ever find the guy in charge?"

Major blinked and frowned.  "No," he lied at last.  "But I did shut down their teen murdering operation."  He looked down at his lap.  "Look, the teen shelter isn't my only concern.  I was talking with a friend on the SPD.  They've run into neglected zombie children, and Seattle's Child Protective Services is completely out of their depth.  This is going to lead to some very bad outcomes, I can feel it.  We need social workers trained in zombies at all levels, and we need it now."

"Is scouting appropriate staff for this endeavor something you feel up to taking on?" Chase asked.

Major nodded.

"And what about the teen shelter?  If released from your current active duty, is that something you could handle setting up, given your previous work?" Chase asked.

"Sir, I never did intend to be a vigilante or a soldier.  That all happened by accident. I was never an administrator, but I am well versed in the systems that need to be in place.  My master's degree in Social Work went over that stuff in the grad program. I spent my life wanting to help people.  And when I worked with teen runaways, I was good at it.  I made a difference.  That kind of work is needed now more than ever.  And I'd like to do it again."

"Very well," said Chase Graves.  "I'm putting you in charge of organizing the teen shelter.  And finding other zombie social workers.  Have them send me resumes."

"Yes sir," said Major.  "May I ask one favor?"

Chase's eyebrows rose.

"Please reassign Lt. Kane," said Major.  "He's never going to be able to build trust with those kids."

"Done."

xxx

**Cemetery To Table**

"That looks incredible," said Blaine as their auditioning chef, Matthew Kemp, set his first dish in front of Candy and him.

"I thought I'd start you off with something simple," said the chef.  "Cerebellum sashimi, seared on the edges in a spice mixture from the Himalayas, and served with a wasabi aioli."

Blaine picked up the pair of chopsticks Matthew had provided with the dish.  He dipped the very tip of one in the sauce and sampled it.  He closed his eyes in elation.  "Oh, that's good," he said.  He picked up a piece of the sashimi, dipped part of it in the sauce, and ate it.  He savored it while Candy sampled it as well.

Candy smiled at Matthew.  "That is exquisite," she said, adjusting her napkin on her lap.  She'd dressed up for the occasion in a business suit with a pencil skirt.  "I particularly like the crust of spices."

"Thank you," he said.  "It's my own blend of spices including Himalayan pink salt and the spiciest Tibetan curries."

Blaine made a note on his tablet.  "You're off to a great start," he said.  "What else have you got for us, Matthew?"

Matthew brought over the next dish.  "Braised occipital lobe served on crostini," he said.  "With a sauce of neural tissue blended with ghost pepper and three kinds of aged cheese for a strong flavor."

They continued to sample several dishes per course over a seven-course menu showcasing the chef's work.  After he'd left, just after midnight, Blaine met with Candy in his office.  "He's definitely a contender," said Blaine.  "I've never been so stuffed on brains.  And it was all good."

"And the sort of creative, high-end fare we need to get a classy reputation," said Candy.  "Matthew wasn't as well known as the other two we are auditioning, but he studied many styles of cuisine.  That grabbed my attention on his resume.  The benefit of going with someone well known as a human chef is their regulars might follow them over, now that so many are zombies.  I'm looking forward to what Becca Forester will do tomorrow night."

"Wasn't she the head chef at Canlis on Lake Union?"  Blaine grinned.  "I ate there a few times.  They have a spectacular wine selection.  Her foie gras was a revelation."

Candy nodded, pleased at his approval.  "Before that, she was second in command of a place in midtown Manhattan.  She comes highly recommended."

xxx

**An Offer He Couldn’t Refuse**

The woman who walked into the main entrance of the morgue was sharply dressed in a suit that would cost a quarter of Ravi's yearly salary.  She carried a small attache case in lieu of a purse and had an air of someone used to giving orders.  She walked into the morgue like she owned the whole police precinct.

"Dr. Chakrabarti, I presume," she said, coming forward with her hand out for Ravi to shake.

Ravi blinked.  "Yes?"  He accepted her offered hand.  "May I help you?"

"My name is Harriet Stanley, Dr. Chakrabarti," said the woman.  "I'm here about your research.  I represent the medical research and development firm Reaper, Curit, & Rye.  We are building a whole division on zombie research here in Seattle."  She took a folder of papers out of her case and handed it to him.  "We'll be searching for a cure, among many other aspects relating to the health and wellbeing of those with the zombie virus.  We've encountered your work through various channels online.  It's quite groundbreaking.  My company would like to offer you a job."

Ravi sat down hard in one of the tall chairs at the computer rail.  "What... what sort of job?" he asked.

"Lead research scientist," said Harriet Stanley.  "You'd have your own lab, scientists to work with you of your choosing.  The specifics of your research is something our director, Mr. Brandon Rye, would like to meet with you about personally.  He'd like to have you lead the research project or projects you feel best suits your qualifications and research goals.  He's really quite impressed with what he's seen so far."

Ravi smiled a little.  "That sounds a bit too good to be true," he said.

"All of the information on the proposed project is there in the packet I gave you," she said.  "Mr. Rye is hoping that you will be available to meet when he visits Seattle next week to look at buildings to house the research facilities.  I've also included in your packet information on salary and our generous benefits package.  It's a great company to work for, Dr. Chakrabarti.  I do hope you will at least read the information and meet with Mr. Rye."

Ravi nodded.  "I'm sure that can be arranged," he said.  "I'm sorry if I seem a bit thunderstruck.  This is a lot to take in all at once."

She smiled.  "That's perfectly alright," she said.  She held out her hand again.  "It has been a pleasure meeting you.  I hope I'll be seeing you again very soon."

Ravi shook her hand again.  "Likewise, Ms. Stanley," he said.  And as quickly as she came, she was gone.

It was a few hours before Liv returned from training with her zombie pupils to find him sitting on the floor of his office with notes spread out all around him, both on his research and the information from the company.  A little online research had established the legitimacy of the firm, as well as Harriet Stanley and Brandon Rye's credentials.

"What on earth is going on here?" Liv asked, leaning her head into his office.

Ravi grinned and sprang to his feet, coming into the morgue's kitchen at a rush and pulling her into his arms in a hug so exuberant it lifted her off her feet.  He twirled them around for good measure before setting her down.

Liv held onto his arms to steady herself.  "What's gotten into you?" she asked with a bemused grin.

"I may have just been handed the key to further my research," he said.  "In the sense of a fully funded lab and collaborators and the potential to recreate boat party utopium."

Liv's eyes went wide.  "Whoa, are you serious!?"

He took her face in both of his large hands and planted a kiss in the middle of her forehead.  "I could recreate the cure, Liv," he said.  "And I could make enough for everyone."

Her eyes sparkled with tears of joy.  "Oh, Ravi..."  She reached up to touch his face.  "That's amazing.  Tell me more.  What is this 'key'"

He covered her hand with his own, eventually shifting it until he was holding her hand.  "Come on," he said.  "I'll show you."  He tugged her into his office and the mess of papers.  "A recruiter from a medical research firm showed up here today.  They're actually building a facility here in Seattle to research the health needs of zombies.  My research has gotten around a bit since 'discovery day' and they want me working on the cure."

He sat her down on the couch and resumed his position on the floor, handing her paper after paper of interesting information.  "And they want to pay me obscenely well to do it," he said, passing her the pages detailing his salary and benefits package.

"Holy shit," Liv said, letting out a low whistle.  "Ravi, this is..."  She looked back at him.  "So, are you going to take the job?"

"I'm seriously considering it," he said.  "Do the work I'm most passionate about and get paid four times as much to do it?  Seems like a bit of a no-brainer, if you'll pardon the pun."

Liv smiled at him.  Then slowly, her face fell.  "You wouldn't be at the morgue anymore," she said softly.  "I mean you should definitely do this... it's an incredible opportunity.  I'll just... I'll miss you is all."

"I also get to hire my own research staff," he said.  "Say the word and you're on it."

Her eyes snapped back to his.  "What!? Really?"

He smiled gently.  "Of course."

"Ravi, Liv!" Clive called, coming into the morgue.  Jimmy and Dale were close behind.

Liv stood up quickly, accidentally sending a pile of papers to the floor.  She offered Ravi her hand and hauled him to his feet and they hurried out to greet their visitors.

"Did you two forget how phones work?" asked Clive.  "I've called you each twice.  We've got a body."

Ravi grabbed his phone from where he'd abandoned it on the computer rail.  "Sorry," he said.  "I got a bit distracted.  I had an interesting visitor this afternoon."

Liv checked her phone.  "Mine is dead.  I'll charge it in the M. E.'s van.  Where are we headed?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading! You know I'd love to hear from you. =)
> 
> Tune in next week for a holiday bonus chapter before I go on hiatus until January.


	3. Good News/Bad News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy's first case is a rough one. The local news media takes an interest in zombie detectives. And Liv comes to a crossroads about her living situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays! This chapter is a bonus since it's barely been a week since the last one. Here's hoping it gives my fellow introverts something to read while they are taking a break from festivities. This will be the last until January.
> 
> Special thanks to my merry beta-readers.

**Episode 3: Good News / Bad News**

* * *

 

**Cabin In The Woods**

_June 20, 2016_

"How are things going with Alex?" Liv asked Clive and Dale as the whole group left their vehicles at the street to walk up a long gravel driveway.  Their crime scene was in an isolated house that was set part of the way into the woods.  The driveway itself had to be over 300 feet long.

"He's a sweet kid," said Dale.  "We managed to find the daycare where he was turned.  All of the kids and teachers there are zombies, now.  They're hiring extra staff.  It's a good fit when we're at work.  We've arranged for one of the teachers to keep him after hours when we have to stay late."

"That's fantastic," said Ravi.  "So, you're thinking this foster situation is..." he searched for the words he wanted, "long term."

Clive and Dale looked at each other a moment.  Clive smile a little.  "Yeah, looks like," he said.

"One thing that adds to the reasons I don't sleep at night," said Dale, "is that the teachers have said a couple of their kids haven't been back since the vaccine.  With no notice.  Given how we found Alex..."

"I'd suggest child services for welfare checks," said Jimmy.  "But they were useless last time when it came to zombies."

"I mentioned the problems we were having regarding services for zombie children to Major," said Clive.  "He's supposed to get back to me in a couple of days.  Maybe he can get back to his social work roots after all."

"That... that would be great," said Liv.  Ravi nodded.

"What have we got?" Clive asked the uniformed officer standing guard at the front of the small house as the group reached it.

The posted officer led the way inside.  "Victim is a white male, approximately thirty-five years old, single gunshot wound to the face," she said.  "His name is Kyle Hammond.  Victim's sister called it in when she came by this morning and found him like this.  Been dead at least a few days.  She's with the other unis at the cars giving her statement.  She said staying in the house was making her nauseous."

The smell hit them first, the unmistakable scent of decomp.  Ravi whistled.  "I'll say..."  He headed straight over to the body with his kit.  "I do have camphor if anyone needs it," he called back, dabbing a bit under his own nose as he said so.  Clive raised his hand and Ravi tossed the little bottle over.

Clive dabbed on the camphor and walked over to take a look at the victim's face.  The gunshot wound had done a fair amount of damage.  "Was his sister able make a positive ID with his face so torn up?" he asked.

The Uni nodded.  "He's got a pretty distinctive set of tattoos running down his right arm," she said.  "Sister was sure it was Kyle Hammond."

"Thanks, Officer Marsh," Clive said.  "Nice work."  The young woman gave him a nod before heading back to the front porch to resume her post.  Clive turned back to Ravi.  "What about you, Doc, anything to narrow down time of death?"

"Given the color of the skin and the bloat, the age of these maggots ... No more than 4 days, no less than 3," said Ravi.  "I'll know more when I get him back to the morgue."

"He's all yours," said Clive.  "The techs finished taking crime scene photos before we got here since you two forgot to hang onto your phones."  He pretended to look sternly at Liv and Ravi.

Ravi gave a mocking bow.  "I'm sorry, detective, it won't happen again," he said.  "I'll be right back with the gurney.  Liv, I'll need an extra pair of hands getting him down that gravel driveway.  That's going to be murder on the wheels of the gurney."

"Sure thing," said Liv, kneeling to bag the victim's hands for evidence collection.  "Clive, look at this," she said.  He came over and she pointed to stippling around the man's neck from powder burns.  "The shot was very close range.  Two or three feet at most."

"Hopefully you'll turn up something under the fingernails," said Clive.  "He must have grappled with his assailant."

Jimmy waved him over to a set of pictures.  "It doesn't look like he lived here alone," he said.  "This place doesn't exactly scream bachelor pad.  And this woman is in all these photos.  Do you think she's his wife?"

"Could be," said Clive.  "But where is she now?  And why didn't she notice her dead husband for three days?"

"Now you've got him started, Jimmy," said Liv from the floor.  "Clive's go to theory is it's always the spouse."

Clive clucked his tongue at her.  "And how many times have I gotten that wrong, Miss Moore?"

"Not very often," she admitted.  She finished the prep work on the body and boosted herself back to her feet.  "What do you think, Jimmy?  You ready to try your first brain when we get back to the morgue?"

Jimmy looked unsure.  "What about Dale?" he asked.  "I wouldn't want her to feel left out."

"Don't worry about me," said Dale.  "Detective Flynn has requested my help on a case.  My first brain is waiting back at the morgue, too.  I'm meeting him there when we get back."

"Ready to go solo?" asked Liv.

"I've been doing the investigative side of this for a while," Dale said with a wink.  "If I get stuck on a weird brain, I've got you and Clive on speed dial."

"Make sure you have Ravi's number, just in case," said Liv.  "And I'm sure you'll be fine. You, too Jimmy.  And Clive and I will be right there with you on this first one."

Ravi returned with the gurney and he and Liv bagged and loaded Kyle Hammond.  While they made their bumpy way back to the morgue van, Clive and the others went to talk to the sister.

She was sitting on the hood of her car, sipping a Gatorade and wearing a shock blanket.  "Ms. Hammond?" Clive asked, coming up to her.

"Blair," said the woman.  "That is, my name is Blair Hammond.  You can call me Blair."

"I'm detective Clive Babineaux with the Seattle Police Department," said Clive.  "I'm going to be the lead detective on your brother's case.  I'd like to ask you a few questions."

Blair Hammond was obviously visibly shaken from seeing her brother dead, but she straightened a little.  "Go ahead, detective," she said.  "But I can tell you right now who did this.  It was his bitch of a wife, I'd bet my life on it."

"What makes you say that?" Clive asked.

"Kristen was always acting like she was better than herself," said Blair.  "Threatened to leave my brother a bunch of times.  She didn't even take his last name when they got married.  Hull.  Kristen Hull.  She couldn't do nothing right.  She didn't know how to cook or clean.  But she always blamed Kyle for that."

"Thank you, Miss Hammond," said Clive.  "Could I get you to come down to the station to give a full statement on your sister in law?"

"Absolutely," said Blair.

xxx

Liv and Jimmy looked at each other across the morgue's kitchen table.  Ravi had just delivered them a bowl with Kyle Hammond's brain in it.  "Are you sure I shouldn't just observe you for another case, Liv?" asked Jimmy.   He chewed on his lip nervously.

"You'll be fine, Jimmy," Liv assured him.  "And Clive and I will be with you every step of the way."

"And a brain for the lovely Dale Bozzio," said Ravi, bringing over another bowl.  "For your first case with Flynn.  Liv, be nice and share the good hot sauces with our friends."

Liv stuck out her tongue at him.  "I was just about to suggest the spice cabinet," she said.  She turned back to Jimmy and Dale.  "I usually try to cook up the brains.  And hot sauce helps.  The spicier the better.  It's almost like being able to taste again."  She got up from the table and showed them the stash of spices and sauces she and Ravi had been building over the last two years.  "In a pinch, I'll just put a slice of brain on some crackers and cover it in hot sauce."

"That sounds like my kind of snack," said Dale.  "I'm not a big... chef."

"You can do all kinds of quick and easy things," Liv explained.  "Toss some brains in your soup before you heat it up.  Pair it with ramen and sauce.  I've even stuffed them in a hot pocket before."

"Don't forget the Mexican hot chocolate," said Ravi, resting his elbows on the wall between the kitchen and the morgue proper.  "Or the smoothies.  Sometimes you just drink your brains."

"FYI if Ravi makes your brain meal it will always be a smoothie," said Liv.

Ravi made a face.  "You're the one who told me to stick to them because you didn't like it when I tried to cook," he said, holding his hand over his heart dramatically.  "Ungrateful is what she is."

"See if I make you the good chai this weekend, then," said Liv.  Ravi pretended to pout.  Liv sighed.  "Don't pout too hard, Princess, you'll give yourself frown lines.  I'll make your damn latte."

"Thank you, darling," he said, affecting a drawl and really drawing out the word.

"Your mother would disown you if she knew how much better the white girl was at making chai than you," said Liv.

"I prefer to think that it just means my mother will really like you," he said, fluttering his lashes at her before rolling his eyes.

"Back to your corpses," Liv commanded.

"As you wish," he said, surreptitiously flipping her off as he wandered back over to finish the autopsy on Kyle Hammond.

"You two are something else," said Dale, sharing a look of bemusement with Jimmy.

Liv shrugged.  "Me and Ravi?  We've always been like that."  She got down some crackers and a cheese slicer for the brains.  "Let's do it this way.  So you can try a few different hot sauces and see what you like."

Detective Flynn came down to meet up with Dale soon after and they headed off to re-walk his crime scene.  Clive returned from taking Blair Hammond's statement.

"How's it going down here?" he asked.

"Brains are eaten," said Liv, indicating Jimmy with a flourish.  "Should we head back out to the house and look around, see if it triggers him?"

"I'm right here," Jimmy snapped.  "I can speak for myself."

Liv and Clive shared a long look.  "Okay, touchy brain, got it," said Clive.  He headed for the exit, Jimmy and Liv trailing behind him.

"You okay?" Liv asked Jimmy.

"I'm fine," he said.  "Stop nagging."  He moved past her and hurried to catch up with Clive.  Liv frowned and shook her head.

xxx

"You let me know if you get anything, Jimmy," said Clive.  The three of them were standing in the living room of Kyle Hammond's house, just a few feet from where his body was discovered.

Jimmy nodded and tipped his head to Clive respectfully.

"I usually walk around, look at photos and all the different rooms, touch a few things that our victim might have touched regularly," Liv explained helpfully.

Jimmy clenched his fists at his sides.  "You're really freaking bossy," he muttered under his breath.

Liv's eyes snapped to his.  Jimmy's gaze was much colder then she remembered ever seeing it, even when they hadn't been getting along.  "I'm starting to think our victim didn't think much of women," said Liv.

Jimmy stalked off into another part of the house and held onto a door frame to steady himself.  Liv started to go after him.

"Get back," Jimmy shouted.  "This isn't..."  He gripped the door frame tighter.

Clive came into the hallway and stepped between them.  "Liv, I think you should back up a bit," he said.

Jimmy jerked into a vision and gasped as it ended.  "Don't come close to me, please," he said, looking at Liv pleadingly and looking much more like the man she knew.  "He beat his wife.  I saw him do it.  Every time you make a suggestion or try to help me... this brain... it rages.  I'm fighting it, but I've never wanted to hit a woman in my life.  And right now I do.  And I don't want to do it."

Liv nodded and backed off.

"Take a few deep breaths, Jimmy," said Clive.  He gave the man a moment to compose himself.  "What exactly did you see in your vision?"

Jimmy looked miserable.  "It was the woman from all those pictures," he said.  "His wife.  He... I grabbed her..."  He took another steadying breath.  "I... shoved her against the wall, choking her.  And then I... then he hit her.  That's... that's where the vision ended."  Jimmy was absolutely stricken.

"That's helpful, Jimmy," said Clive, clutching at his shoulder.  "That vision was really helpful.  We know a lot about their dynamic now."  He paused and looked Jimmy in the eye.  "It wasn't you, Jimmy.  You didn't do it.  You've been controlling yourself.  It was Kyle Hammond who hit his wife, not you."

Jimmy took a shuddering breath.  "I could feel it," he said.  "He was so... so angry.  I was afraid he was going to kill her."

Liv listened to all of this from down the hall.  She and Clive exchanged a look.

"Jimmy, do you have someone who could stay with you tonight?" Clive asked.

"I live alone," said Jimmy.  "On this brain... I think that's probably best, don't you?"

xxx

"Ravi, are you here?" came a voice that Ravi was none too pleased to hear again.  Rachel Greenblatt came into the morgue with a pair of fancy coffee cups.  "I got you chai."

Ravi came out of his office and frowned at the young woman.  "No thank you," he said.  "I'd like you to leave."

She looked at him sadly.  "Ravi, I'm really sorry I upset you," she said.  "Now there are zombies everywhere.  Can we please talk?"

"Oh, you didn't upset me," he said coolly. "You tricked me into betraying someone very dear to me.  I should have been more careful.  But I'll be damned if I'm falling for it again."

"Please, Ravi," said Rachel.  "After all that's happened, does my little story even count for anything anymore?  I could really use a friend."

"It does to me," he said.  "That zombie girl you stuck on your cover... she was there to rescue me.  She's my friend.  Point of fact, she's my best friend.  And that's a betrayal I can't take back.  I can only atone for it.  I'd like you to leave.  And please... don't come back."

Rachel studied him sadly.  "Oh, Ravi," she said.  "I didn't know.  I'm sorry."

Liv came in from the loading dock, having heard much of the conversation.  Rachel gasped when she saw her.  "It's you!"

"That's right," said Liv, circling her and coming to Ravi's side.  "My friend asked you to leave."

Rachel's eyes were wide with fear, but she was fighting to control it.  "Please," she said.  "Can't we talk it out?  I didn't mean to upset you.  I just thought the public had a right to know.  After all that's happened..."

"You made me the only recognizable zombie in Seattle," said Liv.  "I wasn't exactly ready to go forward with that information.  Now, my friend asked you to leave.  He's too much of a gentleman to throw you out on your butt.  I'm not.  And from the look on your face, I can tell you wouldn't like that.  So go."

Rachel swallowed hard.  "I am sorry," she said, before turning and fleeing back up the hallway away from the morgue.

Ravi looked at her uncomfortably.  "I'm sorry about that," he said.  "I thought I'd made it clear before that I didn't want to see her."

Liv put a gentle hand on his arm.  "It's not your fault that she came back," she said.

He looked at her, biting his lip.  "I brought her into our lives," he said.  He reached out to cup her cheek in one palm.  "I am so sorry, Liv."

She held his hand in place with one of her own on top of it as she looked him in the eye.  "I know you didn't mean to, Ravi," she said.  "I forgave you weeks ago."

He drew her close and held her in his arms silently.  He thanked all the stars in heaven that she was safe.  That his foolishness had not cost him his friend.

"Am I really your best friend?" she asked almost playfully.

He blushed as he looked back down into her eyes.  "You had better be," he said.  "I don't throw myself into life and death situations for anyone else on a regular basis."

She let out a little huff of a laugh.  "I kinda wish you'd stop doing that," she said.  "I worry about you."

"And you're going to give up police work and doing crazy things like going up against Max Rager all on your own?  Or that time you stormed into Mr. Boss's office?  That'll be the day." He smiled at her.  "I worry about you, too."

"You know I can't," she said softly, tucking her chin and leaning her forehead against his chest.

"Then there's nothing for it," he said.  "We'll have to work on being a team from now on.  Protect each other."

She giggled and looked back up at his face.  "I think we make a pretty good team, already," she said.  "Don't you?"

"I certainly do," he said.

xxx

Major came out into the troop locker room, a fluffy white towel wrapped around his waist.  He saw his friend, Justin Bell, similarly clad, retrieving a shirt from his locker.  Major smiled.  "Hey man, you got a minute?  I wanted to talk to you about something.

Justin pulled his shirt over his head.  "Sure, Major," he said.  "I've got a serious craving for a spicy coffee.  You want to join me?"

"That sounds great," said Major.  "Give me just a sec to get dressed."  He moved off to his own locker and began putting on his civilian clothes.

A few minutes later saw them sinking into the comfy chairs at one end of the base coffee shop, a steaming mug of ghost pepper coffee in each of their hands.

"What did you want to talk about?" asked Justin.

"You know I'm working on setting up the zombie teen shelter, right?" he said.  Justin nodded.  "I was thinking since your background wasn't always as a soldier... and DJ is likely to earn you some instant cred with the kids... How would you feel about joining me?"

Justin looked a little stunned.  "I'm no social worker," he protested.

"No, but you're empathetic and nice, which is, let's face it, light years ahead of the current zombies working with the kids," said Major.  "Besides, you can relate to the kids about music and the life-changing experience of becoming a zombie.  I think you'd make a great counselor.  All you really need is to be able to listen and empathize.  The harder stuff... Well, I'll be there with you the whole way.  Besides, I feel like I can trust you not to taze a teenage girl, and that's already a step forward."

"Yikes," Justin said, chuckling mildly.  "I'm willing to try it.  It does sound like something I would like better than toting guns through the city and passing out brain tubes."

"Fantastic," said Major.  "I'll talk to Chase and get you transferred to my special assignment."  He shook Justin's hand.  "There are so many lost kids.  I could really use another friendly face there."

xxx

**Save Room For Moore**

Liv looked at her phone for the hundredth time but of course, the text message hadn't changed.  She should really respond.  Peyton would be wondering what had gotten into her.  "Liv, I found a great apartment near city hall," it said.  "Let's go look together on Saturday."

She'd lived with Peyton for nearly eight years, so why was she having second thoughts now?  It had nothing to do with Peyton.  She was a quiet, respectful roommate.  Not to mention Liv's best friend.  She looked at her phone again as if willing the text to disappear.  But it was still there.  She looked at the time... just after 2 AM.  Four hours since her face off with her phone and that text message began.  She sighed, tossing the phone aside, and getting to her feet.

Liv crept down the hall to Ravi's door and tapped on it, then opened it enough to look inside.  But he wasn't in his bed.  Looking down the hall she could see light coming from the living room so she walked quietly down the stairs to find her friend.

Ravi was snoring softly, three medical journals open around him and at least a ream's worth of printed articles scattered around.  He didn't look comfortable, with one leg straight out on the couch and the other bent with the foot on the floor and his neck bent awkwardly against the armrest.

"Ravi?" Liv called.

He blinked but didn't actually seem to wake up.  "Yes, Love?" he mumbled.

"Ravi, wake up," she said.  "You'll regret it in the morning if you sleep with your neck like that."

He blinked again and started to sit up.  "Liv?"

"Hey," she said.  "Burning the midnight oil again?"

He looked around and got his bearings.  "Oh... yeah," he said.  "There are some really interesting features in neurobiology monthly..." His face cracked into a huge yawn and he never did tell her what was so interesting.

"You're exhausted," said Liv.  "Come to bed."

He smiled sleepily.  "My bed or yours?" he asked, fighting back another yawn.

"I was thinking yours," she said.  He blinked and seemed to study her a bit.  "But I was hoping I could join you."

He stretched and made an effort to wake up a little more.  "Of course," he said.  "You know you're welcome.  Did something happen?  Another bad nightmare?"  He stood and followed her up the stairs.

"No nightmares," she said.  "You have to sleep for those and I haven't actually been to sleep."

Ravi gave her a concerned look.  "You okay?"

Liv gave him an awkward smile that didn't reach her eyes.  "It's stupid," she said.

His brow furrowed.  "Go get comfortable," he said.  "I'll be right in.  I'm just going to brush my teeth."

Liv nodded and disappeared into his room.  When Ravi slid into bed behind her a few minutes later she immediately snuggled against him and hid her face in his shoulder.  He held her close.  "Liv, what is it?"

"Peyton texted," she said.  "She's found us a new apartment.  I'm supposed to go with her to check it over on Saturday."

Ravi tilted his head and tried to study what little he could see of her face.  "Isn't that a good thing?" he asked tentatively.

Liv sighed.  "It is good," she said.  "It's the plan and it's what's right.  And I love living with Peyton.  I really do.  But I'm... I don't know... in a mood about it for some reason.  And I thought how much I'll miss this.  Miss you... and I mean... especially if you take that new job... I'm not sure I can go with you, you know.  You're a scientist.  I'm not, really.  I'd be a glorified lab assistant.  And... and... and I'm probably just being a baby about this whole thing," she finished lamely.

Liv tipped her head back to peer up at his face.  He looked remarkably touched and a little surprised, his eyes wide.  "No, I... I don't think you're being a baby about it," he said.  "I... had been trying not to think of when you might go.  With Major gone all the time now, it's... well, it's lonely here.  I've really liked having you here, Liv."  He held her a little tighter.  "I'll be sorry to see you go."

She clutched tight to him and they just lay there quietly for a while.  "Liv, are you awake?"  Ravi asked several minutes later.

"Yeah," she whispered.

"I want you to know... that you... I mean I know you and Peyton have this worked out and everything... but from my end... You don't have to go," he said.`

She cocked her head to the side so she could study his face.  Finally, she smiled a little.  "Are you asking me to move in?"

His forehead creased and his eyebrow arched.  "You've already moved in," he said.  "I'm saying you don't have to move out.  I mean... not if you don't want to."

"What about Major?" she asked, curious.

"He's living on the Fillmore Graves campus," said Ravi.  "If he's always got a place to sleep here and a place to do his laundry, I bet he'd love to pay way less rent."

Liv blinked,  considering this possibility.

"And if not, you and I can get bunk beds," Ravi said with a grin.  "Not like I'll be bringing any girls home anytime soon.  I could always clear out for an evening if you decided you wanted to have sex with someone other than Major."  He tickled her ribs.

"Ass.  You know entirely too much about my sex life," she grumbled.

"Now that's something we can agree on," he said.

"You'd get sick of me," she said.

He nuzzled the top of her hair with his nose.  "I find that highly unlikely," he said.  "You know you're not the only one who likes this, right?  I mean, I wish you didn't have nightmares.  But this...  Lying here together.  I like it, too."

"You better watch what you offer," she said.  "I'm seriously considering being your roommate."

"I didn't offer anything I didn't want," he said sleepily.  He nuzzled her hair again.  "Sleep on it.  You'll feel better in the morning."

xxx

Liv nudged Ravi awake.  "You really want me to live with you?"

"Huh?" he mumbled sleepily.

"I said, do you really want me to be your roommate?" she asked.

"Liv, what time is it?  It's still dark," he said.  He snatched up the blanket and rolled over, pulling it over his head.

"It's 3 AM," she said.  "This will only take a second."

He flipped the covers back to stare at her dubiously.

"Do you really want me to live with you?" she asked.

He sat up and took her face in both of his hands.  "Yes, I want to live with you.  You're one of my best friends and I like having you here," he said.  He bent forward and kissed her forehead.  "But if you don't let me go to sleep I will be a bear all day tomorrow and you know we'll both regret it.  So knock it off before I spank you and send you back to your own bed."

Liv's eyes went wide and she swatted his arm.  "You wouldn't dare," she said sternly, though she sounded more surprised than affronted.

"You're right, I wouldn't," he said, smiling languidly at her.  "Unless you asked me very very nicely."  With that, he rolled over with his back to her, though still cuddled close to her and closed his eyes.

"I want to live with you, too," she whispered, snaking one arm around his waist.  "Goodnight, Ravi."  

"Good night, Liv."  She couldn't see it, but he was grinning.

xxx

Liv and Clive and Jimmy spent the morning visiting Kyle Hammond's scrap metal recycling firm.  He was the co-owner.  Walking the scrap yard didn't trigger any visions, but Jimmy was staying as far from Liv as he could without being overly rude.

When they went into Kyle's office Jimmy froze.  As the vision passed he scrambled back out of the office.

"What did you see?" Clive asked.

"He had a gun in there," said Jimmy.  "He threatened her with it.  Kristen... his wife.  He told her if she ever left him he would come after her with the gun.  I think it's in his desk drawer."

"Liv, can you go check for the gun and bag it if you find it?" Clive asked.  She nodded and headed back into the office.  "Deep breaths, Jimmy."

"This man was horrible," Jimmy stammered.  "I'm glad he's dead.  I saw... other things.  He would force himself on her.  Make her do things to him at gunpoint."

"When we get back to the station I want you to write down everything," said Clive.

"There's no gun," said Liv, coming back out.  "But there is a gun case and some bullets for a 45.  I'll double check with Ravi, but I'm betting our victim was shot with his own gun.  I think the caliber matches."

xxx

Liv was sitting on the couch staring at her phone when Ravi found her.  She was clutching a throw pillow to her chest and trying not to cry.  He quickly went to her side.  "Liv?  What's wrong?"

She looked over at him sadly and handed him her phone.  He read through the article she had been reading.  Two teenage runaways had been killed in Montana because someone claimed they were zombies that escaped from Seattle.  He swallowed thickly and put an arm around her.  "Oh god," he breathed.

"They weren't zombies," she said.  "The son of a bitch filmed it.  I watched the video.  There was so much blood."

Ravi shuddered.  "Even if they were, they didn't deserve that.  They have the murderer in custody," he said.  "That's goo... that's a start."

"People are just going to use this as an excuse to kill each other," she said.  "How long before 'I thought he was going to eat my brains' becomes a defense in court?"

Ravi held her close.  "We're going to cure it," he said softly.  "I promise."

xxx

**The Secrets That We Don’t Keep**

"Hey, so what did you want to talk to me about?" Peyton asked, plopping onto the living room sofa.  She had arrived a half hour early to the group meeting at Liv's request.

"You might be mad," aid Liv, giving her a tight smile.

Peyton's eyebrows went up.  "Spit it out, Liv," she said, watching her friend closely.

"I... I want to live here," she said.  "With Ravi."

Peyton blinked.  "I'm... well I'm definitely not going to live with Ravi," she said.  "We're getting along again, but that would just be too weird."

"No, I... I know," said Liv.  "But he's lonely with Major gone all the time.  And you're working crazy hours and sleeping at work.  I guess I was lonely, too."  She grabbed Peyton's hand.  "You're still my best friend.  And this isn't forever.  It's mainly while things are so freshly crazy.  Ravi's been offered this new job and I think he's going to take it and I just... I'll miss him.  Not that I won't miss you, too, because I will.  I already do."

"Calm down, sweetie," said Peyton.  "I'm not mad.  I am gone a lot.  And while this whole Seattle is under Fillmore Graves rule thing is new, I'm likely to be gone a lot more."  She hugged Liv.  "I understand.  And it's not like I won't see you.  We'll see each other all the time."

"Of course we will," Liv agreed.

"Let me at least pretend to be mad at Ravi for stealing you away, okay?" Peyton asked.

Liv laughed.  "Don't be too hard on him," she said.

Just then Ravi came in carrying a tray with two glasses of white wine for them and a Guinness for himself.

"What's this I hear about you stealing my roommate, Chakrabarti?!" Peyton growled, and Ravi very nearly lost his grip on the tray.  He set it down quickly, offering them their wine.

"Liv, what have you been telling her?" he asked, edging away from Peyton.

"Just that you've seduced me into being your roommate with your wily British charms," said Liv.

Ravi looked thunderstruck, staring down his nose at her in mild horror.  Peyton couldn't keep a straight face.  She turned to Liv.  "His what, now?"

"I can assure you, there has been no seducing," Ravi said in a rush.  His brows pinched together as he gaped at Liv.

Peyton laughed and took a sip of her wine.  "Calm down, Ravi," she said.  "I'm not really mad.  You just take good care of our Liv and let me have shared custody on the weekends and I won't take you to court."

Ravi chuckled and sat down with his beer.  "Sounds fair," he said.  "Can I send her to you if she eats someone annoying?"

"Oh, hell no," said Peyton.  "You signed up for this.  You get the crazy brains."

"I'm still sitting right here," Liv groaned.

Peyton and Ravi shared a grin.  Liv grabbed the throw pillows from the couch and hurled one at each of them.

"Guess this means you don't actually have to move if you don't want to," said Liv after she'd settled and they'd stopped laughing.

"Oh, no," said Peyton.  "I'm moving.  I'm helping the three families that got kicked out pursue a discrimination suit against the building.  I am persona non grata around there."  She made a face and waved her hand dramatically.  "Speaking of moving, do you think you can round up a couple of human boys to haul your stuff over here?"

Liv turned to Ravi with big puppy dog eyes.  "I know so few human boys these days," she said.  

He sighed.  "And so it begins," he muttered and took a gulp of his beer.

"It won't be so bad," Liv said.  "Most of the furniture might as well go on craigslist.  It's not like it's needed here.  And my mattress was on its way out.  I was ready to buy a new one when I helped Major pick out the one upstairs.  But it seemed silly since I was getting married in three months."

"Fair enough," he said.  "Do you think we could pay your little brother to come haul books?"

Liv looked a little sad.  "I'm... I don't know.  If he's up to it," she said.  "We'll ask him on Friday."

"Oh good, so you are going to Eva's dinner," said Peyton.  "She said she was going to come see you at the morgue."

"Are you going?" Liv asked hopefully.

"Sorry, honey," said Peyton.  "I could only pull the one night off from work, so I chose this one.  Things are nuts right now."

"Understatement of the century," said Ravi.  Peyton nodded in agreement.

They heard footsteps on the porch and a key in the lock.  "Hey, guys," said Major, coming in with a duffel full of clothes over one shoulder.

"Hey, stranger!" said Peyton, getting up to hug him.

He hugged her with his free arm.  "Let me go put this stuff in the laundry," he said, giving a wave to Liv and Ravi.  "I'll be right back."

"Have you guys told Major yet?" Peyton asked softly.

"Oh yeah," said Ravi.  "I sent him an email.  He loves the idea of paying almost no rent and using the house as a place to sleep and do laundry.  Liv's all set, there."

Major came back in with a beer in hand.  He gripped Ravi's shoulder in a friendly greeting as he passed him and went to sit next to Liv on the couch.  "I feel like our little club needs a cool name," he said, flashing a boyish grin.

"I'm glad you could get the night off to attend," said Liv.  "Clive and Dale should be here soon.  Oh, FYI everybody, there will be a four-year-old in the house tonight, so keep swearing to a minimum."

"Aw, they're bringing Alex?" asked Ravi, smiling.

"Yeah," Liv confirmed.

Peyton looked confused.  "They have a foster kid," Liv explained.  "Child services for little zombies leaves a lot to be desired."

The doorbell rang and Liv went to go let in the last arrivals.  "Alex, you remember Liv from the police station?" Dale asked the tow-headed child holding her hand.  He nodded.

"Hi Alex," said Liv.

Dale got Alex settled at the dining room table with a coloring book and some crayons while Liv got her a glass of wine and Clive a beer.  She settled headphones over the boy's ears once he had everything he needed.

"How's that going?" Ravi asked Clive when he came into the living room to sit.

"He's still getting used to life as a zombie," Clive said.  "He's a sweet-natured kid, but it's a lot to handle.  He doesn't want to eat his brain tubes.  He doesn't understand why nothing tastes right.  That's been the worst of it.  He's had a couple red-eyed meltdowns about it.  But he calms down pretty quick."

"I admire what you're doing, man," said Ravi.  "He's in good hands."

Clive watched the boy color for a moment, his expression pensive.  "He asks about his family.  Especially his sister," said Clive.  "I don't know how to help him with that.  Besides bringing him to say goodbye."  

"It's a good start," said Ravi, frowning in sympathy but he had no real answer to give.  Dale and Liv rejoined the group and the meeting began in earnest.

"I think Ravi is the one with the most news at the moment," said Liv.  "Let's start with the vaccine."

Ravi nodded.  "I found two empty vials of boat party Utopium in Katty Cupps' possessions," he said.  "I managed to distill enough tainted Utopium from the residue to try an experiment.  I made what I hope is a vaccine for the zombie virus.  I needed a test subject so I used it on myself and had Liv scratch me."

"That's pretty damn reckless," said Peyton, giving him a hard look.

"But you're not a zombie," said Major.  He grabbed Ravi's wrist and felt for a pulse.  "You're definitely still human."

"That's fantastic!" said Clive, grinning.

Ravi shrugged a little and looked a bit sheepish.  "I am still human," he said.  "But there are side effects that make this discovery... less fantastic."

"Ravi's shedding live viruses," said Liv.  "Not under his nails like a zombie, but still potentially contagious to anyone who comes in contact with any of his bodily fluids."

"Eww," said Major, making a face.

"Grow up, Lilywhite," said Liv.

"So... work in progress," said Ravi, looking uncomfortable.

"So that means what?" asked Peyton.  "You can't like I don't know... give blood?"

Ravi sighed.  "That would definitely be off limits, yes," he said.  "I also can't... have sex with a human."

You could have heard a pin drop.  Everyone stared at him.  Major's face crinkled in silent laughter.  "So what you're saying is you've totally cock blocked yourself," he said with a giggle.

Ravi rolled his eyes and looked at Liv for support.  She bit her lip to keep from laughing at Major's joke.  Peyton and Dale were smiling a little and Clive was coughing into his hand to hide his expression.  "I hate all of you," said Ravi.

"You still might stop shedding live viruses any day now," Liv said reassuringly.

Peyton grinned.  "And hey... the zombie dating pool is much larger than it used to be," she said, patting his arm in mock sympathy.

"Liv's single," said Dale.  Everyone turned to look at her in mild shock.  "You are, right?" she asked, looking at Liv.

"Technically, yes," said Liv.  She and Ravi exchanged a look.

Dale shrugged as if to say the solution was obvious.  Major studied his shoes.

"Seeing as I don't actually have a death wish," said Ravi, smiling uncomfortably.  "Let's move on, shall we."  He stood and began to pace.  "A solution could come sooner than expected anyway.  I've been offered a job with a medical R&D firm that is working on zombie health issues.  Like the cure.  And the vaccine.  I'm meeting with the head of the company next week to discuss it."

"That's incredible," said Clive.

"I'd be heading up teams of researchers... so I should be able to recreate the cure before too long," said Ravi.  "I hope."

"That's huge, Ravi," said Peyton.  "What's the company?"

"Reaper, Curit, & Rye," he said.  "And that's all of my news.  Liv, you have anything to discuss?"

"Well, you guys already know we're working on making new zombie detectives," said Liv.  "Most of the team is here... My one question for the group is how would you guys feel about pulling Jimmy into the loop?"

"My only concern would be scaring him worse than the situation in Seattle already has," said Clive.

"I think he could handle it," said Dale.  "He seems like someone who would feel better with more information, not worse."

"Who's Jimmy?" asked Peyton.

"Sketch artist with the department," said Clive.  "Nice guy... bit tightly wound.  He's one of our new zombie trainees."

"Any opposition to including him?" Liv asked.

"I guess not," said Major.  "Though I reserve final judgment until I meet him."

"Okay," said Liv.  "I'll download him and bring him to the next meeting.  Peyton, what's the news from the Mayor's office?"

"We're putting out fires left and right from the zombie human skirmishes," she answered.  "Fillmore Graves is keeping the peace, more or less, but there's unrest.  We handle a lot of calls about how they're handling things.  People have questions and we don't have enough answers.  And Floyd is distraught over his custody case.  He sent Buck to his ex-wife when the flu outbreak started.  Now she knows Floyd is a zombie and she won't return his son.  Floyd has full custody.  Mom is an alcoholic.  Make matters worse, she lives in Tacoma.  Outside the National Guard perimeter."

"Yikes," said Clive.  "That's harsh."

"I'm helping people file lawsuits for discrimination in my copious spare time," Peyton added.  "The three families that got kicked out of our building plus a few others."

"Major, any progress on what we talked about?" asked Clive.

"Fillmore Graves would like to work with the city to build a zombie support network," said Major.  "Child services, counseling.  Basically social work for zombies.  I've let Chase Graves know I am interested in pursuing the project.  I told him about Alex and child services not having the right resources.  I visited what passes for our temporary teen shelter and it needs work.  But I'm on it."

"It's a start," said Clive.  "I'm happy to help in any way I can.  Peyton, who should we meet within city administration?  Do you know?"

Peyton pulled out her phone and sorted through a list of contacts.  "Leylah Attar with health and human services is a good place to start," she said.

"I'll put in a call to her tomorrow," said Clive.  He checked his watch.  "We should probably be getting Alex home."

Peyton stood.  "And I need to go back to the office," she said.  "Major, tell your boss I want to meet with him.  He's giving me migraines."

Major gave her a small salute of acquiescence.  One by one they said their goodbyes and left until it was just Liv and Ravi and Major remaining.

Once they were out on the front porch, Dale turned to Clive.  "I can't be the only one who sees something between Liv and Ravi," she said softly.

Clive chuckled.  "They've been like this as long as I've known them," he said.  "Before I knew she was a zombie... let's just say I had questions.  He worships the ground she walks on.  He always has."

"Oh, it's mutual.  Now that there isn't anything actually stopping them...," said Dale.  She gave a shrug and a grin.  "Hopefully they'll figure it out."

Back inside Major put on another load of laundry while Ravi and Liv argued about which video game to play.

"You better watch out," said Major, coming back with another beer.  "She'll turn the puppy dog eyes on you and I'll be filming your dance moves in a minute."

"I'm learning to resist them," said Ravi.

"You only think that," said Major.  "Resistance is futile.  She's just lulling you into a false sense of security."

xxx

**The Devil Leads His Sheep**

Angus McDonough sauntered up to the dais of the small church, a showman's grin spreading across his face.  "Welcome, friends," he said, turning to the gathered zombies.  "I'm so glad you could come today."

He looked out over his congregation, about sixteen zombies in total.  "I see some new faces with us tonight," he said.  "A very special welcome to you.  Has the situation here in Seattle got you down?  Yes, I know how you feel.  It's got me down, too, folks.  Though maybe not for the reasons you think."

He paused and looked at each of the zombies in turn.  There was a young mother and her two children.  In the back sat a pair of grim-faced older men.  Most were young adults.  All were middle class by the look of their clothes.  "They want you to believe that being a zombie is a bad thing," he said.  "They want you to believe you have a disease.  A disease in need of a cure."

Angus reached down to scoop up the water bottle he'd set down on the floor at his feet and took a sip.  "Well, I'm here to tell you that I know differently," he said.  "I know that being a zombie isn't a disease.  And it's nothing to be ashamed of.  You don't have to be afraid.  I'm here to tell you the truth.  And the truth is that you are the chosen of God.  He has given you the gift of immortality.  He has advanced you to the next step in existence.  Being a zombie isn't bad.  It's what makes you special.  It's a gift!"

The sermon continued for over half an hour.  After he was finished, Angus walked over and greeted each of them personally.  He told them not to be afraid.  That they had a purpose.  And he reminded each of them, "Please, bring your friends who are zombies.  They deserve to hear the good news.  They, too, are chosen by God.  But tell no humans.  They want to destroy us.  To 'cure' us.  They're jealous of our power.  But we'll show them.  We'll take our gift and embrace it.  That's the best thing you can do to show them you are not afraid.  Go in peace, brothers, and sisters.  Go in peace!"

xxx

"Come on, big man," Clive said, ruffling Alex's hair.  "It's time to get ready for bed.  If you go brush your teeth, I'll read you one of the new books I downloaded on the iPad."

"Okay," said Alex.  He gave him a small smile.  "Be right back."

Clive sat down in the rocking chair he'd dragged into his spare bedroom from the living room a few days before and booted up his tablet.  When Alex returned he climbed into Clive's lap and Clive had him choose a book from the ones he'd downloaded.  He chose 'Where the Wild Things Are.'

"The night Max wore his wolf suit," Clive began.  Alex leaned his head back against Clive's shoulder as he read.  Together they explored the forest that had grown in Max's room and smiled when they found his dinner waiting for him at the end of his adventure.

Alex yawned and Clive scooped him up, laying him on his waiting bed.  "Good night," said Clive, tucking the blanket around his young charge.

"Good night," said Alex.  "I love you."

Clive felt his heart in his throat.  He brushed some hair off of Alex's forehead with his hand.  "I love you, too," he said.

He found Dale listening in from the hallway when he exited.  "My favorite book," she said softly and he chuckled.  Together they went to the living room and cuddled up on the couch.  Dale gave him a lingering kiss.  "Nothing like a man showing he'll be a good daddy to make a girl hot and bothered," she said, giving him a sly smile.

He caressed her face.  "If I'd known it would be that easy I'd have made sure you got to see me with my sister's kids last year," he said.

She laughed.  "Don't worry, you did plenty over the last year to get me hot and bothered," she said.  He smiled.  She kissed him again.  "I miss being able to take this further," she said with a sigh.

"Me, too," Clive admitted.  He brushed a lock of her hair behind her ear.  "But it won't be long now.  Ravi's going to be working full time on the cure soon.  He's already had successes.  With help and his own lab, this will be over in no time."

"So you're not ready to find a nice human woman to shack up with?" she teased.

"I just got you back in my life," he said seriously.  "I'm not going to let a little thing like zombie-ism ruin this."  He kissed her deeply.

They made out on the couch and cuddled for a long time.  They probably would have fallen asleep there together if a sudden phone call hadn't jerked them to attention just after midnight.

"Babineaux," Clive said, answering his phone.

"Hi, Detective Babineaux," said the voice on the line.  "This is Steve from tech crimes.  I'm calling about Jimmy Hahn.  He's just done something that really worries me."

xxx

Liv straddled Major's hips as their bodies moved together, both tipping toward that elusive edge of ecstasy.  She kissed him deeply.  Together like this, in the throes of passion, she could almost forget that they'd had three arguments about Fillmore Graves since the others left for the evening.  She moaned softly, almost reaching her climax.

The moment was shattered by a gentle knock at her bedroom door.  She pinched her eyes shut in disbelief.  Covering Major's mouth so he wouldn't speak, she sat up a little.  "Yes?"

"Liv, we're needed at the precinct," said Ravi from outside the door.  "There's an emergency with Jimmy.  Clive just called."

Liv gave Major a miserable look and mouthed "I'm sorry."  She climbed off of him.  "I'll be down in just a minute," she told Ravi.

"Alright," said Ravi.  "I'll make coffee and put it in the travel mugs."

"You're a saint," Liv called, pulling on her jeans.

Within five minutes she and Ravi were in his car with travel mugs in hand.  "Do you know what the emergency is?" Liv asked.

"Apparently Vampire Steve from Tech called Clive after they had an altercation and Jimmy had locked himself on the roof and was refusing to come inside," said Ravi.  "I figured we should get there as soon as possible."

"You're right about that," said Liv.

They didn't speak much after that on the ride to the station.  Both were tired and a little embarrassed at how the night had been interrupted.

They found Clive and Steve in the stairwell below the door to the roof.  "What happened?" asked Liv.

Steve frowned.  "He just showed up at my office," he said.  "He was ranting about some comment I made to Zoe on Facebook.  I've never seen him so upset.  Then he took a swing at me.  He missed... I'd swear he missed on purpose.  Then he said something about it not being him and ran up here."

"I'll go down to the morgue and get him a brain tube," said Liv.  "We've got to get him off of Kyle Hammond's brain."

"I'll go try to talk to him," said Clive.  "You two wait here in case I need backup."  He indicated Ravi and Vampire Steve.  They nodded and Clive headed out onto the roof.

"I didn't even know he was a zombie until he started working with your zombie detectives," Steve said to Liv.  "I don't know why he didn't tell me."

"He's been having a rough go," said Ravi.

Liv hurried down the stairs to the morgue.

Clive found Jimmy sitting on an old smokestack.  He turned to see who was approaching, then looked back out over the city.  "I'm not planning on jumping if that's what you're worried about," he said.

Clive came over and sat down a few feet away on the chimney's twin.  "I wasn't," said Clive.  "You'd survive it, even if you did, though it would probably be a pain putting you back together."

"That's a terrifying thought," Jimmy said bleakly.

"Liv will be up here in a minute with a brain tube," said Clive.  "Getting you off that bastard's brain should help."

"I had another vision," said Jimmy.  "I saw her shoot him.  His wife.  He was going to kill her.  I could feel it.  But she had his gun and she shot him in self-defense."

"I'll need a statement from you on that," said Clive.  "But that means case closed.  The sooner you are off that brain the better."

They heard the door open and could hear Liv's heels on the roof as she came over.  "Here, Jimmy," she said, handing him an open brain tube.  "I even loaded it with Sriracha.  This should make you feel better."

"Can it take away the memory of me trying to punch my best friend?" he asked, staring at the tube in his hands but not eating it.

Liv came over and put a hand on his shoulder.  He tensed for a moment and began to eat the brain tube as fast as he could stand it, trying to spare her from Kyle Hammond's misogyny.  "It does get better, Jimmy," said Liv.  "It doesn't get easy.  But it does get better.  And you don't have to deal with it alone."

Some of the tension left him and he stifled a sob.  Liv put her arms around him and he hugged her back tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"I tried to punch Steve in the face," he said.  "I barely managed to make myself miss."

"But you did," said Liv.  "Jimmy, do you have family in the area?  A support system?  I pulled away from everyone at first, but things got so much easier once Ravi knew my secret.  Having support makes a huge difference."

"My parents and my sister live in Spokane," said Jimmy.  "I haven't told them yet.  What could they possibly do?  And it's not like I'll be going up for a visit anytime soon."

"He has me," said Steve.

Liv and Jimmy both turned, only then realizing the Steve and Ravi were standing behind them.  Steve came closer, putting a hand on Jimmy's arm.  "Man, why didn't you tell me you were turned?" he asked.  "You just disappeared on us.  Zoe and Diego have been worried sick."

Jimmy shifted uncomfortably.  "I wanted to.  I didn't know how," he said.

"You're still doing better than Liv," said Ravi.  "Her plan was to never tell anyone."  Liv shot him a dirty look.  He smiled at her.  "But I figured it out.  She still seems pretty happy about that."

"You have your uses," Liv said, smirking up at him.  Ravi blinked and looked affronted.

"Can I watch you for a couple more cases before I try another one?" Jimmy asked.  "This one has been... overwhelming.  I'm a pacifist.  This guy..." He shuddered.  "I don't want to give up.  I'm just hoping I can learn more about how you control the brains."

"That's fine with me," said Liv.  Clive nodded.

"Come on," said Steve.  "I'm taking you home."  He helped Jimmy to his feet.

"See you all..." Jimmy checked his watch.  "Today, actually.  Sorry to pull you out of bed."

"It's okay, Jimmy," said Liv.  She gripped his shoulder for a second before returning to Ravi's side.  Clive ushered Jimmy and Steve inside and walked with them down the hall.

Ravi started to follow, but Liv tugged on the sleeve of his coat and he stopped.  She wrapped her arms around him.  Ravi slowly put his arms around her.  "Hey now," he said.  "What's this for?"

"Thank you for always being there," she said.  "I wasn't lying to Jimmy.  My world got so much better once you knew."

He held her tighter.  "I'm glad I could help," he said.

"I can't go with you to the new job," she said, burying her face in his shirt.  "I'm needed here, with Clive and Jimmy.  And the new trainees if this all works out."

He stroked her hair as he held her.  "I suspected that might be the case," he said softly.  He leaned his cheek against the top of her head.  "I will miss working with you.  Very much."  She held onto him tighter.  "Even though," he said.  "You pretty much never listened to me."

She chuckled against his shirt.  He rocked her in his embrace.  "I'll always be there, you know," he said.  "No matter what.  And I'm really glad we'll be living together.  So I can still pester you all the time."

"Me too," she said.  She didn't loosen her grip.  They stood on the roof locked in that embrace for several minutes before they finally broke apart and headed for the car.

xxx

Ravi took extra care cleaning up the morgue because today he would have a very special visitor.  He made sure to put all of the scarier implements and any signs of death away.  Then he opened the drawer where Maria Rossi lay.  She was so small he didn't have to use a gurney to move her over to a slab.  He gently picked her up and laid her down.

He closed her drawer and went to his office to retrieve the dress her grandmother had brought in for her.  It was white and lacy and he suspected it must have been made special for her first communion.  He held her in a sitting position as he slid the dress over her head and put her arms in the sleeves.  He lay her back down and lifted her feet so he could pull the skirt into place.

"Poor girl," he murmured, adjusting the dress and her hair, making sure it covered all signs of her autopsy.

Liv came in with coffee for herself and chai tea for Ravi, made just the way he liked it.  She found him staring sadly at the little girl, having done his best to make her look like she was sleeping.  She set their drinks on the computer rail and went to slip her arm around Ravi's waist.  "You did good," she whispered.  "She looks the way Alex should be allowed to remember her."

He wrapped his arm around her in a side hug, giving her a little squeeze in thanks.

Liv checked her phone.  "They'll be here soon," she said.  "There's a chai for you."

"Thank you," he said, turning away from the little girl and going to get his drink.

A short time later Clive and Dale appeared at the morgue entrance with Alex Rossi between them.  The little boy had a small bouquet of flowers in his hands.  Clive picked Alex up.  "Are you ready to go see Maria?" he asked softly.  Alex nodded.  "Remember, just Maria's body is here.  She won't be able to move or talk anymore."

Alex frowned but nodded again.  Dale rubbed his back.  Ravi went over to greet them and guided them in.  Liv hung back a bit.

Clive carried Alex over to the slab where Maria lay dressed in her Sunday best.  Alex stared down at his sister for a long time in silence.  Then he laid his flowers on her chest where Ravi had clasped her hands together.  He leaned up and whispered in Clive's ear.  Clive nodded and set him on his feet.

Alex walked up to Ravi and tugged on the sleeve of his lab coat.  Ravi blinked, then shaking off his surprise, knelt down in front of the boy.  "Clive says you're a doctor who works with dead people," said Alex.

Ravi bit his lip.  "Yes, I am," said Ravi.

"Can you fix Maria?" he asked.

Ravi had to swallow a huge lump in his throat.  "No, Alex.  I'm sorry, but I can't," he said.  "I'm the kind of doctor who figures out how people die, but once someone is dead, there isn't anyone who can fix them."

Alex considered this thoughtfully.  "How come Maria died?" he asked after a moment.

"She had blunt force trauma to her head," said Ravi.  He swallowed.  "It means someone hit her hard enough that her body stopped working."

Alex nodded in understanding.  "I wish she could come back and play with me," he said.  "Maria always made up the best games."

Ravi smiled a little.  "I'm sure she did," he said.  "You'll always have a part of Maria with you.  In your heart and in your memories of her.  Maybe you can teach us her favorite games sometime."

Alex looked at Clive who nodded.  "I'd like that," said Alex.  He walked back to Clive who picked him up.  "I'm ready to go now," he said.

"Okay," said Clive.  He looked back at Ravi.  "Thanks, Ravi."

"Of course," said Ravi.  He pulled himself to his feet and stood quietly as they left.  He felt a small hand slip into his own and looked down to find Liv holding his hand.

"You were great," she said softly.  He squeezed her hand.

xxx

"Ms. Hull, it took us an awfully long time to find you," said Clive, sitting down across from the young woman in the interrogation room.  "We know you shot your husband."  Liv followed him, taking the third chair.  In the observation room, Jimmy Hahn shifted from foot to foot as he watched from the two-way mirror.

Kristen Hull's face fell.  She bit her lip, looking up at Clive.  Then she burst into tears, hiding her face in her hands.  "I didn't mean to," she cried.  "I didn't want to.  He was going to kill me."

"Tell us why you were carrying the gun from his office," said Liv.  "That was what you shot him with, wasn't it?"

"Yes," said Kristen.  She rubbed her hands up and down her arms and shivered in fear.  

"We're going to need that gun," said Clive.  "We'll need to run ballistics."

Kristen nodded.  "It's in my purse sitting on the front seat of my car," she said.  "Your officers are still searching at Amanda's house, right?  They can bring it to you."

"Tell us what happened the night you shot your husband," said Liv.

Kristen Hull steeled her resolve.  "He gave me this the day before he died," she said, rolling up her sleeve to show them a fading yellow and purple bruise.  "He's been saying for weeks that he was going to kill me if I ever left him.  I sneaked into his office and got the gun for protection.  I hoped I wouldn't have to use it.  I was going to leave him that night.  I'd made arrangements to stay with my friend, Amanda.  He came home while I was putting my bag in my car."

She shuddered again.  "He hit me and dragged me back inside by the hair," she continued.  "He was going to kill me.  He threw me on the couch.  I still had my purse over my shoulder, so I grabbed the gun.  I told him to back off.  He lunged and I... I shot him."  She buried her face in her hands.

"We are inclined to believe you," Clive said.  "One of our zombie detectives ate a piece of your husband's brain.  He had visions of your husband threatening you and hurting you.  Your stories match up.  We know it was self-defense."

She choked out a sob.  "You do?  Oh thank god," she said, tears still streaming down her face.

Clive handed her a box of tissues.  "We need you to give your full statement," he said.  "When you're ready.  And we'll be able to corroborate it with our zombie detective.  Please also go into detail about your relationship with your husband.  Accounts of the abuse will help the D.A. to make the full case for self-defense.  We just need you to be honest about everything."

Kristen Hull nodded.  "I'll tell you everything," she said.

Clive gave her a legal pad and a pen.  "Let's get started."

When she was done, Liv took the legal pad in to show Jimmy and he corroborated it all.  "That poor woman," he said, looking back through the glass at Kristen Hull.  She was dabbing her eyes with a tissue every so often.

Liv nodded.  "She'll be better off now, that's for sure," she said.

xxx

Liv joined the line of about two dozen zombies and waited as Fillmore Graves soldiers passed out a bag of brain tubes to each of them.  She'd been keeping some on hand since the outbreak to even out her moods between brains.  Now that her detective work was on hold, she was going through them a bit faster.  After she received her brain tubes and turned to go, she spotted Don E. chatting up some of the other zombies.  She headed over to see what he was up to.

As she approached she noticed he was giving out samples of whole brains.  He grinned when he saw her and waved her over.  "What's up, Livy?" he called.  "You want a sample?  They're fresh from Senegal."

"I'll pass for the moment," she said.  "You drumming up business for the club?"

"You know it," he said with a wink.  "Place is booming since the zombie apocalypse.  We're jam-packed every night."

Liv couldn't help a small smile at his enthusiasm.  "That's great," she said.

"Oh, hey, a couple of my guys saw something weird," he said.  "You seem like the person to report weird stuff to."

Liv cocked her head.  "I suppose," she said dubiously.  "What sort of weird are we talking about?"

"There are these kids hanging around the docks where our shipments come in after leaving the neutral zone," said Don E.  "Little ones... like barely in school little.  They've never seen more than one at a time, but Tanner swears he's seen at least three different ones.  Definitely zombies.  They run away whenever anyone comes close.  My guys have started calling them the 'Creepers'.  I don't know how they're getting brains.  But like I said... weird."

"That is weird," said Liv.  "I'll be on the lookout.  Thanks for the heads up."

"What are friends for," said Don E., giving her a little salute.  "You should come by the club.  Always a spot open for you."

"Maybe I will," said Liv.  She gave him a little wave as she continued on her way.

xxx

**Cloudy With A Chance Of Frost**

_June 23, 2016_

"Olivia Moore, just the zombie I was looking for," said Johnny Frost as he strode casually into the morgue.

Liv looked up from cleaning an autopsy table and met Ravi's surprised gaze from across the room.  "Mr. Frost," she said.  "What an... unexpected surprise."

"Oh, I was invited, Miss Moore," said the news reporter.  "Your Chief, Walter Price, called me with a zombie interest story too good to pass up."

Ravi came closer to Liv, putting himself between her and Johnny Frost as unobtrusively as he could.  "It's Dr. Moore, actually," he said, locking eyes with the man.  Johnny raised an eyebrow but gave him a stiff nod of acknowledgment.

"How can I help you, Johnny?" Liv asked, still watching him curiously.

"I would like to interview you on the air," he said, flashing her his trademark smile.  "You've become something of a hero.  And now you're mentoring other zombies to do the work you do.  We need positive zombie stories like that out in the world."

Liv swallowed hard.  "I don't know," she said.  "I don't do it for the recognition.  I don't think I'd be very good in an interview.  I'm not really very interesting."

"Nonsense," he said.  "You and Detective Babineaux have the highest solve rate in the city.  And a lot of our past encounters make more sense now, let me tell you.  Look, can we sit and talk a minute before you shut me down?"

Liv groaned to herself mentally but plastered on a semi-convincing smile.  "Come on over to the kitchen, Johnny.  Do you want a soda?  Maybe a brain tube?"

He followed her into the morgue's kitchenette and took a seat at the table.  "A glass of water if it's not too much trouble," he said.  She fixed him a glass and handed it over before grabbing a diet soda and taking the seat across from him.

"Okay, Johnny," she said.  "I'm listening."

"The world's gone to hell in a handbasket," he said.  "People have a visceral reaction when they hear the word 'zombie.'  I'm trying to show the world a different side, but I need help to do it.  You're good.  Wholesome.  A friendly, pretty face to put on zombie-ism.  And you help people.  That's the kind of zombie news we need right now.  Plus, your Chief of Police is super excited about his new zombie detective program and he wants me to talk to the woman in charge.  That's you."

Liv bit her lip skeptically.  "I don't know, Johnny," she said.  "I feel really weird about people knowing who I am and what I do.  I'm no hero.  I'm just a girl doing her best."

"Far be it from me to weigh in here," said Ravi, coming over to lean on the kitchen's low wall.

Liv looked over at him and gave him a small smile.  "Go ahead, Ravi," she said.

"I think you'd be awesome at this," he said.

She blinked several times as she looked up at him.  "Are you insane?"

He shrugged and laughed.  "Plenty of people have said so," he said.  "But that doesn't make me wrong about this.  You could be a real symbol of hope for a terrified city.  Show people examples of zombies using their powers for the good of humanity.  It could save lives.  Especially after what happened to those two kids in Montana."

"Exactly," said Johnny Frost.  "We need a positive spin.  And you're the best thing we've got going so far."

"You're articulate," said Ravi.  "You've been helping people for going on two years now.  I think telling your story... or at least the story of zombies on the police force... I think it could help."

Liv looked down at her hands on the table.  "I don't want to be famous," she said with a sigh.  She wrung her hands together.  "But there really is nothing positive on the news, is there?"

"The TelePrompter tried to kill itself," Johnny said dryly.  Ravi bit back a chuckle.

"I'll make a deal with you," said Liv.  She looked at Ravi, then back at Johnny Frost.  "I'll be your first positive spin.  But as people start helping each other... as we find more good to report... you don't focus on me.  I don't want to be some kind of hero.  We find more good, then that's your new story and I'm old news."

"I think people will find your adventures interesting," said Johnny with a shrug.  "But fair enough.  We need as much good news as we can get these days."

"And you have to interview the other zombie cops, too, as time goes on," said Liv.  "And Clive... Detective Babineaux.  He should be interviewed with me.  I could never have done any of this if it weren't for him."

"Alright, Olivia Moore," said Johnny.  "You have yourself a deal."  He stood and shook her hand.  "I'll call you," he said.  "Hopefully we can film the interview with you and Detective Babineaux later today."

"Do me a favor," Liv said, handing him her card.  "Can you give me a heads up on the questions so I don't sound like an idiot?"

"I'll email them to you in advance," he said.

"Thanks, Johnny."

"No, thank you," he said.  "You're a godsend."

After Johnny had left the morgue she shot Ravi a funny look.  "Thanks a lot," she said.

He came over and plopped into the seat next to hers.  "Oh, don't pout," he said.  "I really do think you'll be good at this.  And you really are a hero, you know?"

She sighed.  "I'm only doing this because I'm hoping some good news will calm the terrorists that are killing zombies," she said.

"Liv, you're going to be great," he said.  "And this is Johnny Frost, we're talking about.  Not Barbara Walters or Anderson Cooper.  It's not like it's going to be a super hard hitting piece of journalism."

She laughed.  "You're probably right about that."  She got up and headed back into the morgue proper to resume cleaning the autopsy table.

xxx

"With us in the studio, tonight is Olivia Moore with the King County Medical Examiner's Office and Clive Babineaux, a detective with the Seattle Police Department," said Johnny Frost.  The three of them were seated around a large desk.  The interview wasn't live but was being prerecorded to air at six and eleven.

"Detective Babineaux, how long have you and Dr. Moore been working together?" Johnny asked.

Clive smiled.  "Almost two years," he said.  "When we first met, I thought she was a psychic.  It was an easier thing to believe than a zombie... at the time."

"And how did you come to be working closely with the detective?" Johnny asked Liv.  "You were working in the M.E.'s office, right?"

"I was," said Liv.  "I took that job because as a zombie, I needed to eat brains, but I didn't want to hurt anyone.  Not ever.  And when I would eat a brain, I would get visions of memories from the deceased.  And I began to use those visions to help solve their murders."

"And now you two have the highest solve rate in the department, isn't that right?" asked Johnny.

"That's exactly right," said Clive.  "We've been working together as a team and it's worked out great.  Now we're actually training a couple of other zombies to do what Liv does.  So they can help other detectives on the force the way Liv helps me."

xxx

The interview continued on, but Liv tuned it out as she watched the TV.  "That was exhausting," she said, leaning her head against Ravi's arm on the couch.  "And Johnny wants to do a continuing segment to talk about cases that I worked on.  This is getting out of hand already."

"Well, I thought you did great," said Ravi.  "Everyone is just going to get a chance to see how amazing you are and all you have to do is be honest.  They'll see what I see, I'm sure."

She rolled her eyes.  "I'm not so sure, Ravi.  You see a woman trying to make a difference," said Liv.  "What if they only see a woman who steals brains from murder victims?"

He slipped his arm around her shoulders and held her close.  "You've gotten some very dangerous people off the street," said Ravi.  "I'm proud of you.  Always have been.  You fight for the greater good."

"I just hope this works, Ravi," she said softly.  "My little positive PR story doesn't seem like much when people are trying to kill each other."

He squeezed her a little tighter.  "It's going to get better," he said.  "I just know it."

She blinked as she looked up into his face.  She tried to smile.  His words did help some, but they weren't enough to drive out her darkness tonight.  She sighed and put her arms around Ravi's middle.

xxx

"The D.A. has officially decided not to pursue charges in the Kyle Hammond case," said Ravi over the top of his newspaper as Liv was getting her orange juice and hot sauce.

"That's excellent," said Liv.  "It was a clear-cut case of self-defense.  That guy was awful to his wife."

"And Jimmy made the paper," Ravi said, showing her the part of the paper in question and pointing to an article by reporter Jeremy Chu.

Liv smiled.  "After what he went through on those brains, he earned it," she said, coming over with her breakfast and juice.  "What's it say?"

"James Hahn with the Seattle Police Department helped crack the case as part of the new zombie detective group," Ravi read from the newspaper as Liv slid in across from him.  "Zombies helping humans to solve murders.  This just goes to show that an alliance between zombies and humans is not only possible but beneficial."

Liv took a bite of her brain paste and hot sauce toast.  "That's not bad," she said.

"It goes on to explain how zombie detectives are helping the police and how the visions work," said Ravi.  "This should be great PR.  Chief Price will be so pleased.  And it mentions you as the zombie who started it all."

Liv winced.  "More attention on me?"

"Only a little," he said.  "Jimmy has a picture."

Liv nodded.  "I guess it could be worse, then," she said.

"Well, I'm proud of you," said Ravi.  "It's about time the city knew what a good thing it has going.  And you deserve some credit for all the cases you helped crack on the down low."

Liv shrugged uncomfortably.  "I just... it's weird, you know?  Thinking about people knowing who I am.  I guess I know a bit how Major felt when he was all over the news," she said.

"Except your news is good," he said.

"For now," said Liv.  "Haven't you heard?  The press can turn on a dime."

xxx

"Hello?" Liv answered her cell phone on the third ring from an unknown Seattle number.

"Olivia Moore?" asked the young woman on the line.

"This is she," Liv confirmed.

"Hold please for Jeremy Chu, Seattle Observer," said the woman.

The phone beeped and a second later a man came on the line.  "Miss Moore," he said.  "This is Jeremy Chu.  I was hoping to speak with you about zombie detectives.  I'd like to do a follow up on today's article."

"Oh... uh... hi," said Liv.  "Hang on just a second.  Let me go somewhere quiet."  She muted her phone and turned to Ravi across the morgue.  "It's the reporter from the paper," she said, looking uncomfortable.  "He wants to talk to me about zombie detectives.  He's doing a follow-up article."

"You'll be fine," said Ravi.  "You got this."

Liv frowned and took a deep breath before going into Ravi's office and closing the door.  She unmuted the phone.  "Mr. Chu?  Hi, I can talk now," she said.

"Yes, excellent," he said.  "Miss Moore, can you comment on James Hahn?  You trained him, correct?"

"I did," she confirmed.  "Along with my detective partner, Clive Babineaux.  Jimmy has done great work.  The Kyle Hammond case stirred up some rough visions.  Mr. Hammond abused his wife.  And Jimmy had to deal with those memories, something I think he did with great care and dignity."

"And how many cases have you worked?" Jeremy Chu asked.

"Dozens," said Liv.  "I'm afraid I don't have the exact number on me, but I have been doing this almost two years."

"You've been a zombie that long?"  Jimmy Chu was surprised.  "May I ask... when were you turned?"

Liv sighed.  "I'm not sure I'd like that published," she said.

"I understand," he said.  "I only ask because... Was it Blaine?  Off the record.  I've been a zombie for a while, too."

"Oh.  I didn't know," said Liv.

"It's not something I broadcast," he said.  "Well, you know how it is."

"I do.  Off the record?"

"Of course.  Cross my heart."

"l was turned at the Lake Washington Boat Party Massacre," said Liv.  "I gave up being a cardiac resident to take a job at the morgue where I would have access to brains.  That's where I figured out I could help solve cases with my skills as a zombie."

"It's an incredible skill to have," said Mr. Chu.  "On the record, do you like the work you do?"

"It can be awfully sad, sometimes," said Liv.  "But I feel like it makes a difference in the world.  That's all I ever wanted.  I was going to be a heart surgeon before I became a zombie.  But I had to leave my residency.  I didn't want to infect anyone.  So, while solving murders isn't exactly the same thing, I'm still glad I can make a difference."

"A worthy ambition, to be sure," said Jeremy Chu.  "May I use the part about you being a surgeon and wanting to help people?  I will leave out how you were turned and when."

"Yes, that would be alright," she said.

"I have what I need for now," he said.  But would you be willing to discuss past cases with me?  I'd love to do some in-depth pieces with you."

"I... " she hesitated.  "Can I think about it?" Liv asked, unsure.  "All of this attention, suddenly... I'm still not used to it.  And you'll really want to talk to Clive as well.  We worked those cases together."

"Absolutely," he said.  "You have my number?"

"I got it," she said.

"Give me a call," he said.  "I really hope you'll do the interviews.  I've received a number of emails.  People are really fascinated by what you've been doing.  I'll talk to Detective Babineaux as well.  You have a nice day."

"You as well," she said, hanging up the phone.

xxx

"Why are we doing this?" a boy who Major remembered was named Jason grumbled, slumping down in his chair.

Major looked around the circle of chairs he'd set up in the empty living room of one of the refugee apartments.  There were fourteen zombie teenagers there, ranging from 12-17; all of them without a family to call their own anymore.  A few had been in the foster system before the zombie outbreak and had lost their placements.  Some had been runaways before the outbreak, though that was the fewest.  Teenage runaways didn't exactly flock to free vaccination centers.  But most of the kids present, nine if he remembered his files, were recently homeless, either thrown out or abandoned by human families.

"This is group," said Major. " This is where we meet to talk and try to make the best of life.  And where we share news and let each other know what's going on with us."

A boy of about 17 rolled his eyes theatrically.  "This is some psychotherapy bull shit," he said.

"Uh-uh," said a girl, also one of the oldest in the group.  "I didn't sign up for this."

The girl from before, with the purple shock of hair, stood.  "I think he's just trying to help," she said.  "This Major guy beats the heck out of having those dumb guards back, doesn't he?"

Major smiled.  "Thanks, Lia," he said.  "Look, guys, I'm not here to patronize you or boss you around.  I am here to help.  A lot of heavy stuff has been going down in all of our lives recently.  I'm here to help you process that.  And I'm also here to help turn this into a proper shelter and not some prison camp.  But I'm going to need your help with that."

xxx

**A Bit Of Brotherly Love**

_June 24, 2016_

"What's the harm in discussing your old cases with him?" Ravi asked as he trailed her down the sidewalk away from his little green car.  He carried a bag in one hand that had the wine he'd brought to thank her mother for inviting him to dinner.  "You've had some really interesting ones.  Oh, if you talk about stripper brains or the dominatrix, can I come?"

"Not a chance," said Liv, shooting him a withering look.

Ravi smiled innocently at her.  "What?  They were interesting cases," he said.

She elbowed his arm.  "And don't talk about those brains around my mother and brother," she said, shaking a finger at him.  "Or I'll make sure you regret it."

"Steady," he said, holding up a hand in surrender.  "I wouldn't dream of it."

"This is it," she said, stopping in front of a two-story white house with blue shutters.  She rubbed her arms and shivered, though it was quite mild out.  She sighed and chewed her lip.  "Why am I so freaking nervous?"

Ravi reached over to rub her back.  "Everything is going to be fine," he said.  "They came to you, remember?  They miss you."

She gave him a grateful smile.  "Thanks for coming with me tonight, Ravi," she said.

"How could I pass up this invitation?"  He grinned at her.  "I have every intention of seeing Olivia Moore baby pictures tonight."  She laughed.  Ravi squeezed her shoulder.  "Shall we go in?"

"Yes, let's," she said, tugging on his arm as she headed for the front door.

Evan Moore greeted them at the door with a finger to his lips.  From somewhere further back they could hear her mother cursing.  "She just burnt the hell out of the roast," said Evan.  He gave his sister a knowing grin.  "Same old Mom."

Liv laughed even as her eyes misted over.  "Oh, Ev," she said and bit her lip.  "I missed you so much."

He gave her a sad smile.  "I missed you, too," he said.  She reached for him and he folded her into his arms in a bear hug.

"I'm so sorry I couldn't help you," Liv said, choking back a sob.  "I wanted to.  You have to know that."

Evan cupped her face in both of his hands.  "Don't cry," he said, though he was too late for that.  "If you cry, I'm going to cry.  I know why you couldn't.  It's okay.  I understand."  A tear rolled down his cheek.  "See, now look.  You went and made me cry."

Liv laughed through her own tears and hugged him again.  Brother and sister clung together for a moment, companions and dinner forgotten.  When they pulled apart, Evan looked up at Ravi.  "You must be Dr. Chakrabarti," he said.

"Guilty," he said.  "Please, call me Ravi."  He held out his hand for Evan to shake.

"Evan," he said, accepting the proffered hand.  He led them inside and back to the kitchen area where his mother was still fuming over the roast.  Smoke hung in the air.

"Oh, good, you both made it," said Eva Moore, plastering on a smile and coming over to hug her daughter.

"Hi Mom," said Liv.  She coughed involuntarily.  "What happened in here?"

"Just a little mix up with the roast," said Eva.  "That oven has never had a consistent temperature."  She turned to Ravi.  "It's lovely to see you again.  How are you this evening?"

"Doing well," said Ravi.  He pulled the bottle of red wine out of his bag.  "A small token of appreciation."

"Aren't you sweet," Eva exclaimed, taking the bottle of wine.

"Do you think it's salvageable?" Liv asked, inspecting the roast.  She sniffed and winced at the charred smell.

Eva frowned and wrung her hands.  "It looks like a goner, to be honest," she said sadly.  "I so wanted to make you a home-cooked meal."  She sighed.  "Well, who's up for pizza?"

Evan chuckled.  "I suggested that before you started cooking," he said.

"Sounds good, Mom," said Liv.  Ravi smiled broadly and nodded.

"What time is your friend getting here?" Eva asked Evan.  "Do you know what he likes on his pizza?"

"Boyfriend, Mom," said Evan.  "Adam is my boyfriend.  Did you think I was going to hide that from Liv?"  Liv raised an eyebrow as she looked at her brother.  He shrugged and offered her a small smile.  "Anyway, yes, he should be here in a few minutes," Evan continued.  "And he likes pepperoni and mushrooms with a side of jalapeno so he can taste it."

"Ooh, that sounds good to me," said Ravi.  "The pepperoni and mushroom, that is.  Liv?  Triple jalapeno?"

"With a side of the hottest hot wings, please," she said, nodding.  She helped her mother move the roast to the sink and opened a window to air out the smoke.

"Mom, do you want to split a Hawaiian with me?" Evan asked.

"Perfect," said Eva.  "Evan, would you order?"  She handed him her credit card.

"Sure thing," he said, heading over to his computer in the living room to place the order online.

"I still don't understand how you two can eat pineapple on pizza," said Liv.  She wandered into the living room.  The first floor was open plan so she could still see everyone in the kitchen.  She took a seat on the couch.  "So... tell me about Adam," she said, offering her brother a conspiratorial wink.

He laughed.  "We started dating almost six months ago," he said.  "He's great."  He lowered his voice.  "Mom is concerned because Adam is a zombie, now.  He was turned with the vaccine.  I think she thinks I'm going to slip up or ask him to turn me."

"You don't want to be a zombie, Ev," said Liv.  "Believe me, it blows."

"I know," he said.  "Adam hates it.  I don't think he'd turn me even if I asked.  But I'm not going to break up with him because he's a zombie."

"I wouldn't expect you to," said Liv, patting his hand.  "I'm sorry he was turned.  I know that puts a strain on your relationship."

Evan nodded.  "It's not easy," he said.  He looked thoughtful.  "That was why you broke up with Major, wasn't it?"

Liv sighed and nodded.  "I also couldn't tell anyone," she said.  "Ravi figured it out and has been trying to help me ever since.  But I didn't want to infect Major.  And zombies weren't a thing when I was turned.  I didn't know what to do."

"I get that," said Evan.  He pressed his lips together, his brow furrowing.  "I wish you had told me.  I... I missed my big sister.  There was so much I wanted to tell you.  About school... about Adam..."

She reached over and held his hand.  "I know," she said.  "And I wanted to tell you.  Really.  I just... I was scared.  I was lucky I was able to get a job in the morgue.  I needed brains and they weren't passing out brain tubes when I turned.  I felt like a monster."

She and Evan shared a long look.  The doorbell rang.  "That's probably Adam," he said.  "I really think you'll like him."

"I'm sure I will if you do," said Liv.  "As long as he treats my baby brother right."

Evan rolled his eyes and headed for the door.  He returned with a young man of East Asian descent who was a couple inches shorter than him, though he looked a couple years older.  His hair was dyed black, though his skin had the same pallor as Liv's.  "Adam Zhou, I'd like you to meet my sister, Olivia Moore."

Liv smiled and stood to shake his hand.  "It's nice to meet you," she said.  "Evan's had nothing but nice things to say about you."

The pizza arrived and they all sat around the dining room table.  "So tell me," said Eva, looking from Liv to Ravi.  "How long have you two been together?"

Ravi looked down at his slice of pizza.  Liv sighed.  "About that," she said.  "Mom, I think you have the wrong idea about me and Ravi.  We're just good friends.  And now, also, housemates."

Eva blinked.  "Oh," she said.  "Well, I... Peyton said you were staying together.  I'm afraid I just assumed..."

"That's quite alright," said Ravi.  "It's even a bit flattering.  But alas, I have been unable to win your daughter's heart."  He clutched his hands to his chest for dramatic effect.

Liv stared at him, gobsmacked.  Evan laughed.  Liv frowned and shook her head, shaking off her stunned silence.  "Don't be an idiot," she said, making a face at Ravi.  "As if you've tried.  As if you'd even want to..."

He chuckled.  "See?" he said.  "No love."  Liv swatted his arm.  "Ow."

"Serves you right," she grumbled.

"I don't know," said Evan.  "That's how she used to show affection in high school."

Liv made a face at him.  "You were like nine," she said.  "What would you know?"  Evan stuck out his tongue at her.

"Now, children," said Eva.  "That's no way to behave at the dinner table.  With guests over."  Liv and Evan looked at each other and laughed.

"How's work, Mom?" asked Liv, changing the subject.

"Hectic," said Eva.  "I actually wanted to talk to you about it.  We need a zombie surgeon.  I've got dozens of patients who were turned, two of which need c-sections as soon as possible.  They're in their late third trimester.  We don't know what effect prolonged time in the womb of a zombie will have on the babies.  But the babies are still alive... human I mean.  Their heart rates are normal."

Liv and Ravi looked at each other.  "I did maternity and prenatal rotation in school," said Liv.  "I assisted with one c-section, but I'm not sure I could perform one by myself."

"I could talk you through it," said Eva.

"I was a neonatal resident for awhile before I switched to pathology," said Ravi.  "I could assist."

"But I thought..." Eva looked from Liv to Ravi.  "You aren't a zombie, are you?"

Ravi and Liv looked at each other.  They hadn't planned on bringing up Ravi's research on the first visit.  "Not technically, no," said Ravi.

"What's about to be said, does not leave this room, do you understand?"  Liv looked at Evan and Adam and Eva in turn.  "It's important."  They all nodded.

"Ravi's working on a vaccine," she said. "It's not finished.  It has side effects.  And it hasn't been repeated yet... but he's immune to the zombie virus."

"Holy shit!" exclaimed Evan.

"Language," his mother warned.

"So, if he assisted... If anybody asks, he's a zombie," said Liv.

"Can I be your next test subject?" asked Evan, turning to Ravi.

"Absolutely not," said Liv.

"I'm a carrier," said Ravi.  "It's not good.  The vaccine isn't ready yet."

"He shouldn't have tested it on himself yet," said Liv.  "I shouldn't have helped him test it.  But he did, and I did, so here we are."

"Okay," Evan said reluctantly.  He let the subject drop for the moment.

"But I could assist in the c-sections," said Ravi.  "That being the point..."

Eva nodded.  "I'll discuss the details with you soon," she said.  "Thank you.  Both of you."

"I'm actually fascinated that the virus doesn't seem to cross the placental barrier," said Ravi.  "Do you think your patients might consent to me monitoring their progress?"

"We can certainly ask," said Eva.

The dinner continued with a discussion of research topics that were far from ideal dinner conversation, but no one seemed to mind.  

"Liv, I saw you on the news," said Eva as they poured coffee and set out dessert.  "I think what you've been doing is amazing.  I'm really proud of you."

Liv looked at her mother, overcome with emotion.  "Thanks, Mom."  She glanced at Ravi, who was watching them and smiling.

"Evan, are you busy tomorrow?" asked Ravi.  "I could really use a hand packing up your sister's things at her old place."

"Sure, I'll help," said Evan.

"I'd be happy to help as well," said Adam.  "If you need an extra pair of hands."

"I'd love the help," said Ravi.  "But the reason Liv can't help out herself is her old building went zombie-free.  Bastards."  He looked at his hands curled into fists on his lap.  He sighed and decided to change the subject.  "Now, I may not be her boyfriend, but I was hoping to see embarrassing baby pictures of your charming daughter tonight."  He looked at Eva and grinned.

Eva smiled.  "I think that can be arranged," she said.

Liv groaned and Evan laughed happily at her expense.  "Make sure to show him the one where she fell asleep on the training potty," he said.

When Liv and Ravi left it was with promises to return again soon and half a box of leftover triple jalapeno pizza.  Once they were settled back in his car, Ravi turned to Liv.  "And how are we feeling?"

She sighed pleasantly and smiled at him.  "Relieved," she said.  "So relieved.  I missed them so much, Ravi.  I wondered if I'd ever see them again."

"I know," he said, reaching over to take her hand.  "I'm glad they finally came back to you.  I knew they would, eventually, but I'm glad it was sooner rather than later."

She squeezed his hand.  "Thanks for being my family in the meantime," she said softly.

He smiled at her.  "Anytime."

"I don't... I didn't mean... meantime," she mumbled, trying to sort her words.  "I mean... I didn't mean it was over or something."  She met his eyes.  "You're still my family."

He chuckled mildly.  "I know," he said.

"Mom's proud of me again," she said.  "I'd forgotten what that feels like."

"I'm glad tonight made you happy," he said, giving her hand another quick squeeze before letting go.  He started the car.  "They're great, by the way.  I like your family."

"I think Mom might be a little disappointed she doesn't get to keep you," said Liv.  "She seemed to like the idea of us dating."

Ravi chuckled.  "You know I can't be tied down," he said, with a grin.  "Too much cowboy in me like that."

She laughed, too.  "Yeah, that must be it," she said.

xxx

"Whoa, hey, go back," said Liv as Ravi flipped through the channels on the television.  He flipped back a channel.  "That's Kyle Hammond's sister.  What's she doing on the news?"

Ravi turned up the volume to find out.  The woman stood at a podium giving a statement to a swarm of waiting reporters.

"My brother was murdered," said Blair Hammond.  "The police know who did it and they have all the evidence they need to put her away.  But my sister-in-law, Kristen Hull, hasn't even been arrested.  All because some zombie said she killed him in self-defense.  It would be one thing if this zombie had actually witnessed the crime, but that isn't what happened."

She paused for emphasis and a few of the reporters tried to interject questions.  She ignored them and continued her story.  "The Seattle Police Department has been taken over by zombies.  Without permission, they let a zombie eat my brother's brain.  Now, he says he had a vision of my brother's death, and it was an act of self-defense.  But how do we know he actually had that vision?  There is no evidence.  And my brother's murderer walks free."

"This is not good," said Liv.

"Kristen Hull is a zombie," said Blair to a gasping crowd.  "And the zombies are protecting one of their own.  For all we know, Kristen Hull may have been trying to eat my brother's brains when he fought with her.  When she supposedly killed him in self-defense.  If anything like that even happened.  All we have is the word of one of the police zombies.  And he's not even an officer.  He's a sketch artist.  I am here today, seeking justice for my brother.  He's dead and the zombie who murdered him is being protected by a conspiracy of zombies.  This cannot stand."

She stepped back from the podium as reporters clamored for more, shouting question after question.  A man Liv and Ravi recognized from around the police station but whose name they weren't sure of stepped up to the podium.

"Miss Hammond is not taking questions at this time," he said.  "In light of her brother's tragic death, she is in mourning and needs time to process.  She was simply anxious to get her story out to protect the people of Seattle.  I'm Harold Thorn, representing the family of Kyle Hammond.  We are seeking justice in this case.  The police must arrest Kristen Hull for the brutal murder of her husband.  Thank you."

Liv looked at Ravi, her eyes wide.  "This is... oh god... Ravi, what are we going to do?"

He put his hands on her shoulders.  "Now, don't panic," he said gently.  "One crazy yahoo on TV does not mean this is a crisis."

She swallowed and nodded.  "You're probably right," she said, though she didn't sound like she believed it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and reviewing!
> 
> See you next year!


	4. Brothers And Sisters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blair Hammond's press conference about her brother has made things difficult for the zombie detectives. And an unexpected visitor is about to throw a wrench in Liv's home life as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger Warning:  This chapter contains pregnancy loss.  If you need to know where to stop reading and a brief summary, please reach out.  I will be glad to provide it.
> 
> As always, thanks for reading!

  **Episode 4: Brothers and Sisters**

* * *

 

**In Brother News**

_June 25, 2016_

"So... and don't take this the wrong way, I ask without judgment... you got a thing for my sister, or what?" asked Evan Moore.  He was sitting on the floor in Liv's old room pulling books from the lower shelves of her bookcase and stacking them neatly in a box.

Ravi coughed violently, nearly dropping the armload of clothes he was carrying to a box waiting on the bed.  Evan chuckled, turning to look at the stricken man.  "Didn't think that would be a hard question," he said.

"We're ... that is... Liv and I are just good friends," said Ravi.  He finished putting the clothes in the box.

"Oh, I know that," said Evan.  "That wasn't what I asked."

Ravi turned to peer sideways at Evan who was grinning.  "I care a great deal for your sister," he said at last.  "She's my best friend, hands down.  And there is very little I wouldn't do for her.  But we have never been romantically involved and I do not foresee that changing."

Evan snorted.  "You're really dodging the yes or no question, man," he said.

Ravi sighed.  "No, I do not have a thing for your sister," he said.  "Not in the way I assume you meant, anyway."  He went back to the closet for more clothes.

"Fair enough," said Evan, though he was still grinning.  He went back to clearing the shelves.  "I'm glad she had someone there for her," he added after a moment.  "I was so angry for so long.  I regret it."

"She doesn't blame you," said Ravi.  He picked up the tape from the bed and started making another box.  "She's just really glad to have you back in her life."

Evan smiled a little.  "I'm glad to be back," he said.  "Hey, pass me the tape when you're done."

Ravi sealed the full box of clothes and set the new empty one in its place before handing the tape off to Evan.  "You looking at schools?" Ravi asked.

"I'm accepted at UW in the fall," said Evan.  "I was thinking of applying for a study abroad program, though I'm not sure how that'll work now that Seattle has declared its own government."  He taped up his box and built another, going up on his knees to reach the next shelf to load it.

"That's an interesting question," said Ravi, thoughtfully.  "At this point traveling to Oregon might be considered abroad."

"If I can even get past the national guard," said Evan.  "I mean, I'm human.  In theory, I can move freely for now.  But there's a whole freaking army surrounding us.  What if that changes and they decide to keep us all in?"

Ravi frowned.  "I'm really hoping that doesn't happen," he said.  He sighed.  "My family would really freak out.  They all live in London.  I don't get home nearly enough as it is."

They packed in silence for a few minutes before Evan decided to broach the subject he'd been thinking about all night.  "Are you really working on a vaccine?"

"And a cure," said Ravi.  "Both still have a ways to go.  I had a reasonably functional cure worked out, but it was a limited supply and it was stolen."

"Yikes.  By who?" Evan asked.

"We still don't know," said Ravi.  "Someone broke into the morgue while Liv and I were both off shift."  He carried two big boxes of clothes to the stack of boxes by the door.  "On the bright side, I've been offered a job that will let me work on it full time.  I meet with the head of the company next week."

"That's great," said Evan.  He stood to reach the next shelf.  "So, you're really immune to the virus?"

Ravi studied him a moment.  "I am.  Your sister scratched me and I didn't turn," he said.  "But as Liv said, I am a carrier of the virus now.  I have to be careful around humans.  Being a disease vector puts a cramp in my love life."

Evan raised an eyebrow.  "Ouch.  I can see how that would be a problem," he said.

"I also don't have any more of the ingredients for the vaccine... or the cure, for that matter," said Ravi.  "I'm really hoping this new lab will be able to synthesize them.  If not, it's back to the drawing board."

"If you do get more of the vaccine, I'd like to try it," said Evan.  "No matter what Liv says."

Ravi sighed.  "It's not ready yet," he said.  "When it is, you'll be the first."

"Mom wants me to break up with Adam," said Evan.  "She's so afraid he'll turn me by accident.  But I love him.  I'm not going to break up with him because something bad happened to him."

Ravi smiled.  "Nor should you," he said.  "It's not as easy to get turned as you might think.  I've spent a lot of time with zombies over the last couple of years.  Not just Liv.  And I've been studying them closely.  But I haven't been turned.  The vaccine is very recent."

"That's good to know," said Evan.  "I'm hoping with Liv around more, Mom will realize that."  Evan carried another box to the stack by the door.  He set it down and clutched the door frame with one hand, his forehead with the other.  "Damn," he groaned.

Ravi stopped what he was doing and went to Evan.  "Are you alright?"  He put a hand on Evan's shoulder to steady him.  He was trembling.

"Just a headache," Evan said through gritted teeth.  Ravi helped him over to sit on the bed and squatted in front of him to look up into his eyes to check for and visual symptoms.  "I get them sometimes," Evan explained.  "Ever since the explosion.  They come on really sudden.  I'm sorry."

Ravi frowned in concern.  "No need to be sorry," he said.  "Are we over taxing you?"

"No, they're mostly just random," said Evan.

"Would water help? An analgesic?" Ravi asked, getting to his feet.

"Water and ibuprofen," said Evan, rubbing his temples.

"I'll go see if Peyton has any ibuprofen," said Ravi.  He left Liv's old room and headed for the living room.  He returned a moment later with pills and a glass of water.  Evan took them gratefully.  "How often do you get these sudden headaches?"

"A couple times a week," said Evan.  "The doctor says I have too much pressure from my cerebral spinal fluid.  He wants me to get a shunt."

Ravi grimaced.  "Brain surgery. Ouch," he said.  "Though as brain surgeries go, it's minimally invasive and has an extremely high rate of success.  It's actually a pretty common surgery."  He looked around the room.  "We're almost done here.  You rest a bit while I finish packing up Liv's clothes and we'll see how you feel."

Evan nodded and laid back on Liv's old bed.  Ravi started to clear out the chest of drawers.  "Do you think becoming a zombie would heal something like this?" Evan asked after a few minutes.

Ravi turned so he could study Evan's face.  "I don't know," he said at last.  "It's a mechanical problem.  It was caused by an injury, so maybe."  He ran a hand through his hair self consciously.  "There's a lot we don't know, so it would be a pretty big gamble.  And even if it relieved your pain, there's no guarantee that when you were finally cured, your headaches wouldn't come back."

Evan sat up a little and propped himself up on his arm.  "What do you mean?" he asked.

"There's still so much that needs to be researched," said Ravi.  "We know zombies heal from wounds they have.  We know they can't get sick.  But there's no research on medical issues like yours.  Or, for example, cancer.  There are terminally ill patients coming to Seattle looking for a way to live.  But they might not ever be able to be human again.  Once the zombie virus is cured, they might go right back to having cancer.  We don't know.  Though Reaper, Curit & Rye, the company that's trying to recruit me, plans on studying things like the medical benefits of zombie-ism."

"Makes sense," said Evan.  "Please don't tell my mother I asked.  She'll panic."

"So would your sister," said Ravi.  "You should really talk to her about it if you're contemplating becoming a zombie.  She would help you weigh the pros and cons."

"She'd tell me it would never be worth it," said Evan.

"Probably at first," said Ravi.  "But she wouldn't want to see you in pain either.  Honestly, though, shunt surgery for hydrocephalus is really routine.  They don't even have to shave your head, these days.  It beats the hell out of eating brains, for sure."

"Yeah, maybe," said Evan.  "Then there's Adam... we have to be so careful about everything.  Even cuddling."

Ravi gave him a sympathetic look.  "I know that must be hard," he said.  "Look, I'm going to cure it.  I will.  I'm close.  Just hang on.  There really is light at the end of the tunnel."

"Thanks, Ravi," said Evan.

xxx

Detective Sean Cavanaugh pinched the bridge of his nose and blinked in the bright Saturday sunlight.  The sun was giving him a migraine.  There were reasons he'd moved to this land of constant rain, and as far as he was concerned, Seattle wasn't holding up its end of the bargain right now.  He grabbed his badge and clipped it to his breast pocket as he walked up the sidewalk to the little yellow house.

"What have we got?" he asked the uniformed officer standing at the door.

"Deceased is a white male... a zombie from the looks of it.  Pale, white hair... mid-twenties.  Signs of a struggle.  He's in the kitchen.  CSI's are with him now.  It appears to be the homeowner, Hayden McHale, though we don't have anyone here to make a positive ID.  Right age, etc.  He inherited this house from his parents last year along with his older brother, Calum," said the Uni.

"Thanks," said Cavanaugh, pulling a pair of evidence collecting gloves from his pocket and putting them on as he went inside.  He walked straight to where a crime scene tech was photographing the body in the kitchen.  He frowned at the scene.  "Headshot," he observed.  "Not much blood."

He was struck for a moment at the similarity with another crime scene from his unsolved pile.  Not in the crime scenes themselves, he decided.  But in the similarities of the victims.  As it clicked into place, he muttered an obscenity under his breath and resolved to speak with Clive Babineaux and Olivia Moore at his first opportunity.  They'd been holding out on him in the Tuttle/Reed investigation, and Cavanaugh decided right then that he was sick of their crap.

xxx

**Sister Act Two**

"He's contemplating zombie-ism to avoid brain surgery?" Liv looked distraught.

Ravi settled his hands on her shoulders.  "Minor brain surgery," he said.  "And I don't think he's really considering becoming a zombie.  He just wondered if it would heal him.  He might be more inclined if I could have said it would.  But I don't know."

"Brain surgery, by definition, can't be minor," said Liv.  "It's brain surgery."

"You're a doctor," said Ravi.  "You know a ventriculoperitoneal shunt is relatively minor."

Liv sighed.  "It doesn't feel minor when my little brother is the one who would have to have them drill into his skull," she said.

He put an arm around her and lead her to the couch.  "Do me a favor and pretend your mother told you about the shunt," he said.  "Evan didn't want to worry you.  And you aren't supposed to know he asked me about zombies, so don't get me in trouble, yeah?"

She smiled a little.  "I wouldn't dream of it," she said.  "I'm glad you got along."

"He's a nice kid," said Ravi.  Liv leaned against his shoulder.  "And he was a big help today."

"Thanks again," she said.  "It'll be great having my stuff here."

"You're welcome," he said.  The words were still hanging in the air when the doorbell rang.  "Now who could that be?  It's a bit late for company."  He levered himself off the couch and peered out the window by the door.  "Bloody hell."

"Who is it, Ravi?" Liv asked, but he was already jogging for the door.

He flung it open.  "Inaaya?  What on earth are you doing in Seattle?"

"Uncle," cried a small voice, before a tiny whirlwind with long black hair flung herself into Ravi's arms.

He caught her and scooped her up.  "Zara!"  He hugged the child to his chest, still stunned.  He stroked her hair.  "You came a long way..."

His older sister dragged one large suitcase behind her as she maneuvered past him into the house.  "We came to check on you," she said.  "And bring you home."

Ravi's eyes grew large.  "I can't..."

"I missed you, Uncle Ravi," said Zara.  She tugged on his beard and kissed his face.  "How come you didn't come see me in London for Nana's anniversary?"

He held her close again.  "Zara, baby, there was an emergency here," he said.  "I wanted to come.  I really did."

Liv got up and stood at the entrance to the living room.  "Who've you got there, Ravi?" she asked, smiling.

"Liv, this is my sister, Inaaya, and my favorite niece, Zara," he said.  He smiled at her and bounced the child in his arms.

"I'm your only niece," she said, laughing.

"You're still my favorite," he said, eyes twinkling with mischief.  She laughed again and he set her on her feet.  "This is my good friend Liv.  She's my housemate."

Zara smiled up at Liv.  "It's nice to meet you," she said.

"You two must be tired," said Ravi.  "I'll set you both up in my room and I'll take the couch.  We can talk more about why you're here in the morning."  He eyed Inaaya uncomfortably, before coming to kiss her on the forehead.  "Though, I am happy to see you, in any case."

"So, you're my brother's ... friend," Inaaya said, sizing Liv up.

Liv smiled at her.  "Ravi's the best," she said.  Inaaya did not return her smile.

Ravi picked up Inaaya's suitcase and headed for the stairs, turning back to make sure his sister followed him.  She took Zara's hand and led her after Ravi.  "Good night," the little girl called back to Liv.

"Good night," said Liv, watching them go with raised eyebrows.  She frowned a little when they were out of sight.

When Ravi returned twenty minutes later in his pajamas, he found Liv reading a magazine on the couch.  "Sorry about that," he said softly, sitting down beside her.  "I had no idea they were coming."

"That's okay," said Liv.  "Did they get settled in alright?"  Ravi nodded.  They sat in a tense silence for a few minutes.  "So...your sister wants you to go back to London?" Liv asked at last.

Ravi slouched down on the sofa and leaned his head against her arm, looking up at her.  "It's not like I'm going to go," he said.  She tried to smile, but it came out pretty weak.  "Really, Liv," he said.  "I made that decision a long time ago.  Inaaya isn't going to suddenly change my mind."

She slid her arms around him and gently maneuvered him until he was laying with his head in her lap, looking up at her.  She ran her fingers through his hair absently.  Ravi just watched her quietly as she stared at nothing across the room.  Her playing with his hair was very soothing and he started to doze.

Zara found them there the next morning, asleep and awkwardly leaning on each other on the couch.  She went and tickled Ravi's foot, causing him to wake up startled, half falling off of Liv and onto the floor.  His yelp woke Liv.

Ravi picked himself up off the floor and sat down in front of his niece.  He held out his arms and she climbed into his lap.  "What time is it?" he asked.  "You're up pretty early."  Liv yawned and slumped over onto the arm of the couch sleepily.

"I couldn't sleep anymore," said Zara.  "I'm not tired.  I'm hungry."

"Hi Hungry, I'm your uncle, Ravi," Ravi said without missing a beat.  The six-year-old rolled her eyes.  Liv giggled without actually opening her eyes.  Ravi tickled Zara lightly until she giggled.  "I guess I should make you some breakfast," he said.  "Eggy in a basket?"

"Yes, please," said Zara.

"Liv, you want one?" he asked, getting to his feet.  She gave him a confused look.  "Egg and toast... egg fried in the toast."

"That sounds good," Liv said blearily.

"Two 'eggy in a basket's, coming up," said Ravi.  He stretched and grunted as his vertebrae aligned properly.  He let out a big yawn.  "And coffee.  Definitely coffee."  He headed off to the kitchen.

Zara sat down beside Liv and tapped her to make sure she had her attention.  Liv raised one eyelid and looked at the little girl.  Zara smiled brightly.  "Are you going to be my auntie?" she asked.

Liv's eyes flew open and she coughed in shock as she sat up.  She blinked several times as she tried to make her mind come fully awake.  "What do you mean, Zara?" she asked finally.

Zara smiled at her and tipped her head to the side as if she were considering the possibility that this adult might be slow.  "Are you going to marry my Uncle Ravi?" she asked.

Liv dropped her forehead into her palm.  "No," she said softly.  "What gave you that idea?"

Zara still looked like she thought Liv might be slow-witted.  "You live with him," she said.  "And you slept with him on the couch."

"Zara, I'd be happy to be your auntie," said Liv.  "But your uncle and I are just friends.  We fell asleep talking last night."

"Oh," said Zara.  She looked a little disappointed.  "I just want someone to take care of Uncle Ravi.  If he doesn't come home with us..."

Liv smiled at her.  "That I will do," she said.  "I promise."

"Breakfast is in the kitchen," said Ravi, walking across the dining room towards them.  Zara ran past him toward the kitchen table which was set with breakfast and orange juice.  Liv followed at a more sedate pace.  "I'm afraid to ask what she made you promise," said Ravi as she passed him.

Liv quirked a smile as she looked up at him.  "Just a bit of girl talk," she said with a wink and followed Zara into the kitchen.

xxx

**Zombies On Hiatus**

Liv climbed out of her car at the garage at the police station.  It had taken twenty minutes to get through the last block of her drive.  Protesters filled the streets and sidewalks around the station, demanding justice for Kyle Hammond.  Only some patrol officers roping off a way into the garage had let her make it as far as she had.  As it was, she had a couple of new dents in her car from thrown rocks and someone had knocked one of her hubcaps loose with a swung sign on a wooden post.

She jogged to the elevator, anxious to get upstairs to the bullpen and her partner.  Clive was on the phone when she reached him.  "I know, sir," he said.  "Yes, we're sure it was self-defense.  No... no, we did not know Kristen Hull was a zombie.  We still don't have any confirmation of that."  Clive sighed.  "Yes, sir.  I will keep you updated."  He hung up the phone and gave Liv a weary look.

"How bad?" asked Liv.

"Bad," said Clive.  "They are questioning the ethics of using zombie detectives, as well as the legality.  And Chief Price wants us to bring Kristen Hull back in for more questioning."

Liv dropped miserably into the chair next to Clive's desk.  "If she is a zombie... not that that has any bearing on the case... but she had one of the best tan and dyes I've ever seen."

Clive nodded.  "We have no evidence of her being a zombie," he said.  "And it shouldn't matter.  But if she is, it helps Blair Hammond's narrative."

Liv sighed.  "And I thought the worst thing I experienced today would be the way Ravi's sister looks at me," she said.

Clive raised an eyebrow.

"Ravi's older sister and little niece showed up on our doorstep unexpectedly, last night," said Liv.  "She wants him to go back to London."  She sighed.  "And I can tell she blames me when he says he won't go."

Clive squeezed her shoulder.  "You know Ravi would never leave," he said.  "He's devoted to you."  She looked up at him with a quirked eyebrow.  "And to finding that cure," Clive amended.

Liv frowned but said nothing for a moment.  "What can I do?" she asked finally.  "Do we have a case?  I could really use a distraction."

Clive looked down at his desk.  "I'm sorry," he said.  "I've been ordered to suspend use of zombie detectives until the internal investigation is over."

Liv looked back at him miserably.  "But we help people!" she cried.

"I know," said Clive.  "And I'm fighting for us.  But right now... right now I can't put you on a case.  Go home, Liv.  Get to know Ravi's family.  Pretend it's a vacation."

Liv gave him an incredulous look and stood to go.

"Not so fast, you two," said Detective Cavanaugh, coming into the bullpen.  He shot a glare at the both of them.  "I need to see you both, in the morgue.  Now."

Clive blinked in surprise.  Hesitantly he got to his feet, giving Liv a shrug when she looked at him questioningly.  "Okay," he said to Cavanaugh.  "We'd be happy to help with whatever you need."  Liv nodded.  They followed Cavanaugh to the elevator.

"What's going on?" Liv asked politely as the elevator descended.

"I'll show you," said Cavanaugh.  He led them down the hall and into the morgue.  "Our exhibit A is in drawer number 3."  They followed him to the drawer as he opened it and pulled back the sheet.  "I got a new case yesterday.  A zombie who was murdered.  Shot in the head, not much blood... And it got me thinking, where have I seen that before?  Oh, yeah... the Tuttle/Reed murders."  He slapped a hand against the drawer as he closed it.  "Now you two have been holding out on me on that case, and I'd like you to come clean right now or I'm going to report you."

Clive and Liv looked at each other for a moment.  Liv nodded.  "Come on, Sean," said Clive.  "Let me buy you a cup of coffee.  I'd rather not do this here."

Cavanaugh sighed and gave a little shrug before indicating they should lead the way.  Clive led them both out a back entrance of the precinct and to a coffee shop a few blocks over.

"So," said Cavanaugh after they were seated with their drinks.  "I'm thinking Fred Tuttle and Anna and Wally Reed were zombies.  What else should you have told me by now?"

Liv sighed.  "We know who killed them... at least, who ordered it," she said.  "And she's dead now.  She was a zombie too.  Carey Gold with Fillmore Graves."

Cavanaugh let out a long whistle.  "And when were you jerks going to tell me so I could clear this homicide off my desk?"

"We'd have loved to tell you sooner," Liv snapped.  "We were a bit busy trying to prevent the zombie apocalypse at the time."

"I'm sorry," Clive said more diplomatically.  "But to be fair, if we'd come and told you they were zombies before the mass infection, you'd have laughed in our faces."

Cavanaugh gave a contemplative sideways grin.  "Yeah, probably," he said.  "It's all still a bit unbelievable."  He took out his notebook.  "Why did this Carey Gold kill them?"

"Fred Tuttle worked for Fillmore Graves.  He found out about Carey's plan to infect all of Seattle, and he disagreed.  He wrote to Chase Graves urging him to return to Seattle where he was planning on sharing this information with him.  Carey didn't want Chase to interfere, so Carey killed Fred Tuttle and his family before they could give away the plan."

Cavanaugh jotted down a few notes.  "Thank you," he said, his tone still a trifle cool.  "I'll let you know if I need any more information to close the case."  He downed the dregs of his coffee and headed off on his own.

"Well, that was rough," Liv muttered.

"It could have been a lot worse," said Clive.  "He's really not a bad guy once you get to know him."  Liv rolled her eyes.

Clive and Liv walked back to the precinct together.  "Any idea when I can join you on a case again?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he said again, resting a hand on her shoulder.  "I'll call you as soon as I learn anything.  I promise."

She sighed.  "Thanks, Clive," she said.  She headed for the door.

She called Ravi on her cell phone as she left the precinct and got into her car.  "Hey, where are you?" she asked.  "I could really use a friend right now."

"I'm at Hamlin Park with Zara," he said.  "Come join us."

"See you in fifteen minutes," she said.

xxx

As Liv walked into the park she could see Ravi in the distance.  He was pushing Zara on the swings.  She could hear the little girl's cries of "higher" and "faster" from a hundred feet away.  She paused to watch them.  She could see Ravi's smile even at this distance.  He looked so happy, like a proud father.  At that thought, Liv winced.  She thought of the vaccine and its consequences for her friend in the clearest detail she'd ever considered them.  He might never have that.  He'd sacrificed so much time and effort to the zombie cause... and now a normal life outside of that cause... a life with a family of his own... was impossible, at least as things stood at the moment.

She sighed and watched them a moment longer before heading in their direction.  Ravi spotted her as she approached and waved to her, his face lighting up even more.  Liv smiled and waved back as she continued over to them.

"Liv!" Zara called.  "Come swing with me!"

Liv laughed and jogged over to take the swing next to her.  "Wow, you're swinging pretty high," she said.  "I don't know if I can go that high."

"We could make Uncle Ravi push you, too," said Zara.

"Don't believe her," Ravi said to Zara.  "Liv's stronger than I am.  She can swing as high as she wants on her own."  Liv stuck out her tongue at him and Zara giggled.

They played for over two hours.  After the swings, they chased through the jungle of playground equipment.  Ravi's height put him at a disadvantage as Liv and Zara ran under things and through tunnels.

"This feels like sweet retribution," Liv said, smiling at him from a plank bridge that made her just over a foot taller than him.  "Finally, I'm taller than you."

He chuckled and came closer, poking her in the leg.  "That's cheating, anyway," he said.  He moved in close so he could look straight up into her face.  "Wow, you must really strain your neck talking to me."

"You have no idea, you freaky giant," said Liv.

"Hey, it's not my fault you're short," he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"I'm not short, I'm average height for an American woman," she said.  "You're the one who is abnormally tall."

Ravi laughed and slid his arms through the bars of the railing to wrap around her waist.  "Now you're the prisoner of the giant," he said.  "What are you going to do about it?"

Liv smiled wickedly.  "Zara, help!" she cried.  "An evil giant has taken me prisoner!  Save me, Princess Zara!"

Zara came running over, one arm raised triumphantly.  "I'll save you, Liv!"

"Quick, his weakness is tickling!" Liv called.

Zara jumped onto a nearby sliding pole and slid to the ground.  She ran to Ravi, tickling his sides which were unguarded as Liv was now holding his arms so he couldn't withdraw them from her waist and the bars.  Ravi laughed from the onslaught.  "Two can play that game," he said, tickling Liv's sides.  She shrieked with laughter.

"I surrender," Liv cried, tears of mirth running down her cheeks.  She released Ravi's arms.  His ability to fight back restored, he scooped Zara up in his arms, tossing her gently over his shoulder and tickling her as she squirmed and giggled.  Liv climbed down from the playground equipment and came to Zara's defense, tickling Ravi's sides as his arms were again otherwise occupied.

Ravi tried to run away, but Liv was faster since she wasn't carrying a small human.  The three of them collapsed in a giggling heap under a nearby tree.  They sprawled out on the grass and looked up at the sunlight twinkling through the leaves.  "Liv's fun to play with, huh Uncle Ravi?" asked Zara, sitting up a little so she could grin down at him.

He laughed.  "She is," he agreed, still out of breath from their tickling war.  Zara laid back down and scooted closer to Ravi, using his arm as a pillow.

Liv watched them.  Ravi seemed younger somehow.  Less tired than he had been these past few months.  "You're pretty fun to play with, too," she said, laying on the ground on Zara's other side.

Zara laughed and reached out to hold Liv's hand.

xxx

The sun was beginning to set when Liv and Ravi and their young charge came through the door at 217 Emerson Street.  They were all smiles after a great afternoon at the park.

"Oh, Ravi, there you are," said Inaaya, coming in from the kitchen.  "I made curry for..."  She froze when she saw Liv holding Zara's hand.  "Get your hands off of my daughter," she said, her voice growing cold.

Liv was stunned.  "I'm sorry, what?"

"Inaaya, what the..." Ravi began.

"Tell your zombie to get her hands off my daughter or I will do it for her," said Inaaya.

Liv dropped Zara's hand and took a step back, still in shock.

"That is uncalled for," said Ravi, his face hard as he looked at his sister.

"Zara, come here," said Inaaya.

Zara looked from her uncle to her mother, then back at her new friend Liv.  She walked over to her mother uncertainly.  "Mummy, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Zara, you go wash your hands and sit at the kitchen table," said Inaaya.  "I'll be in to get you dinner in a moment.  I need to speak with your uncle."

Zara looked back at Ravi, her face full of concern.  Then she slowly went to do what her mother asked.  Inaaya watched her go, then whirled on Ravi.  "You said you were taking her to the park," she said in a frantic whisper.  "Having her around one of your diseased monsters was not part of the plan."

Ravi was stunned into silence.  He heard Liv's breath hitch behind him.  He shook himself out of his stupor.  "Inaaya, that's not... what a horrible thing to say," he said, fighting to keep his voice calm.

He heard the front door open and glanced back in time to see Liv walking back through it.  "Liv, wait..." he called after her, but she didn't look at him.

"I'm... I'm going to go for a walk," she said, her voice cracking.  She refused to turn back.  She didn't want them to see the tears that had come unbidden to her face.  She stepped away, letting the door fall shut behind her.

"Bloody hell, Inaaya," Ravi growled.  "Liv is my friend.  This is her house, too.  That was not okay."

"And Zara is my daughter," Inaaya said hotly.  "I don't want her playing with zombies.  I don't want zombies putting their hands on her.  It's too risky!"

"Liv is not a danger to Zara or you or anyone else!" Ravi thundered.

"The hell she isn't!" Inaaya yelled back.  "One false move... one accident... and Zara could be turned into one of those... things."

Ravi ran his hands through his hair in frustration.  "She's extremely careful," said Ravi, his nostrils flaring.  "She would never hurt either of you.  But you are a guest in my house... in her house... and I can't believe you would..."

"We didn't have a problem until you let her hang around my kid without permission," Inaaya snapped.

"So Liv met us at the park after she left work," said Ravi.  "Do you honestly think I would bring someone dangerous around Zara?"

"When it comes to that girl, I'm not sure you THINK at all," said Inaaya.

Ravi closed his eyes and tried to steady his breathing.  His hands were balled into fists he held tightly to his sides.  He turned and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" his sister called after him.

"Out," was all he said.  He didn't glance back as he stormed out, letting the door slam in his wake.

xxx

Opening night for the restaurant went by in a blur.  The entire first floor of Shady Plots had been transformed into Romero's, a high-class restaurant for brains.  It had been a packed house all night long.  Candy Baker climbed the stairs in her bare feet, her heels dangling from her hand.  The door to Blaine's office was open as she passed.  She could see him totaling up the money for the night.  He smiled when he saw her.  "How did you like your first night as manager?" he asked.

She grinned.  "Well, I'm exhausted," she said.  "And I'm going to buy some flats."  She held up her shoes for emphasis.  "I had to fire a busboy and hire a dishwasher while on the phone with a supplier... but I'm calling it a success."

"I'll say," said Blaine.  He indicated the accounting books in front of him.  "This venture is looking very profitable indeed."

"Fantastic," said Candy.  She started to step away from the door.  "Don't work too hard.  I'm going to bed."

"Shall I visit you when I'm done?" he asked.  "Crack open a bottle of champagne to celebrate?"

She grinned over her shoulder at him.  "I could go for that."

xxx

**Back In The Habit**

It was full dark when Ravi walked back toward the house, a lit cigarette in his mouth.  He stopped short when he saw Liv sitting on the bench on the front porch, her knees drawn up to her chest.  She looked up when she heard him approach.  She raised an eyebrow.  "You don't smoke," she said, frowning.

"Not for the last fifteen years, no," he said.  He took a long drag on the cigarette.  "Tonight... tonight I've never wanted a cigarette more.  It was this or I put my fist through a wall."

Her frown deepened.  "Ravi, I..."

He dropped the dwindling cigarette and crushed it beneath his sneaker.  Then he bent to pick up the butt and put it in his breast pocket.  "Liv, I'm so sorry," he said, coming to sit on the steps.  "What Inaaya said... she was wrong.  That should never have happened."

"She's just scared, Ravi," said Liv.  "I... I understand."

"That's not an excuse," he said harshly.

Liv flinched.  "She's your family," she said.  "She's just worried about you... and I don't have kids, but I can't even imagine how upset I'd be if I thought my child was in danger."

"That doesn't make it okay, Liv," he said.  He flexed his fingers in and out of fists a couple of times and sighed.  "Will it bother you if I smoke another cigarette?"

"Aside from the fact that I'm concerned about you smoking at all?" Liv sighed.  "No, go ahead."

He pulled the pack of cigarettes he'd picked up at the bodega up the street out of his pocket and tapped it against his hand.  The tip of a cigarette popped out with his tapping.  He gripped it, pulled it out, and stuck it between his lips, returning the pack to his pocket.  He took out the cheap lighter that he'd gotten at the same bodega, and flicked it several times before the flame sprung to life.  He held it to the tip of the cigarette, sucking on it until the front glowed red with embers.  He took a long drag as he stowed the lighter.  He gave her a small smile.  "Want to see a trick?"

She gave him a long sideways look.  "Sure."

He inhaled through the cigarette again, then took it out of his mouth.  He tilted his head back and blew a couple of smoke rings.

She snorted and shook her head.  "I want to not be impressed by that," she said.  "But it was a little bit ... interesting."

He laughed bitterly.  "Fret not, Love.  This isn't going to be a habit.  I'll quit again as soon as Inaaya's on a plane back to England."

"I had a good time today," Liv said, looking off into the distance at the street lamps.  "With you and Zara."

"I know," said Ravi.  He sighed.  "I did, too."  He took another long drag as he collected his thoughts.  "I should find them a hotel."

"What?  No," said Liv.  "I don't want to kick your family out of the house.  That would be so much worse than..." She trailed off.

Ravi crushed out his cigarette and came up the last of the stairs so he could face her.  "You're my family," he said.  He met her eyes as she looked up at him.  "This is your home.  And it's my home.  I don't want anyone to hurt you.  Especially not in our home."

She stood, gingerly tucking herself into his chest and wrapping her arms around him.He put his arms around her, curling his body around her and resting his cheek against her hair.  "I love you," she said softly.

He held her tighter.  "I love you, too," he said.  He kissed the top of her head.  "Liv, I'm so sorry," he said again after a moment.  "Inaaya isn't usually like this.  I've always thought the two of you would get along quite well, actually."

Liv clutched at his shirt.  "It's not your fault, Ravi," she said.  "She's new to all of this.  She may not know how zombie-ism spreads or..."

"She ought to have a little faith in me," he said softly.  "It's not like I would put Zara in danger."

"It's a confusing time," she said.  "And she doesn't know me.  Give it a little time.  I'd like to try to get to know Inaaya."

He pulled back a little so he could look at her face.  He let out a breathy huff of a laugh.  "Look at you.  I thought I was the optimist," he said, tucking her back into his embrace.  "Or you're just stubborn."  He held her for a moment more before he spoke again.  "Would you mind if I..." He swallowed thickly.  "May I stay with you, tonight?"

She blinked up at him.  It wasn't like them spending the night together was all that unusual at this point.  But this was the first time he was the one seeking the comfort.  She ducked her head, leaning her cheek against his chest, and smiled a little.  "I don't know," she said coyly.  "You kinda smell like an ashtray."

She felt his chuckle more than she heard it.  "What if I shower?" he asked.

"Then it would be fine," she said.  Ravi smiled.

xxx

"I'll make chai in the morning," Liv said, her head pillowed on Ravi's chest.  "Call it a peace offering."

He smiled.  "That would be nice," he said.  He pulled her a little tighter to him with the arm he had under her.  "I'm going to have a chat with my sister in the morning.  Explain what the bloody hell I'm doing with my life.  Tell her about the new job.  I'm hoping I can bring her around."

Liv played with a small hole her fingers had discovered in his t-shirt.  "That would be good," she said.  "You kept me from giving up on my family.  I don't want you to give up on yours."

He smiled sleepily down at the top of her head.  "I'll see what I can do," he said.

"Set the alarm for early," she said with a yawn.  "I want to make chai before Inaaya wakes up."

He groaned slightly.  "Only if you let me go back to sleep," he mumbled.

She poked him.  "Don't be a baby," she said.

Liv began to wake when the first rays of sun tickled her nose, long before even the early alarm could go off.  Half awake, she felt warm and comfortable.  In her sleep, she'd thrown a leg across Ravi's thighs and managed to thread her hand up under his shirt.  Absently she teased his chest hair with her fingers, still far from awake.

Ravi sighed contentedly in his sleep, curling toward her and running a hand up the leg that was wrapped across his own.  He pulled her tighter to him until she was very nearly laying on his chest and straddling his legs.  He groaned at the way that pushed their bodies together.

Suddenly, he came fully awake.  Liv was still drowsily messing with his chest hair, though she was definitely bearing down on his morning erection in a way that was both pleasant and terrifying as he woke up.  "Liv?"

She blinked and started to sit up, which only pressed their groins together more.  Her eyes went wide as she looked down at their physical situation.  "Oh..."

"If you are about to panic, please do not break my cock when you scramble off of me," he said.

She swallowed convulsively.  "I'm sorry," she said, untangling herself from him as gently as she could.  She pulled her hand out of his shirt and stared at him with mounting embarrassment.

He sighed.  "Me, too," he said mournfully.  He caught her eyes and gave her an impish grin.  "Would have been a hell of a way to wake me up..."

She looked at him sideways.

He smirked.  "You could have just told me you were interested."

She rolled over and put her back to him, mortified.  "I am not... interested."  He chuckled.  She elbowed him in the ribs.  "Stop making fun of me," she said.  "That was an accident.  I must have been cold last night.  I was curling up for warmth."

He spooned her and put an arm around her waist, though he was careful not to get too close.  "That must be it," he said, nuzzling the back of her neck with the tip of his nose.

"Behave," she said, tweaking his nose as she got to her feet.  She looked at the clock.  "I'm going to go make chai like I promised.  Go back to sleep."

He sighed and rolled onto his back.  "Such a tease," he said, grinning.  She swatted his arm before she put on her robe and went downstairs.

xxx

Ravi was alone in the kitchen, drinking chai in the breakfast nook when Inaaya came downstairs.  "Good morning," he said.  He gave her a tentative smile.  "There's chai."

Inaaya looked at him uncertainly.  "Morning," she said.  She got down a mug and poured herself some of the chai.  She took a sip.  "Your tea making has improved," she said with a small smile.

"Actually, Liv made it," he said.  "She does it better than me."

Inaaya blinked and looked down at the mug in her hand.

"Don't act like it's contaminated," said Ravi.  "It's a peace offering.  Liv wants to be friends with you."

Inaaya took another sip of her chai and watched her brother wearily.

"Look, can we talk?" asked Ravi.  He indicated the bench across from him with a wave of his hand.

Inaaya hesitated, then went and sat across from him.  "Alright," she said.  "What do you want to talk about?"

"Why did you come here?" he asked bluntly, though he softened it by reaching across the table to take her hand.

She sighed.  "I came to see if my baby brother was okay," she said.  "And to beg him to come home.  Mummy misses you.  And there's an epidemic going on... Ravi, our parents are worried sick about you being here.  And so am I."

"If it's so dangerous here, why did you bring Zara?" he asked.

"I wasn't going to," she said.  "But she begged and begged.  And I thought, what if you don't come home?  Will she never see you again?  So I finally gave in."

"I really can't leave, Inaaya," said Ravi.  She looked like she might protest but he held up his hand.  "I'm needed.  I've been offered a job to research the cure full time, here, in Seattle.  I'm going to take it."

Inaaya closed her eyes as if she could shut out his words.  "Please, Ravi," she said.  "Please come home."

He frowned.  "What kind of person would I be if I did that?" he asked.  "My whole life, the thing I've wanted most is to help people.  To feel like I made the world a better place.  I've had successes with the cure already.  There's no one as far along on this research as I am.  And it will help people.  I can't just leave that behind.  I have an obligation... to my conscience if nothing else."

She looked at him sadly.  "And then there's your girlfriend.  She can't leave Seattle," said Inaaya.

Ravi sighed.  "Liv is not my girlfriend," he said.

"Ravi, you slept in her bed last night.  Do you take me for stupid?"

"We cuddle... and we sleep," he said.  "It's not... not what you think.  But Liv is very dear to me.  And you're right.  She can't leave Seattle.  And I don't want to leave her.  But even if Liv didn't factor into it, I couldn't go.  I can't leave this work unfinished.  I have to help."

She looked down at her hands on the table.  "What about your family?" she asked.  "Don't we count for anything?"

Ravi winced.  "Of course you do," he said.  "I miss all of you.  Desperately."

"Zara misses you.  She asks about you all the time," said Inaaya.  "So do the boys.  They wanted to come, too.  But camp had already started for them.  They all want to know their uncle is okay."

"And I am," said Ravi.  "I know the situation is far from ideal.  But I have a support system and fulfilling work.  I like what I do.  It's important to me."

She looked at him miserably.

"And Liv is important to me," he said.  "I really think you'd like her if you gave her a chance.  And she wants to get to know you.  Please, Inaaya.  For me.  Please try to be nicer to my friend."

"Mummy?" called Zara.  She stood in the doorway of the kitchen in her pajamas.  "There are people outside."

Inaaya and Ravi looked at each other.  Ravi got to his feet.  "Where are they?" he asked Zara.  "Where did you see them?"

"Out the front window," said Zara.  "And there's a big lorry on your lawn."

Ravi hurried to the front of the house and drew aside the blackout curtains to look out.  "Bloody hell," he muttered.

"What is it?" asked Inaaya, coming up behind him.

"Reporters," said Ravi.  "At least two news crews with vans... and a bunch of people with press badges and digital voice recorders."

Inaaya looked puzzled.

"There's a bit of row about our work... that is, the way Liv has been aiding the police with my help.  That has to be why they're here," he said.  He closed the curtains and looked back to his sister and niece.  "No one goes outside.  Do not open the door for anyone.  We'll need to make a plan of action for dealing with this."

"Dealing with what?" asked Liv, coming down the stairs.  Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was carrying another towel as she headed for the laundry.

Zara backed away from her path and hid behind her mother.  Liv blinked and looked apprehensive, but she tried to hide the hurt the little girl was causing.

"Reporters," said Ravi.  "Lots of them.  On our front lawn."

Liv frowned.  "Oh god..."  She twisted the towel in her hands nervously.  "What do they want?"

"I haven't asked," said Ravi.  "We just found out about them ourselves."

Liv headed into the kitchen and pulled the towel off of her wet hair.  She tossed both towels into the waiting hamper.  "This is all my fault," she said as Ravi entered.

He shook his head.  "Not a chance," he said.  "This is Blair Hammond's doing."

"I shouldn't have given that interview with Johnny Frost," she said.  "That's how she knows how zombie crime solving works."

"Liv, that interview was a good thing," he said.  "Blair Hammond is upset because her brother was an awful person who was killed while attacking his wife.  Don't let her destroy the good you do."

Liv frowned and went to the refrigerator for some orange juice.  "I never wanted any of this attention," she said sullenly.  She poured herself a glass of juice and poured a dollop of hot sauce into it.  She stood very still for a long moment, facing the kitchen sink.  She was gripping the counter so hard Ravi was concerned it might snap.

He went to stand beside her.  "I know," he said.  "I don't think any sane person does."

Liv gave him a small smile.  "Did you just admit I'm sane?"

He laughed deeply in spite of himself and bumped her with his hip.  Liv turned and looked back to Inaaya who was standing in the doorway of the kitchen, Zara peeping out from behind her.  "I'm sorry about all of this chaos," she said.  "We figured out a woman killed her husband in self-defense.  Now his sister is on the warpath."

Inaaya swallowed.  "That's ... it's alright," she said.  She looked down at her feet.  "Thank you for the chai."  She met Liv's eyes again and ventured a small smile.  "You make very good chai.  Unlike my incompetent brother."

Liv smiled.  "He keeps the coffee cart near our work in business," she said.  "They make a good chai latte.  He's always asking me to pick up girly drinks for him."

Ravi snorted and gave Liv a sideways look.  "Extra cinnamon?" Inaaya asked.

"Always," Liv confirmed.

Zara was looking nervously from her mother to Liv.  "Come on out, Zara," said Ravi.  "I'll make you pancakes."

Zara tucked herself further behind her mother.

Ravi frowned.  "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Mummy said Liv could make me sick," she said.  Inaaya cringed and gave Liv an apologetic look.

"Well, Liv is sick," said Ravi.  "But you aren't likely to catch it.  I'd be happy to explain everything over breakfast."

Zara looked up at her mother.  Inaaya frowned.  "Mummy was wrong," she said, biting her lip.  "You can go have breakfast.  Uncle Ravi will answer all of your questions."

Ravi went to the stove.  "But first, pancakes," he said.  "I'm starving."  He set a stove top griddle in place and turned on the stove so it could be heating up.  Then he began to gather ingredients.  "How many does everyone want?" he asked.

"Three, please," said Liv.  She got out the syrup and her favorite breakfast hot sauce.  She took them to the table and slid into the far corner of the breakfast nook.

Inaaya hesitated a moment, before crossing the room to join her, sliding in across from Liv.  "Three for me," she said.  "Zara, do you want to see if Uncle Ravi can make baby pancakes for you?"

Zara was still standing nervously in the doorway.  She looked up at Ravi.  "Would you?"

He glanced at Inaaya for instructions.  "She just likes cute little pancakes," she explained.

"That I can do," said Ravi.  "Baby pancakes coming up.  Do you want to pull over a chair from the dining room so you can watch me cook?"

Zara nodded enthusiastically, glad for the distraction.  She hurried to grab a chair.

Once everyone had a plate of pancakes, Ravi slid in beside Liv.  Zara looked uncertain, but her mother motioned for her to come closer.  Eventually, she hopped up next to her mother on the bench.

Ravi stuffed a few bites in his mouth before he began his explanation.  "Zara, Liv and I have been friends for a long time now," he said.  "She's had the disease your mother was afraid of the whole time.  But I'm not sick.  Liv is very careful.  You don't have to worry.  She's not going to make you sick."

Zara looked at each of the adults in turn.  "Okay," she said.  She still looked nervous, but she focused on eating her breakfast.

"Do you have any questions for us?" Liv asked gently.

Zara pondered this for a moment.  "Are you going to get better?" she asked.  "Or is this one of the diseases that kills you?"

Inaaya looked worried about her bluntness, but Liv smiled.  "I'm going to get better," she said.  "There's this really great doctor working on the cure for me.  Do you want to know who he is?"  Zara nodded.  "Your Uncle Ravi."

Zara beamed at Ravi.  "And you'll make sure Liv is okay?" she asked.

Ravi smiled self consciously at her scrutiny.  "Yes, always," he said.

Liv was putting the last bite of her pancakes into her mouth when her phone started ringing.  She pulled it out and saw it was her mother calling from her office at Seattle Children's Hospital.  "Hi, Mom, what's up?" she asked, taking a big gulp of orange juice to clear her mouth.

"Liv, we need you at the hospital right away," said Eva.  The stress in her voice was palpable.

"What's wrong, Mom?  Is it Evan?"  Liv started to panic.

"No, Evan is fine," her mother assured her.  "It's the pregnant zombies.  We've had dozens come into the hospital in the last 24 hours.  The babies are in distress.  They've stopped growing.  This is only going to get worse.  We need every doctor we can get.  Now!"

Liv looked at Ravi.  "We need to go to Seattle Children's Hospital right away," she said.  "We're needed."

He gulped and nodded.

"We'll be there soon, Mom," said Liv.  "Hang on."  She hung up the phone.  "I'm sorry," she said to Zara and Inaaya.  "We have to go.  There are dozens of pregnant women who were turned into zombies who are in distress right now.  And likely many more on the way."

Ravi looked at his sister.  "Stay inside," he said.  "The reporters are too much trouble.  And you don't want to get sucked into the drama.  We'll call once we have any idea how long we'll be."  He got to his feet and leaned in to kiss Zara on the forehead.  "There's plenty of food.  Help yourself to anything you need."

"Don't worry about us," said Inaaya.  "Go do what you need to do."

Zara tugged on Ravi's sleeve.  "If any of the babies are born tomorrow, they'll have the same birthday as you!" she exclaimed cheerfully.

He blinked, then glanced over at the calendar on the wall.  "You're right," he said.  He tried to sound enthusiastic for her benefit.  "We'll have cake when we get back, yeah?"  He kissed her again, then ran upstairs to grab his medical bag from his room.

Liv and Ravi made it into his car through the side door before any reporters spotted them.  But as they backed out, they were surrounded by people pressing microphones at them.  Ravi pulled out his badge and opened the sunroof.  "Back off, all of you," he said.  "There is a medical emergency.  We are needed at the hospital.  Wasting our time could cost lives."  He slid back inside and started to drive through the crowd, blaring his horn the whole way.  It took a moment, but then people scrambled out of the way and let them through.

"Nicely done," Liv said when they'd left the crowd of reporters a few blocks behind them.  After a few more blocks, she said, "Happy Birthday.  I didn't know tomorrow was your birthday."

He shrugged a bit.  "I don't usually celebrate it," he said.  "Not since leaving England, anyway.  It was always a family thing."

"We should," she said.  "We have few enough things to celebrate these days."

He gave her a small smile.  "Here's hoping we have anything to celebrate," he said.  "How bad did your mom say things were?"

"Dozens of pregnant zombies came in in the last 24 hours," she explained.  She repeated everything her mother had told her.

He sighed grimly.  "This is going to be bad, Liv," he said.

"I know," she said softly.  "But we have to do what we can, don't we?"

"Of course," he said, his expression still grim.

xxx

**Oh No, Baby**

When they reached the hospital it was in chaos.  Every chair in the waiting room and beyond was occupied, mostly by pregnant women.  They saw Eva Moore talking hurriedly to a hospital administrator behind the desk of the ER.  When she saw them she waved them over.  The hospital administrator hurried off to other work.

"We've put out the call to every doctor and nurse in the city," she said.  "Everyone is short-staffed since the outbreak.  There are about 8,000 pregnant zombies in Seattle.  And every single one of them will be in crisis soon.  The low heart rate can't get enough nutrients to the placenta.  Fetal growth has stalled.  Our only option is to perform emergency c-sections on anyone who might be viable.  We have every NICU in the state on call to receive babies.  The national guard has agreed to fly them out in helicopters as needed.  As long as they're human."

"What about the women whose pregnancies aren't viable yet?" Liv asked with a sinking feeling in her stomach.

Her mother looked so weary.  She sighed.  "If they are close to viable, they pray that the baby hangs on for another week or two while we give them steroids and try to boost fetal growth," she said.  "We have them on feeding tubes, trying to boost the nutrients in their bloodstreams.  But the projected outcome is bleak.  If they aren't close to 24 weeks yet..."  Eva looked like she might start to cry.  "I've had to give twelve patients the news that we could no longer detect a fetal heartbeat in the last 4 hours," she said.  "If I ever get my hands on that Chase Graves..."

"Not if I get there first," said Liv.  Her face was hard.  Both hands curled into fists.  "Where can we be the most useful?"

"Go scrub in upstairs," said Eva.  "We need surgeons."

xxx

"Every hospital in the city is on alert," Eva Moore said into the microphone.  "We urge every pregnant woman who was infected with the zombie virus to get to your nearest hospital immediately."

"Do you know what's causing the fetal distress?" asked a female reporter from KQUA 14.

"Zombie heart rates are too low to provide enough nourishment to the developing human fetus," she said.  "They aren't getting enough food and it's causing their still-forming organs to shut down."  She spotted a familiar face across the room at the entrance to the ER.  "I'm sorry, that's all the questions I have time for.  I need to get back to work."  Sending an apologetic look to the gathered reporters, she hurried off.

Major Lilywhite was carrying a young female zombie in his arms when she reached him.  "Major?"

"Eva, help," he said.  "This is Chloe, one of the displaced teen zombies.  She collapsed.  Another zombie told me she's pregnant."

"Bring her this way," said Eva, guiding him into the ER.  The found a gurney in a hallway for Major to lay the girl down.  "What happened?"

"She was clutching her stomach, and then she just dropped," said Major.  "I'm not used to my teen zombies having medical emergencies."

Eva took in his appearance.  "You're working with Fillmore Graves now?" she asked.  "I thought they were all zombies."

"Not everyone," he said.  "Though... uh... I am a zombie."

Eva blinked.  She shook off her surprise as the doctor in her took over.  "Let's get a fetal monitor over here," she called to the nurse's station.  "We've got her from here, Major.  But I've got loads of zombies at every hospital in this city and they aren't going to be out quick.  Can you get Fillmore Graves to bring brain tubes for them?  The last thing we need is hungry zombies on a hospital ward."

"I can do that," he said.  "We'll mobilize the food distribution operation.  I should be able to have them at hospitals within the hour."

"Thank you," said Eva, before wheeling the gurney away from him and behind a curtain.

xxx

**A Doctor's Got To Do What A Doctor's Got To Do**

"And every pregnant zombie is urged to get to a hospital right away for monitoring and help," Johnny Frost said solemnly from the TV on the wall.

Ravi slumped into a chair in the doctor's lounge and sipped a cup of black coffee.  He dialed his sister.  "Inaaya, we might not be home for a couple days," he said wearily.  "There are thousands of people who need help."

"I understand," said Inaaya.  "I've been watching the news since I got Zara to bed.  Take care of yourself, Ravi."

He huffed out a sigh.  "I should eat," he said absently.

"Yes, you should," Inaaya agreed.

He hung up with his sister and went to the vending machine in the corner of the room.  He bought a package of peanut butter crackers and began to wolf them down, chasing them with the bitter coffee.

Eva Moore came into the lounge wearing surgical scrubs.  Ravi paled.  "You're not ..." he started.

"I'm not a zombie," she said.  "But they need more surgeons.  What else could I do?"

He looked at her sadly.  "Be careful," he said, more for his own comfort than hers.  She downed a cup of the coffee and headed back out of the lounge.

Ravi finished his snack and got up to go back to the marathon of c-sections and handoffs to NICU teams.  He'd been part of 23 c-sections already and the hour was going on midnight.  He'd long since remembered why he'd given up surgery for forensic pathology.  Even being as well acquainted with death as he was, he was still having trouble.  Not every baby had made it.  Most had.  They'd become efficient at the procedure.  The zombie mothers needed less prep than humans.  Anesthesia didn't have to be a priority.  And the mothers weren't bleeding risks.

He rubbed his eyes and slapped his face a couple of times to wake himself up more.  The hours reminded him of his residency.  He didn't miss it.

Ravi walked out of the lounge and back down the hall to the suite of operating rooms.  As he passed the NICU ward on this floor, he saw Liv staring through the windows, watching the NICU doctors at work.  He went to her.

Liv jumped a little when he put a hand on her shoulder.  "Hey," he said softly.

She glanced up at him briefly before resuming watching the doctors.  "He's not going to make it," she said softly.  "My last patient.  They've been trying to resuscitate him for fifteen minutes. He was only 23 weeks along."

Ravi didn't know what to say to her.  He slipped his hand in hers and held it for a few minutes and just stood with her.  After a moment, she squeezed his hand and turned away from the windows.  "We should get back," she said.  He nodded.  He didn't let go of her hand as they walked back down the hall.

xxx

They'd been doing emergency surgeries for almost 36 hours when relief surgeons made them go rest.  Liv found Ravi half asleep leaning against the wall just outside of his operating room.  She took his hand and tugged him along after her as she headed for the empty room with a gurney she'd been assigned.  He probably had his own, but she didn't care.  She helped him sit on the bed and tossed him a clean set of scrubs before taking a set of her own to the room's bathroom.

When she emerged he was dressed and spreading out the blankets.  He held up a corner for her to climb in.  He climbed in after her.  They were too tired to talk.  He wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  She laid her head on his chest and silently cried herself to sleep.  Ravi stroked her hair, his own eyes bleary with exhaustion, and tried not to cry himself.  It was a battle he lost.

xxx

Detective Cavanaugh double checked the address he'd written in his notebook.  This was, in fact, the place.  He'd expected something a little more upscale when he found out what street Calum McHale's accounting firm was on.  But apparently, if you followed the street far enough, you ended up here.  The building had clearly seen better days.  He made sure his badge was clipped in place and headed into the small building.

"May I help you?" asked a squat woman in her mid-fifties sitting a small reception desk.

"Yes, ma'am," he said.  "I'm looking for Calum McHale."  He indicated his badge.  "I need to speak with him about an urgent matter."

"I'm afraid Calum isn't here," she said.  "He called in Friday to say he was heading to his vacation cabin for a few days on the other side of Mt. Rainier.  If you leave your card I can give it to him when he returns."

"I'm afraid this matter is a bit more urgent than that, Miss?" said Cavanaugh.  He leaned in and gave her his most charming smile.

She smiled warmly at the handsome detective.  "Carter," she supplied.  "But please, call me Blanche."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Blanche," said Cavanaugh.  "I'm afraid I have some bad news.  Calum's brother was found dead.  He's been positively identified from his army service record.  Do you happen to have the address of Calum's cabin?  We really should reach out to him as soon as possible."

She wrote the address down for him.  "It's the fourth house on that lane.  Way back in the woods.  Look for the yellow mailbox.  It's a lovely spot.  Calum has held picnics up there," she said.  "It's so awful about Hayden.  Calum will be devastated."

"Did you know Calum's brother?" Cavanaugh asked her.

"Not very well," she said.  "He did come in a few times to meet with Calum."

"How were they?  Did they get along?" he asked.

"They certainly seemed to," she said.  "I know Calum said his brother was having trouble finding work recently.  But it didn't seem like he was too upset by this."

"Are these the right numbers for Calum?" Cavanaugh asked, showing her his home and cell phone numbers.  "We've been trying to reach him for two days, but haven't gotten an answer."

She shoved her glasses further up her nose.  "Yes, those are his numbers," she said.  "He is usually pretty good about answering his cell phone.  I hope he's alright."

"Me, too, ma'am.  Thank you," said Cavanaugh.  "I appreciate you taking the time to speak with me.  Here's my card if you think of anything else."  He gave her a small wave as he headed back out of the office.

He called in the address of the cabin.  Local law enforcement could get there faster than him.  He agreed to meet them at their station.  He thanked them and got in his car, heading southeast.

xxx

Ravi woke suddenly a few hours later.  Liv was thrashing in her sleep.  Gently he shook her shoulder.  "Liv?"

She gasped as she woke up.  She looked around frantically, not recognizing her surroundings.  She felt familiar hands cup her cheeks.  "Ravi?"  And suddenly all the memories of the past two days came rushing back and she choked on a sob.

Ravi sat up on their lumpy hospital bed made for one and pulled her to him, cradling her in his lap.  He sniffled.  She looked up into his face and saw the tear tracks running down his cheeks.  She reached up to wipe them away, touching his face and wishing she knew how to comfort him.  He leaned into her touch.  On impulse, Liv leaned up and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips.

Ravi blinked in surprise.  "Are you alright?" he asked after a moment.  "You were having a nightmare."

She looked down at her hands.  "Yeah, sorry," she said.  

"Don't be," he said, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

She huddled against him and yawned.  "It's so awful, Ravi.  I wish I could do more to help.  I can't even imagine what those women are going through."

He stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head.  "Let's try to get some more sleep," he said.  "We're no good to anyone right now."

She nodded and lay back down.  Ravi curled his body around hers and held her close.

xxx

Detective Cavanaugh arrived at the Pierce County Sheriff's Department east of Mt. Rainier at just after 1 PM.  He'd have been there hours sooner, but the National Guard wouldn't let him leave Seattle without a blood pressure screening and a thorough inspection of his car, and Sean was in a rotten mood at the disrespect of SPD and law enforcement in general.

"You Cavanaugh?" asked a deputy, coming into the small waiting room.

Sean stood and held out his hand to shake.  "That's me," he said.  "You must be Deputy Taylor.  I hear you found my missing suspect."

"Please, call me Pete," said the deputy.

"Sean," Cavanaugh said with a smile.

"Your guy's pretty cagey," said Pete.  "He was squirrelly ever since the rangers showed up at his cabin.  Didn't want to talk or answer any questions.  Did not consent to officers looking around."

"I can help with that," said Sean, pulling a warrant from his breast pocket.  "It won't get us in the cabin, but it will get us in his car.  One of the neighbors saw a car matching his make and model speeding out of there like crazy a couple of hours before the body was discovered."

"We've got him in interrogation one if you'd like to speak to him first," said Pete.  "I can take you out to his car in a few minutes."

"That sounds perfect," said Sean.

Calum McHale was fidgeting in his seat where he was cuffed to the table in the interrogation room.  Cavanaugh sauntered in and smirked.  "Mr. McHale, I've been looking for you," he said.

"Who the heck are you?" Calum grumbled.

Cavanaugh held out his badge for inspection.  "Detective Sean Cavanaugh with the Seattle Police Department," he said.  "When was the last time you saw your brother, Mr. McHale?"

Calum McHale focused on his fingers and picked at a hangnail.  "I haven't seen Hayden in a couple weeks," he said.  "He moved in with a lady he was seeing, so he doesn't spend as much time with me anymore."

"Awe, that's too bad," said Cavanaugh.  "You must miss him.  I'm assuming you guys lived together before that.  Seeing as you co-own your parents' house."

"We did, yes," said Calum.  He worried the hangnail more intently and refused to look at the detective.

"But then he moved out with some girl," said Cavanaugh.

"That's right," said Calum.  He glanced up at Cavanaugh's face then back down at his hands quickly.

"Do you happen to remember her name?" asked Cavanaugh.  "I'm going to need to speak with her."

Calum shifted uncomfortably.  "No, I don't," he said at last.

Cavanaugh pretended to look surprised.  "You didn't even catch her name?  I thought your brother loved her enough to move in.  And I thought you and Hayden were close."

Calum bit his lip and looked away.  "I'm sure he said her name," he conceded.  "But I'm really awful at names.  I don't remember it.  I'm sorry.  My brother and I were... are close."

Cavanaugh gave him a stiff nod.  He watched him very carefully during what he said next.  "I have some bad news for you," he said.  Calum glanced up at his face briefly again.  "Mr. McHale, your brother was found dead this two days ago."  He waited for a reaction.  Calum covered his face with his hands stiltedly.  "In your house," Cavanaugh continued.

Calum looked up at the detective sadly.  "I don't want to talk with you anymore," he said stiffly.

"After I get done searching your car, I bet you won't need to," said Cavanaugh, and walked out of the interrogation room.

xxx

When Liv saw her mother that afternoon, she stopped dead in her tracks.  Eva Moore was sitting wearily in the corner of the lounge.  There was a white streak in her hair and her skin was ashen.  "Mom?"

Ravi, who had been following behind her, bumped into Liv's back when she froze.  He looked over at Eva.  "Oh, no," he breathed.

His bump spurred her to action and Liv rushed forward to grasp her mother's hands.  "Mom, what happened?"

Eva gripped her hands.  "They needed more surgeons," she said.  "I couldn't sit back and do nothing.  I had to help."

Ravi came over and sat down beside Eva.  "May I take your pulse?" he asked.  She gave him her wrist.  It was exactly as slow as he feared.  "Have you eaten yet?"

Eva shook her head.  "I haven't had a chance," she said.  "There are Fillmore Graves soldiers downstairs passing out brain tubes to all of the patients..." She sighed.  "Maybe I should..."

Ravi got to his feet.  "I'll go get you one," he said.  "Liv, you must be hungry too?"

Liv nodded.  "Thanks, Ravi."  She sat down next to her mother and hugged her.  "It's going to be okay, Mom.  I promise.  Ravi's going to find a cure.  He's really the best."

"I'm okay," said Eva, patting Liv's back.  "Around two dozen babies got turned," she said sadly.  "The hospital has already asked me to head that ward.  I told them I would."

Liv tried to smile.  "You'll be great," she said.

Ravi returned a few minutes later with a brain tube for each of them.  "I couldn't find any hot sauce," he said.  "Sorry."

Eva grimaced at the first taste.

"Hot sauce does help," said Liv.  "I'll send you some of my favorites."  She quickly sucked down her own brain tube.  "Otherwise, it helps to eat it fast and get it over with."

"You two should get out of here," said her mother.  "Things are slowing down and we have enough doctors.  Thank you so much for coming."

"You call me if you need anything, Mom," said Liv.  "The transition isn't exactly easy."

"How much worse than menopause could it be?" Eva asked, cracking a small smile.

xxx

Pete Taylor drove Cavanaugh out to Calum McHale's vacation cabin.  His car was waiting there, a mid-size SUV.

Cavanaugh slid a slim-jim down by the passenger side window and popped the lock.  He pulled a pair of evidence collecting gloves from his jacket pocket and pulled them on.  "Here goes nothing," he said, opening the door.

A quick search of the glove compartment hit pay dirt.  "And that is probable cause," he said, stepping back from the car with a 38 special hanging from his index finger.  He sniffed near the barrel.  "Recently fired, too.  How fast can you have a full CSI crew out here for the car and the cabin?" he asked.

Pete smiled.  "Oh, about twenty minutes," he said.

xxx

"Well, Mr. McHale," said Detective Cavanaugh, coming in and sitting down in the chair across from him in the interrogation room.  "I searched your car.  Can you guess what I found?"

"You can't do that," Calum snapped.

Cavanaugh casually placed the warrant down in front of him.  "This warrant says otherwise," he said.  "And once I found the gun... well, that gave me probable cause to search your cabin.  Do you know what we found in there?"

Calum McHale paled and fidgeted in his seat.  Cavanaugh set a large evidence bag on the table.  In it was a white shirt, speckled with blood.  "Zombies don't bleed much when you shoot them," said Cavanaugh.  "If you'd stood a little further back, the spatter probably would have missed you completely.  We'll be running DNA on this shirt.  I'm guessing the blood will match your brother.  And the sweat... well that'll match you, now won't it?"

Calum's face crumpled and he turned away from Cavanaugh.

"What happened, Calum?" asked Cavanaugh.  "Your own brother being turned into a zombie was too much for you?  You fought?

Calum's head snapped back around to look him in the face, his jaw quivering.  "That's not what happened!" he shouted.  His shoulders heaved as a tear rolled down his cheek.  "I had to kill him.  He was trying to eat me!"

Cavanaugh shifted to lean back against the back of his chair and blinked.

"He flipped out," said Calum.  "We were discussing financial matters about the house.  Next thing I know, his eyes are red and his veins are bulging and he's coming for my brain!  I never wanted any of this to happen!  I loved my brother!"  He breathed a heavy sigh.  "And now... I think I better speak to a lawyer."

xxx

"Can I drive?" Liv asked as they were nearing the car.

Ravi yawned.  "Sure," he said, handing her the keys to his green hatchback.  He climbed into the passenger seat and leaned sleepily against the window.

They were fifteen minutes into the drive when Ravi sat up and looked around.  "Liv?" he called.  "This isn't the way home.  Where are we going?"

She didn't answer, focusing on the road ahead.

"Liv?"

"We're going to Fillmore Graves," she said, still staring straight ahead.

"No. Liv!" He sat up straighter and turned towards her.  "That's an awful idea!"

"You can stay in the car if you like," she said coolly.  "I'm going to talk to Chase Graves."

Ravi groaned.  "Liv, please," he begged.  "We're both tired.  Let's just go home.  Nothing good will come of this."

"Ravi, I'm going," she said.

"To do what?" he asked.  "What is it you think you're going to accomplish running in there half-cocked?"

Liv gripped the steering wheel hard enough he was afraid she was going to bend it.  "I need to call Chase Graves a murderer to his face," she said.

"The man is surrounded by armed guards!" he said.  "How do you even plan to go see him?"

"He'll see me," she said.  Ravi stared at her dubiously.   "If not, I'll find Major and get him to help me."

"Major might not be there," said Ravi.  "He was visiting the hospital earlier, distributing brain tubes."  He sighed.  "I'm begging you, Liv.  This is a bad idea."

Liv's driving became more aggressive the more he pleaded with her not to do this.  Ravi gripped the handle on the ceiling of the car by his head.  "I'm never letting you drive my car again," he grumbled.

She pulled into the parking lot of the Fillmore Graves compound.  "Stay here," she ordered and hopped out of the car.  She headed for the main entrance at a brisk walk.

Ravi got out of the car and jogged after her.  "Liv!"

She whirled on him.  "If you're coming with me, stop arguing," she snapped.  "If you can't, don't come."

Ravi stopped short, frowning like she'd slapped him.  She tried to ignore the hurt on his face.  She turned back and resumed her walk.  At first, he hesitated, but then he went after her.  When he caught up with her he didn't say anything.  He just kept pace with her as they entered the main building.

Liv glanced at Ravi uneasily but said nothing.  He did not meet her gaze.  They went to the front desk.

"Tell Chase Graves that Olivia Moore is here and she needs to see him right away," she ordered the soldier behind the desk.

The young woman blinked and sized her up.  She picked up the phone.  "There is an Olivia Moore here to see Mr. Graves," she said.  She listened for a moment.  When she hung up the phone she turned to look at Liv.  "Mr. Graves is not able to receive visitors at this time."

"The hell he isn't," Liv growled.  She strode past the desk and headed for the elevator as Ravi watched helplessly.

The young soldier jogged after her.  "Ma'am, you need to go back or I will call security," she said.

Liv laughed bitterly.  "Go ahead and call them," she said.  "I'll be going up to Chase's office now."

Ravi watched miserably as she punched the button for the elevator.  He clenched his hands in and out of fists.  The elevator dinged and he made a decision.  He ran after her.  As he passed the soldier he said, "Please know I am trying to stop her from doing something stupid.  And please tell your men I am not bulletproof."  The young woman watched with mounting horror as he dove into the elevator with Liv at the last second.

She grabbed the radio from her belt and called security, sending them to Chase's office.

xxx

**Graves Danger**

Ravi stood stiffly in the elevator, looking at anything but Liv.  He sighed.  "If you get me killed, I will not be happy with you," he said.

She ignored him.

"Or just shot," he added.  "I don't like flesh wounds, either."

"You should have stayed in the car," she said tartly.

"Probably," he agreed.  "But I couldn't leave you alone."

She shot him a confused sideways glance.  He flashed her a miserable smile just as the doors opened on Chase's floor.  They were met with four men in full combat gear holding AR-15s pointed at them.  Justin Bell was among them.  Ravi gulped nervously.

"Ma'am, sir, we will be escorting you back out of this building," said the leader.

The sound of booted footsteps came from behind them.  Chase Graves stepped into view.  "Let her come," he said.  "It must be important if she's ready to fight armed guards.  Miss Moore, this way, please.  I see you're back to your old look.  Pity.  You looked so nice when you tanned and dyed."  He turned and headed for his office.

Liv stepped out of the elevator and walked through the armed guards like they weren't even there.  "Fuck you," she muttered, following Chase.  Ravi followed her, sharing a miserable look with Justin as he went.  The guards followed them and took up positions outside Chase's office.

Once she was free of her escort, to Ravi's horror, Liv stomped forward and slapped Chase Graves so hard the sound of it echoed.

Chase eyed her coolly.  "You get one," he said with a shrug and an annoying little smirk.  "You do that again and I'll have my friends with the guns remove you."

"And do your friends here know that you're a murderer!?" Liv shouted.

"Miss Moore, you'll need to be specific," he said.  "I have killed people in defense of myself or others.  But murder?  Who am I to have killed?"

"It's Dr. Moore, actually," Liv said coldly.  "I've just come from helping out in a crisis situation of your making.  Did you have any idea what turning pregnant women would do?  Did you care?"

"Ah," said Chase.  "That crisis.  Thank you for your efforts to save lives, Dr. Moore."

She raised her hand to slap him again, but he caught her wrist.  "Don't," he said.  He didn't release her.

Ravi stepped closer.  "Let her go," he said evenly.

Chase smirked but didn't comply.  "And who are you?" he asked.

"Someone who you could do a lot of damage to," said Ravi.  "I have no illusions.  I'm human.  I'm Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti.  I work with Liv.  And I've just come from doing sixty c-sections in the last two days.  I know I can't make you, but if you don't let her go I will have to try.  So I'm just going to ask, as nicely as I can to a man who thoughtlessly caused the death of innocents, please let her go."

Chase sized Ravi up.  He looked at Liv.  "Don't try it again," he said and released her wrist.  She rubbed it and took a step back.

"You could have turned them away," she said.  "You could have made sure pregnant women got a real vaccine.  We just delivered almost 4000 premature infants at hospitals throughout the city.  Every NICU is full.  Some of the infants had to be airlifted to other hospitals in the state.  Without their mothers, because their mothers can't leave.  And some of them didn't make it.  Not to mention the four thousand women losing their pregnancies with no hope.  No miracles.  Their bodies can't feed their babies.  You did this, Chase!"

He swallowed and looked away from her.  Then he turned away and walked back to his desk and sat down.  Liv followed him.  "Don't you have anything to say?" she demanded.

"I didn't have a choice," said Chase, looking out the floor to ceiling window behind his desk.  "Carey Gold had already set this plan in motion.  Thousands would have died from the Aleutian Flu.  Maybe hundreds of thousands.  There was no going back."

"Is that what you tell yourself so you can sleep at night?" Liv asked bitterly.  "You could have used a real vaccine.  You could have still helped the people who were sick.  Discovery Day didn't have to go the way it did.  The level of destruction you wreaked on this city..."

"Your idealism is sweet," Chase said, still gazing out the window.  "I did what I had to do.  I'm sorry there were casualties.  But discovery had become inevitable.  There had to be enough zombies that they couldn't just nuke us off the map."

"Do you even know the havoc you've caused?" Liv asked.  "Zombie children in need of services no one can currently provide.  People fighting in the streets!"

"All of which is being addressed," said Chase.  "Now, that's enough, Dr. Moore.  I have too much to do to sit through another lecture.  My security will escort you out."

"A moment, if you will," said Ravi, coming over.  "I need to ask... You've had zombie children here for almost two years.  Are there records?  Did anyone study them?  Do they grow and develop?  We have so many zombie children now, from infants on up.  We need to know these things in order to help them and care for them."

Chase turned back from the window.  "Who are you, Dr. Chakrabarti, to ask for that research?" he asked.

"I'm the man trying to clean up your bloody messes, that's who," Ravi said indignantly.

Chase smirked.  "I'll look into what research has been done," he said.  "And I'll see that you get it.  After I run a background check.  You understand..."

Ravi blinked, surprised at his compliance.  "Thank you," he said.  He turned to Liv.  "We should go."  His voice was flat, betraying no emotion.

She looked up into his eyes but he turned away.  He started for the door.  With one final glance at Chase, she followed him out.  The guards surrounded them when they reached the hallway outside of Chase's office and walked with them to the elevator.  Liv tried to catch Justin's eye, but he steadfastly ignored her.  The guards rode the elevator down with them and did not leave their sides until they were outside.

"We'll be watching," said the leader.  "See that you go straight to your car and drive away."

Ravi nodded stiffly.  Liv didn't acknowledge his words but did head straight for the car.

"Keys," Ravi said coldly when they were a few feet from the car.  She looked up at him and flinched at the hard look on his face.  She gave him back the keys to his car and headed for the passenger side.

Ravi didn't say anything as he drove them home.  After five minutes, the silence was driving Liv bananas.  "Look, I know you're angry," she began.

Ravi pounded his fist on the top of the steering wheel.  "Oh, do you know that," he said crossly.

"Ravi?" Liv tried desperately to keep a waver out of her voice.  She wasn't entirely successful.

They drove for a few more minutes in oppressive silence.  "You're getting the research you were looking for," Liv said, trying to sound chipper.

Ravi ignored her.  As they were pulling into their neighborhood he pulled over.  "That was extremely reckless," he said quietly.

Liv turned to face him.  He was still looking determinedly out the windshield.  "I... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger," she said.

He whirled to face her.  "You put yourself in danger!" he shouted.

She jumped back, flinching.

His face softened.  "It will break me," he said softly.  "If something ever happens to you.  It terrifies me when you go charging in angry before you've got your head on straight.  One day it's going to get you killed."

She stared at him, speechless.

"I know I could never stop you from doing dangerous things," he said.  "It's part of the job you love, and I would never try to take that from you.  But if you could maybe not go raging into danger just so you can slap someone you're pissed at... I'd be grateful."

Liv bit her lip.  "Ravi?"

"I love you," he said softly, turning back to the steering wheel.  "And I'd be lost without you."

She put her hand on his arm.  "I love you, too," she said.

He took a shuddering breath and turned to give her the barest of smiles, his eyes filled with unshed tears.  "I know," he said.  Liv reached for him and he folded her into an awkward hug in the confines of the car.  Even at the weird angle, they held each other tightly for a long moment.  "We should get back," he said as he let her go.  "Inaaya and Zara will be missing us."

She nodded and smiled.  They finished the ride back to the house in a companionable silence.

Zara launched herself into Ravi's arms the second he walked through the door.  He hugged her tightly, burying his face in her long hair.  "You missed your birthday," she said.  "I thought you weren't coming back!"

Ravi carried her into the living room and sat down with her on his lap.  "I'm sorry I worried you," he told her.  "It was a very long couple of days at the hospital.  There were lots of people who needed our help."

"I made you a birthday cake," said Zara.  "I saved it for you."

Ravi chuckled and held her tight.  "You're the best!" he said.

"She did all the work herself," said Inaaya.  "I just supervised."  Ravi smiled at his sister.  "What do you want for your birthday dinner?  I'll cook."

"Do you know how to make Mum's butter chicken?" Ravi asked.

Inaaya grinned.  "I do," she said.  "I've known how to make it since before you were out of diapers."  She winked at Liv.  "To be fair, he was difficult to potty train."

Ravi raised his eyebrows and gave his sister an incredulous look.  She just laughed.  Liv smiled broadly.  Inaaya went to the kitchen and Liv sat down beside Ravi.  "How old are you anyway?" she asked.

"As of yesterday, 36," he said.

Liv turned to him in surprise.  "You're 36?!"

Ravi raised an eyebrow.  "You say that like I'm somehow old enough to be your parent," he said coolly.  "Which I know I am not."

"But you act like such a goofball," said Liv.  "I didn't think you were that much older than me."

Zara giggled.  "He's not as old as Mummy," she said.

Ravi tickled her.  "You're right, I'm not!" he said, laughing.

"Oh my god, Peyton is younger than me, you cradle robber," said Liv.  Ravi groaned, laying his head back on the back of the couch.

"By a few months," he said.

"What's a cradle robber?" asked Zara.

"See, now you're having inappropriate conversations in front of my niece," said Ravi, poking Liv in the side.  "And I am not a cradle robber.  She's old enough to have a bloody law degree."

"Still a little May December, don't you think?"  Liv gave him a dubious expression.

"May July at best, you little brat," said Ravi, affronted.

"That's not nice," said Zara.  "I get in trouble for calling my brothers that."

"You're right, Zara, that wasn't very nice," Liv agreed.  When Ravi glared at her she stuck out her tongue.

"You're the worst," he grumbled.

Zara hopped up to go see what her mother was up to.  Liv leaned against Ravi's shoulder.  He looked down at her.  "I'm going to tell everyone you lie about your age this year," he said.  "You'll be 29.  They'll all believe me."

She tipped her head back to smile up at him.  "You're just mad because I found out you were old," she said.

"I am not," he said, booping her nose.  "Seriously, though, did you think I was Doogie Howser?  I've got rather a lot of education and experience for even someone my age."

She laughed at him.  "I'm just teasing you, Ravi," she said.  After a beat, she asked, "So what do you want for your birthday?"

"Butter chicken and the ability to get laid," he said wistfully.

Liv snorted.  "Well, your sister has half of that covered," she said.  "I'm sure Blaine knows where to find zombie hookers.  We could call him."

Ravi side eyed her.  "Or we could not do that," he said.  "Frankly, I don't even want to think about Blaine's taste in call girls."

"Eh, you fell for the same woman," said Liv.  "How far off the mark could it be?"

He flinched.  "Let's just go with I don't want to pay for sex," he said.  "And let's drop it.  I'm still hoping the virus shedding is temporary."

She reached up to pat his cheek.  "I hope so, too," she said.  "Though when you get a girlfriend, I lose my teddy bear."  She pretended to pout.

He looked at her through hooded eyes.  "Never," he said.  Her eyes met his and they both paused, captivated.

"See Mummy, I think they're going to kiss," said Zara.

Ravi coughed violently.  Liv put some distance between them.  They both looked up at Zara and Inaaya like naughty children caught in the act.  Inaaya smiled.  "Mum and Dad are hoping we can Skype with them," she said.  "They were really hoping to do it on your birthday, but I explained to them you were busy helping people."

"That sounds great," said Ravi.  "I'll set up my laptop."

"We should do it as soon as possible," said Inaaya.  "It's getting late in London."  Ravi nodded and went to get his computer.  Liv moved to the armchair so Inaaya and Zara could be in the frame with Ravi on the couch.

"Hi Mum," said Inaaya when the Skype call came to life.  "See, he's not dead.  I told you I'd find him."

"Hi Nana!" said Zara.

Ravi slid his hand behind Zara so he could poke her mother in the side.  She yelped.  "And he's just as childish as ever," Inaaya continued.

Ravi grinned.  "Hi Mum," he said and waved.

"My sweet boy," said his mother.  "Happy Birthday!"

"Thanks, Mum.  Hi Dad," said Ravi as his father joined his mother on camera.

"Well, you don't look like the zombies we saw on the news," said his father.  "Has Inaaya managed to convince you to come home yet?  And what's this I hear about you living with a woman?  I thought you were living with that guy with the weird name."

Ravi flinched.  "Well, Major still stays here sometimes," he said.  "But he's had to live at work since the zombie outbreak.  And, I'm not a zombie, so I wouldn't look like one, would I?"  He shot Liv an apologetic look across the room.  "My housemate is a woman.  Her name is Olivia."

"Is it serious?" asked his father.  "Is that why you are resisting coming home?"

"Dad, she's my housemate, not my girlfriend," Ravi said, shifting in his seat uncomfortably.

"Leave the boy alone," said his mother, swatting her husband's arm.  Ravi gave his mother a relieved smile.  "I'm proud of you for helping people, Ravi.  Though I wish you could come home.  I do miss you."

"I miss you, too, Mum," said Ravi.

"I want to meet this girl," said his mother.

Ravi raised an eyebrow.  "I'd be happy to introduce you," he said.  "Though once again, she is my housemate and not my girlfriend."

Inaaya scooped Zara up onto her lap and waved to Liv to take her spot.  Ravi held her hand to steady her as she climbed over his long legs.  Liv smiled awkwardly once she was seated.  "Mum, Dad, this is my very good friend, Dr. Olivia Moore," said Ravi.  He turned to her.  "Liv, this is my mother, Dr. Riya Kapali.  And my father, Gagan Chakrabarti."

"It's nice to meet you," said Liv, and gave a little wave.

Ravi's father squinted at his screen.  "She's a zombie," he said matter of factly.

Ravi felt Liv stiffen beside him.  She looked at his face for some direction.  He gave her an apologetic smile.  "She is," he said stiffly.  "She's also a person and my friend."

"I need to go check on dinner," said Inaaya.  "I'll see you both soon.  Zara, you stay and talk with Nana and Papa."  She headed across the house.

"I should help Inaaya.  It was nice to meet you," said Liv and hurried to follow.

Ravi watched her go sadly.  "Thanks a lot, Dad," he said.

"Ravi, I want you to come home," said his father.  "You are worrying your mother."

"Uncle Ravi can't come home," said Zara.  "If he doesn't stay, who will find the cure for Liv?"  All eyes were suddenly on the little girl.  "She's my friend," said Zara, looking plaintively up at Ravi.  "You have to save her."

Ravi opened his arms to Zara and she crawled into his lap.  "I'm not going anywhere," he said.  "This is my home.  I'm going to find the cure.  I'm needed here."  He looked pointedly at his parents.  "I'm sorry, but I can't leave.  I'm close to finding a cure.  I love you.  But I can't leave."

Ravi said goodbye to his parents and wandered into the kitchen to find Liv.  He found her with Inaaya who was showing her which spices she recommended to heat up dinner without drastically changing the flavor.  He gave her a small smile.  "You missed it, both of you," he said.  "Zara told them I can't possibly leave because I had to find a cure for her friend Liv."

Liv smiled so brightly and looked like she might cry.  "That was sweet of her," she said.

Inaaya smiled as she watched her brother go to his friend and hug her.  He held Liv close for a long moment.

xxx

"This is Johnny Frost with a breaking news special report," blared the television, interrupting the cartoon that Zara was watching.  Liv looked up from her book to watch.  "The National Guard perimeter around Seattle will now be defended with deadly force.  No one is permitted to cross, in or out, except at the designated crossing point in the neutral zone in SeaTac.  Crossing permits and neutral zone permits are strictly enforced.  This applies to human residents as well as zombies."

"Oh no," said Liv, putting a hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong, Liv?" Zara asked.

Liv schooled her expression.  "It's okay," she said.  "I just forgot something I need to tell your uncle."  She saw the message start to repeat.  "Zara, would you like to watch Disney movies?  I have a few on DVD."

Zara grinned and nodded vigorously.  Liv showed her where the movies were and made sure she had the DVD remote.  Once Zara was watching a DVD, Liv rushed into the kitchen where Ravi was reading the newspaper, grabbing her tablet off the dining room table as she passed.  "We have a problem," she hissed quietly.

He took in her worried face.  "What's going on?" he asked, putting the paper aside and coming over to her.

Liv tapped the tablet to life and searched breaking news stories until she found the ones confirming what Johnny Frost had just broadcast.  She passed it to Ravi.  He skimmed the article, his face falling the more he read.  "Bloody hell," he murmured under his breath.

"They're really walling us in," she said softly.  "One of the headlines even mentions shipments of cinder blocks to reinforce the fencing."

He put an arm around her.  Together they moved to the breakfast nook, sitting close together.  Ravi put the tablet on the table where they could both read it.  "Fuck," he said, sitting up straighter.  "Liv... Inaaya and Zara.  How do they get back out?  They don't have crossing permits.  They have to make it to the neutral zone, and then to SeaTac airport to leave."

She looked up into his eyes.  "Oh, god..."

"How do you even get crossing permits?" asked Ravi, trying to Google it on the tablet.  He found articles on their enforcement, but not how to apply for one.  He groaned in frustration.  "They can't just keep them here," he said.  "That would be tantamount to kidnapping British citizens."

"This is all so wrong," said Liv.  She slipped her hand in his under the table and he gave it a gentle squeeze.  "I got Zara to watch DVDs so she won't see news reports about this.  But we should talk to Inaaya."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Remember, iZombie returns to the CW on Monday, February 26!


	5. Changes On The Horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ravi and Liv go to extreme measures to get Inaaya and Zara home. The world keeps turning too fast. Ravi finishes out his last days at the morgue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so overwhelmed by how well this story has been received. I keep getting reviews that make me cry from happiness. You guys are amazing! Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> A special thank you to my beta readers! You're amazing and I love you!
> 
> I'm posting this chapter 2 days earlier than planned because I'm so excited. My hope is that after this, I will be able to post once a week through the end of the story.

**Episode 5: Changes On The Horizon**

* * *

 

**The Writing Is On The Wall**

_June 29, 2016_

"They can't just keep us here," said Inaaya.  "We have plane tickets already bought for the day after tomorrow.  Three tickets," she said, looking pointedly at Ravi.

He flinched.  "Inaaya, you know I can't..."

"Maybe none of us can," she snapped.  "I have a husband and two little boys in London.  I can't stay here."

Ravi hugged his sister.  "We'll find a way," he said.  "I've got a call into a friend who's a lawyer.  She works with the mayor.  I'm hoping she can point us in the right direction to get you and Zara crossing permits.  You aren't zombies.  We will be able to get you across the wall."

Both adults clammed up as Zara came into the room.  "Mummy," she said.  "I miss Daddy.  Can we call him today on the computer?"

Inaaya tried to brighten up her expression.  "Of course, honey," she said.  "We'll call in a little while.  Once it's late enough for your father to be home from work."

Zara smiled and hugged her mother.

xxx

When Liv stepped onto the front porch to retrieve the paper, a cavalcade of reporters was waiting for her.

"Do you have a statement on Calum and Hayden McHale?" one asked, jabbing a microphone in her face.

Liv sidestepped and grabbed the paper.  She dove back for the door but the reporter was persistent and blocked her path.  "Please, Olivia Moore, what can you tell us about Hayden McHale and zombie rage?"

Liv frowned.  "I don't know who that is," she said.  "Please excuse me.  I'm still very tired from helping out at the hospital."

"What can you tell us about the pregnant zombie crisis?"

"That it was a tragedy and Chase Graves should be ashamed of himself for infecting pregnant women," said Liv.  She got the door open and rushed through it, slamming it behind her.  She could still hear dozens of reporters firing off questions.  With a sigh, she took the paper to join Ravi and his family for breakfast.

"Are you okay?" Ravi asked when he saw the look on her face.

Liv sighed.  "I'm just tired of reporters," she said.  "They were asking me questions about a case I haven't worked on involving people I don't know."

Ravi scooted further into the breakfast nook so she could sit down.  When she did, he put his arm around her in a brief side hug.

xxx

Detective Cavanaugh walked into the squad room and plopped down in the chair next to Clive's desk.  He lolled his head to the side and looked at Clive.  "So... I have zombie questions," he said and fluttered his eyelashes.  "Help me Babi-wan Kenobi.  You're my only hope."

Clive snorted into his hand with laughter that turned into a cough.  He schooled his expression.  "What do you need, Sean?"

"I've got a guy that says he killed his brother because his brother flipped out in some kind of zombie rage and tried to eat him," said Cavanaugh.  "Biblical, right?  So my question for you... my first one, anyway... is zombie rage, fact or fiction?"

"Red eyes?"  Cavanaugh nodded.  "Yeah, it's real.  Basically, a zombie under threat can draw on it for a burst of speed and adrenaline.  But I've never seen a zombie kill because of it.  It's not an entirely voluntary state, but Liv has control.  She's been in fights where she's raged out while under attack, but she was still in charge of what she was doing.  She's never even scratched anyone while raged out.  Much less hurt them beyond self-defense.  And Liv is sometimes really impulsive, so I doubt she's a paragon of control."

"The girl who crawled into the back of Chief Price's truck... impulsive?  You don't say," said Cavanaugh, chuckling.  Clive smiled.  "So it's unlikely that this guy's brother lost control and tried to eat him?"

"From what Liv tells me, a hungry zombie has less control," said Clive.  "I suppose if he'd been refusing to eat brain tubes since he turned, it's possible.  But under normal circumstances... god what a weird way to characterize any of this... under proper conditions, it's unlikely his brother suddenly decided he was food."

"Could still be self-defense, though," said Cavanaugh.  "I mean, brother versus brother... zombie or not, that's a common one."

"Ain't that the truth," said Clive.

"So... more information needed," said Cavanaugh.  "This guy wasn't real forthcoming, even with the self-defense claim.  He only said that after I found the murder weapon and his bloody shirt.  Now he's lawyered up.  Thanks for the zombie info, Clive."

"Anytime," said Clive.

xxx

"Finally," said Don Watts.  He picked up the phone on his side of the glass.

Harry Thorne sat down in front of him on the visitor's side of the glass and picked up his phone.  "Not many clients have much use for a lawyer after their plea deal, Don," he said.

"It's nice to see you, too, Harry," said Don.  "I've been seeing a lot of you on TV lately.  Apparently, zombies have been helping out the police."

"They have," said Harry.  "But you know I can't go into detail about someone else's case."

"You're challenging the ethical grounds of using a zombie to do police work, though," said Don.

"I am."  Harry rubbed the bridge of his nose.   "And I have about twelve cases I should be working on.  Get to the point, Don."

"Easy," said Don Watts coolly.  "It's not like you aren't going to bill me for this.  Have patience."  Harry glared.  Don smiled.  "Remember that girl with the white hair who helped the detective on my case?"

Harry Thorne's eyebrows rose.  "Now that you mention her, yes," he said.  "I've seen her around a few other times."

"Well, I just saw her on the news," said Don.  He leaned his elbow against the small countertop and leaned his head on his hand conversationally.  "And she was Seattle's first zombie detective.  She was a zombie when she worked my case.  If it is unethical to use zombies now, when everyone knows about zombies, imagine how unethical it was then."

Harry arched an eyebrow.  "You pled guilty, Don," he said.  "That's hard to appeal."

"I was coerced by a zombie cheating the system," Don said harshly.

Harry nodded.  "I'm not saying I won't take the case," he said.  "I'm just warning you it'll be difficult."

"And that's why I pay you the big bucks," said Don.

xxx

**A Meeting Of The Minds**

"Mr. Rye, thank you so much for meeting with me," said Ravi.  "I'm sorry we had to delay a couple of days."

Brandon Rye came forward and shook his hand.  "Don't worry about that," he chided.  "You were one of the heroes.  Thank you for rushing in to treat patients.  I know that's not your usual line of work, but they needed all hands on deck and you came through."

Ravi looked down self consciously, then smiled.  "I only did what any doctor would do," he said.

Rye indicated a pair of chairs before the large unlit fireplace in his office.  Ravi took a seat.  "Can I grab you a drink?"

"Just a water for me, thank you," said Ravi.

Rye went to a small refrigerator and got them each a bottle of water.  He passed one to Ravi and sat down in the chair facing him.  "I have to ask... I didn't think you were a zombie.  Weren't the hospitals looking for zombie doctors?"

Ravi blinked and bit his lip.  "They were," he said.  "And you are right, I'm not a zombie.  Here, check my pulse."  He held out his wrist to Brandon Rye.  Rye felt it a moment and nodded.  "But as a doctor who is very familiar with zombies and avoiding contamination, I felt it was my duty to help."

"And help you did," said Rye.  "By all accounts, you saved many lives."  He smiled at Ravi.  "I'm anxious to hear more about your research," he said, clasping his hands together.  "And what directions you think zombie research should go.  I don't think we could get our zombie division up and running without you on board.  Your work has been quite remarkable."  He paused and looked at Ravi.  "You are joining us, aren't you?"

Ravi smiled.  "Yes, I believe I am," he said.  "I've read through the packet Ms. Stanley brought me.  It sounds like you have a thorough operation in the works.  I'd like to be a part of it.  I did have a couple of areas of research I wanted to discuss with you."

"By all means," said Mr. Rye.  "I am hoping you'll head up cure research.  Your work so far has been groundbreaking.  But if there are other areas you'd like to pursue..."

"I've also worked on a vaccine for zombie-ism," said Ravi.

Brandon Rye adjusted his glasses.  "That's... does it work?  Has it been tested?  That's a splendid idea," he said.

"There are still bugs that need working out," said Ravi.  "But I would like to research it in conjunction with the cure.  It's likely the two areas of study will inform each other."

"How would you feel about running two interconnected labs?" asked Mr. Rye.

Ravi's eyes lit up.  "Like I was in a dream come true," he said.  "There is one other area of research I feel needs to be pursued for the greater good.  Though I don't feel like I am the one qualified to lead it."   Brandon Rye looked curious.  "Zombie children," said Ravi.  "We now have zombies as young as 24-week preemies.  Do they grow?  How do they develop?  And what can we do medically to help them have normal lives?  This is, of course, all interconnected, because knowing what the zombie virus does to a person genetically, could inform the cure and vaccine."

"Fascinating," said Brandon Rye.  "And did you have someone in mind to lead such a  department?"

"I've been thinking a lot about that," said Ravi.  "Now, I haven't spoken to her about this yet, but I think Dr. Eva Moore would be perfect. She's in pediatric medicine.  And she's local."

"I will look her up," said Mr. Rye.  "May I tell her you recommended her?"

"Absolutely," said Ravi.

"The building won't be ready for another few weeks," Rye explained.  "We're taking over the old Max Rager headquarters.  It still needs to be reinforced and needs a whole new parking structure that won't be ready until next year, but it is well suited to our needs.  I have resumes and CVs ready for you to begin hiring your teams.  And the labs will be set up to your specifications.  Tell us what you need and we'll be sure you get it.  And you are welcome to reach out to other qualified scientists if there is someone you feel would be a good fit.  Just send their info along to me and we'll vet them."

They exchanged information and continued to discuss plans for another half an hour.  Ravi was to contact Mr. Rye personally, or Harriet Stanley, if he needed anything.  Ravi left the meeting feeling like the cure was close at hand.

xxx

Blaine waited under the overhang by the loading dock at Shady Plots as the storm raged around him.  He looked at his watch.  Don E and Dino were fifteen minutes behind schedule with the cargo of brains that just arrived from Singapore.  Just as he was about to pull out his phone to call Don E, the truck turned into the loading area and Blaine sighed with relief.

Don E climbed down out of the truck and went to the back, flinging up the rolling door.  "Alright, boys and girls," he said.  "Last stop!"

Three men and one woman climbed down out of the box truck.  Blaine arched an eyebrow.  "Don E, dear, may I speak with you a moment," he said coolly.

"Sure, man, just a sec," he said.  He turned back to his passengers.  "As promised, you are now in Seattle.  Go find someone to scratch you.  I'm sure my boss will do it for a price."

"Don E, I need to speak with you. Now!" said Blaine.

Don E rolled his eyes and wandered over to Blaine.  He smiled at him and waited.

Blaine closed his eyes for a moment, trying to contain his impatient anger.  "Who in the hell are these people?" he asked softly.

Don E put a hand on Blaine's shoulder and guided him just inside the door of Shady Plots.  He dug into his pocket and produced a wad of cash that made Blaine let out a low whistle.  "The National Guard is making it super hard for people to travel into Seattle," he said, plopping the cash into Blaine's hand.  "These folks happened to be hanging around the free trade zone when I went to pick up our shipment.  So I let them pay us for a ride."

Blaine blinked.  "Humans?" he asked.

"That want to be zombies," said Don E.

"Huh," said Blaine, rubbing his chin.  "Interesting.  Though I think you should probably be more careful."  He tilted his head, considering.  "Done right, though.  This could be worth a lot of money."

Don E grinned.  "And there are people trying to go both ways," he said.  "Now that the perimeter fencing is up, the National Guard is making it pretty difficult to get in or out of the city even for humans.  A lot of paperwork involved.  And who wants to do that, am I right?"

xxx

"Liv, we've got a problem," said Peyton over the phone.

"Another one?" asked Liv.  She sighed.  "I mean, what sort of problem?"

"Don Watts has filed an appeal of his plea agreement.  He claims he was coerced using questionable police practices, namely zombie detectives, into taking it.  Now he's professing his innocence and Harry Thorne is back on his case."

"The Wally Walker murder?" Liv asked.

"That's the one," said Peyton.  "He claims we railroaded him into his deal.  It's a load of crap, but it puts the legality of zombie powers as detection tools in front of a judge.  The ruling could open up every case you've ever worked."

"Well, fuck," said Liv.

"We're going to fight this.  I'm still the A.D.A. of record on the case.  There's no way I'm letting that jerk win," said Peyton.  "I just wanted to warn you.  Since Harry Thorne is representing him... and he's still helping Blair Hammond and now some guy claiming self-defense for killing his brother who was a zombie... this is going to hit the media."

Liv sighed.  "I really hate all this attention," she muttered.

"I know," said Peyton.  She huffed.  "Harry's really setting himself up as the anti-zombie lawyer.  At least for now, I'd recommend you saying 'no comment' anyway if anyone asks about those three cases.  Floyd's even helping me prep this.  We'll get them.  You've been nothing but an asset to the police force."

"Any idea when I can go back to work?" Liv asked.

"I'm going to try to get this in front of a judge, ASAP," Peyton assured her.  "I'm not going to let Harry Thorne try this in the media.  That's what he wants.  And once we prove zombie visions are admissible evidence, you're good to go."

"Thanks, Peyton," said Liv.

xxx

**Major Work Ahead**

Major looked at his phone, perplexed.  It was showing a number for the main switchboard at Fillmore Graves, but everyone from Fillmore Graves who usually called him had his direct number.  "Hello?"

"Hold please for Seattle Child Services," said the switchboard operator.

Major blinked.  "Is this Major Lilywhite?" asked an officious sounding female voice.

"Yes, this is he," said Major.

"My name is Tilda Florentino, with Seattle CPS," said the woman on the phone.  "We have a bit of a situation.  I was told you could help."

"What sort of situation?" asked Major.

"We have a child that was dropped off a few nights ago.  A zombie.  He thinks we're deliberately keeping him from his family... at least, that's what he said before he..." she swallowed.  "He's having some sort of dissociative episode.  His eyes are all red.  His veins are very prominent.  It's really quite frightening.  We had to evacuate that part of our center.  He's locked in, but we don't have anyone with the... experience... to go back in there."

Major sighed and rubbed his temples.  "What's your address?  I'll be right over."

xxx

"Hey, Ravi," called Liv, bringing in the mail.  She turned back to the reporter who had a microphone in her face.  "I said 'no comment'," she growled.  "Now get your foot out of my door."  Maybe it was the look on her face but the reporter took a step back and she slammed the door.

Ravi was watching her from the doorway to the kitchen.  "You need me?"

"Yeah, you've got a letter here," she said, holding up a small white envelope.  "It just has your name on it.  No address or stamp.  Must have been hand delivered."

"Maybe it's from one of the reporters," he suggested, coming to take it from her.  He held it up to the light, but it just looked like an ordinary letter.  He ripped it open.  He paled as he read it, looking visibly shaken.

Liv put her hand on his arm.  "What is it?" she asked, concerned.

He swallowed, his mouth suddenly dry, and handed her the letter.

"We don't need a cure," she read.  "Zombies are a higher form of human life.  If you try to cure us, you are destroying the Lord's plan.  We will stop you.  Just remember how fragile you are, human."  Liv looked up at his face.  "Oh, god, Ravi..."

"You can't tell Inaaya about this," he said hurriedly.

She frowned.  "We need to call Clive," she said.  "Now.  That's a threat, Ravi."

"I know," he said.  He took the letter from her carefully holding it by just the corner.  "There's an evidence collection kit in my room.  Bottom of the closet.  Go grab two evidence bags.  Please."

Liv nodded and ran up the stairs.  She returned a moment later with the bags.  She held one open and Ravi slipped the letter inside.  In the other, he placed the envelope.  They heard the back door open and Ravi quickly hid the two evidence bags under some books on the dining room table.  Inaaya and Zara came into the room from the kitchen.

"Your backyard neighbors are very nice," said Inaaya.  "They said we can cut through their yard anytime to avoid the reporters."

Ravi smiled.  "That's great," he said.

Inaaya eyed him.  "What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing," Ravi said quickly.  "We were just lamenting the reporters."

Inaaya didn't look like she completely believed him, but she let the matter drop.  "Zara made a couple of new friends at the park," she said.

"Emily is going to be my pen pal," said Zara.

"That's wonderful," said Liv.  "I had a pen pal when I was your age.  It was lots of fun."  She took out her phone, pretending to read an incoming text.  "Just a sec," she excused herself.  "I need to text Clive back."  She locked eyes with Ravi briefly and he nodded.  Liv went into the living room with her phone.   _Clive, Ravi received a threatening letter,_ she texted.   _We've bagged it for evidence.  Can you come over?_

 _I'll be there in an hour,_ came the reply.

_Thanks._

xxx

An orderly took Major directly to Ms. Florentino when he arrived.  She blinked up at him.  "Don't I know you from somewhere?" she asked.

Major frowned.  This was all he needed.  "I don't think so, ma'am.  Where's the boy?" he asked.

She led him down a long hallway.  "We locked him in the group therapy room," she explained.  "That's where he was when he... started having his episode.  We're really not equipped to handle zombies."  She stopped in front of a solid wooden door.  "He's behind here.  There's an observation window if you'd prefer to see what you're walking into."

Major shook his head.  "You said he's how old?"

"Nine.  Not big for his age, but that doesn't seem to matter with a zombie," she said.

"What's his name?" he asked.

"Mark Boyle," said Tilda Florentino.

"What can you tell me about his situation?" Major asked.  "Is there family I should be trying to reunite him with?  Siblings in the foster care system?"

"He was abandoned at a gas station the day before the perimeter was closed," said Tilda.  "His family didn't leave any forwarding information, but they told the clerk they were headed away from Seattle.  He's well fed.  Decently clothed.  He was cared for.  They tossed a piece of luggage out of their car and pulled away while he was in the bathroom.  Clothes and a couple of video games.  All, his."

Major looked horrified.  "They just left their kid?"

"He's not the first.  The other nine that we know about have all been taken to Fillmore Graves.  We were arranging transport for Mark when he... dissociated."

"Thank you," said Major.  "You'll probably want to stand back.  I have a sedative gun if I need it.  No matter what, I'll be able to take Mark off your hands."

Tilda Florentino gave him a stiff nod and hurried back the way she'd come.

"Humans..." Major muttered under his breath when he was sure she was out of earshot.  He carefully turned the lock and went in.

The room was absolutely destroyed.  Several bookshelves had been overturned, as well as a desk.  Chairs that had once been in a circle for group therapy were knocked about like a hurricane had come through.  Papers and books were scattered everywhere.  In the middle of it all, a boy lay on his side, sobbing.  He was pale, with deathly white hair.

"Mark?  Mark Boyle?" called Major.

The boy pushed himself up on his arms, looking back at the new arrival warily.

"Mark, my name is Major.  I'm a zombie, just like you.  I'm here to help you."

Mark crawled into a sitting position.  "Do... do you know... where my mom and dad are?" he asked.

Major sighed and shook his head.  "I'm sorry.  I don't know where they are," he said.  "I'm here to take you to some other zombie kids.  They can't find their parents either."

Mark sniffled.  "They said we were going on vacation," he said.  "Get away from all the craziness in Seattle.  I had to go to the bathroom.  Someone must have made them leave.  They wouldn't just forget.  I was only gone a minute.  They must have made them leave without me."

Major could feel his heart breaking for the boy.  "Must have," he said gently.  "Can I take you to Ms. Simms and the other zombie children?  I'm... I'm sure that's where your parents will look for you when they can."  He held out his hand.  "You'll like Ms. Simms.  She's a teacher."

"What about the mess?" Mark asked, looking around at the havoc he'd wreaked.

"Don't worry about that," said Major, smiling.  "It was an accident."

Mark slowly got to his feet and took Major's hand.  Major led him out of the children's home to his car, and to his new life with the children of Fillmore Graves.

xxx

Inaaya was upstairs putting Zara to bed when Clive arrived.  He looked ready to punch someone after wading through the reporters.  Liv led him to where Ravi waited in the dining room with the evidence bags.  "My sister is here," he said softly.  "I don't want her to know I've been threatened."

Clive nodded.  He took the two evidence bags and put them in an inner pocket of his coat.  "How are you two holding up with all the press?" he asked.

Liv sighed.  "They're mostly just a nuisance," she said.  "They stop at the door when they try to follow me.  But I could do without them."

"Now that they've found out we helped with the pregnant zombie crisis, they've started hounding me, too," said Ravi.  He glanced up as Inaaya came down the stairs.  "Clive, I'd like you to meet my sister, Inaaya.  Clive works with us.  He's a detective."

Inaaya came over to shake Clive's hand.  "Pleasure to meet you," she said.

"Likewise," said Clive.  "Your brother has been a great help to us here.  Best M.E. I've ever worked with."

"Hey!" Liv said with mock offense.

"And you're the best assistant M.E. I've ever worked with," Clive said, rolling his eyes.  Inaaya laughed.

"Hey, Clive, do you know anything about a guy claiming self-defense for killing his zombie brother?" Liv asked.

"Yeah, that's Cavanaugh's case," said Clive.  "Calum McHale.  He says his brother raged out and tried to crack open his skull, though the evidence for his self-defense claim is a little sparse.  Why?"

"Apparently Harry Thorne is representing him," said Liv.  "Between Blair Hammond and the Don Watts case coming back... Thorne is waging a legal war on zombies."

"Don't worry about the Don Watts case," said Clive.  "It was a fairly attained plea deal.  He's grasping at straws."

"I'm not so sure," said Liv.  "He's questioning the legality of my work.  Our work."

Clive gripped her shoulder.  "This is going to blow over," he said.  "Peyton is pushing for early hearings.  We'll have you back in the field in no time."

After chatting a bit more, Clive excused himself and braved the reporters once more.  That night in bed, Liv clutched Ravi a little tighter, the threatening letter weighing heavy on her mind.

"Liv, it's probably nothing," he said, rubbing her back.  "You don't need to worry.  Clive's going to look into it."

"I don't like it," said Liv.  "You're a doctor trying to help people.  That shouldn't come with threatening notes."

"I'll be careful, I promise," he said.

xxx

Cavanaugh knocked on the door of Blanche Carter's apartment.  He heard rustling and saw movement behind her peephole.  She opened the door.  "Detective?  How can I help you?" she asked.

"Ms. Carter, may I come in?" asked Cavanaugh.  "I have a couple of follow up questions about Calum McHale.  You saw him every day.  I'm hoping you could shed some light on the man."

"Come on in," she said, showing him inside.  "And please, call me Blanche."

"Yes, ma'am," said Cavanaugh, following her in.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Detective?" she asked.  "I was just putting the kettle on."

Sean smiled.  "I would love some tea," he said.  She ushered him to sit down on her living room sofa, then went to the kitchen.

She came back a few minutes later with a tea tray that had their cups and cream and sugar.  "I haven't put your tea bag in yet," she said.  "There's a couple to choose from.  I'd offer coffee as an option, but it's instant crystals and not very good."

Cavanaugh smiled.  "Tea will be just fine," he said, selecting a plain black tea and setting his cup to steep.  Blanche settled on the chair across the coffee table from him.

He took out his notebook and pen.  "Blanche, how long have you worked for Calum McHale?" he asked.

She took a sip of her tea and thought.  "Let's see... just over nine years," she said.  "He hadn't been open long.  I started as part-time help, but I moved up to full time within the first year."

"And how well would you say you know him?" asked Cavanaugh.

"I know him well, I thought," said Blanche.  "We'd chat over the water cooler.  And he'd host gatherings up at his cabin.  I knew his parents from those.  His Momma was a real nice lady.  Hayden was serving in Iraq, so I didn't see so much of him.  It was rough on Calum when his mom got sick.  His dad had been dead a couple of years.  Calum took care of her all by himself."

"Hayden didn't help?" asked Cavanaugh.

"He was still in the military when she first got sick," said Blanche.  "He was discharged... but the transition to civilian life was rough on him, I gathered.  Calum took on the responsibility of their mother alone."

Cavanaugh stirred some cream and sugar into his tea and took a sip.  "That sort of thing could stir up resentment between brothers," he said.

"Not that I saw, Detective," she said.  "Calum seemed to have a lot of empathy for his brother's situation.  And Betty... that's their Momma, Elizabeth McHale... Betty was just glad to have Hayden back home during her final weeks."

"The prodigal son," Cavanaugh said.

"Something like that," said Blanche.  "Hayden was the baby.  She supported him while he was going to therapy at the VA hospital."

Cavanaugh made a note to check into Hayden's diagnosis.  "One other thing I was hoping you could shed some light on..." he said.  "Do you know when Calum bought the gun?"

Blanche sighed and set down her cup.  "That's the part that doesn't make any sense to me, Detective," she said.  "Calum hated guns.  I saw on the news he was found with the murder weapon.  But we'd had conversations about gun legislation.  And I always kinda thought we should have one to protect the business.  The neighborhood is a little rough.  But Calum was firmly against.  He really did not like guns.  He swore he would never own one."

Cavanaugh's eyebrows rose.  "That's very interesting," he said.

xxx

"I hate to suggest it," said Peyton.  "But have you thought of contacting Blaine?"

Ravi's eyebrows nearly hit his hairline and Liv's head jerked to face her.  "Why would I do that?" Ravi asked.

"He gets a lot of deliveries in the neutral zone," said Peyton.  "Word is, he's the guy to see if you need something in Seattle.  Mainly, if you're a zombie, but I don't know, he might be the person to see about getting your sister and your niece into the neutral zone.  They're human, so after a blood pressure screening, no one would stop them from boarding a plane."

"How do you even know all this?" Liv asked.

"I work for the zombie mayor," said Peyton.  "It's my job to know this.  Word gets around."

Liv and Ravi looked at each other.  "Isn't there some legal way to get them crossing permits?" he asked, turning back to Peyton.

She frowned.  "Not quickly," she said.  "Unless you're diplomatic or military... or have exorbitant amounts of money to speed up the process, it looks like the bureaucracy will take several weeks at best.  Possibly months.  We've had hundreds of calls already in the mayor's office from humans that want to cross the wall, and the National Guard is stonewalling us at every turn.  We've basically been declared a separate nation-state.  And deemed hostile."

Liv shuddered.  "This is so messed up!  Trapping us all in here..."

"The US government has decided democracy can be suspended in a quarantine situation," said Peyton.  "And they've quarantined Seattle."

"So they're trapping us here and letting Fillmore Graves take care of martial law for them," Liv complained.

Peyton sighed.  "I mean, technically Floyd has some power here," she said.

"Until Fillmore Graves decides to take it away," said Ravi.

"And that's why we're trying to play nice," said Peyton.  "With Fillmore Graves and with the National Guard.  So that we can still help people.  Because short of mounting an army or getting outside help, this is how it is for now."

"So... I guess we talk to Blaine," said Liv.

Ravi frowned.  "I really don't trust him," he said.

"None of us do," said Liv.  "But he has been helpful recently."  Ravi sighed and nodded.

xxx

**Friends In Low Places**

"I still can't believe we're doing this," complained Ravi as he followed Liv up to the porch of the Shady Plots Funeral Home.

"Be nice," she said, looking back at him.  "We need his help."  She turned back and rang the bell.

"Are you sure we shouldn't have gone to see Don E?" Ravi asked.  "He may not be more competent, but he's more tolerable."

"We need competent," Liv hissed as the door opened.

Blaine's eyebrows rose.  "Hello," he said.  "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Ravi smiled tightly.  "Desperation," he said.  "May we come in?"

Blaine smiled a little and stepped back to allow them entry.  "Can I get you anything?" he asked, playing the good host.  "Water? Coffee?  Brains on saltines with hot sauce?"

"No, thank you," said Liv.  She shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably.  "We need your help.  That is... we need help, and we're hoping you'll be able to help us."

Blaine blinked.  "Come," he said, showing them up the stairs and into his new office.  "Have a seat and tell me what seems to be the trouble."

Ravi and Liv gingerly sat in the two chairs facing Blaine's desk.  Blaine went around to sit in his own chair.  He rested his elbows on his desk and steepled his fingers, looking at them expectantly.

Ravi sighed.  "My sister and my six-year-old niece flew into Seattle a few days ago," he said.  "Now, with the perimeter the way it is... they can't get out again."

"An odd time to come for a visit, isn't it?" Blaine asked.  "Last I heard, even the Space Needle is closed."

Ravi gave him a put-upon look.  "My sister wants me to move back to London," he said.  "Which is not going to happen."

"Like you would ever give up this chance to save the world," said Blaine.  He looked thoughtful.  "Do they have plane tickets?  I might be able to get them into the neutral zone.  We have permits to receive shipments.  They wouldn't be hard to forge for your sister.  Your niece might be harder.  Not many kids go into the neutral zone."  He raised an eyebrow.  "We'd have to smuggle her."

Ravi looked horrified.  "And if you were caught?"

"Don E and I have been bribing a whole slew of National Guard soldiers," Blaine said.  "We don't get caught."

"They just need to be at the SeaTac airport for a flight out tomorrow night," said Liv.  "They have plane tickets.  Would you be able to get them to be able to board that flight?"

"Once you are in the neutral zone, all you need to leave is a plane ticket ... or a delivery truck... and a pulse," said Blaine.  "Which is why it's currently easier to get into the neutral zone as a zombie.  You either submit to a blood pressure screening or they shoot you in the head if you try to go anywhere but back into Seattle.  They aren't worried about zombies getting out.  As long as your family can handle the blood pressure screening, they'll let them exit into the main terminal at the airport.  Then they're good to go.  They won't be able to get back in, though."

"And how much will this service set us back?" asked Ravi.

Blaine waved him off.  "What are friends for?"

Ravi arched an eyebrow.  "We are not friends," he said coolly.

Blaine put his hand over his heart in shock and looked like he might tear up.  "You're breaking my heart," he said.  "After all we've been through?"

"All we've been through is why we aren't friends," said Ravi.  He met Blaine's gaze evenly.

Blaine smiled.  "Well, I owe you for sticking your neck out for Don E," he said.  "So this is still gratis."

Liv smiled uncomfortably.  "Thanks, Blaine," she said.

"Don't mention it," he said.  Liv and Ravi stood to go.  "No, seriously, don't mention it," Blaine called after them.  "For anyone but you, it would be really expensive and I am not in the charity business."

"We got it," said Ravi.  "Thanks."

"Can you be here by 1 PM tomorrow?" Blaine asked.  "Don E usually leaves from here to go pick up the shipment about then.  Sticking to the routine will keep people from getting suspicious about our passengers."

"We'll be here," said Liv.

xxx

"You've hired smugglers to get us to the airport?" Inaaya's eyebrows rose.  "This isn't Star Wars, Ravi.  This is real.  Your niece's life could hang in the balance."

"I know," he said, trying hard not to sound defensive.  "Inaaya, if there was another way to do it, I'd have done it.  But there wasn't."

"And you trust these guys?" she asked.

"God no," he said.  "I mean... in a pinch, yes. Sort of.  But if the fate of the world were hanging in the balance and one of them could make a few bucks doing something else... no."

"You're really selling this," Liv said, stirring in the spices for a batch of chai at the stove.

"Do you trust them?" Inaaya asked, turning to Liv.

"To not hurt you and to take you where they say they will?  More or less," said Liv.  "They've been allies in the past.  I don't think they'll put you in danger."  She poured the chai into three waiting mugs, dosing Ravi's with extra cinnamon and almond milk.  She carried his and Inaaya's over to the table to them, then went back for her own.

"You'll need to be prepared to see men with guns," said Ravi.  "And they'll make you and Zara have a blood pressure screening.  You need to make sure Zara doesn't freak out.  You don't want to draw attention to yourselves."

Inaaya nodded, her expression grim.  She put a hand on his arm.  "You should go play that dance game with your niece," she said after a moment.  "She's waiting for you."

He smiled a little.  "What do you say, Liv?" he asked.  "Ready to kick my ass?"

"I'll be in in a few minutes," she said.  "I want to put this pan in the dishwasher."

Ravi headed into the living room.  Inaaya approached Liv quietly.  "Will you stay and have tea with me?" she asked.  "I'd like to talk."

Liv finished rinsing the pan.  "Of course," she said.  She opened the dishwasher and stuck the pan inside.  She picked up her mug and went to join Inaaya at the breakfast nook table.

"Look," Inaaya said.  "I think you are a nice person and I know this chaotic world here in Seattle isn't your fault.  But I want my brother to be safe.  He's not a zombie.  I... I need you to let my brother go."

Liv blinked.  "I'm not keeping him here," she said.

"Maybe not consciously," Inaaya said.  "I'm not even sure he realizes it.  But you're the reason he stays here.  The reason he's so invested in this cure.  It's for you.  He wants to save you."

"Ravi wants to help everyone who became a zombie," Liv protested.

"Ravi is in love with you," Inaaya said bluntly.

Liv nearly dropped her mug.  She stared at Inaaya as she carefully set it on the table.  "That's... that's not true," she said.

Inaaya raised her eyebrows, one side of her mouth curving up in disbelief.  "It's obvious," she said.

"Ravi and I do love each other," Liv said.  "But it's not like that.  We're friends, nothing more."

"And that's why you live together and sleep together... you practically finish each other's sentences," said Inaaya.

"That's..."

"Liv, if you care about him at all, I'm begging you, tell him to get on the plane with us. He'll listen to you."

Liv's eyes grew large, her face crumpling with emotion.  "I want him to be safe, too," she said.  "You have to know that."

"I do," said Inaaya.  "That's why I'm asking for your help."

Liv tilted her chin down, squeezing her eyes shut.  "He's not going to listen to me," she said softly.

She and Inaaya looked at each other sadly for a long moment.  Slowly, Inaaya got to her feet and carried her mug to the door to the dining room.  She turned back to face Liv.  "Please try," she said softly.  And then she left the room.

Liv stared into the milky, swirling contents of her mug like it could give her answers.  If it held any wisdom on the matter, it kept it to itself.  Ravi found her like that an hour later.

"Liv, you okay?" he asked, coming into the kitchen.  "I thought you were going to come play with us."  Liv stood, but she wouldn't look at him.  Ravi came forward.  "Liv, what's wrong?"

"Inaaya said some things," Liv said softly, looking down at her feet.

Ravi stiffened.  "Liv, whatever my sister..."

"Am I the reason you won't go with your family?" she asked.  She still wouldn't look at him.

Ravi reached out and took her hand.  "Liv, no," he said.  "I have a job to do here.  A purpose.  I want to stay in Seattle.  You know that.  I want to help people.  I want to fight this virus and make a difference..."  He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"Inaaya said it's me you are trying to save," said Liv, looking up into his face at last.  "That you're in love with me and if I care about you at all I should let you go."  She started to pull away.  "Is it true, Ravi?"

Ravi let her go and took a step back.  He looked like she'd slapped him.  "Damn it, Inaaya..." he muttered.  "Liv, my sister doesn't understand our friendship.  She's reading into it.  You and I know where we stand with each other."

"Do we?" Liv asked, tears pricking her eyes.  She dashed her hand across them angrily.  "Sometimes I don't know."

"You think, what? That if you tell me not to love you... that we can't be friends anymore... I'll run back to England with my tail between my legs?" he asked.  He raised his eyebrows, but his expression was painfully sad.  "You know me better than that, Liv.  And you know that I love you. So, of course, I want to save you. Your well-being means a lot to me."

Her tears spilled down her cheeks.  "Maybe you should go back to England.  I want you to be safe," she said.  "There was a threat against your life, Ravi!   You should be with your family.  I see you with Zara and I wonder if you'll ever have that.  Have a family of your own.  And I know I pulled you into this horror show.  And now you have side effects from the vaccine and I feel like I've stolen your future away.  Don't you want love?  Kids?  A future?"  

Ravi wiped her tears with both of his hands.  "What do I need kids for?" he asked, tipping his head to the side and trying to get her to smile.  "I've got you and Major.  You're trouble enough for a lifetime."

She looked stricken and choked back a sob.  He pulled her to him.  "Liv, I'm teasing," he said, stroking her hair.

He pulled back and held her at arms' length, dipping his head to look her right in the eyes. "Liv, I'm okay," he said, his voice barely a whisper.  "I have the future I want.  And as for the threat, nothing is going to happen to me.  I'll take every precaution, I promise."  He held his arms open to her.

She hesitated for only a second before tumbling into them and sobbing on his shoulder.  "I don't want you to die. I can't lose you, too," she cried, muffled by his sweater.

"Olivia Moore," he said, smoothing a strand of hair behind her ear.  "I won't let anyone take me away from you. Not the anti-cure people... not my sister.  Not even you."  He rubbed gentle circles on her back as he let her cry herself out.  "Come on," he said after a while.  "Let's go sit in the living room.  Inaaya's putting Zara to bed.  We should have it to ourselves."

"Okay," she said, her voice muffled by his sweater.

Now that she seemed to be doing better he let her go long enough to grab a bottle of white wine from the fridge and two glasses.  He held them up questioningly and she nodded, grabbing an unopened bag of hellfire cheesy puffs from the counter.  Their snack in hand, they headed for the couch in the living room.

Two glasses in, Liv leaned back against his arm and stared off into the far corner of the ceiling.  "Not sure what I was thinking, listening to your sister," she said, a smile playing at her lips.

"I'm sorry she upset you," he said.  

"She's just worried about her little brother," said Liv.  "I know what that's like."  She elbowed him gently in the ribs. Ravi chuckled mildly.  "Still, it's silly.  I know I'm not your type.  You like your women statuesque and beautiful.  Challenging.  The one time I hit on you because of a brain, I think you were tempted to lock me up until it wore off."

Ravi looked sideways at her but said nothing for a long moment.  Finally, he poked her back in her ribs and said, "Yeah, we are not having this conversation."

"What? Why not?" she asked.

"Because in the words of Admiral Ackbar, 'It's a trap!'" he said, still giving her the side-eye.

Liv pursed her lips.  "It's okay, Ravi," she said.  "You're one of the best friends I've ever had.  It doesn't bother me that you don't find me attractive."

Ravi coughed and looked up at the ceiling for deliverance, then downed his glass of wine.  "Liv," he said, almost a whine.  "What on earth do you want me to say to that?"

She giggled and sipped her wine.  "So are you saying you are attracted to me?"

Ravi groaned.  "Liv, as a man who recently had to suffer through you eating one of his past lovers... Look, we are just not having this conversation!"  He gave her a gentle shove so that he could stand without toppling her.

"What does Katty Kupps have to do with anything?!" Liv asked, her voice rising grumpily at having to move.

"You wouldn't even look at me!" Ravi very nearly shouted, turning back to face her.  "You strongly implied I was gross.  Now you're backing me into some Kobayashi Maru where if I say I find you attractive it'll creep you out, but if I say I don't... you'll wonder why. It's no win and I don't want to have this conversation!"

"It wasn't you that was gross, Ravi!" said Liv, looking up at him miserably.  "It was seeing my friend having sex that was gross.  Honestly, would you want to watch me have sex with someone?!"

Ravi pulled a face.  "Of course not," he said.

"Well, seeing as voyeurism doesn't do it for me, either," said Liv.  "Can you see why I wanted to stop having those visions?"

Ravi nodded.  "Yes, I do. I'm sorry," he said.  He sat back down on the edge of the couch.  "And, look, you know you're gorgeous, alright? So are you satisfied?"

"You're blushing," she said with a grin.

"I swear, if I thought it would actually get you to run off and leave me alone, I'd kiss you and embarrass the hell out of us both," Ravi grumbled, not looking at her.

"You wouldn't dare," Liv said with another giggle and a gulp of her wine.

Ravi's eyes narrowed.  He stood again and took her hand to pull her to her feet before she could protest.  Liv let out a little gasp as he put an arm around her and pulled her close.  He stared intently down into her eyes for a moment and she felt herself clutching at his sweater when her knees went weak.  He held her gaze with that intensity a moment longer before his serious face slipped into a playful grin.  He bent his head and pressed his lips to her forehead.  "Good night, Olivia Moore," he said softly.  He smiled and made sure she had her feet under her before letting go and making a quick exit for the stairs.

Liv watched him go.  She took a slow, shaky breath and wondered what had gotten into them tonight.  She sat down on the couch to think about what had just happened and the look in his eyes.  She followed him to bed a half hour later and found him dozing in her room.  He looked over at her as she entered.

"I was wondering where you thought you were going to hide up here," Liv said, going to her dresser for a nightshirt.

Ravi smiled, his eyes closing sleepily.  "Not my most well thought out plan," he murmured.  "I can go take the couch if you wa..."

"Shut up, Ravi," she said, bending over him to peck his cheek.  He grinned but didn't open his eyes.  "Keep your eyes shut.  I'm changing," she ordered, pulling off her shirt and replacing it with the nightshirt.  She took her pants off and crawled into bed next to him.  He wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled in close.

xxx

"There you are," said Liv, coming into the living room.  She yawned.  "You weren't there when I woke up."

Ravi looked up from his computer.  "Good morning," he said.  "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I thought I'd take care of a little work.  There's coffee in the pot if you want some."

"Oooo, thank you," she said and went to get herself a cup.  She came back a moment later.  "What are you working on?"

He gave her a half-hearted smile.  "My resignation letter," he said.  "I need to give notice so I can start with Reaper, Curit & Rye."

Liv gave a little sigh.  "The morgue just won't be the same without you," she said.

"Aw, you'll probably love whoever they replace me with," he said.  "Morbid humor seems to come with the job.  Besides, maybe they won't be so annoying and make you do all the paperwork."

Liv sat down next to him.  "Yeah, you're a real hard ass," she said.  "It'll be nice to have the peace and quiet."  Ravi chuckled.  "I'll miss you," she said.

"You'll see me every day at home," he said gently.  He met her eyes.  "I'll miss you, too."  He set aside his laptop and picked up his coffee.  Liv leaned against his arm, sipping her own mug.  

A short while later Zara wandered in in her pajamas.  She climbed into Ravi's lap.  "I wish you could both come with us to London," she said.  She looked at Liv.  "Will you Skype with me?"

"I sure will," said Liv.

Ravi held his niece close.  "I'll miss you," he said.  "I'm glad you came to see me."

She gave him a small smile.  "Me too," she said.

xxx

Inaaya had tears in her eyes.  "I really wish you'd come home with us," she said, hugging her brother for the third time in as many minutes.

Ravi swallowed the lump in his throat.  "I will miss you so much," he said.  "I miss the whole family.  But this is my home.  I can't just abandon it."

She reached up to touch his cheek and looked into his eyes for a long moment.  When she stepped back she looked at Liv, standing next to her brother.  "Take care of each other," she said.  "Please."

Liv nodded solemnly.  "We will," she said.

Zara came back over to hug her again.  "I love you, Aunty Liv," she said.

Liv closed her eyes against the flood of emotions as she hugged the little girl.  "I love you, too," she said.

Ravi knelt in front of Zara.  "I'm counting on you to keep an eye on everyone in London," he said.  "Your Mum and Dad.  Your brothers.  Nana and Papa.  I'll Skype with you and I'm hoping you'll give me a full report."  

She nodded seriously.  "I will," she promised.  

He hugged her tightly, fighting back tears.  "I'll see you again soon," he said.  "Before you know it."  He locked eyes with Inaaya over her shoulder.  "Won't be long now," he said.  "With the resources at my new job, we'll have this whole thing sorted in no time."

Blaine came into the room.  Ravi released Zara and stood.  "It's about time to load up, ladies," he said.  He handed Inaaya some papers.  "That's your clearance papers.  Just give the whole stack to anybody that asks.  Most of the guardsmen you encounter will be on the payroll, but keep these on you at all times just in case."  She nodded.  Blaine turned his attention to Zara.  "We're going to make you nice and comfortable in a box we've made up special.  Do you like cartoons?"

Zara nodded shyly.  Blaine handed her a tablet computer.  "I put some Disney movies on here for you," he said.  He pointed out how to access them.  He handed her some kid-sized headphones.  "You just keep these on, okay?  And give the tablet to Don E when you get to the airport."

"Okay," she said.

"Right this way," said Blaine.  He led the four of them to a mostly unloaded box truck.  He showed them to Zara's hiding place, first.  It was a wooden shipping crate that was ratchet strapped in place.  He'd outfitted it with pillows and blankets.

"It's going to be a little dark," he said.  "But you'll have the tablet for light.  You have to be quiet.  But in here you'll be safe."

"You're my brave girl," said Inaaya.

Zara nodded and climbed in.  Blaine made sure she was comfortable and got her started on a movie before sealing her in.

"Thank you," said Inaaya.

Blaine nodded.  "You can ride up in the cab with Don E.  Have you got your papers?"

Inaaya patted her bag.  "Right here."

Don E came out of the building.  He smiled at Liv and Ravi.  "Don't you worry," he said.  "They're in good hands."

Ravi shook his hand.  "Thank you," he said.  He hugged his sister one last time and helped her up into the tall cab.  "Call me from the airport, please," he said.

"I will," she said.  She caressed his face with her outstretched hand.  "Take care of yourself, Ravi."

He nodded stiffly and wiped at his eyes, closing the door to the truck.

Blaine, Liv, and Ravi watched as the truck pulled out of the loading area at Shady Plots and headed up the driveway to the main road.  Liv put her arm around Ravi's back.  "They'll be fine," she said.

He gave her a grateful smile.  "I know," he said.  He looked over at Blaine.  "Thank you," he said.

"Ah, who knows," said Blaine.  "We get good at this, maybe smuggling people will turn a profit.  What with the wall being strictly enforced."  He smiled a little.  "Who knew so many people would want to be zombies, am I right?"

"They don't know what they're asking," said Liv.

Blaine shrugged.  "Most of them are asking for a cure for what ails them," he said.  "Can't really fault them for that."

xxx

"We made it," said Inaaya.

She could hear Ravi's relieved sigh through the phone.  "Thank goodness," he said.  "Give Mum and Dad a kiss from me, yeah?  How was the checkpoint?"

"Full of people with really big guns," she said.

"Was Zara really scared?"

"I think I was more afraid than she was," said Inaaya.  "But we're here.  We're sitting at the gate.  We board in about twenty minutes."

"I'll Skype with you when you get back to London," said Ravi.  "It was great to see you, despite everything."

"Can I give you a piece of advice?" asked Inaaya.

"Could I actually stop you?" he asked.

"Probably not.  Look, Ravi, when you finally get your head on straight and realize you are in love with the girl... tell her.  Seriously, just be honest and tell her.  If you keep trying so hard to fight it you'll only make a mess."

"Whatever you say, sister dear," he said.

"I'm serious, Ravi," said Inaaya.  "This thing that the two of you have... it's pretty special.  I hated trying to break it up."

"Liv is special," he agreed.  "But you have the wrong idea."

"Whatever you say, brother dear," she mocked.  "Talk to you from London."

xxx

Liv sat at her vanity brushing her hair when Ravi knocked on her door.  "Come in," she said.  "It's open."

He opened the door and leaned on the door frame.  "Can I still stay with you tonight?" he asked.

"You finally got your bed back and you still want to share?"  She set her hairbrush down and turned in her seat to face him.  "You okay?" she asked when she saw his drawn face.

Ravi shrugged.  "I'm just a little down," he said.  "I've been thinking about my family back in London."

Liv gave him an empathetic look.  "Missing your parents?" she asked.

"And my nephews.  And their dad... we grew up together.  He was always like family, then he married Inaaya," he said.

Liv moved to the bed and turned down the covers.  She flipped on a lamp.  "Would you tell me about them?  Hit the main light and come to bed," she said.

Ravi did as she said and climbed into bed next to her.  "Well, Inaaya you met," he said.  "Did she tell you she's a writer?"

"No," Liv said.  "It never came up.  But I'd love to read some of her work."

"I have her book of nature essays in my room.  I'll lend it to you tomorrow," he said.  "And Zara is just the sweetest, smartest little girl.  But you know that."

"I do know that," Liv agreed.

"Her brothers are very smart, too," said Ravi.  "Janvi is eleven.  He makes very high marks in school.  And he's quite the young football star... er soccer.  Shaan is nine.  He skipped a grade.  And he likes video games.  Sometimes we play online games together.  He loves Warlock Forest."

Liv cuddled against him.  "They sound lovely," she said.  "I hope I get to meet them someday."

"I'm sure you will," he said.  "Their dad, Davit, is a computer engineer.  He lived down the street from us when we were growing up.  He taught me to play football and cricket.  Inaaya used to find him so annoying.  When they were teenagers, she wouldn't give him the time of day.  But he was a lot less awkward when he came home from Uni.  And suddenly she couldn't stop thinking about him and the rest is history.  They've been together fifteen years.  Married for thirteen."

"How romantic," said Liv.  "It's amazing how sometimes you've known someone for so long, and suddenly you see them in a different light."

"Yeah," he said.  "I thought they were both nuts at first.  Shows what I know."

"What about your parents?" Liv asked.  "What kind of doctor is your mother?"

"She's a neurosurgeon," he said.  "She teaches at Barts."  He chuckled to himself.  "She was so disappointed when she found out I was specializing in forensic pathology.  You know, instead of becoming a real doctor."

"Aww, I'm sure she's very proud of you," Liv said.  "Running the morgue of a major city by 34.  Your resume is quite good."

"Oh yes, fired from the CDC," he said.  "Had to find a job in less than a month or run out of money.  End up back in London living in my parents’ basement.  I got lucky and she never let me forget it.  But she's glad I'm happy."

Liv found his hand under the blankets and squeezed it.  "I'm lucky you're here, too," she said.  "What about your dad?"

"He's the only person in my family who actually grew up in India," said Ravi.  "Mum was born in London.  Dad didn't move to England until he was fifteen.  Mom was volunteering at school that taught English to speakers of other languages.  She spoke Hindi from her parents.  Dad only spoke Hindi.  As she was teaching him English, they fell in love.  Her parents were very against it.  They forbade her from seeing him.  She didn't see him again until after medical school.  By then my dad was an engineer with the Royal Navy.  He said it was because she taught him English that he made out so well.  They just had their fortieth wedding anniversary."

"That's such a beautiful story," said Liv.  "My parents were so boring.  Girl meets boy at a coffee shop in college.  Girl decided within the week she was going to marry boy.  It took him three years to come around to the idea, but mom insists she knew all along."

"That's sweet," he said.  "And it sounds like your mother."

"Right?"  Liv moved so her head was lying on Ravi's shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her.  "I still miss him.  He died from a sudden brain aneurysm when I was fourteen.  Just keeled over while cutting the grass in the backyard."

"That's awful," said Ravi.  He gave her a gentle squeeze.  "I'm so sorry."

"Thanks," she said softly.  "I think you and my dad would have really gotten along.  He'd have liked you."

"I'm sorry I never got to meet him," said Ravi.  "What was he like?"

"He was a heart surgeon," said Liv.  "He loved it.  And he was a good dad.  He was more mellow than mom.  We used to sit on the front porch of our house and watch thunderstorms when I was little.  And he built me a treehouse out back.  Poor Evan was only four when he died.  He doesn't remember him much."  She curled her hand around his side and stifled a yawn.  "I always tried to keep dad alive for him.  Sat with him on the porch so he wouldn't be scared of thunder.  And I gave him my treehouse when he was old enough."

"That was sweet of you," he said.  He yawned also.  "We should sleep."

"Good night, Ravi," said Liv.

"Sweet dreams," he said, absently nuzzling the top of her head.

xxx

Ravi was finishing up an autopsy on an old man who had died under strange circumstances at a local hospital.  His family had requested a full post-mortem and the hospital, being short staffed, had transferred the body to him.  Suddenly, the intake door swung open and the tech rolled in a gurney with a bagged corpse.  "I've got one more for you," he said.  "These two came from out of town.  The FBI wants you to do the autopsies."

Ravi gave him a quizzical look.  "They don't want their own labs to do it?" he asked.

"Apparently not," said the tech.  "Agent Bozzio is supposed to be coming to talk to you about it."

"Alright," said Ravi.  He went over to hold open the door as the tech wheeled in the other body.  He had a pen at the ready to sign for chain of custody.

Dale joined him in the morgue a few minutes later.  "These are the two suspected zombies from Montana," she explained, opening the first body bag.  "We're pretty sure they aren't zombies.  But with all the panic in the world, they figured they better send them here to us, just in case."

"Liv said she watched the video," Ravi said somberly.  "There was way too much blood for them to be zombies."

"Yeah, that's what I gathered from the report," said Dale.  "I think a standard autopsy will prove what we already know.  We also need to see if we can identify them.  They both appear to be late teens to early twenties.  No IDs."

"I'll run the prints and DNA through all of the available databases," said Ravi.  "Someone must be missing them."

"Here's hoping their DNA is in CODIS and we can find their families," said Dale.  She looked at the young woman on the slab somberly.

"Hi, Dale," said Liv, coming into the morgue with two steaming cups from the coffee cart.  "If I'd known you were coming down here I'd have gotten your coffee order."  She smirked a little.  "If you like chai with extra cinnamon, you can have Ravi's."

Ravi's jaw dropped open in mock aghast.  "Mine?" he whined.

"That's okay," said Dale, chuckling.  "I just had a big cup upstairs."

"New case come in while I was at the cart?" Liv asked.

"The FBI decided they better have these autopsies done here," said Dale.  "And they asked me to follow up.  These are those two kids who were killed because that scumbag in Montana thought they were zombies."

Liv frowned and looked down at the coffees in her hands to avoid looking at the bodies.  "They definitely weren't zombies," she said softly.

"It's still a brutal murder, even if they were," said Dale.  "Though I'm inclined to agree with you.  They're here more for show than anything else.  The Bureau is hoping Ravi can give the definitive answer and they can reassure the public.  No chance of anyone missing anything if the M.E. is well versed in zombies."

Liv looked at her, though still pointedly away from the bodies.  "I guess that makes sense," she said.

"I'll leave you two to it," said Dale.  "I've got their faces scanned in an email from the initial coroner.  I need to run them through facial recognition in the Missing Persons Database."

xxx

Detective Sean Cavanaugh pulled up in front of Eddie's Guns And Ammo and cut the engine.  He unbuckled his seatbelt and reached for the manila file folder on his front passenger seat.  Pushing his sunglasses up his nose with a finger, he climbed out and headed into the shop.

The woman behind the desk was dividing up an industrial size package of 22 caliber bullets into smaller, salable portions.  She looked up when he opened the door.  "What can I do for you, officer?" she asked.

Cavanaugh tilted his head in surprise.  He hadn't yet brought out his badge and he'd never met this woman before.  He tucked the folder under his arm and pulled out his gold shield.  "It's detective, actually," he said, flashing her his most charming smile.  "I have to ask... how did you make me so fast?"

She laughed and looked back down at her sorting.  "It's the walk," she said.  "I don't know if they teach it to you at the academy or what... but every cop I've ever met has a walk just like yours."

Cavanaugh chuckled.  "Must be the department issue shoes we wear in uniform," he said.  "I don't have to wear them anymore now that I'm not walking a beat, but they've probably changed the way I walk for life."

She set aside the last repackaged set of bullets and looked back up to meet his eyes.  "Sounds like a fine hypothesis, Detective..."

"Cavanaugh," he said, coming forward to shake her hand.  "Sean Cavanaugh, homicide."

"Well, Sean Cavanaugh, homicide," she said.  "What can I do for you this fine drizzly morning?"

Cavanaugh opened up the folder and pulled out a photo of the gun that killed Hayden McHale.  He handed it over.  "I traced the serial number on this gun to your shop," he said.  "I'm just trying to nail down when the owner purchased it."

She glanced at the serial number, helpfully written on a blue post-it note stuck to the picture.  "Sure.  Let me see what the computer says," she said.  She took the post-it and handed him back the picture.  Then she moved over to a computer a few feet away and woke it from its hibernation.

"Oh... this guy," she said when she'd put in the number.  She sent all of her information on the gun and a copy of the purchaser's drivers license to the printer.

"Memorable?" Cavanaugh asked.

"He was just... a little odd," she said.  "And I run a gun store."  She raised her eyebrows for emphasis.  "He passed his background check and the waiting period.  Said he was buying it to protect him at his office.  Bad part of town, I think."

"But you didn't believe him?" Cavanaugh asked.

"No reason not to," she said.  "But like I said... something was a little off about the guy.  I don't think he'd ever been this close to a gun in his life before setting foot in my store."

"And when did he buy the gun?" he asked.

She collected the papers from the printer and handed them to Cavanaugh.  "June 3rd."

Cavanaugh looked at what she'd given him.  "Before the outbreak..." he murmured.

She nodded.  "Yeah... I probably wouldn't have remembered him if he came in the week after," she said.  "I've still got stuff on back order from the first few days after the outbreak.  Humans stocking up.  A few zombies looking for protection.  It was a blur of people."

"I can understand that," he said.  "Thank you, ma'am, you've been very helpful."

xxx

**That's Doctor Metzger To You**

_July 2, 2016_

"Well, they definitely weren't zombies," said Ravi, taking off his gloves and discarding them in the trash.

Liv looked up from the stomach she was dissecting from a different case.  She raised an eyebrow.  "I know," she said.

"They were both quite pale," said Ravi.  "I suspect a melanin deficiency.  I think they are related.  Most likely siblings.  DNA will confirm.  I'm running it now."

"So some nut saw a couple of kids with albinism and murdered them," Liv said sourly.

"Looks like," agreed Ravi.  He headed to the sink to wash up.  He gathered up a hand full of specimen cups.  "I'm going to hit the bathroom.  I need to test my samples again.  Wish me luck."

"Good luck," she said as he slipped into his office.  He exited with something under his sweater.  "Are you really trying to pretend you don't have a dirty magazine?"

He put his nose in the air and ignored her as he headed out of the morgue and down the hall.  "Have fun," she called after him.

Half an hour later found him sitting at the computer rail, fumbling with a phlebotomy kit as he attempted to take a sample of his own blood.  Liv came over, trading her gloves for a fresh pair.  "You want a hand?"

He sighed and held his already banded arm out to her so she could stick him with a needle.  She tapped the skin on the inside of his elbow, then rubbed it with an alcohol pad.  "Just a pinch," she said as she stuck him before he could even react.  She attached a vial to the end of the tubing and watched it fill.  Ravi handed her a fresh one as it finished.  She switched them out, then undid the elastic tie on his arm.

"Got a band-aid?"  He passed the bandage over.  She held a small folded square of gauze over the spot where the needle entered his arm and withdrew the needle.  Ravi closed his elbow over the gauze pad to hold it tight for a moment while she opened the sterile packaging of the band-aid.  He moved his arm so she could press the bandage down firmly in the right spot.

"Thanks," he said.

"No problem."  Liv peeled off her gloves and tossed them in the garbage.  "Here's hoping they're virus free."

Ravi nodded.  "That would be wonderful," he said.  He took the vials of blood to the centrifuge.  He began preparing wet mount slides with the other samples while the blood was being spun into its component parts.  Liv went back to her work, cleaning up after her dissection.

"Oh, you're still here," came a voice from the main entrance.  "I thought perhaps you'd been fired.  I guess just demoted."

Ravi looked up from his work.  "Ian?"  Dr. Ian Metzger, head M.E. of Tacoma stood on the stairs with a briefcase in hand.  Ravi stifled a groan.  "Lovely to see you, as always," he snipped with an eye-roll.  "May I help you?"

Dr. Metzger smiled though not with any genuinely happy feelings.  "I've just been hired as your new boss, it would seem," he said.

"Ah," said Ravi.  "Actually I resigned to pursue a cure for zombie-ism."  He checked his phone.  "Here's an email from the chief of police now, letting me know you've been hired.  I'll get you fully up to speed over the next few days, finish out working the holiday weekend, and then I'm free to start setting up my lab after Tuesday."

"What!?" Liv piped up from the far side of the morgue.  She'd just finished putting all the tools she used in the autoclave.  She hurried to Ravi's side.

Dr. Metzger frowned.  "I'm sure I can handle things from here," he said tartly.

Ravi smiled tightly.  "I wouldn't want to leave you with all my paperwork," he said icily.

Liv touched Ravi's arm.  "Tuesday!?  I thought we had another week, at least."  She frowned, looking up at him.

Ravi turned his attention away from Ian Metzger and focused on his friend.  "Ian was able to start right away," he said.  "I've got so much work to take care of requisitioning things for two labs and hiring other scientists, I just thought..."

"Doctor Metzger," Ian snapped.

Ravi cast a look back at him and rolled his eyes, before turning back to Liv.  "Are you alright?"  She looked like the wind had been knocked out of her.  She grabbed Ravi's arm and pulled him into his office, shutting the door behind them.  "Liv?"

"Sorry," she said.  "I just... I was surprised.  I guess.  I just wasn't ready..."

Ravi hugged her.  "It's going to be okay," he said.  The corner of his mouth quirked up a little.  "It's not like I'm moving.  You'll still see me every day."  He smiled a little more.  "Whether you like it or not."

"I know," she said, looking up into his face.  "It won't be the same here without you."

His smile was bittersweet.  "I'll miss you keeping me on my toes," he said.  "We should probably get back out there before Dr. Metzger wonders what we're doing in here."

"Yeah... working with him is going to be loads of fun," she said sourly.

Ian was giving them a funny look when they came back out.  "I'd like you to meet Dr. Olivia Moore," said Ravi.  "She's the assistant M.E. and a fantastic one at that.  She can fill you in on the two cases we have at the moment and show you around.  I need to finish this up."

Liv went forward and offered Ian her hand to shake.  He took it warily.  Ravi went back to making his slides.  The rest of Liv's afternoon was filled with awkward silences and showing Ian around.  He seemed reluctant to be near her.

After a couple of hours, she'd had enough.  "Is my being a zombie going to be a problem for you?" she asked.

Dr. Metzger looked stunned.  "Well... I..."  He shuffled his feet a moment.  "No," he said finally.  "As long as you're careful, we're good."

"I'm always careful," she said coolly.

They sized each other up for a long moment.  "Good," he said.  "I should get started on my hiring paperwork for the chief.  I'll be in the kitchen."

xxx

"How were your samples?" Liv asked Ravi on their ride home.

He groaned.  "Still awful," he said.  "I'm still shedding just as bad as I was at the beginning."  He pulled into their driveway.  "I'll keep checking... but I'm starting to lose hope that they'll ever come back clean."  

Liv patted his arm.  "Don't give up," she said.  "Sometimes hope is all we have."

When they got inside, Liv turned on the TV.  Johnny Frost was just finishing up the news when he paused.  "We're getting a breaking piece of news.  Please stand by for an announcement from Chase Graves of Fillmore Graves International."

"Hey, Ravi, come quick," Liv called.  He jogged back in from the kitchen.

Chase Graves appeared on the screen.  "Citizens of Seattle, I have some distressing news.  We have been getting far fewer brains than we anticipated from our human friends outside of Seattle.  At this time we have enough to feed the zombies who exist, but no others.  I am making it illegal to turn anyone for any reason.  Anyone seeking to become a zombie will need to go through authorized channels.  Please remember, a brain shortage could kill us all.  At this time we cannot afford to be welcoming any new zombies into the fold.  Thank you."

"That sounds ominous," said Ravi.  He reached over to the coffee table and pulled his laptop into his lap.  He flipped it open and booted it up.  "All the more reason to get to work on the cure."

"I never imagined there would be so many people who wanted to be zombies," said Liv.

"Cheating death is a powerful motivator," said Ravi

She nodded and stood.  "I'm going to make spaghetti.  You want in?"

"Yes, please," said Ravi.  "I need to work a bit.  The sooner I can tell them what equipment I need for my labs, the sooner I can get started."

"Then the least I can do is make you dinner tonight," she said, flashing him a little grin.  "Seeing as you're trying to save the world and all."

xxx

Across town, Blaine, Candy, and Don E watched the same announcement.

"All those poor sick people trying to get in," Candy murmured, shaking her head.

Blaine sat deep in thought.  "You know," he said.  "I think we've been thinking too small with this people smuggling idea."

"What are you thinking, boss?" asked Don E, smiling.

"I'm thinking Chase Graves just handed us the easiest gold mine ever," said Blaine.  "Imagine how much someone would pay to be scratched now that it's illegal."

Don E's smile grew wider.  "Keep talking," he said.  "I like where this is going."

"We're already smuggling those poor desperate souls into Seattle," said Blaine.  "Scratching them is just one more service we can provide.  For a price, of course.  And there are people already in Seattle who will need that service, too."

xxx

"Are you coming to bed?" Liv asked with a yawn.  She was peering in at Ravi from the edge of the living room.  He was still busily working on his computer.

He paused to look at her.  He glanced at the time.  "I'll be up in an hour or so," he said.  "I really need to get more of this done."

"Alright," she said, watching him as he got back to work.  "Good night."

She found him passed out with his laptop on the sofa in the morning.  She gently ruffled his hair to wake him.  He blinked up at her.  "Don't want to be late for your last day," she said.

Ravi smiled and stretched, his joints popping.  "I didn't mean to sleep down here," he said with a yawn.  "I guess I just got into the prep work.  There's so much to do to prepare the labs."

"I know," she said.  She nudged him.  "Come on.  I'm craving waffles and you make better ones."

Ravi chuckled.  "I think that can be arranged," he said.

xxx

"What's wrong, honey?" asked Eva Moore, passing Liv the container of extra wasabi the restaurant had provided.  "You look positively dour."

Liv took the wasabi and added an extra blob to her soy sauce.  She let out a bitter laugh.  "It's dumb," she said.  "It's just... today is Ravi's last day at the morgue.  I'll miss him.  And the new boss is a pain."

Her mother raised one perfectly plucked eyebrow.  "You live with Ravi," she said.  "Won't you see him all the time?"

Liv smiled a little.  "That's why it's dumb," she said.  "But it still feels like the end of an era."  She dipped her spicy salmon hand roll into the heavily wasabi laden soy sauce.  "I mean, if we hadn't both worked in the morgue at the same time, my life would be very different."

Her mother nodded in understanding as she ate a piece of her own spicy sushi.  After she was done chewing she looked at Liv pointedly.  "So, are you seeing anyone?"

Liv coughed, choking on some rice.  "No, I'm not," she said when she'd cleared her throat.  She looked sideways at her mother.  "Why?"

Eva smiled.  "Oh, I just keep thinking about seeing Major passing out brain tubes at the hospital," she said.  "If he's working for Fillmore Graves, that seems to indicate to me that he's a zombie."  She raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at her daughter.

"Major is a zombie," said Liv.  "So what?  So is almost a quarter of Seattle.  Including you."

Eva chuckled.  "I only meant that... well, you broke up with Major because you were a zombie.  Now you're both zombies, so maybe you and he could..."

"No, Mom," said Liv.  "Major and I are still close, but we just don't work together the way we used to."

Eva looked skeptical and worried.  "Sometimes I think you're afraid to be happy, Olivia," she said, twisting her napkin in her hand.  "You two were so in love.  I never saw a more perfect couple in my life.  Whatever it is, I'm sure you two could work it out."

Liv crammed the rest of her hand roll into her mouth so she didn't have to answer.

"Easy, dear," said her mother.  "I know you can't choke, but chew your food, please.  Like a lady."

Liv rolled her eyes.

"All I'm saying is that they broke the mold when they made Major," said Eva.  "Far be it from me to weigh in on your personal life, but..."

"It sounds like you want to date Major more than me," said Liv.

Eva rolled her eyes.  "I just don't want you to look back when you’re my age and regret this decision," she said.

xxx

"How was lunch?" Ravi asked as she came back into the morgue.  He finished carrying the second box of stuff from his office to a small pile he was making by the coat rack.

Liv rolled her eyes skyward.  "Long," she said.  "I'll tell you about it tonight.  Over booze."

Ravi scrunched his face in bemusement.  "She got around to pushing Major again, didn't she?"

"Booze," Liv said, waving her hands for dramatic effect.

Ravi chuckled.  "Alright, alright," he said.

"How has your last day been in my absence?" Liv asked, slipping on her lab coat.

"Great," Ravi said, smiling tightly as Ian Metzger came out of what was now his office.  "Almost done getting my stuff together.  And Ian is up to speed.  After I get this stuff in my car, I'm looking at paperwork for the rest of the afternoon."

"Fun," said Liv.

"Dr. Moore, I need you to close Mrs. Hernandez and prep her for transport to Angel Grove Funeral Home," said Dr. Metzger.

"No problem," said Liv, pulling on a pair of gloves.  She smiled warmly.  "How's day two going, Ian?"

"Doctor Metzger," he corrected, and disappeared back into the office and shut the door.

"Friendly guy," Liv said, shooting Ravi a pointed look.  "I'm really going to miss you."

"You should pretend to hate me," Ravi said with a wink.  "Might endear you to him."

Liv laughed and shook her head as she headed over to begin her work.

xxx

As the day drew to a close, Liv picked up a box to help Ravi carry his belongings to his car.  He paused at the door to the morgue and looked around the cavernous room.  He smiled.  "It all started here," he said, nudging her arm with his elbow.

She tried to smile up at him but there was a lump in her throat.  "It sure did," she said, tipping her head to lean it against his shoulder.

He smiled down at her.  "I never knew how much my life was going to change when I took this job," he said.  "Turned out to be the best decision I ever made."

She laughed as they walked out together.  "You're trapped in a walled city full of zombies," she said, giving him a crooked grin.  "Not many people would call that a win."

"When the CDC sacked me, Mum really wanted me to move back to London," he said.  "There was a Specialist Registrar position open in the Pathology Department at Barts.  But I couldn't go back to London with my tail between my legs.  If for no other reason than do you have any idea how much time and paperwork is involved in getting a green card?  Didn't want that to go to waste."  They reached the car and Ravi set down his stack of boxes.  He reached out to take her box from her.  "And then I met this morose medical resident with really pale features who would barely give me the time of day."

Liv's shoulders shook with laughter.  "You were such a weirdo," she said.  "Always eating around dead bodies..."

"Hey, you're one to talk," he interjected as he opened the hatchback.

"Always making goofy little quips," she finished.  "You basically never shut up.  How was I supposed to know you were going to turn out to be one of the most important people in my life?"

He loaded the last box and shut the hatch.  "Or you in mine," he said, turning to face her.

She wrapped her arms around his middle, leaning against his chest.  He put his arms around her, leaning his cheek against the top of her head.  "Like I said, best decision I ever made," he said softly.

xxx

**Mothers: Whiskey Tango Foxtrot**

_July 5, 2016_

Liv poured herself a second tumbler full of spicy cinnamon whiskey and leaned back on the sofa.  "She just doesn't get it, you know," she said, bumping her arm against Ravi's for emphasis.  "I thought I'd get at least a little mother-daughter bonding time before she started pushing me at Major again."

Ravi finished off his glass of the far less spicy honey whiskey and sat forward to pour another.  "I hear that guy is quite a catch," he said, waggling his eyebrows at her and making her giggle.

Liv leaned her head against his shoulder once he'd sat back with his drink.  "She just wouldn't let up," grumbled Liv.  "It was all she wanted to talk about today. 'You broke up with Major because you're a zombie... Now you're both zombies, so what's the problem?'  She says I'm afraid to be happy."

"Presumptuous," said Ravi, leaning his head against hers.  "Given the current situation, I'd say you're a reasonably happy person."

"Thank you!" Liv said emphatically.  "Besides... I love Major... You know I do, but I don't think we work anymore... not the way my mother hopes anyway.  She desperately wants the wedding to be back on."

"Why is your mum so on about you getting married, anyway?" Ravi asked.

"I think she sees Major as the one part of my perfect life that I can still have," said Liv.  "I gave up the life we'd envisioned.  I'm not a surgeon.  I work in the morgue.  I had to go so far off plan.  And she'll never let me forget it."

Ravi regarded her solemnly for a moment.  "Do you miss it? The life you thought you'd have," he asked.

She leaned back so she could look up at his face.  "Not nearly as much as I thought I would," she said.

Ravi gazed at her for a long moment, a small smile tugging at his lips.  He turned away with a sigh.  "You're not the only one with a mum fixated on marriage," he said and downed the rest of his whiskey.  "I hoped that Inaaya getting hitched and having babies would appease the woman.  But, alas, she is still very concerned about when her only son is going to get married."

"Well, you are getting on in years," said Liv, poking him in the ribs.

Ravi pouted.  "Funny girl," he grumbled.

Liv refilled his honey whiskey and topped off her own cinnamon.  "You love me," she said with a grin.

"And yet the reason escapes me," he said, flashing her a smirk.

Liv settled back against him.  "We can be old maids together," she said.

"I'll have you know I am a confirmed bachelor, thank you very much," said Ravi.

Liv scrunched her nose and gave him a funny look.  "Wasn't that basically Victorian code for gay?" she asked.  "Something you'd like to share?"

"No... and point taken. Old maids it is, then," he said.  He raised his glass.  "To crazy mums!"

Liv clinked glasses with him.  They sat cuddled together for several minutes, quietly sipping their whiskeys.

Suddenly Ravi grabbed Liv's hand.  "We should get married!" he exclaimed.  "That would show them!"

"Show them what, exactly?"  She narrowed her eyes.

He shrugged.  "That we are capable of marriage I guess."  He shifted down on the couch until his head was resting in Liv's lap.  "I think I'd be a great husband."

Liv laughed.  "Of course you do," she said.  She ran her fingers through his hair.  "I think you're drunk."

He stuck out his tongue at her and rolled over so he was facing out into the living room instead of looking up at her.  "Oh, don't pout," she said, stroking her hand softly up and down his arm.  "I tell you what... if I'm not married by the time I'm forty, I'm all yours."

She felt him laugh.  "Every man's dream," he said.  "To be the consolation prize.  Are you going to keep Major on the side?"

She stiffened slightly.  "Are you jealous of Major?" she asked.

He snorted with laughter.  "Well, he can have sex, and I can't, so maybe a little.  But not in the way you mean."

"I still say we could ask Blaine to find you a zombie hooker," she said.

"Absolutely not," he said.  He turned back over so he could see her face and gave her a withering glare.  "As to us... Liv... I don't want to be a last resort.  If I get married, which is something I've never found particularly likely, I'd like it to be for love."

"Well, I do love you," she said.  "But point taken."

"I'd like to be **_in_** love," he said.  "If we were going to fall in love, don't you think we'd have done it by now?"

She stroked his cheek with one finger.  "Probably," she said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Your support has been giving me life!


	6. Science Gets A New Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a welcome gala for Ravi's new company. And work begins in earnest on the cure. The news media of Seattle has a brand new pair of sweethearts. Zombie Rage is in the news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! The response to this story has been overwhelming. I'm glad you are enjoying it!
> 
> A special thank you to my beta-readers who are keeping me on track.

**Episode 6: Science Gets A New Day**

* * *

 

**Talk Nerdy To Me**

_July 6, 2016_

Peyton knocked on the door at Ravi and Liv's house in the middle of the afternoon.  She heard movement immediately and a moment later Ravi was opening the door in sweats and a Tee shirt.  "Must be nice, working from home," she said, looking him over.

He tilted his head and smiled.  "It has its perks," he said, stepping aside to let her in. "To what do I owe the pleasure?  Liv won't be back for another three hours at least."

"Oh, I'm here on official mayoral business," said Peyton.  "And I'm here to see you."  She pointed right at his nose for emphasis.

Ravi raised his eyebrows. "What for?" he asked, gesturing for her to take a seat in the living room.

Peyton perched on the arm of the chair as Ravi resumed his spot on the couch with his laptop.  "Mayor Baracus is throwing a big to-do, welcoming your new employer to the city a week from Friday," she said.  "He wants to know if he can count on you to give a little speech.  You're our local scientific celebrity in this game."

Ravi blinked. He looked down at himself, then back at Peyton.  "What? Me?"

"You were here before the outbreak started.  You'll be leading research teams.  Local boy makes good," Peyton said with a smile.

"And you don't think they'll notice the British accent?" Ravi asked, cocking his head and grinning.

Peyton chuckled.  "Toss in a quip about how you've really made Seattle your home," she said.  "Talk a little about what inspires your research.  Nothing too deep.  You'll be addressing potential future donors to your research, not fellow scientists."

"And to Baracus' reelection campaign, no doubt," said Ravi.  Peyton just smiled.  "All right... fine.  I guess I can find the time to write a speech between ordering supplies, hiring people, and directing the setup of the two labs they want me to run.  Not like I'm busy or nothing."

"That's the spirit," said Peyton, pumping her fist in the air mockingly.  She stood and patted Ravi on the shoulder.  "You got this."

Ravi chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"And thanks," she said, walking to the edge of the room.  "Floyd will be thrilled.  Reaper, Curit & Rye's zombie research group is the only industry trying to get into this city.  Everyone else is trying to get out."  She straightened her skirt.  "Make it good."

Ravi chuckled mildly.  "I'm on it," he called after her as she left.

xxx

Major Lilywhite came home late that same afternoon.  "Hey, man, how's it going," said Major when he spied Ravi on the couch still working on his computer.

"Dull," said Ravi.  "Setting up a lab, even with basically unlimited resources, isn't nearly as interesting as doing research in one.  And I'm not super keen on giving phone interviews to potential subordinate scientists."

"I hear ya," said Major.  "Being the boss is the pits."  He flopped down to sit next to his friend.

Ravi smiled.  "Desperate to do laundry?" he asked, eyeing Major's big duffel bag sitting by the door.

Major leaned his head on the back of the couch.  "More like just exhausted," he said.   "I'm supposed to take two days off before I collapse.  Between putting together plans for a proper zombie youth shelter and actually counseling zombie teenagers, I've been pulling 18 hour days."

"Ouch," said Ravi.  "A lot of kids, huh?"

"I am so fucking done with human parents right now," said Major.  "I've got so many kids whose parents moved out of Seattle and left them behind.  It makes me sick."

"Liv's got some brain tubes in the fridge if you need them," said Ravi.  "And there's beer."  He nudged Major with his elbow.  "And we should totally game.  Liv doesn't like playing Battle of Pegasus."

Major chuckled.  "How many times have you played her dance game?" he asked.

Ravi rolled his eyes and looked Major in the face.  "So many," he muttered darkly.

Major cackled.  "Sucker," he said.

"She's very persuasive," said Ravi.

"Oh, I know it," said Major.  "Has she gotten you into Zombie High yet, or have you managed to escape?"

Ravi laughed.  "She's had me watching that mess for almost a year, man," he said.  He looked at the time.  "She'll be home in a half hour.  It's my night to cook.  You up for roast chicken?"

"Sounds good," said Major.  "Let me toss those clothes in the wash and I'll chop up veggies for a salad."

xxx

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Peyton Charles, from the office doorway.

"Ah, Miss Charles, do come in," said Seattle's acting district attorney, Alfred Sneed.  "I was hoping you could help me with a bit of background."

Peyton raised one eyebrow.  "I'm happy to help if I can," she said.  "Background on what, exactly?"  She walked over to take a seat in the chair in front of his desk.

"Zombies," he said, folding his hands on his desk.  "You've had more experience with them than most.  I assume you've heard about the Hayden McHale murder case?"

She gave a short nod.  "Just what's been on the news," she admitted.  "Brother kills zombie brother, allegedly in self-defense, when the zombie brother was in a zombie rage."

"Exactly," said Sneed.  "Calum McHale's hired Harry Thorne, whose made himself out to be the crusading attorney against zombies.  To be honest, I think he might be gunning for my job."  Peyton made an unhappy face.  "What do you know about zombie rage?" he asked.

Peyton swallowed.  "I know it can be terrifying to witness up close," she said.  "I witnessed my friend fight off an attacker.  She went all red-eyed rage during the fight."

"Calum McHale is claiming his brother lost control and tried to come after his brain," said Sneed.

Peyton frowned.  "That doesn't track with the things I've seen," she said.  "I don't claim to be an expert, but zombie rage seems to be involuntary.  It happens when the zombie is under duress.  Typically, under attack.  I suppose if it's an adrenaline reaction, attacking someone else could bring it on.  But I'm skeptical that his brother went from normal to trying to attack him in an unprovoked zombie rage.  There's more to the story."

"Thank you, Miss Charles," he said.  "That's very helpful."

xxx

"You're overreacting," said Major, holding his hands out to placate his former fiance.

"Am I?"  Liv's face hardened.

"We're doing everything we can," said Major.  "There are so many kids.  Whole schools got vaccinated.  And a whole bunch of humans dumped their kids and left Seattle.  Like it's the child's fault they're a zombie."

"No, that would be Fillmore Graves' fault," said Liv.  "They could have given real vaccines to children and pregnant women, but they didn't."

"It's not that simple," said Major.  "And the humans are awful!  I just had to go pick up a raged out nine-year-old from CPS.  His parents left him at a gas station on the way out of town.  A gas station!"

"Fillmore Graves created a crisis of epic proportions without the resources to handle any of it," Liv snapped sourly.

"Hey, it's not like we have a lot of money coming in," said Major.  "With the wall up, Fillmore Graves can't take military contracts anymore."

"You didn't spend 36 hours straight performing c-sections as thousands of pregnant women lost their babies," said Liv.  "I did.  Ravi did.  My mother is a zombie, now, because she scrubbed in.  There weren't enough zombie doctors to handle the number of patients.  My anger is justified."

Major sighed.  "Look, I'll admit some of the consequences weren't foreseen," he said.  "I'm exhausted.  Can we please go to bed?  We can talk more about it tomorrow."  Major came and put his hands on her shoulders.  "I missed you," he said.

Liv crossed her arms and sighed.  "I missed you, too," she admitted grudgingly.  She allowed him to enfold her into a warm hug.  "I want to watch the news.  Then we can go to bed."

Major nodded and followed her into the living room.  Ravi was sitting on the couch playing a video game with his headset cranked up so he didn't have to listen to them argue.  He took it off when they entered.  "News?" asked Liv.

Ravi nodded, turning off the game and flicking over to Johnny Frost on KQUA 14.  Liv plopped down on the couch beside him.  Major took a seat on her other side.

"Zombie Rage is back in the headlines," said Johnny.  "We were anonymously given footage of a zombie child having a rage attack at a child care center.  We would like to warn all viewers, what you are about to see is not for the faint of heart."

The screen cut to a shakily taken cell phone video of a young boy throwing furniture around in a room by himself.  His eyes were large and red.  Dark veins stood out on his deathly pale skin.  He was alternately screaming and growling as he tore down bookshelves and hurled their contents around the room.

"That's that kid I was telling you about!" cried Major.  "That's the room where he was at CPS when I went to pick him up.  Some jerk at CPS must have taken that video."

"We assure you, no humans or zombies were harmed in the making of this video," said Johnny, coming back on screen.  "The young zombie is now safely in the custody of Fillmore Graves."

"Yeah, and someone at CPS profited off of invading his privacy," Major growled.  "That video is against every code of ethics a social worker signs up for.  Humans!"  The last was spat like a vulgar curse.

Ravi looked over a little uncomfortably.  "The poor boy..." he started.

"That's... that's maybe enough news," said Liv, taking Major's arm and pulling him to his feet.  "Good night, Ravi."

Ravi blinked.  "Good night," he said.

Liv gave Major a gentle shove toward the stairs, then followed him up the stairs to her bed.

When he kissed her warmly behind the closed door of her room, she kissed him back.  Touch was the one language they both remembered how to speak to each other with.  As he lay down beside her, his hands moved over her body, stoking the fires of her desire as they always had.  Their sex was passionate, but it was also desperate, fueled by anger as much as lust.  Like they were struggling to reach something that they couldn't remember.  And as Liv lay awake after, she wondered what it was they were trying so desperately to hang onto.

xxx

**Hard Boiled, Over Easy**

"Major is sleeping in," said Liv when Ravi came down while she was eating breakfast.  He got the orange juice from the refrigerator and grabbed a glass from the cabinet before coming to sit across from her.  "He's staying another night," she said.

Ravi raised an eyebrow.  "You don't sound happy about that," he said softly, pouring out a glass.

She sighed.  "What am I doing?" she muttered.

He chuckled softly and his eyes narrowed in mild surprise.  "With Major?  Hooking up with an ex," he said.  "And arguing with him non stop when you're not.  We've all been there."  He took a big gulp of his orange juice.

Her brows knitted together and she glared at him, though it lacked any real anger.  She shook her head.  "I feel like we're trying to hold onto something that isn't there anymore," she said.  "He's my friend.  He'll always be my friend.  But I don't think there is any going back to who we used to be.  And sleeping with him is just a sad reminder."

Both of Ravi's eyebrows rose.  "Have you told him that?" he asked.

"I'm going to," she said.  "I'm hoping he gets up in time before I have to get to the morgue.  I don't really want to be thinking about it all day."  She met Ravi's eyes.  "Can I stay with you tonight?"

He blinked.  "Of course," he said.  "Always."  He tipped his head in thought.  "Do me a favor, and give Major a briefing on that.  It could get super awkward around here if you don't."

She smiled a little.  "Afraid he'll kick your ass for stealing his girl?"

He smiled tightly.  "I wasn't going to phrase it exactly like that," he said.  "But... yeah."

"I don't think he'd throw a punch at you," said Liv.  "But I'll keep him from getting the wrong idea."

"Appreciated," he said.  He got to his feet.  "I'm going to fry a couple eggs.  You want any?"

"No, thank you," she said.  "I'm good.  There's fresh coffee in the pot."

"Thanks."

xxx

When Major came downstairs, Ravi was back to work on his computer and Liv was sitting in the living room reading a book.  "Good morning," he said, before trudging into the kitchen to make himself something to eat.

Liv swallowed audibly and set down her book.  She looked over at Ravi.  He attempted an encouraging smile.  She got up and walked into the kitchen.  "Major, can we talk a minute?" she asked.

He looked up from pouring himself a cup of coffee.  "Sure, Liv, what's up?"  He studied her face.  "Something wrong?"

"I don't think we should sleep together anymore," she said.  He blinked and cocked his head.  "I just don't think I can keep doing the friends with benefits thing with the man I thought I was going to marry."

"Do you want to be more serious?" he asked, biting his lip.

"That's just it," she said, looking glum.  "I don't.  You're one of my closest friends and you always will be.  But I don't think we can get back what we had.  And sleeping with you just reminds me of that and it makes me sad."

He frowned but nodded slowly.  "I... I get that," he said.

"And hey, you can still have your bed when you come home," she said, trying to put a more cheerful spin on things.  "I'll just bunk with Ravi."

"I can take the couch... Wait, what?!"  He stared at her.

"Heh..."  She wrung her hands.  "So here's the thing.  Sometimes Ravi and I share a bed.  And that's all it is.  Well, and cuddling.  He helps me with my nightmares."

Major was looking at her like she'd sprouted another head.  He narrowed his eyes.  "That's... weird," he said.  "Like, you get that that's weird, right?"

She smiled nervously.  "Yeah, well... it works for us," she said.

"Are you guys... dating?" Major asked.  "Not that I mind.  I'm just..."

"It's not like that," she said.  "It's platonic, not... romantic."

Major took a long slow sip of his coffee.  After a moment, he spoke again.  "Honestly, this would be less weird if you guys were having sex," he said.

She looked at him askance.  "Well, we're not," she said finally.

"Okay," he said, holding up his hands.  "I love you both.  You do you."

"Thanks," she said.

"It's still a bit weird, though," he said.  She gave him a withering glare.  "But I'm all for it," he added meekly.

xxx

**Bro Code**

"So..." said Major, plopping down beside his friend on the couch.  Ravi looked up from his computer.  "You and Liv..."

Ravi rolled his eyes.  "Are just friends," he said.  "I know she talked to you about it."

"She did," said Major.  "But come on, man."

Ravi set his computer aside.  "I'll admit it's not the most ordinary of circumstances," he said.  "But what _**is**_ in Seattle these days."

"Do you have a thing for her?" Major asked.

Ravi sighed.  "I love Liv," he said.  "But not the way you are implying."  He turned his position to face Major better.  "It's complicated."

Major chuckled to himself.  "Isn't it always?  For what it's worth, I could see you two being good together."

Ravi gave him a funny look.  "It's not... look, Liv sees me as safety... like a big brother, I guess.  I'm not going to do anything to jeopardize that.  I'm providing comfort for a dear friend, nothing more.  I won't start something that just isn't there."

"And if it was there?" Major asked.

Ravi glared at him.  "I'm telling you, it's not," he said.  "Liv and I are friends."

"You don't have a thing for her," said Major.  Ravi nodded.  "You're in love with her."

"What?!"  Ravi stared at him, mouth agape.  "I'm really not."

Major smiled sadly.  "Whatever you say," he said.  "If you ever change your mind... know that I do approve.  If Liv and I don't work anymore... and she's right, we probably don't... all I could ever want for her is someone like you.  Someone kind, who would always take care of her."

Ravi looked at him uncomfortably.  "I would do that anyway," he said.  "And you, too.  I stick by my friends."

Major patted Ravi's hand.  "I know," he said, offering him a genuine smile.  "I don't think I'd even be alive if that wasn't true."

xxx

Liv cuddled in the blankets on Ravi's bed, studiously not watching him change into his pajamas.  "At least he didn't freak out," she said.

Ravi chuckled, but there was a slightly bitter edge to it.  "Far from it," he said, pulling on a clean undershirt.  He came and sat down on the bed, meeting her eyes.  "He told me he approves of us as a couple.  He didn't want to listen when I reminded him we weren't one."

Liv rolled her eyes.  "He might have just been yanking your chain," she said.

"Maybe," he said, tipping his head.  He climbed under the covers next to her.  "But it didn't seem like it."

Liv snuggled up to his side.  "He'll get used to it," she said.

Ravi put an arm around her.  "He'll have to," he said.

xxx

The second week that Candy and Blaine's brain restaurant, Romero's, was open, a young human woman came in carrying a small briefcase.  She couldn't have been more than 25.  "May I help you?" asked Candy, stepping up behind the hostess station.

"I need to see Blaine," she said, a lilting southern twang to her voice.

Candy blinked in surprise.  "I'm sorry, may I ask what this is about?"

"My dad is real sick," said the woman.  "Word on the street is Blaine is the guy to see if you need someone scratched."

Candy studied her for a long moment.  "Wait here," she said at last.  She looked over and spotted Tanner helping run food.  "Tan, can you cover the door a minute?"

Tanner dropped off the plate of gourmet brains he was carrying and headed over.  "No problem, Candy," he said.

She leaned over to whisper in his ear.  "Watch the girl," she said.  He gave her a curt nod, and Candy hurried up the stairs to the new office.  Blaine was on the phone when she got to the open door of the office.  He motioned her inside.

"Thank you very much," he said into the phone.  "You will see a nice bump in your salary, amigo."  He paused to listen.  "Good.  I'll talk to you soon."  He hung up and turned his attention to Candy.

"There's a girl downstairs," said Candy.  "Human.  Said she heard about town you were the man to see for a scratch."

Blaine smiled.  "Well, I should go down and meet this potential new client," he said.  He followed Candy back down the stairs.  Candy indicated the girl with a slight incline of her head, then went to relieve Tanner.  Blaine waded in.  He stopped in front of the young woman.

"Heard you were looking for me," he said, holding out his hand to shake.

She didn't take it.  "Are you Blaine?"

"That is what they call me," he said.  "And who might you be?"

"Mandy," she said.  "But I'm not the one who needs your services."

Blaine cocked an eyebrow.  "Oh?  Well, let's go up to my office and we can discuss it privately," he said.  Mandy gave a stiff nod and followed him.  Blaine went and sat on the front edge of his desk, facing her.  "I provide a number of services," he said.  "I'll need you to be more specific."

"My dad is dying," she said.  "I need you to scratch him."

"Making new zombies is against the law, didn't you hear?"  Blaine watched her reaction.

She narrowed her eyes.  "I was told that wouldn't be a problem for you," she said.

He chuckled.  "Oh, it's not," he said.  "It's just a good thing for you to remember when I tell you how much it'll cost."

"We can pay," she said.

"It's 25 thousand dollars, up front," he said.  "Cash."

She didn't even flinch.  "No problem," she said, putting the briefcase in the chair in front of him and flipping open the latch.  It was full of cash.  "That's 50 thousand.  For the extra 25k, can you make a house call?"

Blaine showed mild surprise, just for a second, before schooling his face back to neutrality.  "I think that can be arranged," he said, thumbing through the money for a cursory count.

xxx

"Urgh, black tie?  Really," Ravi groaned.

Peyton sipped her wine and smirked.  She set her glass down on the coffee table.  "What are you whining about?" she asked.  "Supposedly you look good in a suit.  You've always said so."  She fluttered her eyelashes and chuckled.

"A suit, yes," he said.  "But in a tuxedo, I look like a butler.  Or a maitre'd."  He took a gulp from his beer bottle.  "I'd look better in orange safety gear."

She pretended to feel sorry for him, lips pouting.  "Awww, poor baby," she said.  She took another sip of her wine.  "Suck it up."  

He rolled his eyes.  "Oh, fine," he said gloomily.  Liv wandered in from the kitchen with her own glass of wine and he perked up.  "And Liv can be my plus one," Ravi said with a grin.

"Not if she's already my plus one, Chakrabarti," said Peyton.  "Just because you're the new roommate, doesn't mean you get to horn in on all the best friend perks."

"Dinner is ready," said Liv, eying them both.

He raised his eyebrows.  "I just thought the chief of staff to the mayor of our fair city would have an actual date to this function," said Ravi, his features slipping into an easy smirk.

"Oh, ho... and where, pray tell, are the women beating down your door?" asked Peyton, elbowing him in the ribs as she stood to head into the kitchen with Liv.

He sighed.  "Tacoma.  Definitely Tacoma.  Just on the other side of the bloody wall."  He got up to follow them.

"While I'm super flattered that you two are fighting over me, and I could totally get used to it," said Liv.  "Baracus actually sent me an invitation.  Apparently, I'm a friendly face to put on zombie-ism or some such nonsense.  He likes the headlines I've been making."

Ravi pouted and leaned on his elbows on the kitchen island.  "Does that mean you won't be my date?"

"Why don't you guys plus one Clive and Dale so we can all go?" Liv suggested.

Ravi and Peyton looked at each other for a moment. Peyton shrugged.  Ravi nodded.  "All right then," he said.  He leaned in close over Liv's shoulder.  "But save me a dance, hey."

Liv smiled.  "I dunno, Ravi.  I've seen you dance," she said.  He pretended to look deeply wounded and she rolled her eyes.  "Maybe.  One."

Ravi smiled.  "I'll hold you to that," he said.  She swatted his arm playfully as she went to grab plates from the cabinet.  He helped her dish out the homemade mac-n-cheese and carry it to the table.

"Are you going to bring Major?" Peyton asked her as she sat down at the kitchen table.

Liv sat down across from her.  "No," she said.  "It would be too weird.  Plus, he's not so big on social gatherings since the whole Chaos Killer thing."

"Maybe you could bring Justin," Peyton suggested.

Liv tensed.  "I'm pretty sure Justin wants me dead," she said.  "Or at least forgotten."

Ravi smiled wickedly.  "It's a who's who... maybe you can hook up with Chase Graves again," he said.

She held up her fork threateningly.  "Don't make me stab you," she said.

Ravi held up his hands in surrender, sharing a smirk across the table with Peyton.

xxx

**Un-Death Makes A House Call**

_July 10, 2016_

Don Eberhard glanced sideways out of the windshield at the house number.  "This looks like the place, boss," he said.

Blaine smiled.  "Well, Don E, let's go earn our paychecks," he said.  He climbed out of the car as Don E engaged the parking brake.  Don E checked his gun in it's concealed carry holster and followed his boss.

Mandy met them at the door of the large house.  "Who's this?" she asked, looking Don E over.

"My backup," Blaine said tartly.  "I'm not walking into a strange place alone."

She shrugged and opened the door wide for them.  They followed her into the house.  She led them through a couple of corridors to a master bedroom, though the interior looked more like a hospital room, with an adjustable bed and iv poles and an oxygen tank.  An old man lay on the bed, a cannula delivering oxygen to his nose and two separate IV tubes running to his arms.  A heart monitor beeped out a steady, reassuring tone.

"How long will it take for him to turn?" asked Mandy.  

Blaine followed her to her father's bedside, while Don E. waited by the door.  "Not long," he said.

"The doctor says he has hours," she said stiffly.

"This will only take a couple of minutes," Blaine assured her.  "What's his name?"

"Henry," she said.

Blaine bent and dragged one fingernail down her father's arm, leaving a bloody scratch.  Mandy cringed.  Her father's rhythmic breathing, aided by his machines continued unabated.  The heart monitor began to whine as his heart rate slowed.

"You're killing him!" Mandy shouted, rushing at Blaine.

Suddenly, her father took a deep breath and sat up in bed for the first time in weeks.  The heart monitor was still frantic.  Blaine reached over and shut it off.  "Hello, Henry," he said.  "Welcome to Team Z."

xxx

**Who’s To Judge**

_July 13, 2016_

"We're here to revisit bail for Mr. McHale in the murder of his brother, Hayden McHale," said the judge.  "Mr. Thorne, this case has already been before my court.  Your client has not been able to put up his $50,000 bail.  Why are we here?"

Harry Thorne stood up.  "Your honor," he began.  "Given the extenuating circumstances that have come to light, we are hoping for a bail reduction.  My client acted in self-defense.  And he's not a flight risk.  Seattle is surrounded by a wall and a couple thousand National Guard soldiers.  He's willing to hand over his passport, as well as having his name passed on to the National Guard as someone who can't cross.  He just wants to get this matter cleared up as soon as possible."

"Don't we all," the judge deadpanned.  She reviewed the folder of evidence.  "Nothing new has been presented as a reason I should reduce the set bail."

"Financial hardship, your honor," said Harry Thorne.  "We ask for the mercy of the court.  Mr. McHale does not have assets to put up for a bail that large."

"I find it hard to believe that a client of yours is that destitute, Mr. Thorne," said the judge.

"Oh, I took this case pro bono your honor," said Thorne.  "I believe Calum McHale's story needs to be heard."

The judge looked over her notes.  "I am willing to reduce bail to $25,000, cash or bond," she said.  "Your client will surrender his passport, be registered with the National Guard as a person who cannot leave Seattle, and wear an ankle monitor at all times."

"Thank you, your honor," said Thorne.

"Aren't you going to object or something?  Can she just do that?" Detective Cavanaugh asked the Assistant District Attorney.  

"Relax," he said to Cavanaugh.  "He'll have an ankle monitor.  And no one is getting out of this city."

Cavanaugh sighed.  Harry Thorne approached them and passed a folder to the ADA.  "A prepared statement of the self-defense claim," he said.  "You could save us all a lot of trouble if you dropped the charges.  Such a shame a zombie can't eat Hayden McHale's brain and exonerate my client like they did for Kristen Hull."  He walked back over to his client.

"Can I get a copy of that?" Cavanaugh asked, gesturing at the folder.  "There's a lot that doesn't add up in this case.  I'd love to read their prepared statement."  The ADA nodded.

As they left the courthouse, they could see Harry Thorne gearing up for a press conference on the courthouse steps.  A dozen news crews buzzed around him and his client.

xxx

Liv sat on the couch playing with her phone while Ravi finished sending some emails from his computer.  She chuckled.  "Look at that," she said, holding out the phone.  "They actually did call it Z-date."

Ravi glanced sideways at her.  "What?"

"There's a new dating app for zombies," said Liv.  "And they actually called it Z-date."

"I thought you were taking a break from dating," said Ravi.  "For the health of the male species."

She laughed coolly.  "Ha, ha," she said.  "Not for me, silly.  For you.  You can find yourself a zombie date and stop moping about your sex life."  He cringed.  "Ooh, maybe you could get a date for the Welcome Gala.  I can always plus one Dale."

"I don't think that will be necessary," he said.  "I'm a bit busy for a relationship, anyway, with the new job.  Besides, with it being illegal to turn anyone, what zombie would go to bed with a human.  I'm the only one who's ever been vaccinated.  Why would they believe me?  I'll sound like some lunatic trying to trick a zombie girl into turning him."

"That's awfully pessimistic," said Liv.  "I could always provide her with a demonstration of your immunity to scratches."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for the vaccine to be public knowledge," said Ravi.  "Telling our friends and your family is one thing.  Telling some girl I don't really know is something else entirely."  He reached for the remote and turned on the news.

"... -ayor Floyd Baracus was in court today for the first hearing in his landmark custody battle for son, Buck," said Johnny Frost.  "In other news, segregationists have shut down several schools in protest and are trying to institute a mandatory minimum blood pressure test for students and teachers.  We spoke with a zombie rights activist about this developing story...."

"Suit yourself," said Liv, settling in beside him.

"How's work?" Ravi asked her.

Liv sighed dramatically.

"That bad, huh?" Ravi asked, setting his computer aside.

"The job is fine," she said.  "But Ian is a royal pain in my ass."  Ravi nodded in sympathetic understanding.  "He clearly doesn't trust me.  I think it's because I'm a zombie.  He keeps watching me like he's expecting me to steal body parts.  With the zombie detectives on hold, he thinks I'm going to make off with brains."

Ravi put his arm around her shoulders.  "Sounds like Ian," he said.  "He's... not the trusting sort."

"He's an asshole," she grumbled, leaning against him.

"That, too," Ravi agreed.

"Zombie rage is back in the news tonight as Calum McHale has been released on bail," said Johnny Frost.  "He claims his killing of his brother was self-defense against a raged out zombie attack.  The case is scheduled for preliminary hearings later this month."

Liv shuddered.  "It's happening, Ravi," she said.  "People are scared.  This case could set a terrible precedent."

He pulled her closer into a side hug, though he didn't know what to say.

xxx

**The Name's Chakrabarti ... Ravi Chakrabarti**

_July 15, 2016_

Liv rapped on the door frame of Ravi's open door, then leaned against it.  He glanced back over his shoulder from where he stood in front of his mirror, adjusting his tuxedo.  "You clean up nice," said Liv, smiling.

Ravi flipped the short tails of his tuxedo.  "You don't think I look like a waiter, then?" he asked, giving himself a critical frown in the mirror.  His bow tie hung completely untied around his neck.

Liv walked over to stand in front of him and began tying his tie for him.  "Not at all," she said, smiling.  "Maybe a secret agent..."

He chuckled at that.  "Black tie just seems a bit too formal for a scientist, don't you think?" he asked.  "I'd much prefer my tweed suit.  Or a lab coat."

"You really would rather give your speech in a viscera covered lab coat, wouldn't you?" she teased.

He shrugged.  "Maybe not with viscera.  I'd really rather not give it at all.  It's not why I took this job," he said.  He looked down at her as she finished doing up his tie.  His face softened.  "You look lovely, by the way."

She smiled and looked down as if to cover a blush that wasn't really there.  "Thanks," she said.  She poked him in the shoulder.  "You're not nervous, are you?  'Cause you're going to be great!"

A small smile tugged at his lips as he watched her finish straightening his bow tie.  "Thank you," he said.  "I'm not really nervous.  I just... I think I kinda liked anonymity."

"I know what you mean," she said.  "I wonder if this means reporters will start calling for you, too."

He made a face.  "I hope not," he said.  "We should get going.  Peyton will kill me if we're late."

xxx

Blaine waited quietly in the shadow of a stack of rusted metal shipping containers on a dilapidated and long abandoned dock in West Seattle, listening for the sound of a motor.  He glanced at his phone to check the time, keeping the light from the screen hidden by the edge of his suit jacket.  He was starting to think he should have left handling the truck to Don E. and driven the boat himself.

At last, he caught the faint sound of an outboard motor some distance away.  He left his shadowed hiding spot and went to the end of the dock, pulling out a heavy metal flashlight as he went.  When the sound of the motor was closer, he clicked the flashlight on and off three times in quick succession, then stowed the flashlight.

The sound of the motor grew closer, and if he squinted, he thought he could make out the shape of the small motorboat in the distance.  It could have just been his mind playing tricks on him.  It was pitch dark.  It was the night of the new moon, and Seattle had cloud cover besides.  There wasn't even electricity running to this abandoned shipyard anymore, much less street lights.

After a moment he was sure he could see the boat, as the shape of it grew closer with the sound of the engine.  He waited.  When the boat was still more than a hundred feet offshore, the engine cut.  If he listened carefully, he could hear the sound of oars hitting the water.

At last, the boat came within a few feet of the dock and Don E threw him the docking rope.  Blaine smiled when the younger man came on shore.  "You're late," he said.  "I was starting to worry."

Don E smiled.  "Had to row out a little further than we practiced before starting the motor," he said.  "There were National Guardsmen nearby.  They've brought in even more of 'em."  He turned back to the boat.  "This way, folks," he said.  "Welcome to Seattle."  Several shadows on the boat moved.  He held out a hand to help them onto the dock, one by one.  Six in all.

"This way, ladies, and gentleman," said Blaine.  "Stay together."  While Don E. shoved the tiny boat under the dock and tied it in place, Blaine led his passengers to the waiting box truck and showed them into the back of it.  He guided them behind some shipping crates.  "Stay back here and don't come out unless I or Don E come to get you," he said.  "And be quiet."

The people nodded.  He shut them in.  Don E joined him in the cab of the truck.  "How was it?" asked Blaine.

"A little creepy," said Don E.  "When you turn off the motor, it's really freaking quiet out there.  But it was pretty easy."

"Any of the passengers give you any trouble?" Blaine asked.

"Nah, they're grateful," said Don E.  "Too afraid we won't scratch them to give me any trouble."

"Good," said Blaine.

xxx

"Mr. Rye, how lovely to see you again," said Ravi, holding out his hand for the man to shake.

Brandon Rye smiled.  "Brandon, please," he said, shaking Ravi's hand firmly.  "And who is this enchanting lady?"

Ravi stifled a laugh and Liv, who was standing at his side shot him a dubious look and poked him surreptitiously in the ribs.  "This is my friend and colleague, Dr. Olivia Moore," he said.  "Liv, this is my new boss."

"It's very nice to meet you," she said, shaking the man's hand.

"Likewise, Dr. Moore."  He tipped his head.  "Any relation to Dr. Eva Moore?"

"My mother," said Liv.

"We're in talks with her to fund her research into zombie child development.  Fascinating woman.  Do you mind if I steal your date for a little while?" Brandon Rye asked her.

"Not at all," said Liv, deciding not to argue the point about not being his date, though she would swear Ravi was blushing at the suggestion.

"Dr. Chakrabarti, you should meet Dr. Alvarado," he said.  He indicated Ravi should follow him.  "She'll be heading up our synthetic brains division."  He led Ravi away across the room.

Liv looked around and quickly spotted Peyton and Clive talking with Mayor Baracus.  She hurried over to join them.  Peyton held out her arm and pulled Liv into a side hug.  "Where's our boy?" she asked.  "He's not hiding somewhere, is he?"

"He was whisked away by his new boss to go meet some other scientists," said Liv.  "He's got note cards for his speech in his pocket and his tie is straight.  My work is done."

Peyton chuckled.  Mayor Baracus smiled.  "It's good to see you, Miss Moore."

xxx

Liv caught up with Dale at the Hors D'oeuvres table.  "You look fabulous," she said, scooping up a fresh glass of champagne.

Dale smiled.  "As do you," she said.  "I love your dress."

"Thanks," said Liv.  "Hey, I meant to ask you.  Whatever happened with those two kids from Montana?"

Dale took a cocktail shrimp and added one of an assortment of very spicy sauces to it.  "They were brother and sister," she said.  "The brother was in the system in South Dakota, so we have ID now.  We still haven't located any next of kin.  It seems like they'd been on their own a long time."

"What about the son of a bitch that killed them?" asked Liv.  "That video was horrible."  She shuddered at the thought.

"He plead out," said Dale.  "We had him dead to rights.  He filmed himself committing the murders.  His lawyer kept trying to argue for an insanity plea.  He did think he was doing the right thing, according to him.  In the end, he took a deal that kept him from the death penalty.  He's never getting out of prison."

"Good," said Liv.

xxx

"If it isn't my biggest fan," Chase Graves said sardonically.  He came to stand beside Liv.  "Come, let me buy you a drink."

She raised an eyebrow.  "How about no," she said.

He pouted sweetly.  "Oh, Olivia, please don't stay mad," he said.  "Don't you think you and I would make quite the power couple?"  He raised an eyebrow.  "Or barring that, you know, we could just have a little fun.  We were good together."

"I'd rather eat a gun than have a repeat of that little incident," she said.  "You should know, Chase, you aren't my type.  I was on a brain that wasn't good at making healthy life choices at the time."  She stuck her nose in the air.  "Besides, I'm here with Ravi."

"That lanky nerd you brought to Fillmore Graves?"  He snorted under his breath.  "He's a human.  And you are so far out of his league even if he wasn't."

"Ravi is a better man than you could ever hope to be," she said hotly.

He shrugged casually.  "Look me up if you're ever on another horny brain," he said.  "Since we both know your boy can't give it to you."  He looked down his nose at her.  "Though, if you do... tan and dye.  The pale emo thing doesn't really suit you."

"If you're the prize for becoming one of those vain, self-hating zombies, I think I'll pass," she said.  "To be honest, I'd rather go Romero.  Now, I see one of my friends looking for me.  Have a nice life, Chase Graves."  She turned on her heel and marched straight over to join Peyton and Clive.

xxx

"I think that old lady might try to take Ravi home," Peyton said softly to Liv and Dale with a laugh.  "She's been keeping him dancing for three songs, now."

"Too bad she's not a zombie," said Dale, smirking.

Liv giggled.  "He looks like he's going to cry," she said.  "What do you think?  Should I rescue him?"

"I dunno," said Peyton.  "That old lady looks pretty tough.  She might fight you for him."

"Go save the poor bastard," said Clive.  "I'm pretty sure I saw her grope his ass a minute ago."

Liv grinned.  She set off across the dance floor with purpose.  Clive turned his attention to Dale.  "Would you like to dance?" he asked.  Dale grinned and took his hand.

The lilting waltz was coming to a close as Liv reached Ravi and his dance partner.  She focused her attention on the woman.  "May I cut in?"  The old lady blinked at her.

"Darling," said Ravi, his voice a little high.  He reached for Liv.  "There you are.  I was wondering where you'd gotten to.  Mrs. Pennybaker, have you met Dr. Moore?"

The woman turned back to Ravi.  "No, I don't believe I have," she said.  She turned back to Liv.  "Your gentleman is very intelligent and well-spoken young man, my dear.  He's just been telling me about his work.  It's fascinating."

"He is a smart one," said Liv.  She shook her hand.  "I hate to steal your dance partner," she said.  "But he did promise me one dance tonight."

Mrs. Pennybaker patted her arm.  "Don't you worry about me," she said.  "You kids have fun."  She headed off across the dance floor and Liv took Ravi's hand.

He put his free arm around her and they started to move to the music.  "I could kiss you," he said.

Liv laughed.  "You did look like you might need a rescue," she said.

He held her close and dipped his head so only she could hear him.  "I think she really was going to try to take me home with her," he said.  

"Bet you wish she was a zombie," said Liv.

"Bite your tongue," he said.  He spun her out and pulled her back in.

Liv raised an eyebrow, impressed.  "If you'd done that to Mrs. Pennybaker, she'd have broken a hip," she said.

He smiled rakishly.  "Actually, she was a marvelous dancer," he said.  "Doesn't mean I was looking for a date, but she'd had at least as many cotillions as my parents forced on me."

Liv laughed, stepping closer again to lean against him as they danced.  "I'm sure you charmed her right off her feet," said Liv.

"Well, she is planning on helping fund my research," said Ravi.  "So I'll call it a job well done."  His hand splayed a little wider on the small of her back and he held her close.  "But I do prefer dancing with you."  He brought her hand held in his own to rest against his chest.

"Even though I never had any dance lessons?" Liv asked.

"You're doing fine," he said.  After a moment he spun her again.  He grinned when he pulled her close again and dipped his head to whisper in her ear.  "You've only stepped on my feet a couple of times."

"I have not," she insisted, though she tensed, suddenly self-conscious and looked down to watch her feet.  This caused her to lose the rhythm and trip.

Ravi caught her and turned her fall into a dip, then brought her back into the dance.  "Smooth," she said sourly.  "You're messing with me."

"Maybe a little," he said.  "But to be fair, you did insult my dancing the other day."  He was still grinning.

"The only time I've seen you dance, I found you high as a kite in a nightclub, covered in glow sticks, with your shirt unbuttoned," said Liv.

"And you rescued me," he said.  "You were very gallant."

"You're full of crap," she said.  "I still don't know why you didn't take me with you to keep an eye on you."

He snorted.  "Frat boy brains," he said.  "Major was, in fact, the more mature choice."  He spotted their friends across the floor.  "Awww, look at Clive and Dale.  Now that's a man who can rock a tuxedo."

Liv followed his line of sight to where Clive and Dale were dancing cheek to cheek.  "They make such a sweet couple," she said.

"They sure do," said Ravi.  The song came to a close.  "We should probably find our table," he said.  "It looks like they're going to serve the food soon."

xxx

**Love Is A Many Definition-ed Thing**

"Have you looked outside?" Peyton asked.

Liv raised her eyebrows and pursed her lips.  "No," she said.  "Why?  What's going on outside?"

Peyton put an arm around her and gently steered her towards a window.  "Protesters," she said.

Liv looked down at the crowd.  "What on earth are they protesting?" she asked.

"Apparently, some zombies don't think we should find a cure," said Peyton.  She pointed.  "That's that group.  The Next Step Ministries ones.  And over there, that group is protesting this event being a place where zombies and humans are mingling.  The segregationists.  They've been making my life more difficult the past couple of weeks."

Liv frowned.  "Yikes," she said.

"Are there more of them, now?" asked Mayor Baracus, coming over to join them.  He looked out the window.  "Exhausting, the lot of them."

"I'll say," said Peyton.

"Oh, drat, they’re signaling for me," said the Mayor, looking over at the dais.  "Time for speeches.  Wish me luck!"  He slipped away before either of them actually could.  Liv and Peyton returned to their table, where Ravi was reviewing his note cards.

"You're going to be fine," said Dale, patting his arm as she took her seat.  Clive flashed him a thumbs up.

Mayor Baracus spoke briefly about how nice it was that there was at least one industry moving into Seattle.  He pledged his support for the projects that Reaper, Curit & Rye were working on and promised any help he could offer getting them what they needed to continue.  "And now, I would like to introduce you all to one of our local scientists who will be bringing the cure to life, Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti," he finished.

Ravi stood to polite applause.  He shot Liv a nervous look before making his way to the small stage.  "Thank you, Mayor Baracus," he began, shaking the mayor's hand before he exited the stage.  He scanned the crowd and smiled.  "I was asked to speak to you tonight about what inspires me to do the work I do.  And I thought long and hard about how to explain it.  I could tell you about a fascination with pathogens, or an interest since childhood in the precautions needed to deal with a zombie epidemic."  He gave a self-deprecating smile.  "I was always into bad horror flicks as a kid," he said as an aside.  "Then, there was my aptitude for science... but that's the technical version of this story.  And really, this is actually a love story.

"I came to Seattle just over four years ago, and though I quickly fell in love with the city, it didn't quite feel like home.  I missed my family.  I've never been that quick to make friends.  But two years ago, I made a friend - a coworker, actually -  that changed that.  You really never know when you're going to meet the person who will completely change your life."

Peyton glanced at Liv.  Liv's eyes were wide with surprise.  "Love story?" Peyton mouthed.  Liv shrugged and took a gulp of her wine.

"My friend had a unique problem," Ravi continued.  "She ate brains.  She had to, though she longed to be able to once again taste ice cream.  Now it certainly helps to note here, we worked at the morgue.  And when I set out to help her, I did not know she would become my best friend.  Or introduce me to others that I would now consider family.  I couldn't have known any of that.  I just knew she had a problem and I wanted to help.  Before I knew it, she'd helped make Seattle feel like home.  And now I can't imagine living anywhere else."

"So if you want to know what inspires me to do the work I do, the answer is the people that I love in the city that I love.  And, of course, the friend that made this city feel like my home.  And I won't rest until I can do my part to help her, this city, and all the people who need it.  Thank you."  With a smile, he stepped back from the podium.

Peyton smiled a little at Liv.  "I don't know," she said.  "I think Ravi might be a little bit sweet on you."

Liv groaned.  "He is not," she said.  "He said friend, we all heard him."  She downed the rest of her wine.

"Easy, honey," said Peyton.  "I'm kidding.  It was a nice speech... where are you going?"

Liv was standing but looked like a deer caught in headlights.  "Nowhere," she said.  "Just the bathroom."  She scampered off.

Dale and Clive shared a concerned look as they watched her go.  "I'll go..." said Clive. He started to stand.

Dale put her hand out to stop him.  "You probably shouldn't chase her into the ladies room," she said.  "I'll go."  She stood and set her napkin on the table before walking purposefully after Liv.

Liv was washing her face with cold water when Dale found her.  "You okay, honey?" she asked.

Liv tried to smile.  "Oh, I'm fine... I just..."  She dropped her hands to her sides and turned to lean her back against the row of sinks.  "Did he have to call it a love story?  People will get the wrong idea.  Hell, if Peyton is getting the wrong idea, then absolutely everyone will."

Dale bit her lip.  "I hate to ask this, but are you sure it is the wrong idea?"

Liv looked up at the ceiling and sighed.  "Completely," she said.  "Ravi's my best friend.  We love each other.  But we aren't in love.  We've talked about it."

"But you do love each other," said Dale.  "So in a sense, he's right.  It is a love story.  That's all he talked about, really.  The love between friends."

Liv rolled her eyes.  "Maybe," she said.  "But how many people are going to make assumptions?"

Dale shrugged.  "I don't know," she said.  "But who cares what anybody thinks?"

Liv smiled a little.  "I guess I'll try not to," she said.  "Want to join me for shots?  There's a cash bar and I'm buying.  I need something to drink after that speech."

Dale grinned.  "Maybe one," she said.

xxx

**Here's Johnny**

"New boyfriend, Miss Moore?" Johnny Frost asked, sitting down next to her at the cash bar.  He took the chair Dale had vacated when she and Clive decided to head home to their foster child.

Liv sighed and downed her third shot of tequila.  "I don't know what you are talking about," she said.  "I'm single and loving it."

Johnny smiled.  He indicated to the bartender to get him a shot and another for Liv, which he paid for.  "Dr. Chakrabarti seems awfully fond of a past coworker," he said.  "I wonder who she could be?"

She turned a withering glare on Johnny Frost but accepted the shot of tequila.  "Ravi and I are just friends," she said.  "You can quote me on that."

He smiled indulgently.  "I just might," he said.  "You know, as love declarations go, it was a really good speech."

Liv rolled her eyes.  "Johnny, he's my best friend," she said.  "And you'll note that's what he called me in the speech.  Don't read into it."

"Hey, I'm not a tabloid journalist," he said.  "I'm a respected newsman.  I'll stick with what you've told me on the record.  You always have enough going on.  I don't have to make stuff up."

Liv chuckled.

"But if you do fall in love with the good doctor, I expect an exclusive," he said.  He grinned at her and waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes.  "In that highly unlikely event, Johnny, you got it."

xxx

"A love story?" Liv asked accusingly.

Ravi stiffened and slowly turned to face her.  "Better than Twilight," he said, giving her an awkward smile.

Liv's jaw slackened as she rolled her eyes skyward.  "What the hell, Ravi?"  She put her hands on her hips, arms akimbo.

Ravi inhaled sharply and blinked.  He frowned.  "You're angry with me," he said softly.  He stepped closer to her.  "Liv, I did not intend to upset you.  You really are a large part of my being here."

Her face softened a little.  "Everyone is going to have the wrong idea about us," she said.

"I tried to frame it so they wouldn't," he said.  "And I did leave your name out of it."  He listened as the string quartet began to warm up again.  "Will you dance with me?" he asked.  "I thought I saw Mrs. Pennybaker lurking..."

"I really don't think that's going to help with people not getting the wrong idea," she said.  He looked a little hurt.  "Fine.  But fair warning, I had four shots of tequila before coming to find you.  I'll be stepping all over you."  She closed the final gap between them, leaning her forehead sullenly on his upper chest.

He put an arm around her.  "I'll take my chances," he said.  She let him guide her out onto the dance floor.  They began a simple waltz.  "Why four shots?"

"Because after my third, Johnny Frost bought me another," she said.  "Guess what he wanted to talk about."

"My love life?"  Ravi tipped his head to the side.

"Worse.  Ours.  I assured him we were just good friends," she said.  "He promised not to make anything up."

Ravi chuckled.  "That's kind of him," he said.

"I don't have an in with any other reporters, though," she said.  "So you better hope you're too boring a story for anybody else."

He frowned petulantly.  "I am not boring," he said.

"Your love life currently is," Liv snarked.

He tipped her back, looking down at her mock grumpily.  "I ought to drop you," he said.  He pulled her back to her feet.

"You drop me, and I'll never dance with you again," she said, looking up at his face.

Ravi leaned down so they were dancing cheek to cheek.  "I never would," he said.

xxx

**The Zombie On Page Six**

"Have you seen the paper?" Peyton asked Liv when she picked up the phone.

Liv sat up groggily.  "Huh?  Good morning to you, too," she said.

"Hi," said Peyton.  "Have you seen the paper?"

Liv blinked the sleep from her eyes and stretched.  "No," she said.  "I just woke up.  And last night there was tequila."  She moaned weakly for emphasis.  "A lot of tequila."

"You're gonna want to look at the society pages," said Peyton.

Liv climbed out of bed, scratching her side as she went.  She grabbed her robe and slung it around her shoulders over her tank top and pajama shorts, not even bothering with the sash.  "I'm getting up," she murmured into the phone.  "I'll go look."

"Don't freak out," said Peyton.  "And in all honesty, it's a fantastic picture of you.  Both of you, really."

Liv sighed as she tromped down the stairs.  "You're kinda freaking me out, actually," she said.  She wandered into the kitchen.  "What do you mean 'both of us'?"

Ravi was sitting at the breakfast nook, reading the paper and eating a bagel.  "Morning," he called.  "There's coffee."

She walked straight over to him without responding and peeked at the paper.  She tugged it out of his hand and started flipping through it rapidly, despite his protests.  "I was reading that," he said.  She found what she was looking for and groaned.  "What? What's wrong?"

Liv opened up the paper to the society page and laid it out open on the table.  Under a heading that read "A Human / Zombie Love Story" was a picture of the two of them looking cuddly on the dance floor.  Peyton was right.  It was a nice picture of the two of them.  "Fuck fuck fuck!"

"You look great, though," said Peyton.  "You both do."

"This is not happening," said Liv.  "I'm dreaming.  I'm not awake yet."

Ravi just stared at the paper.  He read the short article that described them as clearly very much in love despite being star-crossed by the zombie virus.  He looked at Liv, his jaw clenched and brows furrowed.  He didn't know what to say.

"Peyton, I'll call you back," said Liv.  "I need to process."  She hung up the phone.  Her brows knitted together as she turned to face Ravi.  "What are we going to do?"

He frowned at her obvious distress.  "I don't know," he said softly.  He clenched and unclenched his hand, then drummed his fingers on the table.  "Bright side... newspapers are a dying medium.  Maybe no one will read it.  Certainly not anyone we know."

Her phone began to ring.  She looked at the screen and swore.  "It's my mother," she said, turning the screen to show him.  Ravi dragged his hand down his face in horror.  Liv answered the phone.  "Hi, Mom, what's up?"

"Anything you and Ravi would like to share?" asked her mother.

Liv sighed and put the phone on speaker and set it on the table.  "I don't know.  Ravi, is there anything we'd like to share?"

"That journalism in this town is obnoxious and wildly inaccurate?" Ravi asked with a groan.

"That about sums it up," agreed Liv.  "Don't believe everything you read in the society pages, Mom."

Eva Moore laughed.  "Well, it's a lovely picture of you both," she said.  "I'm putting it on the refrigerator."

Liv couldn't help a laugh of her own.  "Go right ahead," she said.  "Just don't bother saving the article.  It's wrong."  She slid onto the bench next to Ravi.  "If something ever changed, we'd tell you.  You wouldn't have to read it in the papers."

"Alright," said Eva.  "I'll hold you to that."

"Scouts honor, Dr. Moore," said Ravi.

Liv picked up the phone and said her goodbyes with her mother.  When she hung up, she sighed and looked at Ravi.  She started to giggle.  She leaned against him.  Soon she was shaking with gales of laughter.

He side-eyed her at first, but soon he couldn't stop himself from laughing, too.  He slipped an arm around her.

"It's all so surreal," she said, leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

Ravi leaned his head against hers and held her close.  "I've never been a local celebrity before," he giggled.  "Do you think it will always be this weird?"

"I don't know," she said.  "Maybe we should ask Johnny Frost..."  She shook with another burst of laughter at her own idea.  "Provided we could sober him up and get him to look away from the strippers..."

"Now there's a man who knows where the zombie hookers are," said Ravi.

Liv laughed.  "He probably does, at that."

xxx

"This place is so disorganized," complained Dr. Ian Metzger as he rearranged items on the shelves in the cabinets at the back of the morgue.  "Just one more reason I should have had this job all along.  I would never have let it get this way."

Liv sprayed disinfectant on one of the morgue slabs and wiped it around with a sponge.  She tried to ignore Dr. Metzger.

"At least this cleanup is easier than the one I'll have to do with the files," he said.  "They're a mess.  I don't know what your old boss was thinking."  He gave a derisive snort.  "Or maybe I do.  Too busy chasing tail at work."

Liv slammed the bottle of disinfectant down on the slab.  "What the heck is your problem with Ravi?" she asked.  "Are you just racist, or is your ego really that bruised that he was hired before you?"

"I've seen the paper, Miss Moore," he said.  "I know about your illicit relationship."

Liv clenched her teeth.  "That's Doctor Moore," she said.  "And my friendship with Ravi is none of your business."

"It's unethical to have a romantic relationship with a subordinate," said Dr. Metzger.  "I've no doubt your relationship dates back to before he quit.  I should go to the medical ethics board about him sleeping with an employee."

"Ravi and I are not romantically involved," said Liv, her voice icy.  "The paper was wrong.  Not that it is any of your business.  And if you try to insinuate Ravi and I were sleeping together, I will take you before the medical ethics board.  I have proof that we weren't.  You know damn well that humans and zombies can't have sex without turning the human partner.  I've been a zombie for over two years.  And Ravi is still human."

"I saw the way he whispered to you when you visited Tacoma," said Dr. Metzger.  "How he stood a little too close.  I knew then something was going on between you two.  You'll have to sell your 'not romantically involved' story to someone dumb enough to buy it."

Liv looked up at the clock on the wall.  "Thank god," she muttered under her breath.  "Dr. Metzger, I'm glad we've had this time to chat," she said more loudly.  "But it's the end of my shift and I have things I need to take care of at home.  Perhaps we can pick this conversation up another day."

She finished wiping the slab and put away the disinfectant, before removing her lab coat and hanging it on a hanger in the coat rack.  She pulled the hoodie she was wearing against the chill in the morgue off and tied the sleeves around her waist.  Picking up her purse she turned to look back at Dr. Metzger.  "Have a lovely evening," she said, her voice positively dripping with sweetness.

xxx

"Oh, good, you're home," said Ravi when she let herself in the back door.  He was sitting with his computer in the breakfast nook.  "This working from home gig gets a little lonely."  He waved in the general direction of his laptop.  "How was work?"

Her eyes flashed with anger before they dulled and she dropped sullenly onto the bench in front of him.  "You'd help me hide a body, right?"

Ravi let out a short laugh and bit his lip.  "That bad?"  She answered by folding her arms on the table and dropping her head into them with a sigh.  "Okay, who are we killing?  Or have you already done it and you just need me for cleanup?"

She lifted her head a little to look at him and smiled.  "I knew I could count on you," she said.  "Seriously, though, what the hell is wrong with Ian Metzger?"

Ravi raised his eyebrows.  "You mean besides the stick rammed so far up his arse you should be able to see it when he talks?"

"Yeah, besides that," Liv said, her mouth creeping up into a grin.

"Well, he hates the fact that he's mildly incompetent and knows it," said Ravi.  "And he hates it even worse that a brown person knows more than he does about his chosen profession.  Why, what has Ian done now?"

"Bitched about you," said Liv.  "And told me he knew there was something going on between us back when we visited Tacoma.  He didn't believe me when I told him we weren't involved.  Started going on about how unethical it all was since you were my boss."

"Fun," Ravi intoned dryly.  "I'm sorry this is coming at you at work."

"It's just Dr. Metzger being stupid," she said.  "How did he even get hired in Tacoma?  Let alone here in Seattle?  He's more interested in organizing boxes of gloves than doing actual police work.  And he missed a subdural hematoma today."

"I haven't the foggiest about Tacoma," said Ravi.  "But I gather, here, he was the only person who wanted the job.  Not many people willingly moving to Seattle for work these days."

She sighed.  "Fair point," she said.  "I knew I was going to miss you.  But I didn't think I'd be ready to punch him this soon."

"I'm telling you, pretend you hate me," he said.  "It'll really endear you to him."

"He's convinced we're a couple, remember?"

Ravi grinned.  "You can pretend we had a bad break up.  Trash talk me good."

She rolled her eyes.  "You should be so lucky to date me," she said.  He just laughed.

xxx

"I have it on good authority that Seattle's newest sweethearts, Drs. Olivia Moore and Ravi Chakrabarti are just good friends.  They'd make an adorable couple.  And if they ever do, you'll hear it here first, folks," said Johnny Frost.

Liv groaned and sipped her fiery whiskey.  "Johnny," she said to the TV.  "That is not not feeding the rumor mill."

Ravi chuckled.  "He still did better than the papers," he said.

"Reaper, Curit, & Rye, the medical R&D firm hoping to cure zombie-ism will be opening its new labs here in Seattle on July 18th in the old Max Rager facility.  The gala to welcome the company to our fair city was a real who's who affair.  It boasted Chase Graves and several executives from Fillmore Graves, Mayor Baracus, and his staff.  And even yours truly."  Johnny Frost paused to wink at the camera.

"There were protesters at the gala," he said, images of the demonstrations going up behind him.  "There appear to have been two distinct groups.  One was from the Next Step Ministries, zombies who don't believe zombie-ism needs a cure.  The other was the segregationist movement, protesting the gala itself, as zombies and humans gathered together for a common goal."

Liv looked at Ravi.  "They're taking that a bit far," she said.  "I didn't agree with them about the schools, but at least I could see their point.  But now it looks like they think zombies and humans should not mingle at all."

"The new miscegenation," Ravi muttered.  "People love to tell people who they can hang out with, love, and marry.  Nosy bastards."  

She looked back at him because of his vehemence.  "It's all bull shit," she said.

"It always has been," he said.

Liv slid closer to him and laid her head on his arm.  He wrapped his arm around her, letting her head fall to his chest.  "It'll take more than a few idiots to break up this team," she said and yawned.  He sighed contentedly and kissed the top of her head.

xxx

**A Very Small Problem**

Don E watched the last of the five adult humans he'd ferried into Seattle this dreary evening go to Blaine for a scratch and set off into the night.  He frowned and climbed up into the back of the truck.  And he saw what he was afraid he'd find.  The sixth passenger from his boat, a tiny girl with thin reddish blonde hair, was huddled into the back corner of the truck.

"Boss," he called loudly.  "We have a problem."

Blaine came around to the back of the truck.  "What sort of problem?" he asked tersely.

Don E waved his hand in the direction of the toddler.  "Her passage was paid for," he said.  "She rode in the lady's lap.  I thought she belonged to her."

"Damn it, Don E," Blaine grumbled.  "I do not have time for this.  And I don't like kids.  So find who she belongs to and give her back."

Don E moved closer to the girl.  "Hey Blaine, it looks like she has a note pinned to her," he called back over his shoulder.  "Hey, Sweetheart.  Let me see that paper."  He squatted down and unpinned the note that was pinned to the front of her dress.

 _This is Maisy,_ said the note. _She has brain cancer.  Please turn her.  She won't survive for long without your help.  I could only afford passage for one._

_Sincerely,_

_Maisy's Mom_

"Oh damn," Don E murmured under his breath.  He focused on the girl.  "Maisy?  Your name is Maisy, right?"

She eyed him warily and nodded.

"Come here, sweetheart," he said, holding out his arms to her.  "I won't hurt you."  Maisy toddled forward and allowed him to pick her up.

Don E. carried the child into Shady Plots, now the home of Romero's restaurant, following Blaine.

Blaine had paused to talk to Candy at the front desk.  He looked up startled when Don E came in with the toddler.  "I told you to get rid of her," he said.

"Can't," said Don E, handing Blaine the note.  "She'll die."

"Not my problem," said Blaine, scanning the note.

Candy read over his shoulder.  "Don E, give her here," she said, reaching for the girl.

"What? No," said Blaine.  "We can't keep her.  Do not get attached."

"We can put her up for the night," said Candy.  "Poor thing is exhausted.  We can't just leave her on the streets.  We can call child services in the morning."  She looked at the child in her arms.  "Maisy, are you hungry?"

Maisy shook her head and yawned.  "I'm putting her to bed," she said and headed up the stairs before Blaine could protest.

Blaine and Don E stared after them.  "Child services in this town leaves a lot to be desired," said Don E.  "How the hell do you think Scott E and I wound up slinging dope?"

Blaine rolled his eyes.  "We all ended up slinging dope," he said.  "And I grew up on the right side of the tracks.  Financially speaking.  She's not our problem."

"I don't know, man," said Don E.  "I wouldn't wish Seattle CPS on my worst enemy, much less a sweet little girl."

"I'm not running a god damned daycare center," said Blaine.  "And that's final."  He stalked off up the stairs to his office.

xxx

Blaine stopped in the doorway of Candy's room a few hours later.  Candy was reading in her chair while Maisy slept in a nest of pillows in the middle of the bed, designed to keep her from rolling off.

Candy looked up when she heard his approach.  "We should turn her," she said softly.  "Her mother paid for it."

Blaine frowned.  "And do what?" Blaine asked.  "Let her loose to starve into a Romero?"

Candy looked at him through hooded eyes.  "I don't know," she said.  "But she's dying.  Blaine, she's so frail..."  

"Candy, we can't keep her," he said.  "And she's too little to get brains on her own."

"So we turn her before giving her to child services," said Candy.  "Give her a fighting chance.  No one else will do it."

"And tell them what?" he asked.  "When they ask how she became a zombie, what do you want to tell them?"

"Tell them you found her like that," said Candy.  "It's not like you're going to tell them how she got into the city anyway."

They stared at each other for a long moment.  Finally, Blaine sighed.  "I'll think about it," he said and walked away.

xxx

**A Rye Opening Experience**

_July 18, 2016_

The alarm buzzed.  Liv groaned louder.  "It's too early," she moaned, nudging in closer to Ravi and pulling the blanket over her head to hide from the bright sunlight streaming through the window.

Ravi yawned and stretched before slapping his hand down on the top of the clock.  He grazed his fingers over her ribs.  "You don't have to get up," he said.  "I do.  First day I'm not working from home."  He moved to get out of bed.

"No, warm," she mumbled and tugged on his arm.  He curled around her indulgently.

"Two minutes," he said.  "But then I have to get up."  She snuggled her back right up against his chest and sighed happily.  "You're cute when you're not awake," he said and nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose.

"Mmm not," she mumbled sleepily.  She could feel him smile against her neck and sighed contentedly.

He held her for an extra five minutes.  "I've got to go shower," he whispered.  "Sleep well.  You have an alarm set for 9 AM for your shift."

She whined drowsily at the loss of his warmth.  He tucked the blanket around her before hurrying off to the shower.

Ravi was surprised to hear Liv moving around in the kitchen when he came downstairs a few minutes later.  She looked up at him when he entered and smiled tiredly.  "There's coffee," she said.  "And bacon is cooking."

"What's all this?" he asked.  "You don't have to be up for another two hours."

"It's your first day," she said.  "I wanted to send you off right."

His cheeks darkened with a blush.  "That's very sweet," he said.

"You'll need a decent breakfast," she said.  "If you're hungry, you might not be the smartest scientist in the room.  And then what would you do?"

He walked forward and hugged her, laughing.  "Thank you," he said.

xxx

Brandon Rye met his new science teams at the door to his new state of the art laboratory facility.  A facade had been put on the building to reinforce the structure.  You could barely tell it was the old Max Rager corporate office.  "Let me show you around," he said.  "There's a lot to see.  The grad students and lab techs on your teams will be joining you tomorrow, but today let's get you all settled in."

He led them down a brightly lit corridor that was painted a cheerful shade of blue.  A short way down they came to the first wall of windows.  In the center was a sliding door that led into a small glassed-in room with a door on the other side.  "An airlock," he explained.  "Each lab has its own separate air filtration system.  And the airlock is an added level of protection should a test animal escape."  He showed them the security pads where they would need to swipe their magnetically coded ID badges to get the doors to open, and led them into the first lab.

There was a team studying zombie genetics.  A team studying the anti-aging properties of zombie-ism.  One studying the potential for a synthetic zombie food source.  And of course, labs to research the cure and the vaccine.  The new home of Ravi's team.

After he had shown them the whole building, including supply storage and a well-appointed canteen, Brandon Rye retired to his new office and left them to explore their new labs.

Ravi smiled warmly.  "It's so nice to finally meet both of you in person," he said.  Dr. Kaeda Matsuda was a small, thin woman in her early thirties.  She was a biophysicist originally from Japan whom Ravi had been consulting with for several weeks about the way the virus moved in the body and the way it affected protein chain production.

She smiled in greeting.  "It's good to meet you, as well, Dr. Chakrabarti," she said.

Dr. Eugene Bradford was nearly as tall as Ravi and much broader.  He was an African American chemist who had been working in pharmaceutical research for the last twenty years.  He and Ravi had only been communicating since he got the new job, but the pair were confident that if anyone could replicate the tainted Utopium at the center of this tangled web, it would be Dr. Bradford.  He shook Ravi's hand.  "Likewise," he said.

"Let's take a close look around our lab," suggested Ravi.  "If there is anything either of you needs for your research, we can requisition it straight away."

"I did have one thing I thought might be very useful to our research," said Dr. Matsuda.  "Given the parts of the human genetic code that seem to be most affected by the virus, I think it would be faster and more reliable to do our earlier research on Danio rerio.  The fish breed rapidly and go through their whole life cycle in weeks to months, not years like rats."

"Zebrafish," said Dr. Bradford.  He smiled.  "That's brilliant.  I've worked with them a lot in pharmaceutical research.  That sounds like the quickest way possible to test the tainted Utopium formulas."

Ravi smiled.  "Zebrafish it is, then," he said.  "I'll submit a request for the set up right away."

xxx

"Since we'll be working toward the cure, I wanted to speak with you both about previous incarnations of it," said Ravi.  He waved Dr. Matsuda and Dr. Bradford into his office and closed the door.

"Previous incarnations?" Dr. Bradford asked.  "I thought that since the infection was so recent..."  He trailed off.

"Did you work with Fillmore Graves?" asked Dr. Matsuda.  "I know they were infected longer."

"What I'm about to tell you can't leave this room," said Ravi.  "Not at this time, anyway.  There have been a few other zombies in Seattle for a couple of years.  We believe that the first was turned at the Lake Washington Boat Party Massacre, due to an unfortunate combination of tainted Utopium and the energy drink, Max Rager.  I've been working with a zombie and looking for the cure since that time."

"That certainly explains why you needed me to create a Utopium formula," said Dr. Bradford.

"Exactly," said Ravi.  "The Utopium people were using the night of the boat party was mixed with something.  I've never been able to find out exactly what.  But it definitely wasn't pure Utopium.  I worked in the morgue when the bodies of those that died at the boat party were brought in.  I found a few vials of tainted Utopium on them and I used that to work out how the zombies were created.  An unfortunate drug interaction with Max Rager caused a piece of latent viral DNA... a bit of mitochondrial junk if you will... to become an active virus.  It was then spread to other party goers by  scratching them."

"So you know how much Max Rager was needed for the reaction?" asked Dr. Bradford.  "That could help me to narrow down the formula... or at least test it."

Ravi handed him a file from his bag.  "It's all right here," he said.  He sighed.  "Since the boat party, we've had some successes... and some serious setbacks."

"What do you mean?" asked Dr. Matsuda.  "Did you actually manage to cure someone?  Or one of the rats?"

"We cured our test rat," said Ravi.  "And two human zombies."  Both of his new colleagues raised their eyebrows.  "But it was temporary.  The rat reverted back to a zombie... and a short time later, so did both humans.  Then the rat died.  The cure had a deadly side effect.  It caused the rat's lungs to fill with fluid shortly after the reversion.  It turns out, some things can kill a zombie."

"What about the two humans?" Dr. Matsuda asked.

"We managed to create a second cure," said Ravi.  "It worked, though it caused the subject to have an amnesiac event for a couple of days."

"That's fantastic!" said Dr. Matsuda.

Ravi swallowed.  "Unfortunately, the fifteen vials of that cure that I had remaining were stolen," said Ravi.  "I don't know by whom.  And both of my cured humans were turned again... of their own volition as I am to understand it.  By a scratch.  So I don't have any good data on the permanence of the cure.  Though that test rat is still alive."

"That's quite a story, Dr. Chakrabarti," said Dr. Bradford.

Ravi gave him a stiff nod.  "The formula is in here," said Ravi, showing them another file.  "But without tainted Utopium, I can't recreate it.  And I have no place to get tainted Utopium.  That's where you come in, Dr. Bradford.  Your pharmaceutical chemistry expertise should be invaluable."

"I'll see what I can do," said Dr. Bradford.

"And as for Dr. Matsuda," said Ravi.  "If you can figure out more about the ways the virus works in the body, it's possible we could take another approach at the cure, and also a vaccine to protect the humans who haven't been turned."

She nodded.  "The zebrafish will speed that up," she said.  "And I'm collaborating with the zombie genetics lab as well."

"I don't want anyone to know there was a cure," said Ravi.  "Not until we figure out who took it.  That knowledge could put people in danger."

Dr. Matsuda and Dr. Bradford nodded. "Understood."

xxx

**Road Rage Out**

Clive was just settling into bed next to Dale when he got the call.  A road rage incident had turned deadly at a gas station just off the 405.

He kissed her goodnight and got dressed in the dim light of the nightstand lamp.  He unlocked his gun safe and strapped on his service weapon.  Then he wrapped his ankle holster around his leg and inserted his side piece.  Tapping his pockets to reassure himself that his badge, phone, and keys were all in place, he turned off the lamp.

"Goodnight," he whispered and headed out into the warm, damp, summer night.

When he neared the scene he could see two police cruisers and an ambulance.  Two uniformed officers were enclosing an area with crime scene tape.  He'd beaten the crime scene unit to the scene, but that wasn't that surprising.  His apartment was closer than the station.  He turned off the car and got out.

In the center of the crime scene tape, a white sheet was draped over a dead body.  As he got closer, he could see a young man sitting on the back bumper of the ambulance.  He was covered in a shock blanket and he was holding an oxygen mask up to his face.

He approached one of the unis, a man he did not recognize.  "Clive Babineaux, Homicide," he said, holding out his badge.  "What have we got?"

The officer held up the crime scene tape for Clive to enter.  "The man over there is the shooter," he said, pointing to the kid with the oxygen mask.  "It appears to have been self-defense.  The two witnesses corroborate the kid's story.  Plus, he was so shaken up the EMTs are giving him oxygen so he doesn't pass out.  The manager of the gas station just got here.  He's pulling up the security footage.  Should be ready in a few minutes."

As they approached the body, the officer knelt and pulled back the sheet.  The woman was very pale, with white roots showing in her dyed brown hair.  She'd taken one shot to the forehead; close range, small caliber.  It barely marred her features.

"Apparently, he accidentally cut her off up on the 405," explained the officer.  "She followed him here and raged out like the zombies from the news.  Good thing the kid was armed.  He'd never shot at anything but a target before.  That's why he's freaking out so bad."

"Thank you," said Clive.  "When CSU gets here, tell them I'd like to speak to them before they start.  I'm going to go talk to the shooter."

The officer nodded and pulled the sheet back over the corpse.  Clive headed for the back of the ambulance.  The man in the shock blanket couldn't have been over twenty-two.  Clive held out his badge.  "Detective Babineaux," he said.  "What's your name, son?"

The young man slowly lowered the oxygen mask.  "Dustin Thomas," he said shakily.  He had tears in his eyes.  "I didn't want to kill her.  She just attacked..."  He coughed.

"Take it easy," said Clive, reaching out to lift the man's hand and oxygen mask back into place.  "Deep breaths, Mr. Thomas.  I'm going to go talk to the manager about the security footage.  I'll be back to talk to you in a few minutes.  Try to take some long, slow breaths.  It'll help you feel better."

Dustin nodded.  Clive patted his shoulder and turned toward the building.  A flustered looking employee pointed him to the back room where he found the manager, a weary-looking man in his fifties.

Clive identified himself.

"Adam Cox," said the man, reaching out to shake Clive's hand.  "I'm burning you a copy of the footage, now.  But I can show it to you right here while you wait."

"Thank you, Mr. Cox," said Clive.

"As soon as Billy... that's my night cashier... as soon as he called me I knew you'd be wanting all the footage.  Billy's no good with this machine, so I figured I better get over here," he said.

"I really appreciate that," said Clive.

"We were robbed a couple times," Adam Cox explained.  "That's how I knew what you'd be after."

"Did we catch 'em?" Clive asked.

Adam smiled a little.  "Both times," he said.  He queued up the footage.  "That lady drove in here doing at least 50 miles per hour in the parking lot."

Clive watched as the beat-up red Chevy swerved into the lot and rolled up beside Dustin Thomas's car.  Dustin had only been there a moment.  He was climbing out of his car when the Chevy nearly ran him over.

There wasn't any audio, but you could practically hear Dustin yelp as he leaped out of the way.  The woman got out of her car and started yelling at Dustin, waving her arms frantically.  Dustin tried to back away.

Her change into zombie rage mode was visible even on the small screen.  Her skin paled.  Her eyes went dark.  And veins stood out like roads on a map.  She ran directly at a terrified Dustin.  He fled around his car to try to get away from her but she chased him.  He drew his weapon and turned to face her, still trying to wave her off.  She kept coming.  And Dustin shot her.

The zombie dropped like a rock after the shot.  Dustin was clearly panic-stricken.  He was covering his mouth with his hand.  He looked to something off camera and then slowly lowered his gun to the ground and put his hands in the air.

"That's when the first officers arrived," said Adam Cox.  "Billy said he pressed the call alarm as soon as the woman tried to hit the guy with her car.  Apparently, they were just up the street."

Clive nodded.  On the screen, the officers were taking Dustin into custody.  He wobbled on his feet.  They got him seated on the ground and called into their radio, presumably for the medical team.

"Thank you, Mr. Cox," said Clive.  "Make sure I, or the CSU team, get that copy of the video.  I'm going to go see if Mr. Thomas has calmed down enough to speak."

The manager nodded and Clive headed back outside, thanking Billy for his quick thinking on the way.

xxx

"The District Attorney has decided not to pursue charges in the case of Kim Burgess, the forty-two-year-old zombie woman who was shot to death at a gas station just off the 405 last night," said Johnny Frost.  "The shooter, Dustin Thomas, was under assault by Mrs. Burgess at the time of the shooting, a fact that was proven true by several eyewitnesses and security footage from the gas station."

He looked pensively into the camera.  "This case appears to be a clear-cut case of self-defense in the face of zombie rage.  We want to caution our viewers not to panic.  Zombies are still in control when in this rage state.  It appears Mrs. Burgess was experiencing road rage, just as any human might.  But this was made more dangerous by her being a zombie."

Liv swallowed thickly.  She looked over at Ravi who was sitting beside her.  She didn't say anything at first.  She didn't have to.  He put an arm around her and pulled her into a hug.  When he heard her sniffle, he held her tighter.  "It's going to be okay," he said softly.  "This is just... a learning curve.  And it sounds like that lady might have attacked that man even if she was a human..."

"You paid attention to that part," she said.  "How many people stopped listening at zombie rage?"

He didn't know what to say to that, so he rubbed her back and held her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading!
> 
> Don't forget, the new season of iZombie premiers on Monday, Feb. 26 at 9 PM EST on the CW.


	7. Zombie Detectives Are Back In Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peyton goes to bat in court for the legality of zombie detectives. Liv's first brain back is a tough one that has Ravi calling Peyton for help. And the brain... is of a sex addict.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading! I'm so overwhelmed by the positive attention this story has received.
> 
> A special thank you to my betas and my husband, Dave.

**Episode 7: Zombie Detectives Back In Action**

* * *

 

**Despite All My Rage**

_August 1, 2016_

"What's all this, then?" asked Ravi when he arrived at work.  His research assistant, Madison Watts, was cutting strips of corrugated cardboard from used boxes at the large lab table in the main room of his cure research lab.

She smiled.  "Rat enrichment," she said.  "Even lab rats need something to do, or they go bananas.  Providing enrichment allows us to monitor for actual changes in behavior, as opposed to boredom neuroses."

Ravi raised his eyebrows.  "That's very astute," he said.

"You did hire me for my lab animal husbandry certification and my BS in psychology," she said.

Ravi chuckled.  "I did at that," he said.  "Carry on."  He continued on to his office to put down his things and begin his own work.

xxx

Major was carrying a box of books into his new office at the teen shelter when his phone rang.  He dropped the box onto his desk and fished the phone out of his pants pocket.  "Hello?"

"Is this Major Lilywhite?" asked a stern female voice.

"Yes, this is Major," he said.

"Hold, please.  You have a phone call from holding at the Seattle Police Department," said the woman.

Major blinked and briefly wondered what trouble his friends had gotten into now.  "Major?!" exclaimed a young voice from the line.

"Yes," he said.

"Major, it's Lia.  Lia Taveras.  You remember, from your group?"

"Of course," said Major.  "Lia, what's happened?  What's wrong?"

"I'm in trouble, Major," she cried.  "My friend asked me to turn him into a zombie.  Now his parents are here yelling at cops and I've been arrested.  Please, I don't have anyone else to call.  Can you help me?"

Major gasped in a breath.  "I'll be right there, Lia," he said.  "We'll figure this out."

xxx

**Attachment Disorder**

"Did you have fun taking our little complication to the park?" Blaine asked, walking into Candy's room.  Maisy was sitting in the middle of the bed, looking through a picture book.  Candy looked up at Blaine from her rocking chair.

"I was looking for you," Blaine continued.  "I was supposed to take her to child services this morning, but when I came to get her you were both gone."  He raised a perfectly manicured eyebrow at Candy.  

"I thought she could use a little fresh air," said Candy with a shrug.

Blaine looked dubious.  "And the book... where did that come from?" he asked.

"I bought it," she said.  "What I do with my own money is none of your business."

"That's fair," said Blaine.  "But you keep putting her departure off.  I told you not to get attached.  It looks like you are having a little trouble following that order."

Candy rolled her eyes.  "What I do in my free time is also none of your business," she said.  

"It's been two whole weeks, Candy!  This is a funeral home turned restaurant, not a daycare center!"

She looked at the girl.  "Maisy, I need to talk to Blaine for a few minutes.  Will you promise to stay on the bed and read until I come back?"  Maisy nodded, looking from Candy to Blaine uncomfortably.

Candy stood and grabbed Blaine's hand, pulling him out of the room.  "Did you have to make that little scene in front of the kid?"  

Blaine was giving her a distasteful look when she stopped down by his office.  "Oh, like she cares.  Candy, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to turn her," she said.  "And I'm going to keep her.  If that means I no longer work and live here, so be it."

Blaine blinked.  There had been no hint of Candy's usual vocal fry in her little pronouncement.  Just determination.  "Are you out of your mind?" he asked finally.  "What the hell do you want with a kid?"

She shrugged.  "I never wanted kids," she said.  "It's not that I don't like them, but the world sucks.  It sucked before we were mid zombie apocalypse.  But that little girl needs someone to help her.  And CPS isn't going to do it.  You didn't see her at the park, Blaine.  You haven't spent the time with her that I have.  She's three but she can barely walk and talk.  It's the tumor.  She tries to do things... to speak.  I think she used to be able to."

Blaine frowned and gave her an incredulous look.  "So you're a child development expert all of a sudden?"

"I raised my three younger siblings," Candy snapped.  "I'm not stupid."

"Candy," Blaine said with a sigh.  "I never thought you were stupid."  He quirked an eyebrow.  "I'm starting to think you're crazy... but never stupid."

"I'll take care of her," Candy insisted.  "You won't have to do anything.  I'll even hire a sitter while I'm working."

"You sound like me when I begged my parents for a puppy," he said.  He sighed again.  "I'm not going to kick you out...," he said.  "Not with the situation the way it is in Seattle.  You'd hate it over in Fillmore Graves housing."

She started to smile.  "You're probably right about that," she said.  "Despite the military coup, they seem a bit straight-laced for my tastes."

Blaine snorted.  "She'll be your responsibility," he said.  "God, I sound like my mother."  He rolled his eyes.  "Before you turn her... Candy, maybe we should take her to Dr. Chakrabarti.  Find out more about this cancer.  We don't even know if zombie kids grow.  I've seen Interview With a Vampire.  This could be a terrible idea."

She shrugged.  "Okay," she said.  "I'm willing to wait a day or two.  Give him a call."

Blaine nodded and headed into his office.

"And Blaine..."

He glanced back.

"Thanks," said Candy.

He raised an eyebrow.  "Don't thank me, yet.  I still think this is a bad idea."

xxx

Detective Sean Cavanaugh read through Calum McHale's prepared statement for the third time.  The whole thing just seemed off.  It was full of unasked for details in lawyer speak, like the financial agreement the brothers had about their house.

He suspected the info dump was to confuse the important details with the mundane, which wasn't a terrible strategy.  Though he was going to need more coffee.

Just then he got to the part about the gun.  Calum, who had refused to answer such questions when he'd been interviewed by the police, was now claiming he'd had the gun for several years.  For protection.  His office was in a sketchy neighborhood.

Cavanaugh got up to retrieve the box of case evidence.  He sat it on his desk and flipped through it for his notes.  "Of course," he muttered.  He'd talked to Calum's receptionist and traced the gun.  Calum McHale was lying.  And if he was lying about this detail, what else was he lying about?

xxx

**Well, That Escalated Quickly**

"I'm here to see Lia Taveras," said Major, jogging up to the intake desk at the precinct.  "Please, can you tell me where she is?"

"Are you family?" asked desk sergeant.  "Miss Taveras is a minor.  I can't let you back there unless you are her family or her lawyer."

Major sighed.  "Lia doesn't have a family here in Seattle," he said.  "She's a ward of the state.  I've been working with her at a shelter for unaccompanied zombie teenagers."

The desk sergeant started to hedge, but Major spotted Clive.  "Clive, please can you help me," he called.

Clive Babineaux looked up from the file he was reading as he walked back toward his desk.  "Major?"  He set the file down and hurried over.  After Major explained the situation, Clive spoke with the desk sergeant.  "Major Lilywhite is acting in loco parentis in this case," he explained.  "Unless another guardian is appointed for Miss Taveras, she has a right to have her current guardian with her during all questioning."

The desk sergeant gave him a guest pass and Major sighed in relief.  "Thank you, Clive," he said, as Clive led him up the hall to where Lia was being held in an interrogation room.

They passed a yelling match that was taking place in the hall outside.  "She turned my son into a zombie!" shouted a woman.  "He's fifteen years old.  He could not consent to that.  I demand you charge her."

"Mrs. Witkin, I understand that," said Detective Michel who was trying to calm her down.  "But the girl is also 15.  Your son admits the sex was consensual and that he asked her to turn him into a zombie."

"That monster has turned my son into a member of the walking dead, and you're going to try and tell me that it's not illegal?!" shouted Mrs. Witkin.  "Arrest her, now!"

Major swallowed.  "I'm here to speak with Lea Taveras," he said, focusing his attention on the detective.

"Great, another zombie," said Mrs. Witkin.  "Here to try and sweep this under the rug.  My son had promise.  He was going to a good school.  Now he's trapped here eating brains."

"Ma'am," said Major.  "I'm not here to sweep anything under the rug.  But Lia has the right to have a guardian with her.  She is a child.  Now, please excuse me."  He stepped past the detective and let himself into the interrogation room.

"Major!" cried Lia.  "Oh, thank god."  She tried to stand up to greet him, but was pulled back into her seat by the cuffs on her wrist that were attached to the room's table."  She winced, though more from annoyance than pain.

"Easy," said Major, coming around the table to put a hand on her shoulder.  She turned in her chair to face him and he squatted down in front of her.  "Tell me what happened."

"My boyfriend, Jack, and I were fooling around," she said.  "He said he wanted to be with me again.  That he wanted to be a zombie like me.  His mother caught us having sex and hasn't stopped screeching ever since."

"And Jack is now a zombie?" Major asked.  She nodded.  Major stood up from his crouch and sat down in the chair next to her.  "You didn't do anything wrong," he said.  "We're going to figure this out.  They can't charge you.  You haven't done anything illegal.  And I know one of the ADA's.  It's good that you called me."

There was some loud shuffling outside the door and they both turned to look.  In marched two heavily armed Fillmore Graves soldiers.  Lia looked worriedly at Major.

"Lia Taveras, you are hereby being placed under military arrest by the authority of Fillmore Graves," said a soldier.  "You've violated order 726.  The making of new zombies has been strictly forbidden."

The detective followed them in.  "We'll be taking her back to Fillmore Graves now," said the second soldier.  "She's broken a zombie law and will be punished accordingly."

Major got to his feet.  "What are you going to do to her?" he demanded.

"She'll face Chase Graves and a military tribunal," said the first soldier.  He turned to the detective.  "Un-cuff her.  I'll bind her with these."  He produced a pair of cuffs designed for zombies while the detective did as he asked.  "Lia Taveras, stand up and put your arms behind your back."

She shot a frightened look at Major.  He bit his lip.  "She's a child," he insisted.

"We're taking her in," said the soldier.  "We have direct orders from Chase Graves."

Major looked at Lia.  "I'll go talk to Chase immediately," he said.  "And I'll meet you at Fillmore Graves.  You won't have to face this alone.  It's going to be okay."

She still looked terrified as she put her arms behind her back and the soldier bound them.  "Don't worry," said Major, trying to sound as sure of himself as he could.  "I'll see you soon."  He looked at the soldiers.  "Remember she's a kid and be careful how you handle her," he said.

"I'd be careful who you think you're giving orders to," said one of the soldiers.  He turned to the other.  "Let's go."

xxx

Detective Clive Babineaux ducked under the crime scene tape that blocked the open doorway of the apartment.  "What have we got?" he asked the uniformed officer standing guard.

"White male, early thirties," said the Uni.  "Human, not zombie."  He made a face.  "Stabbed.  And mutilated in an... unfortunate place."  He cringed just thinking about it.  "CSI's are taking photos now."  He pointed.  "All the way down the hall, the bedroom on the left.  This apartment is huge."

"Copy that," said Clive with a nod.  He headed off down the hall, donning evidence collection gloves as he went.  He nodded a greeting to the crime scene techs.

"This one's a doozy," said Stan, the photographer.  "A lot of stab wounds in and around his genitals.  Perimortem it looks like.  I'm betting the throat wound is what killed him, but the M.E. isn't here yet."

Clive sighed.  The speed with which the medical examiner arrived at crime scenes had dropped dramatically since Ravi resigned.  He looked over the scene and moved in to take a closer look at the body.  He cringed.  "You aren't kidding," he said.  "Let me know when Dr. Metzger decides to grace us with his presence.  I'm going to canvas the neighbors."

"Will do," he said, raising his camera to take another picture.

Clive headed back down the hall to the living room and, giving a nod to the Uni standing guard, headed back into the building's main hallway.  He went and knocked on the door across the hall.

An elderly woman answered the door.  She was clearly well off, just from the clothes she was wearing.  "Good morning, ma'am," said Clive.  "I'm Detective Babineaux with the Seattle Police Department."

"You're not one of those zombie detectives are you?" she asked with a sniff.

"No, ma'am, I'm not," said Clive.  "Though I have worked with them before.  They're very good at their jobs."  The woman raised an eyebrow and lifted her nose in the air just the slightest bit, but said nothing.  "I'm sorry to tell you, but there's been a murder in your building."

She glanced across the hall at the crime scene tape.  "Was it Charlie, or one of his bimbos?" she asked.

"It appears to be your neighbor, Charles Pearson, though we have not confirmed with a positive identification," said Clive.

"I can give you a picture of him if it'll help," she said.  "He watched my cat for me a couple months back and sent me updates.  One was a selfie... that's what the kids call a picture of themselves, right?"

Clive nodded.  "That would be very helpful," he said.  "You mentioned bimbos.  Did Charlie often have female companionship?  I have in my file that he was single."

"Oh, he was single," she said.  "He couldn't be tied down.  He had a different girl over every time I turned around.  Several girls a week.  Sometimes I'm pretty sure he paid for it if you know what I mean.  But he was also well known in all the bars around here for picking up women."

"That's very helpful, Mrs. ?"

"Garrett.  Anna Beth Garrett," she said.  "Let me get my phone and I'll text you that picture."

"Thank you," said Clive.  "Did you happen to see or hear anything strange this morning around 11?"

"I'm afraid I wasn't home," she said, leading him into her apartment to retrieve her phone.  "I do my grocery shopping on Monday mornings.  Is that when it happened?"

"It seems to be," said Clive.  "One of your other neighbors called in a scream at that time.  That's how police came to find the body."

"Here it is," she said, holding up her phone.  "My granddaughter tries to teach me how to use this thing.  If I bring up the picture, could you text or email it to yourself?"

"Yes, ma'am," said Clive.  "That should be no problem."  After a little bit of fiddling, she handed him the phone.  The picture displayed was indeed his corpse.  He texted it to himself.

"Was it him?" she asked.  "He could be a bit annoying, always bringing so many strangers home, but he was always nice to me.  And my cat liked him."

"It does appear to be Mr. Pearson," he said.  His phone buzzed.  "Excuse me.  That's the medical examiner.  He's just arrived.  I should go meet with him.  You have a good day, Mrs. Garrett.  We'll get whoever did this."

"Do you think the murderer might come back?" she asked as Clive headed for the door.

"The attack looks personally motivated," he said.  "I wouldn't worry too much.  Just keep your door locked and always use your peephole."

"I always do, Detective," she said.  "Take care."

Clive got back to the crime scene just in time to hear Ian berating the crime scene techs.  "You've moved the body," he was saying.  "I can see your footprints all around it."

"Dr. Metzger," said Clive.  "What seems to be the trouble?"

"This incompetent moved the body when he was supposed to just be taking pictures," said Ian.

"I didn't," said Stan.  "I stood over the body to get a clear shot of his wounds, but I did not move the body.  Check the crime scene photos if you don't believe me."

"You could have taken them after you moved the body," Ian snapped.

"Dr. Metzger, Stan has been doing this job for fifteen years," said Clive.  "He knows not to move the body until you get here."

Ian shot him a withering glare and got to work rolling out a body bag, studiously ignoring Stan.  He knelt on the body bag to take a liver temperature.  "Liver temp indicates he's been dead for just over two hours," he said.  "So, just after 11 AM for your time of death."

"That fits with the 911 call," said Clive.  "Crime scene is already finished taking photos and collecting evidence around the body.  Bag his hands for analysis and he's all yours."

Ian didn't even acknowledge him as he did what Clive had suggested.  He wrapped bags around Charles Pearson's hands to keep small evidence in place on the way back to the morgue, then carefully rolled him into the body bag.  He was transferring the bag to the gurney when Clive's attention was pulled away by shouting at the door.

"Where is that lying, cheating son of a bitch?" shouted a woman.  "I'm going to kill him!"  She'd walked right through the crime scene tape and the uniformed guard was trying to corral her before she disturbed any evidence.  Clive hurried to his rescue.

"Ma'am, you are trespassing on a crime scene," he said sternly, holding up his badge as he approached her.

"My ass," she said.  "This is just some cheap ploy so he can pretend like he's not here because that two-timing little shit is afraid to face me."

"Ma'am, if you don't calm down I'm going to cuff you and have you taken out to sit in a police car," said Clive.

She glared at him but stopped shouting.  She was a tall, thin woman in her early thirties.  Definitely a bottle blonde.  Clive came closer.  "Who are you?" he asked.  "And who are you looking for?"

"Cindi Shepherd," she said tartly, not meeting his eyes.  "And I'm looking for my no-good boyfriend, Charlie Pearson."

Clive let out a long breath.  "There's no easy way to tell you this," he said.  "But Charlie Pearson has been murdered."

She jerked like he'd poked her with a cattle prod.  "Murdered?"

"I'm afraid so, Miss Shepard," said Clive.  "Would you be willing to come down to the station with me?  You could really give me some insight into Charlie's life.  Help us catch his killer."

She frowned and shuffled her feet.  "I guess so," she said.  Her lip trembled.  "He's really dead?"  She put her hand over her mouth.  "Oh god, Charlie..."  She swooned and Clive caught her.  The uniformed officer shoved the ottoman over so that Clive could ease her down onto it.

"Easy there, Miss Shepard," said Clive.  "Let's get you a glass of water." He nodded to the officer who went off to fetch her one.  "And then I'll give you a ride to the station."

xxx

Major went straight to the detention block when he got back to the Fillmore Graves campus.  A burly guard he didn't know blocked his path.  "Do you have clearance?" he growled.

"Look, my name is Major Lilywhite," said Major.  "I run the teen zombie shelter.  One of my kids was just brought in here.  I need to see her!"

"Without authorization from Chase Graves, I can't let you in here," said the guard.  He gave Major a sympathetic look.  "I'm sorry."

Major gave him a stiff nod and turned back, heading for Chase Graves' office as fast as he could.

Chase's personal assistant stopped his mad rush for the door.  "Mr. Graves is out for the afternoon," she said.  "If you'd like to leave your name, I can let him know you stopped by."

"Annie, you know my name," Major said coolly.  "Where is he?  I'll go to him."

"Mr. Graves said no one was to be given that information," she said.

Major groaned and looked miserable.  "He's had one of my kids taken into custody and they won't let me see her," he explained.  "She's just a kid, Annie.  A fifteen-year-old girl.  And I promised her I'd help her get through this."

Annie frowned.

Major sighed and turned away, heading back toward the elevator.

"Major... wait," she called after him.  He glanced back over his shoulder.  She hesitated but then sighed.  "He should be back around five o'clock.  You didn't hear it from me."

Major smiled sadly.  "Thanks, Annie."

xxx

**He's Not Heavy, He's My Brother**

"Hey, kiddo, how's it going?" Liv asked, plopping into the chair across from her brother in the little coffee shop.

He gave her a dubious look.  "You don't think maybe I outgrew kiddo a few years back?" he asked.

Liv laughed.  "Oh, you definitely did," she said.  "But it's too much fun to annoy you.  Isn't that what big sisters are for?"

"In my experience, yes," he said.  "You hungry?  I'm buying."

"I'll have an everything bagel with cream cheese," she said.  "That's easy to spice up."  She pulled a bottle of hot sauce out of her purse and waved it at him.  "I come prepared."

Evan chuckled.  He went up to order their food while Liv checked her phone.  There was a text from Clive. "Please tell me you are working tomorrow," it said.  "I may kill Dr. Metzger."  She quickly sent him a note that she would be in around eleven.

Evan returned with their food.  After they'd eaten a bit he cleared his throat.  "I'm willing to bet Ravi mentioned my surgery," he said.  "If he didn't, I'm sure Mom has by now."

Liv frowned sympathetically.  "They've both mentioned it, yes," she admitted.

"I know I should be old hat at surgery by now," he said.  "But they've never had to drill into my brain before."

Liv patted his hand.  "VP shunt surgery is really routine," she said.  "They've been doing it in its current form since the 1920's.  The only thing that's changed is the shunts are now adjustable.  My point is, the technique has been perfected."

"Yeah, I know," said Evan, stuffing a French fry in his mouth.  "But it's still brain surgery.  That's... you know... heavy stuff."

Liv nodded.  "But the prognosis is so good," she said.  "Your headaches sound terrible.”

"They are," he agreed.  "So... you'd definitely steer me away from being a zombie, then?"

"Evan, I can't even express to you how much being a zombie sucks," she said.  "You can't taste anything.  Except for brains.  Which are the worst.  And Fillmore Graves outdid themselves by making the texture worse for brain tubes.  But they beat having the visions.  You never know when you're going to flash into someone's worst moments.  It's like having the nightmares of dozens of people. You are a 1000 times better off just having the surgery."

"It does not sound pleasant," said Evan.  "Though... I could be with Adam again.  That's worth a lot."

Liv shook her head.  "Evan, trust me," she said.  "It's not worth it.  It pulls you down.  It's hard on the soul.  Before Ravi figured out I was a zombie, I didn't know how long I would last.  But now there's hope on the horizon.  A cure.  And Adam will be human again."

He looked down at his hands.  "I know," he said softly.  He sighed.  "I know it's awful being a zombie, for so many reasons.  Adam has had a rough time over at UW.  There were protesters throwing rocks at zombie students when they went to get brain tubes.  They were yelling stuff about getting the zombies to rage out so they could shoot them."

Liv was horrified.  She set down her bagel.  "Oh, god..."

"He said there's always protesters of one sort or another around," said Evan.  "Some are mad because the school won't go zombie free... some are countering those fascists.  Then there are the ones protesting the Fillmore Graves soldiers around campus.  Mom's even trying to get me to delay enrolling because of the craziness, and you know how obsessed with school she is..."

Liv tried to smile at that.  Their mother held education above all.  She sighed.  "What is this city coming to..." she murmured.

Evan poked her in the arm.  "Don't say that," he said.  "It makes you sound like Grandpa Jack."

Liv did smile at that.  She patted his arm.  "It's going to get better," she said.  "Ravi's company has their best people on it.  Once we have a cure this will all seem like a bad dream."

"You're that sure of him, huh?" asked Evan.

Liv grinned.  "Of Ravi?  Always," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.  "Interesting," he said.

She looked him sideways.  "What?"

"Nothing," he said, holding up his hands in surrender.

xxx

"Where is she?" asked Major as soon as he stepped into Chase Grave's office.

"Where's who?" Chase asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Don't pretend that you don't know," said Major.  "Where is Lia Taveras?"

"She's frozen, which is a very light punishment for someone whose actions put us all in danger," said Chase.  "Do you know what will happen if we run out of brains, Major?  Thousands of zombies slowly starving, fighting over the last of the brain supply.  Slowly turning, one by one, into those mindless, rotting beasts.  And then, the end of the world.  Soon there are more zombies than humans the world over.  And no hope for any of them.  There will never be enough brains.  An adult zombie needs at least twelve human brains a year to survive.  And that's just if they conserve every morsel and go around hungry all the time."

"Lia is a child," said Major.

"She was old enough to turn her boyfriend into a zombie," said Chase.  "Now her portion of the food supply will be used to feed him.  The zombie she illegally made.  And she will remain frozen until we no longer face a brain shortage crisis."

"So that's it?" said Major.  "No trial... no extenuating circumstances.  You just disappear a fifteen-year-old girl and expect no one to care?"

"When that fifteen-year-old girl poses a risk to every zombie in this city, then that's exactly what must be done," said Chase.  "Go back and take care of your kids that aren't criminals."

Major slammed the door on his way out.

xxx

**The Case For Zombies**

"Your honor, the defendant plead guilty to two murders," said Peyton Charles, taking a step toward the bench.  "The hired hit on his business associate, Wally Walker.  And then the murder of the hit-man to cover it up.  His confession was not coerced..."

"Objection," said Harry Thorne.  "May I approach the bench?"

The judge waved them both forward.  "My client was coerced into confessing," Harry said.  "By the illegal use of a zombie to collect information.  Information she supposedly obtained by cannibalizing the brain of Marvin Webster, the mild-mannered owned of SeaTac Bug Whack, a pest extermination firm based in southern Seattle.  Leaving aside the fact that it was completely unethical for her to eat his brain without permission, we have only her word that the information she obtained is real.  How can we take the word of a zombie who has admitted to stealing the brains of murder victims in the Seattle morgue?"

"That, and your client's confession," said Peyton.  "Your honor, in Frazier v. Cupp the United States Supreme Court ruled that deception may be used to an extent in police interrogation, as long as the totality of the circumstances did not subvert justice.  The only deception the police used was telling Don Watts that they had a witness that they did not have.  The zombie detective in question merely described, correctly it would seem, what that witness looked like.  Michigan v. Mosley held that saying that a witness existed that pointed to the defendant as the murderer was not considered coercion."

"She's right about that, counselor," said the judge, looking pointedly at Harry Thorne.  "Zombie aid or not, your client confessed and reached an enviable plea agreement for two cold-blooded murders."

"A confession that would have never happened if the police had not told him the witness against him was someone he saw and worried about," Harry argued.  "It's the fruit of the poisonous tree, your honor."

"The ethics of zombie detectives is not a matter for this court," said the judge.  "That matter is before the court down the hall.  But given the nature of the way your client was interrogated, and the deception of the police mild and within acceptable legal limits, I find that your client was as likely to have confessed whether a zombie helped or not.  Reading the case, it is just as likely that the police could have eventually found the dog park and the refuse collection worker without the help of a zombie.  That the refuse collection worker knew more than he actually did was the only deception.  Your client made a full confession and reached a plea agreement.  And I am inclined to uphold it."

Peyton smiled.  "Thank you, your honor."

"Miss Charles, don't thank me.  While this case is relatively clear-cut and would have ended the same way without a zombie in the mix, you will have a much harder time saying so on some of the other cases I have read.  You have a much bigger hurdle to jump."

"Yes, your honor."

"Case dismissed."

xxx

Peyton checked her watch as she hurried down the hall of the courthouse.  She spotted Clive waiting outside the doors of their assigned courtroom with the chief of police, Walter Price.  Clive was wringing his hands as he listened to the chief talk.  Skidding to halt in front of the two men, Peyton smiled.  "Don't worry, boys," she said.  "We've got case law on our side."

"That doesn't always mean the judge will rule in our favor," said Chief Price.

"Taking tissue samples from the body of a murder victim is standard procedure," said Peyton.  "How is a zombie detective using a piece of a brain for evidence any different than taking tissue samples to run a tox screen?"

"The Forensic scientist doesn't eat the tissue sample," said Clive.  "That part is still freaking people out.  Understandably so."

Peyton gave a little shrug.  "The public good is better served by the zombie using the brain to solve a murder than by that brain being burned or buried."

A court clerk opened the door to the courtroom from the inside.  "It's time," she said, waving them all in.  Clive, Peyton and the Chief of Police filed inside.

Peyton gave Clive and Chief Price a reassuring smile as they took seats, and headed to stand behind her table.

Harry Thorne entered with Blair Hammond at his side.  She eyed Clive warily as she passed.

"This court will come to order," said Judge Kayserling.  She looked at those assembled before sitting down at the bench.

"The matter before the court today," the judge began, "is a procedural ethics violation charged by Blair Hammond in the case of her brother's death.  The implications of my ruling, however, will be further reaching.  It has been brought to the court's attention that a zombie has been aiding a detective in the Seattle Police Department for almost two years.  This case calls into question the ethics of every case she worked.  And given that the SPD is expanding the use of zombie detectives, it has far-reaching implications going forward as well."

Clive shifted in his seat worriedly.

"This hearing is to determine if Miss Hammond has a case to proceed," the judge continued.  "She has charged that the medical examiner's office and the police force violated her rights as next of kin and her brother's rights to bodily autonomy when part of his brain was given to a zombie to eat.  Further, she alleges that the zombie who ate her brother's brain conspired to protect his estranged wife from murder charges because she is a zombie."

"Your honor, we strenuously object to the second part of the complaint," said Peyton.  "If Kyle Hammond's wife, Kristen Hull, is a zombie we have seen no evidence of it.  And whether or not she is a zombie bears no pertinence to the case against her.  She was cleared of charges and found to have killed Kyle Hammond in self-defense on the evidence alone.  Evidence that was corroborated by a zombie, yes.  But the evidence was there.  The district attorney's office saw no credible reason to bring charges against Kristen Hull.  There is absolutely no conspiracy and entertaining that notion does nothing but further drive a wedge between the zombie and human populations of this city."

"On that point, counselor, I am inclined to agree," said Judge Kayserling.  "I have reviewed the evidence.  Unless you can present any further evidence of a conspiracy beyond a zombie was involved in the case and Mrs. Hull might be a zombie, I am prepared to drop that charge without prejudice.  Mr. Thorne, do you or your client have such evidence?"

Harry Thorne stood.  "While we do suspect darker forces at work here," he said.  "We have no further evidence to present at this time."  Peyton glanced back at Clive and rolled her eyes.  He covered a laugh with a cough.

"Then I am removing the conspiracy charge from the complaint," said the judge.  "It is a very serious and thus far baseless accusation.  It is without prejudice, meaning that if you actually found evidence of a conspiracy, you could bring it before the court.  However, I urge you to consider your evidence carefully and not to waste the time of this court."

"Understood, your honor," said Harry Thorne.  He put a hand on Blair Hammond's shoulder, a subtle urge to school her face.

"As to the matter of violating the rights of next of kin and bodily autonomy, I will hear arguments," said Judge Kayserling.  "Mr. Thorne, if you would, present your case."

"Thank you, your honor," said Harry.  "It is no secret that a zombie ate the brain of Kyle Hammond.  In fact, it is public record and in the police reports that this occurred.  It is undisputed.  The question before the court is what gave the police, the medical examiner, or the zombie the right to use Kyle Hammond's brain in this manner?  It is an unheard of abuse of power and a horrible thing for anyone to find out happened to their loved one.  Blair Hammond was so broken by the news she's had to take anxiety medication since she found out.  That anyone could think this cannibalism is in any way an acceptable police procedure is unfathomable."

"Ms. Charles, your rebuttal?"

"Thank you, your honor," said Peyton, rising to her feet.  "What gave them the right?!  As a rallying cry, it's catchy.  But examined more closely, the answer is obvious and this case doesn't come close to passing muster.  The medical examiner taking a tissue sample from a decedent who died under suspicious circumstances isn't just normal and expected, he'd be in dereliction of duty if he failed to take samples.  A corpse is often the first and most valuable piece of evidence in a murder investigation.  There is no special consent needed to take samples of blood and tissue.  In fact, the decedent's consent is implied to be given to the police and medical examiners because they use the evidence gathered from the body to solve a crime against that person.  While unconventional, the use of brain tissue by a zombie detective to help solve a murder is no different than a forensic scientist testing blood for toxicology or the liver for signs of alcoholism.  In fact, since no zombie has ever been used to give testimony or do more than guide the police as they look for evidence, they should not be expected to meet the Daubert or even Frye standards.  All evidence collected under the guidance of zombies can be assumed to be found by the police eventually, anyway.  But the zombies speed things along and provide insight into the victim.  An efficient service to keep justice swift in today's fast-paced world.  To address the concerns of the plaintive specifically, Kyle Hammond had died under suspicious circumstances.  The police and medical examiners were within their rights to collect evidence from the body, including tissue samples.  No autonomy or rights of next of kin were violated in any way.  Her case is a moot point."

"He ate my brother's brain!" Blair Hammond shouted, getting to her feet.

"Mr. Thorne, control your client," ordered Judge Kayserling.  She waited while Harry settled Blair back into her chair.  "Ms. Charles is correct.  The issues raised here in this court are without merit.  I'm ruling that you have insufficient evidence to proceed, Mr. Thorne."

A grin spread across Peyton's face and she pumped her fist slightly, a gesture she tried to hide.  The judge caught it.

"Don't celebrate just yet, Ms. Charles," said Judge Kayserling.  "Precautions need to be taken with this specialized form of police work.  I intend to make recommendations on the record.  I see our chief of police is here.  Mr. Thorne, Ms. Hammond, you are dismissed."

xxx

**Eat Brains, Moore**

_August 2, 2016_

"The judge suggested extreme vetting of zombie detectives," said Clive, leaning against an empty autopsy table.  "And Chief Price jumped in with 'exactly how do you think we hire people to work with the police force, your honor?'  He went on to explain the vetting that you and Jimmy already had, as well as how the FBI vetted Dale.  She's ordered a review of our previous cases, but Peyton is right about how we've worked together and I'm not worried about it.  Zombie detectives are officially back on duty."

Liv whooped for joy and high-fived him.  "When do I start? Do you need help with your current case?"  She was beaming.

"I could use your help on this one," said Clive.  "Charles Pearson was stabbed, a lot, and in some nasty places.  I've already interviewed his girlfriend.  She was angry.  He was a cheater.  But she has an airtight alibi."

"I closed him up for Ian this morning," said Liv.  "I can have the brain back out in a jiff."  She went to Charles Pearson's assigned drawer and pulled it open.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Miss Moore?" asked Ian Metzger, coming into the main morgue from his office with a file in his hand.  "Mr. Pearson's autopsy was finished this morning.  It's Mrs. Ames that needs to be closed up."

"The zombie detectives are back on duty," Liv said cheerfully.  "Clive is working the Pearson case and he wants me on board.  I was just going to reopen his skull..."

Ian looked agog.  "You absolutely will not!" he shouted, coming over and pushing Charles Pearson's drawer shut.  "Your job is here.  You are paid to be a morgue resident.  Maybe your old boss was willing to do your work for you, but I'm not and I will fire you.  And you will not eat brains like some kind of monster in my morgue.  You keep your distasteful proclivities at home."

"Now, hold on..." Clive began.

"You short-sighted son of a bitch," Liv growled.  "I didn't ask to be a zombie.  The only, and I mean ONLY, good thing about it is the powers I can use to help people.  Using those powers to solve murders is the only thing that lets me sleep at night."  

Ian fumed.

"Dr. Metzger, Liv is my partner," said Clive, stepping between them.  "The department has specifically requested her to help me in her capacity as a zombie detective."

Ian turned to face Clive directly.  "Her salary comes out of my budget for the morgue with the expectation that she do her job here," he said.  "Though after that outburst, I should fire her for insubordination."

Liv seethed, but Clive put his hand out to stop her before she could say anything else.  "Ian... can I call you Ian?"

"It's Dr. Metzger.  I didn't go to all that extra school to be called by my first name in a professional setting," said Ian.

"That's okay," said Clive, gently.  "I get that.  I didn't make detective to get called Officer Babineaux.  Listen, Dr. Metzger, you're right about the morgue budget.  And you shouldn't be left here to do someone else's work.  I'm going to talk to the chief about solving this problem.  Making sure you have a full-time resident and the budget to pay that person.  And making sure the zombie detectives are paid, at least mostly, through the detective budget."

"Well, that's how it should be," said Dr. Metzger, though his indignant hackles were slow in going down.

Clive put a hand on his shoulder.  "It is," he agreed.  "Now, can I borrow Liv today, and I will see that fixing this budgeting snafu is my top priority?"

Ian eyed him suspiciously.  Clive smiled his most innocent smile.  Ian sighed.  "No eating in the morgue, brains or otherwise," he said.  "It's just asking for a contamination disaster.  It took me two hours this morning to get rid of all the food."  At this Liv ran into the kitchen to check her hot sauce collection.  "But yes, take her, so I don't have to suspend her.  Paperwork... too much headache."

Clive nodded.  "You can say that again."

Liv swore in the kitchen, possibly former kitchen, now.  When she came back out, Clive steered her out the door before she could confront her boss about her missing hot sauce.

"He threw out all of my hot sauces," she muttered as Clive opened the front seat of the car for her.

"I know," Clive said, dropping his sweetness act now that they were alone.

"If you want help with this case, I'm going to need Mr. Pearson's brain," she said grumpily.

"I'm going to go sweet talk it out of our dear Dr. Metzger," said Clive.  "You stay here.  Please.  Before he fires you, and I end up with paperwork nightmares trying to get you back."

Liv slumped into the seat and crossed her arms.  "Fine.  I'd rather not have to go deal with that incompetent little troll anyway."

Clive smiled, plastering on all of his patience as he turned and jogged back inside.

Liv took out her phone and dialed Ravi.

He answered on the second ring.  "Liv," he said.  She could tell from his voice he was smiling.  "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She smiled a little.  "Just missing you."  She sighed.  "Ian is a troll."

Ravi made a sympathetic murmur.  "I keep telling you, pretend to hate me and he'll love you," he said.

"I doubt it," said Liv.  "He called my brain eating 'distasteful proclivities' and he threw out all of my hot sauce.  He doesn't like zombies either.  He even tried to keep me from going out on a case with Clive."

"Good lord," said Ravi.

"Speaking of... you pulled a lot of double duty so I could work with Clive, didn't you?"

He paused and let out a breath.  "I didn't mind it," he said.  "I liked seeing your gift put to work."

Liv swallowed, trying to get around the sudden lump in her throat.  "Th...thank you, Ravi," she said.

"Of course," he said like it was no big deal.  "So, zombie detectives are back in the field, huh?  That's fantastic!"

Liv smiled.  "Finally," she said with a small laugh.  "Sorry I bugged you at work... I just..."

"I missed you, too," he said.  "Sorry, Ian is such a dick."

"Oh... well, Ravi Chakrabarti is one in 7 billion," she said.  "Big shoes to fill, and all that."

He chuckled.  "Flattery will get you... everywhere."  She could hear his grin through the phone.

"Oh... it looks like Clive is coming back," she said.  The detective was crossing the parking lot, an opaque food container in his hand.  "I should get ready to be on the case."

"Knock 'em dead, love," he said.  "I'll see you at home."

If she caught the endearment, she didn't let on.  "Bye Ravi."  They disconnected the call.

Clive got into the driver's seat and passed her the container.  "Sorry about your hot sauce," he said.  "There's emergency Tabasco in the glove compartment.  Eat up."

She smiled and retrieved the sauce.  "I'm just glad to be back to work with you, partner.  Ian give you any trouble?"

"No.  As long as I'm properly sycophantic about his abilities, he's a peach," said Clive, his look telling her in no uncertain terms how much "fun" that had been.

Liv dosed the brain and ate her first portion as Clive drove them to his crime scene.

xxx

**Back In The Swing Of Things**

"This guy sure lived on the swanky side of town," said Liv as she and Clive walked up the sidewalk to Charlie Pearson's apartment building.

"Wait until you see how big his apartment is," said Clive.  "There are only two on his floor.  He's got four bedrooms to live alone."

They reached the building and Clive identified himself to the doorman.  He waved them into the lobby.

"What did Charlie do for a living?" asked Liv, once they were in the elevator.

"He's listed as a manager of a hedge fund company, Pearson Ltd., though I never saw any sign that he really worked there.  It's his family's business," Clive explained.

"Must be nice to get paid for not working," said Liv.

"After we get done here, I want to go interview his sister at the business office.  She appears to actually work there and she wasn't home when I tried her this morning," said Clive.  He led her to the door of Charlie Pearson's apartment, still crisscrossed with yellow crime scene tape.  As he got closer he noticed some of the tape fluttering in the breeze from the hallway's air conditioning.  The door was open, barely.   Just an inch or so; merely unlatched.  Clive slipped his gun out of the holster at his hip.  "That door should be locked," he said softly.  "Stay behind me."

He pushed gently against the door with his foot, his gun held at the ready.  It swung slowly open.  No one was immediately visible as he entered the room.  Liv followed a few feet behind him.  He cleared the living room and motioned for her to wait as he checked the kitchen and dining room.

"Clear," he said softly, heading for the long hallway where the bedrooms and bathrooms extended.  Liv followed quietly at a distance.  Clive cleared the rooms, one by one.  As they moved closer to the end of the hall, where Charlie's bedroom, the room that had contained the body, was, they heard quiet sobbing.

Liv and Clive looked at each other and blinked.  It was coming from the room next to Charlie's bedroom.  Clive quickly cleared the other rooms, before pushing open the door.  A young woman sat in a swing in the center of the room, rocking back and forth and crying.

"Ma'am, this apartment is a crime scene," said Clive.  "You shouldn't be in here."

She looked up at Clive, tear streaks of mascara running down her face.  "I wanted to see our playroom one last time before his sister tears it down," she said.  "But it's just not the same without Charlie."

Liv looked around.  She gasped as a vision overtook her.  She was standing behind a woman who was bent over the swing in the room.  It did not appear to be the woman who was sitting in it now, but it was hard to be sure from the angle.  Liv could see her hand on the woman's back.  And she was...  Liv coughed as the vision ended and looked at Clive, her eyes wide.

"I'm sorry, but are you crying in a sex swing?" Liv asked, turning back to the woman in the swing.

The woman looked up to face her.  "I helped Charlie install it," she said with a half smile.  "He was always up for a good time."

"I'm going to need you to come talk with us in the living room," said Clive, looking uncomfortable.

"I thought you already talked to his girlfriend?" Liv whispered as they walked back down the hall.

"I did," said Clive.  "That's not her."

"Well, he sure had a lot of 'toys' in that playroom," said Liv.  "I guess he wasn't that picky about who he played with.  In my vision he was..." she coughed.  "Playing with someone else."

Clive showed her a picture of Cindi Shepherd from when he interviewed her.  "Not her either," said Liv.  "Busy boy."

Clive raised an eyebrow.  "Apparently."  He ushered the woman to sit on the overstuffed sofa where he could see her hands as they talked.  "Who are you?" he asked.  "And what was your relationship with Charlie Pearson?"

She took a handkerchief out of her bag and dabbed her cheeks.  "Old friends," she said.  "We went to boarding school together when we were kids.  My name is Rhonda Lloyd."

"Friends with benefits, I'm assuming, given the playroom," said Liv.

Rhonda smiled a little sadly.  "Always," she said.  "Since we were about fourteen.  We shared the same insatiableness, so we... helped each other out."

"Are you saying he was some kind of sex addict?" asked Clive.

Rhonda chuckled.  "Hyper-sexuality is the preferred term," she said.  "And it's only considered a problem by psychologists if it causes distress to the person doing it.  He wasn't distressed, so no, I wouldn't call him a sex addict.  He was, however, a very good lay."

Clive's eyebrows rose sharply, but he gave a stiff nod.  "Alright, then," he said.

Liv swallowed convulsively as she caught herself watching the muscles of Clive's neck ripple where they met the collar of his shirt.  "Uh oh," she breathed.  "I'm sorry.  Excuse me."  She rushed off to the bathroom.  Clive turned to watch her go.

"Is your friend okay?" asked Rhonda.

"I think so," said Clive.  "Maybe lunch didn't agree with her."  He turned his focus back to Miss Lloyd.  "You said you wanted to see your... ahem... playroom before Charlie's sister tore it down.  What did you mean by that?"

"Mary Ellen is... was... is disapproving of the kind of sexual lifestyle Charlie and I led," said Rhonda.  "As soon as she sees that room, she'll have it 'taken care of' so no one will learn of her brother's thirst for pleasure."

"It sounds like you and Mary Ellen don't get along," said Clive.

"She was a couple years ahead of us in boarding school," said Rhonda.  "She thinks I led her brother astray.  I was a virgin before I started sleeping with Charlie.  He was not.  Prudish Mary Ellen might still be one.  She's still looking for her true love, last I checked."

"How did Charlie get along with his sister?" asked Clive.

"He thought she was overbearing.  But he loved her.  She doted on him," said Rhonda.  "Their mom died when Charlie was thirteen.  I think Mary Ellen always saw herself as a surrogate for him."

"You've been very helpful, Ms. Lloyd," said Clive.  "I'm not going to press charges for you unlawfully entering the crime scene.  But I am going to need you to give your information to a uniformed officer who will be here in a minute.  And let them take elimination prints from you."

Rhonda sighed.  "That's fine, Detective," she said.  "You just get the person who killed my friend.  Please."

"Was Charlie seeing anyone else that you know of?" asked Clive.

"He always was," said Rhonda.  "He usually had three or four lovers at a time.  No one special lately.  Just other warm bodies."

"Thank you," said Clive.  "Wait here for the officer."

After Rhonda Lloyd was settled with a uniformed officer to take her prints and information, Clive went down the hall and gently tapped on the bathroom door.  "Liv, you alright?" he asked.

She cracked the door and peeped out.  "This brain has some incredibly specific ideas about what you and I could go do in that playroom," she said softly.

Clive smiled mischievously.  "So what you're saying is you think I'm hot?"

"You fill out your fitted shirts," she said, giving him an embarrassed smile.

"You going to be able to handle working around my sexiness or do you need to go eat a brain tube?" he asked.  He gave her a sympathetic look.  "I do remember sex starved librarian.  Though I didn't know what had gotten into you at the time."

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly.  "I can handle it," she said.  "I haven't finished helping on the case.  I can't eat a brain tube yet."

"Come on out, then," said Clive.  "We need to go talk to Charlie's sister."

xxx

"Dr. Chakrabarti, you have guests here to see you," said the building security receptionist over the phone.  "You'll need to come out to visually verify that they can visit you before I can let them back," he continued.

Ravi blinked.  He certainly wasn't expecting anyone on his third week at Reaper, Curit and Rye's laboratory building.  "I'll be right out," he said.  He straightened his lab coat and checked to make sure his ID badge was in position.  He headed out of his lab and down the hall to the main entrance.  What he found there made him stop short.

Blaine was sitting in one of the chairs at reception.  Next to him was a zombie woman who looked very familiar.  He was sure he'd seen her in Blaine's employ.  And in her arms was a very young child.  A human child.  Blaine quirked an ironic smile.  "Dr. Chakrabarti, long time no see," he said.  His eyes suddenly looked a little pleading.  "Can we talk?"

"Are these expected visitors?" asked the security guard.

Blaine locked eyes with Ravi and bit his lip.  Ravi cleared his throat.  "Yes, I was expecting them," he said.

"Next time you can leave their names with me in the morning and I'll send them back," the guard said, giving Ravi a smile.  "You folks have a nice day."

Ravi motioned for Blaine and Candy to follow him.  "Sorry to surprise you at work, Doc," said Blaine as they walked up the hallway.

Ravi held up a finger to quiet him.  "Let's talk in my office," he said.  He swiped his card and led them into his laboratory, past other working scientists, and into the small room he'd been given as an administrator.  Blaine and Candy followed him in and he shut the door.

"What's going on?" asked Ravi.  "Where'd you get a kid?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow.  "I'm so tempted to say 'the old fashioned way'," he said.  "You know I work in the transport of goods and... um... persons... in and out of Seattle.  Let's call her a sudden wrench in that operation.  Is this room private?"

"You can speak freely here," said Ravi.

"Don E thought she was traveling with a parent," said Blaine.  He handed Ravi the note that had been pinned to Maisy's shirt.

Ravi let out a low whistle as he read it.  He looked at Blaine.  "What are you going to do?" he asked.

Blaine smiled uncertainly and shrugged.  "I haven't decided," he said.  "But I was hoping you might have some insight into zombie kids.  And maybe tell us if her cancer is as bad as the note says?"

Ravi sat down hard in his chair.  "From the information Fillmore Graves has sent over, zombie children, while not completely stunted by zombie-ism, develop very slowly because of the reduced heart rate and metabolism.  Around a fifth as fast as human children.  She's what, about three now?"  Blaine nodded.  "It would take her five years to reach four mentally and developmentally," Ravi continued.  "As for the cancer, I have no equipment to scan for it here.  I can give her a quick checkup, but I have no way of examining the cancer progression."  Ravi watched the worry on Candy's face deepen.  He sighed.  "But I might know someone who could," he said.

"Who?" asked Blaine, raising one eyebrow.

"Eva Moore.  She's a pediatrician," said Ravi.

Blaine smiled a little.  "Any relation to your favorite zombie?"

Ravi looked down his nose at that characterization.  "Her mother," he said.

Blaine slapped his thigh.  "And he's met the parents!" he crowed.  He put on his sweetest puppy dog face.  "Do I get an invite to the wedding?"

Ravi rolled his eyes.  "Do you want me to set this up or not?" he grumbled.

Blaine chuckled mildly.  "Trouble in paradise, Doc?"

Ravi groaned.  "You know very well that Liv and I are just friends," he said.

"That's too bad," said Blaine.  "I was really enjoying the news coverage of Seattle's sweethearts."

"I thought I recognized you," said Candy.  "You two looked pretty cozy in that picture in the paper."

Ravi turned his attention to her and tried to block out Blaine's grin.  "Alas," he said, giving Candy a rueful smile.  "It is what it is."  He focused on Maisy who was peering over her shoulder at him from her position on Candy's lap.  "Hello there," he said, giving the child a little wave.  "It's nice to meet you, Maisy.  I'm Ravi."

The child turned and buried her face in Candy's shoulder shyly.  "It's okay," said Candy.  "He's a doctor who's going to help you."

"If she was hospitalized for this, she might be pretty tired of us doctors," Ravi said, smiling at the little girl.  "Did you see a lot of doctors, Maisy?"

She looked back around at him slowly and nodded, though the gesture was a little oddly off center.  Ravi held out his hand, one finger raised.  "Can you follow my finger with your eyes?" he asked.  He moved his hand slowly.  She tried to track his movement but lost it a few times.  He frowned a little.  "Maisy, can I see you walk?" he asked.  She looked skeptical.  "You don't have to walk to me..."

"Maisy, can you walk to me?" Blaine asked, kneeling down a few feet in front of Candy's chair.  Maisy smiled a little and climbed down from Candy's lap.  She toddled to Blaine, her gait uneven.  She managed to catch herself on his arm before she fell.  He scooped her up and looked to Ravi for a reaction.

Candy bit her lip.  "We have to help her," she said, turning to Blaine.  "She's already off balance."

"There's definitely something neurological going on," said Ravi.  "I'll call Eva and see if she can do a more comprehensive workup.  Maisy, can you count to three for me?"

Maisy tried to speak, but she couldn't make her mouth move the way she wanted.  She frowned.

"She... doesn't really talk," said Blaine.  He handed the little girl back to Candy.  "Candy, could you take Maisy out to look out the windows in the lab?  I saw a great view of the harbor coming in."

Candy nodded.  Once she and Maisy were out of the office, Blaine turned to Ravi.  "She's really dying, isn't she?" he asked.

Ravi frowned.  "Without scans, I can't be sure," he said.  "But there's something really wrong with her."

Blaine looked as pensive as Ravi had ever seen him.  "Candy wants to turn her," he said.

"But you don't?" asked Ravi.

"I don't know... being a zombie... eating brains.  It's not pleasant as an adult.  For a three-year-old..."  He sighed.

"You should know," said Ravi.  "There's no guarantee turning her will cure her.  She may be just as sick on the other side of the zombie cure as she is now.  A tumor is a physical thing.  It might just sit there, dormant.  It's not like we have any test subjects."

"But the alternative..." Blaine murmured.  He looked up at Ravi through hooded brows.

Ravi took out his phone.  "I'll see if Eva can see you as soon as possible," he said.

Blaine smiled sadly.  "Thank you, Ravi."

xxx

"It's got to be one of his girlfriends," said Clive.

"Always with the significant others," Liv said, chuckling.

Clive turned the car onto one of the main roads through Seattle.  Even with the zombie apocalypse cutting down on the traffic in the city, the street was still bumper to bumper.

"But look at the evidence," said Clive.  "He had a lot of girlfriends.  I'm thinking some of them probably didn't like that... if they knew.  And being stabbed in the junk just screams lover's quarrel gone wrong."

"I'll give you that," said Liv.

Pearson, Ltd. where Mary Ellen Pearson worked was the top floor of a twenty-five story downtown office building.  As they rode up in the elevator, Liv caught herself checking out Clive's butt.  She forced herself to look up at the ceiling.

"Sometimes I think my life would be easier if I had an arrangement like Charlie and Rhonda," said Liv.

"Oh?  Is there someone, in particular, you'd like to have that arrangement with?" Clive asked with a chuckle.

"No," she said, still looking determinedly away from him.  "Why?  You interested?"

He laughed.  The elevator bell dinged as they reached the twenty-fifth floor.  A receptionist greeted them.  "Welcome to Pearson Holdings," she said.  "How may I help you?"

Clive held up his badge.  "We're with Seattle PD," he said.  "We'd like to see Mary Ellen Pearson, please."

The elderly receptionist frowned.  "I'm afraid Ms. Pearson has asked not to see any visitors at the moment.  She's just had a sudden death in the family and she's very upset, you see.  And after losing her father so recently..."

"I do understand that," said Clive.  "But I'm afraid it's urgent.  We must speak with her."

"It's alright, Bernice," said Mary Ellen Pearson, walking out into the reception area.  "Let them come.  I'm sure they're here about Charlie."

She was a stout woman, barely taller than Liv, with long brown hair, greying slightly at the temples.  She offered them a sad smile.  "I'm Mary Ellen," she said.  "Please come in."  She showed them back to her office.  "Can I get you anything?  A water?"

"No thank you, Ms. Pearson," said Clive.  Liv shook her head.  He took a seat in one of the plush chairs in front of her desk.  "I'm so sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, Detective.  Call me Mary Ellen, please," she said.  "Everyone around here does.  No one calls me Ms. Pearson."

"Alright," said Clive.

Liv was examining a picture on the wall.  "It's a still from When Harry Met Sally," said Mary Ellen.  "One of my favorite films.  That one over there is from Sleepless in Seattle."

"Good movies," said Liv, coming to sit down next to Clive.

"Mary Ellen, I was surprised you came into work today," said Clive.  "I tried you at home earlier but your doorman said you expected to be here all day."

"Yes," she said.  "There so much to do since my father passed away four weeks ago.  And working helps take my mind off of Charlie."  She dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief.  "I'm the only one left to run the family business now.  Dad would have wanted someone here."

"Your brother didn't seem like the business type," said Clive.  "Was he helping you out here since your father's death?"

"He helped with sorting and filing papers while I transitioned into the role of president of the company," she said.  "I have my masters in business.  Charlie was an art history major with no head for numbers."

"That must have been difficult," said Liv.  "Not having him to share the work."

"Charlie always helped out where he could," said Mary Ellen.

"Do you know if your brother was seeing anyone?" Clive asked.

Mary Ellen closed her eyes and let out a quiet laugh.  "I'm sure he was, Detective," she said.  "But I always made it a point not to meet my brother's lovers.  He knew to let me know if there was ever anyone special, but I wasn't holding my breath.  Charlie was... I believe the term is a "sex addict", these days.  He always liked the term nymphomaniac."  She gave them a shrug.  "I never really understood that drive in my brother.  Looking for sex without strings.  Without love.  Without romance.  It all seemed terribly... well... sick."

Clive nodded understandingly.  He looked at a picture on her desk.  "Is this you and Charlie here on the boat?"

"With my dad.  He took us fishing every summer when we were kids.  Those were good times," she said.  "After my mom died, my dad tried really hard to be both parents for us.  It wasn't easy.  He missed her terribly.  They'd always been so in love."

"What about you?" asked Liv.  "Anyone special in your life?"

Mary Ellen shook her head.  "Just haven't found Mr. Right," she said.

"I know how that is," said Liv.

"Do you think one of Charlie's lovers did this?" asked Mary Ellen.  "They wouldn't tell me anything when I went to identify his body."

"The attack did seem very personal in nature," said Clive.

"I'm sorry I couldn't be more help identifying who he was seeing," she said.  "Kenneth may know more.  Kenneth Abramson.  He works for the law firm that's handling dad's estate.  His father and mine were friends for years.  I know he and Charlie hung out sometimes.  The law firm is on the eleventh floor of this building.  I do believe he is in today."

"That's great," said Liv.  "We'll try to speak with him on our way out."

"There was one other...friend... of his I know he was still in contact with," said Mary Ellen.  "She went to school with us out in the San Juan islands.  Rhonda Lloyd.  She might know more than me about who he was seeing."

"Thank you," said Clive.  "We'll look her up."

He and Liv excused themselves from Mary Ellen Pearson and headed back to the elevator, pushing the button for eleven.  "I noticed you didn't tell Mary Ellen that we'd already met Rhonda," said Liv.

"She didn't need to know.  It may be nothing," said Clive.  "But with Mary Ellen and Charlie likely set to inherit millions from Charles Pearson Sr., I'd be a fool not to look into their inheritance before I rule Mary Ellen out as a suspect.  Especially with Charlie not pulling his weight in the family business.  This Kenneth might be able to shed some light."

"I'm so proud of you, Clive," said Liv.  "A suspect who isn't the significant other!"

"Well, it didn't really seem like any of Charlie's others were all that significant," said Clive.

xxx

Kenneth Abramson's office was in a small corner suite at his father's law firm, 'Abramson, Lester & Holt.'  He welcomed them cordially.  "Sorry for the small space," he said, waving them into chairs in front of his desk.  "The lot of a junior partner."  He appeared to study Liv for a moment.  "Hey, aren't you that zombie detective I saw on the news?"

Liv took in his tall, lean frame and bit her lip.  "Olivia Moore, at your service," she said, holding out her hand to shake.  She was surprised to find his hand as cool as her own.  She cocked her head.  "Are you..."

"I took the vaccine," he said softly, running a hand through his rich brown hair.  "Though I'm trying to keep that information close.  Some of my clients would freak out if they knew."  He gave Liv a knowing look.  "I'm not as brave as you," he said, with a flutter of his perfect eyelashes.

Liv swallowed hard and Clive nodded.  "Your status is safe with us," said Clive.  "We will not disclose it, Mr. Abramson."

"Call me Ken, please," he said with a smile.  "What can I help you with, Detective?"

"We're here about Charlie Pearson," said Clive.  "We heard you and he were friends."

Ken's face fell.  "We really were friends growing up," he said.  "I was very sorry to hear what happened to him.  But we hadn't been close in years."

"What happened?" Liv asked.  "Mary Ellen was sure you were close."

"He slept with my girlfriend... three times that I know of... with three different girlfriends," Ken explained.  "He had serious boundary issues.  It's a thing that runs in the family."

Liv patted his hand sympathetically.  Clive cocked his head.  "How do you mean?" he asked.

Ken looked embarrassed, though his zombie skin did not blush.  "Mary Ellen..."  He rubbed the back of his head.  "A few years ago she decided I was her true love.  I didn't have much say in the matter.  She kept... casually turning up wherever I went.  Stopping by here all the time.  Leaving odd voicemails..."

"She was stalking you," said Clive.

Ken frowned and shrugged a little.  "I'm not sure if it amounted to stalking," he said.  "Our families have been friends for decades.  It's not like she was dangerous.  She just had a really big crush.  She was always very dramatic, even as a girl."

"It sounds like stalking to me," said Liv.  "Take it from a zombie who once ate stalker brains for a case."

"How did Mary Ellen and her brother get along?" Clive asked.  "I assume they were about to come into quite a bit of money if they hadn't already."

"I can have Samantha, my paralegal, get you all of the parts of their file that are public record," said Ken.  "For the more intricate details, I'll need a warrant.  Attorney confidentiality optics, you understand."  He pressed a button on his phone.  "Sam, could you bring me the public record details of Charles Pearson Sr.'s will?"  He released the button.  "Suffice to say they needn't have worked another day in their lives.  We've managed their trust funds up until now.  Now, they have full control of that money's distribution."

"And who gets Charlie's share now that he's dead?" Liv asked.

"Why, Mary Ellen, of course," said Ken.  "But you can't possibly think she'd kill the poor bastard for something as trivial as money?  They both were getting so much, I can't imagine they would be that upset to have to share it.  Aside from a small sum going as a severance to a long-serving maid, they got the bulk of the estate.  Divided equally.  And Mary Ellen always adored Charlie."

The phone buzzed.  "I have the papers you requested," said his paralegal.

"Look at the time," said Ken.  "I'm terribly sorry.  I have a dinner engagement with my father tonight.  Sam will see you out."  He stopped to focus on Liv.  "I do hope I will see you again."

Clive coughed.  Liv smiled, giving Ken an appreciative once-over as he turned away.

Samantha met them at the door to Ken's office with a folder.  "This is about poor Charlie, isn't it?" she asked, guiding them back to reception.  She pushed a lock of her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear.  "Absolutely shocking what happened to him."

"Did you know Charlie Pearson well?" asked Clive

She shrugged a little.  "Enough to say hello," she said.  "Nice guy."  She shuffled uncomfortably.  "I don't want to tell tales," she said softly.  "But Mary Ellen was planning on contesting the will.  Something about Charlie not doing his share of the family business."

"How do you know that?" asked Liv.

"I overheard her mention it to Mr. Abramson," she said.  She dipped her head conspiratorially.  "The elder.  Not Ken."

"Thank you, Miss?" said Clive.

"Hardy," said the paralegal.  "Samantha Hardy."

"Thank you, Miss Hardy," said Clive.  "You've been very helpful."

xxx

"Just so we're clear, it would be unethical to date Ken Abramson until this case is wrapped up," said Clive as he buckled his seatbelt.

Liv sputtered.  "Who said anything about dating Ken Abramson?" she choked out after a moment.

"The way you two were making eyes at each other, I was starting to feel like I needed to leave the room," said Clive.  He picked up his water bottle and took a swig.

"It's this stupid brain," Liv groaned.  "I thought you'd be happy I stopped checking out your butt.  I guess I didn't account for jealousy."

Clive nearly did a spit-take.  He turned to look at her with one eyebrow raised.  "This brain is a pain in the ass," he said.

She sighed.  "It sure is no picnic for me, either," she said.  "I mean, you're hot, but I was perfectly happy getting through my days without ever thinking about it."

Clive laughed.  "Easy Liv," he said.  "Hopefully we can wrap this case up really soon.  I'm going to do some serious background digging on Mary Ellen."  He put the car in drive.  "Then we can get you back on some nice quiet brain tubes."

"I can't wait," she muttered.  She was silent for the ride back to the police station.

"What's eating her?" Cavanaugh asked, seeing Liv looking determinedly away from Clive's desk in the bullpen.  

Liv slowly turned to face him.  "Nothing's eating me," she grumbled.  "Though if you'd care to help a girl scratch an itch..."  She eyed him up and down.  "Sure looks like you've been working out."

Cavanaugh's eyebrows hit his hairline.  Clive crowed with laughter.  "Sex addict brain," he said, giving Cavanaugh a reassuring look.

"Not that you're not cute," said Cavanaugh.  "But I'm seeing someone.  Also, I don't really fancy becoming a zombie today."

Liv groaned and covered her face with her hands.  "I'm sorry, Sean.  This brain is a nightmare.  Clive, whatever you do, don't let me call Major.  Please," she said.

Clive chuckled.  "Don't worry, I won't," he said.  "I need to go speak with the chief, though."  He noticed Jimmy coming into the bullpen.  "Jimmy."  He waved him over.  "You ready to join us on the case?"

Jimmy Hahn hurried over.  "So ready," he said.  "Sorry that took so long.  They needed a sketch artist and they still haven't found someone to lighten my load."

"No worries," said Clive.  "Speaking of sketching... Liv, is there any chance you could describe the woman you saw in your vision this afternoon?  You know, the one with the swing?"

Liv made a so-so gesture with her hand.  "I didn't get a great look, but I'll try if you're up for it Jimmy."

Jimmy smiled.  "You're not on artist brains, are you?"

Liv snorted and shook her head.  "She should, however, be kept away from phones while I'm gone," said Clive, giving Liv a wink.

Jimmy looked dubious.  Liv took his arm and steered him toward a conference room.  "Just don't let me call my ex-fiance and we're golden," she said, shooting Clive a dirty look over her shoulder.

"I'm afraid to ask," said Jimmy, setting down his bag and getting out his sketchbook.

xxx

**An Out Of The Box Solution**

"Clive?  Well, this is a pleasant surprise," said Ravi, hoisting his phone a little higher between his shoulder and his ear.  "I just got in the house.  You hungry, I was thinking of ordering pizza for dinner."

"No thanks," said Clive.  "I promised Alex I'd be home in time to tuck him in tonight.  The reason I'm calling... I figured I'd give you a heads up.  The brain Liv is on is a lot to handle."

"How so?" asked Ravi, pulling the orange juice out of the refrigerator and dumping some into his mouth while trying not to touch the spout with his lips.

"The deceased was something of a sex addict," said Clive.

"Oh god," said Ravi.  "She slapped my arse on horny librarian brain."  He sat down hard on one of the benches in the breakfast nook.  "How bad?"

"She suggested to Cavanaugh that he... um... scratch her itch," said Clive.

Ravi let out a low whistle.  "Sexual harassment brain.  Got it."

Clive chuckled.  "Good luck.  You live with her.  I just work with her."

"Thanks for the heads up," said Ravi.  "I'll be ready."

After he hung up with Clive, he dialed Peyton.  "Hey, Ravi, what's up?" she answered.

"You sound exhausted," said Ravi.

"More than a little," she agreed.

"I was going to ask you to go ... um... toy shopping with me, but you sound wiped.  Could you just tell me the ... uh... brand name of your... personal massager?" he asked.

He was answered with about fifteen seconds of dead silence.  "Peyton, are you still there?"

"I'm here," she said.  "What do you need with a vibrator?  I know you're not getting any, but it's not exactly designed for your anatomy."

"It's not for me," he said, lowering his voice despite being alone in his house.  "It's for Liv."

"Are you two finally hooking up?" asked Peyton.  "Honest opinion, she'd probably prefer flowers this early on."

Ravi coughed, violently.  "No!  There has been no hooking up."  He coughed again.  "Um, I should probably start this conversation over."

"Yeah, probably a good idea," Peyton said, sounding dubious.

"Liv ate a sex addict's brain.  Last time she was on a horny brain, she slapped my arse, asked me to discipline her, and suggested that Major and I wrestle naked for her enjoyment," he said in a rush.  "I'm a little terrified of what she's going to come home like today, and I was hoping for some advice on getting her a few items from the adult toy store that might help keep her from any poor life choices.  As I know you have some of these items, I called you."

Peyton's laughter began softly but quickly became absolutely thunderous in Ravi's ears.  He had to lift the phone away.  He put her on speaker and patiently waited for her to stop.  "You're the worst."

Peyton wiped tears of mirth from her cheeks.  "Oh, this is too good," she said.  "I'll be by in twenty minutes to pick you up.  We'll go shopping at Babeland.  It's a little more woman focused than ... well, wherever you've shopped before."

"You're a lifesaver," said Ravi.

He was waiting for her on the front porch when she arrived to collect him.  "You're really terrified of her, aren't you?" Peyton asked when he hopped into the passenger seat of her car.

He gave her an uncomfortable smile.  "I'm not afraid Liv would try anything I asked her not to," he said.  "But giving her options could make things way less awkward since we live together."

"Fair enough," said Peyton.  "Of course, you could always bang it out."

Ravi choked on his tongue.  "Seriously!?" he snapped harshly.

"Wow, touchy," said Peyton.  "Deep breaths, Chakrabarti."

"You know Liv and I would never work.  Just for starters, she's my best friend's ex," said Ravi.  "And I'm her best friend's ex unless you two have had a fight I don't know about."

"Um, no," said Peyton.  "But if you're worried about me, please don't.  Normally it would be super weird, but what isn't these days?  Besides, there's always a true love exemption to that rule."

Ravi shot her an incredulous look.

"All I'm saying, is I could see it," said Peyton.  "But if you'd rather drop two hundred bucks at the sex shop than sleep with her, more power to you."

"I'm going to tell you what I told Major when he decided to start this nonsense with me," said Ravi.  "I love Liv.  But it's not like that, and it never will be.  She trusts me.  I'm safe.  And I won't screw that up by taking advantage of her being on a horny brain."

Peyton smiled a little.  "So Major has had this conversation, too?"

"Yes, and if you could both just stop..."  He paused.  "Did you say two hundred bucks?!"

"The quality ones cost money, Doc," said Peyton.

Ravi slouched in his seat as best he could with his long frame.  "Fine."

xxx

"Chief Price, have you got a minute?" Clive asked after tapping on the door frame of the chief's open door.

"Come on in, Babineaux," said Chief Walt Price.  "What can I do for you?"

"You may have noticed our new head medical examiner is... a bit high maintenance," Clive began.

Price snorted.  "Ian's a pain in the ass," he said.

Clive smiled a little.  "He doesn't want to let Liv out of the morgue because her salary comes out of his budget," he said.  "I promised I'd mention it to you, so he'd let my partner out today."

"That sounds like Ian," said Price.  "I've been working on the budget for the zombie detectives anyway.  Just need the mayor to sign off and we'll be good to go.  Then Ian can hire a new resident to boss around.  You can tell the little troll I've ordered Dr. Moore to work with you, and the budget is being fixed as fast as it can be."

Clive smiled broadly.  "Yes, sir."

They heard shouts from outside the window.  Chief Price turned in his chair to look out.  He sighed.  "Not this again," he muttered.

Clive came closer to look over his shoulder.  "More protesters?" he asked.

"Always," said Price.  "And then the factions get into fights.  I've got all of my uniformed officers working overtime I don't have the budget for, just trying to keep this contained."

xxx

**A Lamb To Slaughter**

"Her hair was dark... about the same length as mine, I think," said Liv.  "It was really hard to tell from the position I saw her in.  She did look back at me, though, so maybe we'll get something on her face."

Jimmy quirked an eyebrow.  "What kind of position did you see her in?" he asked innocently.  "It's possible sketching it would refresh your memory."

"She was ass up in a sex swing, Jimmy," Liv said, looking away so she didn't have to see his expression.  "I was behind her... in a standing doggy style.  Please don't sketch it, I'd rather not remember it any more vividly than I already do.  This brain is driving me crazy."  She folded her arms on the table and dropped her head onto them.

Jimmy reached across the table to pat her elbow sympathetically.  "I'm sorry it's a rough one," he said.

She looked up and smiled a little.  "Probably a bed of roses, compared to your last case brain," she said.  She looked down at her hands.  "Though I did just hit on Cavanaugh, so I guess it's debatable."

Jimmy laughed softly.  "Yikes," he said.  He refocused on the sketch in front of him.

"Have you been working out, Jimmy?" Liv asked.

"Actually, yeah," he said absently, shading in some hair.  "I figured if I was going to be out in the field once zombie detectives were in the clear, I should train for it.  You'd think it wouldn't change much for zombies, but I guess Fillmore Graves soldiers prove that zombies can build muscle."

"Yeah," said Liv, trying very hard not to focus on the open collar of Jimmy's shirt where the muscles of his neck were taught with concentration.  She licked her lips.

"Did the woman in your vision have bangs?" he asked.  He sat up straighter to look at her when she answered.  His collarbone peeked out of his shirt.

Liv swallowed convulsively.

Jimmy raised an eyebrow.  "Are you okay, Liv?"

She looked down at her hands, drumming wildly on the table.  "What would you do if I kissed you?" she asked.

Jimmy gulped.  "Have a mild stroke," he said.

She looked up, horrified.  He smiled shyly.  "Kidding," he said.  "I honestly don't know.  But you're welcome to find out."

She stood and rounded the table before she could force herself to stop and think about it.  Jimmy looked up in mild surprise.  Liv cupped his cheek with her hand and closed the distance between them.

Jimmy Hahn was actually a pretty good kisser, she thought when her brain began to work again.  By this point she was sitting on the table in front of him, leaning forward to keep their lips together.

He pulled back first, taking a big gulp of air.  They stared at each other silently for several seconds.  Jimmy shrugged.  "No stroke," he said.

The tension broke like a shattering window.  Liv burst out laughing.  Jimmy joined her after a second.  "And if I asked to go back to your place?" she asked, only half kidding.

"I'd have to tell you no," said Jimmy, giving her a mock stern look.  "Not that I'm not flattered.  But it would be wrong because of the brain you're on."  He smiled a little.  "If you were interested in maybe going out sometime... without brain coercion... I'd consider it."

She blinked.  "You should know that two out of my last three boyfriends are dead... and I accidentally cheated on the last one," she said, going back to her seat with a sigh.

He raised an eyebrow.  "I'll take it under advisement," he said.  "Now, about those bangs?"

She lost it, falling forward onto her arms laughing again.  Jimmy chuckled at his own words.  "Sorry," he said.  "I couldn't resist."

xxx

"Angus," greeted Brandon Rye.  "A man I have so many questions for."  He cocked his head.  "Tell me, old friend, why were your protesters outside my welcome gala?"

Angus blinked, the picture of innocence.  "My protesters?" he asked.

"Don't take me for stupid, McDonough," said Rye.  "I know you've got a little underground church going.  And I know your flock was out in force, picketing my gala.  Something about zombies not needing a cure?  Exactly what are you trying to pull?"

"I just decided not to have all my eggs in one basket, Osborne," he said the name like a threat.  "I know it's something you're familiar with.  What a few peons from my church do is no concern of mine.  And I wouldn't exactly call it a little church.  I seem to have gathered quite the congregation.  They didn't even put a dent in your celebration.  Let them have their fun."

Brandon Rye looked down his nose at Angus.  "It's nice to see you, Angus," he said.  "What do you think of the new facility?"

Angus McDonough smiled languidly.  "It's very nice to look at," he said.  "But how is the research going?"

"Come," said Rye.  "I'll show you the synthetic brain lab and you can see for yourself."  He led his compatriot down the hall to the elevator and took him downstairs to the synthetic brains research laboratory.  "Dr. Alvarado," he said as he entered.  "I'd like you to meet one of the biggest sponsors of your research."

A middle-aged Hispanic woman looked up from where the was jotting down notes at a microscope.  "You must be our anonymous benefactor," she said, raising an eyebrow.  "Mr.?"

Angus smiled.  "You can call me Mr. Black," he said.

She chuckled mildly.  "The color of your hat or the color of your heart?" she asked with a wink.

Angus grinned.  "Why not both?" he said.

"Dr. Alvarado, please, show us what you've been working on," said Brandon Rye.

She led them to a room full of rodent cages.  "We've established that zombie rats can survive on human brains," she said.  "We had to up the amino acids present in the synthetics before the zombie rats were interested, but now, look."  She waved a hand to indicate ten small cages, each containing a zombie rat.  "Dr. Hanada has just given them their afternoon feeding," she said.  The rats were munching away on a pale gelatinous substance.  "This is day two on a purely synthetic brain diet.  So far they show no signs of going hungry, much less becoming one of those drooling beasts.  This is very promising.  Before we upped the amino acids, the rats were acting distressed within the first day."

"That's excellent work, Doctor," said Angus.  "How soon will you be ready to try synthetics on human zombie test subjects?"

"Given the current progress, I'd say one to two weeks," said Dr. Alvarado.

"Oh, excuse me, Dr. Alvarado," said a young Pakistani woman in a white lab coat.  She was carrying a big bag of regular rat food.  "I didn't realize we had company.  I had to go grab an extra bag of food for the not-zombie rats."

"No problem, Dr. Hanada.  Carry on," said Dr. Alvarado.  She turned back to her companions.  "Would you gentleman like to see how we boosted the amino acid concentration?"

Brandon Rye smiled and gave her a 'lead on' gesture.  She led them away to another part of the lab while Dr. Hanada hauled the bag of food back to a large rack of cages.

xxx

"That might be a bit much to protect you from Liv," Peyton said with a laugh when she caught Ravi staring in horrified fascination at a male chastity belt.

He glared down his nose at her.  "Har-har," he said.  "Did you have any luck?"  He looked uncomfortably around the crowded store.

"They had some in the back that hadn't been put out yet," said Peyton, pointing to a long rectangular box in her shopping basket.  "One classic Hitachi magic wand."

"Batteries?" he asked.

"This baby plugs into the wall," she said.  "Don't you remember?"  She winked.

He blushed.  "Now that you mention it, I do," he said.  "I really wasn't expecting so many people to be in here..."  He rubbed the back of his neck.

"I was chatting with the sales lady," said Peyton.  "Apparently the zombie outbreak has been surprisingly good for business.  Not being able to be traditionally intimate with your partner has really boosted the need for sex toys."

Ravi chewed his lip thoughtfully.  "Makes sense," he said with a shrug.  "What else do we need?"

"Some high-end water-based lube and maybe something insert-able.  Preferably silicone," said Peyton.

Ravi coughed, his eyes going large at the thought.  "You're the expert," he said, clasping his hands behind his back.  "I shall defer to your judgment."  He shifted from foot to foot.  "Here, take my card.  I'm... going to walk around the block."  He fished his wallet out of his back pocket and handed Peyton a credit card.  "Keep it under $250, yeah?  Under $200 would be preferable."

"This was your idea," she called after him as he walked away.  "You really don't need to be scared of Liv's lady parts."

He turned back to face her, giving her an incredulous look.  "Do we have to yell about them?" he whined.

"Go take your walk," said Peyton, shaking her head.  "Meet me back at the car in twenty minutes."

xxx

**Awkward Presents**

Liv came into the house and flopped down on the sofa.  "Hey," she said softly when Ravi wandered in from the kitchen.

"Hi," he said.  "I'm thinking pizza.  You want double jalapeno?"

She made what passed as a shrug from her nearly horizontal position on the couch.  "Sure."

He sat down in the chair across from her and ordered their food with an app on his phone.  "You okay?" he asked after they'd sat in silence for several minutes.

"Did Clive call to warn you?" she asked.

Ravi smiled a little.  "He did."

"I propositioned Cavanaugh," she muttered darkly.  "And I made out with Jimmy.  Clive doesn't know that part.  And if you tell him I'll..."

Ravi chuckled.

"It's so not funny," said Liv.

He laughed harder.  She flipped him off without changing positions.

"You wish," he said.

She shrugged again.  "How badly do you miss having sex?" she asked.

He cleared his throat and looked at his phone to avoid making eye contact.  "A lot," he said.  "But not enough to end up in this disaster."

"Ouch, Chakrabarti, tell me how you really feel," she quipped, letting her head fall back on the couch.

"You and I shouldn't have sex," he said.  "It's not like this is news.  And in the spirit of making good decisions all around, there's a present for you in the kitchen."

She sat up, her eyebrows raised.  "What sort of present?" she asked.

"The kind Peyton helped me pick out for you at the... um... adult toy store," he said.

Her eyes grew as big as saucers.  "You didn't!"

"Mostly Peyton did it," he said.  "With my credit card.  I haven't even looked through the final selection, though I have some idea of what she bought."

"You bought me sex toys?"  She was giving him a perplexed look.  "Seriously?"

"Last time you were on a horny brain, you slapped my arse and asked me to spank you," he said.

She dropped her head into her hands.  "I did do that," she muttered, mortified.

"You also suggested that Major and I wrestle nude for your entertainment," he reminded her.

"I'm so sorry," she said, still not meeting his gaze.

"I'm not upset about it," he said.  "But seeing as we live together now, I thought maybe you should have options that... didn't involve me.  Or Major.  Or poor Jimmy... How did he take that, by the way?"

"He turned down sex, but said if I was interested in a date when not on horny brains, he'd consider it," she said.  "I told him about the death toll.  He wasn't especially deterred."

"Brave man," said Ravi.  He got up and retrieved the bag from the kitchen.  He held it out to Liv.  She looked at him askance.   Ravi shrugged.  "It's not like any of it is returnable," he said.  "The store was doing a bang-up business if you'll pardon the pun.  Zombie-ism has been cramping lots of people's love lives.  Toys are helping alleviate the problem."

"Oh, fine," she grumbled and took the bag.  He smiled and plopped back into his chair.  Liv looked inside the bag.  "Why did you get me a back massager?" she asked.

Ravi blinked.  "I didn't get you a back massager," he said.

She took out the item in question.  "It's right here," she said.  "Peyton has one just like it."

Ravi's jaw dropped in disbelief.  Then he burst out laughing.  "That is not what that's for, you innocent thing," he choked out.

She looked confused and studied the box in her hands.  "Oh..." she said softly.  Then "Oh!"

"It came highly recommended," he said.  "Peyton certainly seemed to like hers when we were dating."

"You needed a little help, huh?" she asked tartly.

"No!" he said looking affronted.  "Peyton was fond of having seconds if you know what I mean.  I was happy to oblige.  I'm honestly surprised you never heard us use it.  It's rather loud."

"I thought you were giving her a massage," she said hotly.

"Well, in a manner of speaking..."

"No!  Nope! Uh-uh!  In-depth discussions of two of my best friends having sex are off limits!"

Ravi held up his hands in surrender.  "Fine.  I will say no more," he said.

Liv took the bag upstairs to her room and dropped it on the bed before heading to the kitchen and pouring herself a glass of wine.  Their pizza arrived and they settled on the couch to eat.

"So, other than this brain, how's the case going?" asked Ravi.  "Research is great, but I always did like solving mysteries."

"This guy was super rich.  Trust fund.  An heir to a lot of money.  And his dad just died last month," said Liv.  "His sister seems to be the total opposite of him.  Looking for true love only.  No hookups.  We spoke with the family attorney, Ken.  He was... nice."  She looked down awkwardly.

Ravi raised an eyebrow.  "That somehow doesn't seem relevant to the case," he said.

Liv chewed her lip.

"Was he cute?" Ravi asked, smiling indulgently.

"He had really long eyelashes and a nice butt," Liv said, turning away in embarrassment.

Ravi chuckled.  "Human or zombie?" he asked.

She met his gaze again.  "Zombie.  But he's totally off limits.  He's a witness in the case."

Ravi shrugged.  "He won't always be a witness," he said.  He grinned.  "You could call yourselves Ken-Oli... like the Italian dessert."

"Just what I need," said Liv.  "A romantic portmanteau that sounds like a food I can't even taste.  I miss ricotta."

"There really is no good way to make a spicy cannoli is there?" asked Ravi.  "A shame."

"Besides, I wouldn't want to make you jealous," Liv said, quirking a smile and fluttering her lashes dramatically.  "You know... if I went around sleeping with someone else."

"Again, you wish," he said, looking down his nose at her, a grin tugging at his lips.

She scooted closer to him on the couch and leaned her head on his shoulder.  "Oh, come on, Ravi," she said.  "Would it really be so bad to just let go and have a little fun?"

He coughed and looked anywhere but her eyes.  "The act itself... no.  I am sure it would be amazing," he said.  He took a long deep breath and blew it out slowly.  "Your crushing regret about it once this brain wears off... now that will be a bit harder to handle."

She slid her hand into his.  "Are your skills really that rusty?" she asked, her voice husky.

He dropped her hand and moved a little away from her.  "Don't."

She blinked.  "Don't what?  I wasn't being any cuddlier than normal."

He sighed.  "It's not that.  Don't try to goad me into having sex with you.  It won't work."

Her face fell.  "I'm sorry, Ravi."  She moved even further from him.  "One of this guy's friends said that you're only a sex addict if the sexual behavior causes you distress, but he couldn't be one since he wasn't distressed."  She sighed.  "I think she was wrong about that.  It's certainly causing me distress."

He looked over at her concerned.  "You okay?"

"Yeah," she said softly.  "It's just this brain is as sad as it is sexually impulsive.  I think he was actually pretty lonely."  Ravi reached out and put a hand on her shoulder.  She looked down at her lap.  "I guess I'm sleeping alone tonight."

He squeezed her shoulder.  "Only if you want to," he said.

Liv looked over at him surprised.  "But..."

"Liv, I trust you," he said.  "This brain...it's not who you are.  It's me who can't take it if you looked at me differently.  If I took advantage of what this brain has you offering... you wouldn't see me as safety ever again.  I'm... I'm not okay with losing that."

She slid back over next to him and he put his arm around her.  "I love you, Ravi," she said.

He held her close and kissed the top of her head.  "I love you, too, Liv."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... this chapter was super fun to write. And the case continues in episode 8, which was also super fun. Tune in next week! ;-)


	8. Brainless In Seattle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Liv eats the brain of a hopelessly romantic lover of romantic comedy movies, what effect will it have on her relationship with Ravi? And how long can she use the brain as an excuse for these pesky feelings she's been having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentine's Day!
> 
> It's a happy accident that this chapter falls on this day, but it is highly appropriate. I hope you enjoy it!

**Episode 8:  Brainless In Seattle**

* * *

 

 

**Good Morning To You**

_August 3, 2016_

Liv woke up the next morning with her arms and legs wrapped around her sleeping friend like she was a koala and he was a eucalyptus tree.  Her hand had once again found its way under his shirt and into his chest hair.  Liv fought down the urge to jerk away and instead began to gently untangle herself from Ravi.

He pretended to be asleep for the whole process.  When she was separated he rolled over closer to her and wrapped his arms around her.  He pretended to snore in her ear.

"You're not fooling anyone," she whispered.  "Though your effort to make me feel better is both sweet and appreciated."

He tightened his arms around her.  "I don't know what you're talking about," he said with a yawn.  "I'm holding you down so you'll stop molesting me, you sex pest."  He nuzzled the back of her neck with his nose.

She sighed and leaned her head back against his shoulder, a small smile tugging at her lips.

xxx

"Did you and Ravi survive the night?" Clive asked when she got into his car.

Liv groaned.  "Yes," she grumbled.  "I cannot wait to be off this brain, so let's get to it."

Clive raised an eyebrow.  "Alright," he said.

"Sorry, Clive," she said.  "This brain is driving me nuts.  What did you find on Mary Ellen?"

"Ken wasn't kidding when he said they were each getting a lot of money," said Clive.  "Charles Pearson Sr. was worth close to a billion dollars.  He left 500 thousand dollars to a maid who had been with the family for nearly forty years.  The rest was to be split evenly between Charlie and Mary Ellen."

Liv let out a low whistle.  "That's a lot of motive," she said.

"Maybe," agreed Clive.  "Mary Ellen has never been in trouble with the law.  But I did find something interesting when I looked into her education.  She got her Masters in Business Administration at Washington State.  But she started her Masters at Stanford.  She took an unexplained year-long sabbatical and then transferred to WSU."

"No one going to Stanford willingly transfers to WSU," said Liv.  "It's a decent school, but Stanford is... well... Stanford."

"Exactly what I was thinking," said Clive.  "So I got in touch with the dean of students at Stanford's Business School.  Apparently, Mary Ellen fell head over heels in love with one of her economics professors.  He ended up getting a restraining order against her.  When she found out, she torched his car."

"Holy crap," said Liv.  "That's... insane."

"That's what a judge thought, too," said Clive.  "She pleaded guilty with a deal where she spent six months in a mental institution to avoid prison.  Hence the sabbatical.  After she got out, Stanford revoked her admission, so she transferred to WSU."

"So we know she's got a penchant for violence," said Liv.  "And money is always a motive.  Plus, remember what that paralegal said... Mary Ellen was contesting the will."

"We should talk to your buddy, Ken's, father to confirm that," said Clive.  "But first, I'd like to ask Mary Ellen a few questions.  And see if her home triggers any visions for you."

They drove toward Seattle's Madison Park Neighborhood, the ritziest neighborhood in the city.  Mary Ellen Pearson lived in a top floor condo in the Lakeshore West complex that sat on a pier on Lake Washington.  The sort of place where the cheapest condos, the ones facing away from the lake, were still around $1.3 million.  A doorman let them into Mary Ellen's private elevator.

The doors opened on Mary Ellen's front hallway.  They went to knock on her front door.  Clive let out a yelp as his foot slid out from under him.  He managed to catch himself on the door frame.  He looked down.  Water was seeping out from under the door.

"That can't be good," said Liv, holding Clive's arm until she was sure he was upright.

"Miss Pearson?!" Clive called, rapping loudly on the door.  He tried the handle but it was locked.

"The doorman said she was home," said Liv.  "I've got a bad feeling about this.  Stand back."

Clive stepped aside and Liv used her zombie strength to kick the door off its hinges.  The followed a trail of water to a large master bathroom.  Mary Ellen was floating lifeless in an ornate oversized bathtub.

They rushed forward and lifted her out of the water.  Liv's medical training kicked in and she began CPR immediately.  Clive stopped her after a moment.  It was clear from Mary Ellen's ashen face that she'd been dead long before they arrived.

Clive called for CSU and the ME, then went downstairs to alert the doorman.  Liv looked around the apartment, starting with the bathroom.  There were a few candles set up, but not lit.  A half empty glass of wine sat on the edge of the tub, along with a bottle of pain pills.

The apartment itself seemed to be trying to avoid bold statements at all cost.  Neutral tones abounded.  There were a few more pictures from classic Hollywood romantic comedies on the walls, along with an autographed picture of Meg Ryan.  But even with the eccentric wall art, the overall feel of the decor was... beige.

There was a writing desk in the master bedroom.  A folded piece of paper lay in the middle of it.  Liv unfolded it with the tip of a pen, so as not to put her prints on it.  The note, presumably penned by Mary Ellen, claimed responsibility for Charlie Pearson's murder.  She said she could not live with what she had done.  Liv left it for CSU and went back to meet Clive at the door.

"She left a suicide note," she said.  "She admitted killing Charlie over the family fortune, but couldn't live with what she had done."

"Have you had any visions?" Clive asked.

Liv shook her head.  "This apartment is so dull, I'm not sure it could trigger interest, much less a vision," said Liv.  "Can you call it aggressive use of neutral tones when it's... you know... neutral tones?"

"Something about this suicide seems off," said Clive.  "She was sad about her brother, but I wouldn't have pegged her for suicidal yesterday.  And I was just talking to the doorman.  She had a visitor early this morning.  Someone from her lawyer's office."

"Ken?" asked Liv.

"It was before this doorman came on shift," said Clive.  "He showed me the entry in their log book, but it was just the law firm name."

"We should definitely go find out what that was about," said Liv.

Clive smiled.  "And I know just how we can be sure they're telling the truth," he said, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh... no, Clive, if she committed suicide... I don't want to do another crazy brain," she protested.

"Well, we can see if Jimmy will take it," said Clive.  "He's going to meet us at the station.  He got called on another sketch this morning.  But I kinda thought you might like to get off of sex addict brains."

Liv bit her lip.  "Now that you mention it..."

xxx

**Zombie Science Friends**

Ravi wandered over to a vending machine in the RCR company canteen.  He put in his money and selected a bag of Hellfire Cheesy Puffs.  He tore them open on his way back to a table and sat down happily munching.

"I hope that's not all you're going to eat," said the woman one table to the left.

He turned a sideways glance on her.  She was around his age and also of East Asian descent.  She smiled broadly when she saw him looking.  He raised an eyebrow.  "My Mum forgot to pack my lunch," he said, fighting down the urge to giggle at his own joke.

"How very neglectful of her," said the woman.  She picked up her tray and came over to sit across from him.  "You're Dr. Chakrabarti, aren't you?  In cure research?"

He tilted his head.  "I am.  But now you have me at a disadvantage," he said, dialing up the charm.

She smiled.  "Dr. Nabila Hanada," she said, reaching out to shake his hand.  "I'm working in the synthetics lab."

They shook.  "It's very nice to meet you, Dr. Hanada," he said.  He'd be lying to himself if he denied that he found her attractive.  She was petite, with long, dark hair.  Her eyes held a friendly spark.  Her smile seemed to come easy.  "How are things in the synthetic brain lab?"

"We're getting close to a viable brain substitute," she said.  "It helps that a lot of the research was already done.  Before this, I was repairing neural tissue in rats.  Dr. Alvarado was creating synthetic synapses to treat dementia... basically, the lot of us have combined our powers to make a complete brain substitute."

"That's amazing," said Ravi.

"We haven't tried it on a human zombie yet, but our zombie rats have been doing great on the current formulation for three days," she said.  "With the formula before this one, they were showing distress and hunger after one day, so I really think we're on to something."

"That's excellent news," said Ravi.  He paused as a thought struck him.  "I don't suppose you'd be up for feeding the other zombie rats in the building, once you're sure of the formula?  With the brain shortage, it's getting harder to requisition enough to feed them all from Fillmore Graves' supply.  We'd divert the funds to you so you could get supplies to make enough, of course."

She thought about it.  "That could work," she said.  "The component parts aren't that expensive.  And the synthetic brain gel doesn't take very long to produce.  If our rats are still doing well on this formula by next week, I'd feel comfortable supplying your rats with synthetics."

"Thank you very much," said Ravi.  "That's a weight off my mind.  I was starting to think I'd need to get black market brains to keep all of our little zombies fed."

They chatted about their research for the rest of their lunchtime.

xxx

Liv and Clive followed Dr. Metzger back to the morgue after he came to retrieve Mary Ellen Pearson's body.  By the time they got inside, he'd put Mary Ellen in a drawer.

"We're going to need an autopsy on Ms. Pearson as soon as possible," said Clive.

Ian bristled but clearly made an effort to suppress it.  "It was a clear-cut suicide, Detective," he said.  "She left a note.  There were opiates and wine next to the body.  Occam's Razor, my friend.  It certainly calls for an autopsy, but not a rush job.  There are two bodies ahead of her in line.  And I'm interviewing a potential new resident over lunch."

"Dr. Metzger, there was something off with this case," said Clive.  "Ms. Pearson had an unexpected visitor this morning before her alleged suicide.  I need a full tox panel and we need her brain for Liv."

Ian looked like he would protest further.  "Please," said Clive.  "I can feel it."

"I've already sent out a vial of her blood to tox," said Ian, with a sigh.  "I'll call up and see if they can rush it."

"And the brain," said Liv, looking hopeful.

Ian took on a deeply put-upon expression.  "Do you need me, or can you get it yourself?" he asked.  "The resident should be here any minute."

"I can get it," said Liv, smiling.  "Thank you."  At her thanks, it was hard to be sure whether Ian or she was more surprised.  He gave her a stiff nod and went to his office to prep for the interview.  Liv opened up the drawer and got out Mary Ellen for a brain removal.

Jimmy got to the morgue just as she was cutting into the skull.  He flinched at the sound of the bone saw and went to stand with Clive, looking determinedly away from Liv.  "What's our case?" he asked.  "I thought we'd still be working on the Pearson murder."

"We are," said Clive.  "That's his sister Liv is working on.  She either killed him and then herself, or things just got even more complicated in his case.  And hers."

"Ah," said Jimmy, like that explained everything.  "So is Liv switching to the sister's brain, then?"

Clive nodded sagely as they both avoided looking at the brain-ectomy taking place ten feet away.

xxx

**Suddenly Suspect**

Liv, Clive, and Jimmy went to the law firm of Abramson, Lester & Holt later that afternoon.

"Detectives," Ken Abramson greeted warmly when he saw them enter.  "I wasn't expecting you back so soon.  What can I do for you?"

"We should probably talk in your office," said Clive.

Ken led them back.  Liv was surprised to find that this less sex-crazed brain was even more attuned to how well Ken filled out his skinny fitting suit slacks.  She found that she liked that he was tall.  She was sure curling against him would make her feel protected.

Liv shook herself out of those thoughts as they entered his office.

"We need to know who from this firm visited Mary Ellen Pearson this morning," said Clive.

Ken frowned, looking perplexed.  "No one had any business with Mary Ellen this morning," he said.  "I sent flowers to her office in sympathy for her brother yesterday.  I expect to see her at the funeral.  But we don't have an appointment to do anything related to legal matters until next week."

"I hate to be the bearer of bad news, Mr. Abramson," said Clive.  "But Mary Ellen won't be at the funeral or that appointment.  She was found dead this morning of an apparent suicide."

Ken's head jerked to lock eyes with the detective.  "What?"  His hand came up to cover his mouth.  "That's not... no.  No, Mary Ellen is fine.  She called to thank me for the flowers..."  He sat down hard on the edge of his desk.

Liv moved closer and put a hand on his shoulder.  "I'm sorry," she said.  "I know you grew up together."

Ken rocked a little, biting his fist like he was trying to stopper the flood of emotions that were swamping him.  He tried to take a deep breath, but it was ragged.  "Oh, god... I'm sorry," he said, turning away to wipe sudden tears from his eyes.  "I..."

"It's okay," Liv assured him.  "Take your time."

Ken moved to his office chair behind his desk.  He pulled a tissue from the box on the bookshelf behind him and scrubbed at his eyes.  "I'm sorry... that's just such a shock.  I was just talking to her... not even sixteen hours ago."  He took a deep breath.  "And you said someone from this office visited this morning?"

"They left the name of the firm with the doorman.  That person would have been the last person to see Mary Ellen Pearson alive," said Clive.

"I'll do anything I can to help you find out who it was," said Ken.

There was a knock on his office door and then his paralegal, Samantha Hardy, entered without waiting for an answer.  "Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had guests," she said, looking around at the group.  "Oh my goodness, Ken?  Are you okay?" she asked when she saw her boss' face.  "What happened?"

"Mary Ellen is dead, Sam," he said.  "She... she killed herself."  She went to hug him.

Liv gasped as she was pulled into a vision.  In it, she was being comforted by Samantha about Charlie Pearson in the living room of Mary Ellen's condo.  The clothes the paralegal was wearing were the same ones she was wearing now.  Liv's eyes went wide and she turned to look Samantha in the eye.  "Why were you visiting Mary Ellen Pearson early this morning?" she asked.

Samantha looked startled by the question.  "I..."  She looked from Ken to the police and back again.  Squaring her shoulders, she looked at Liv.  "I had some papers to go over with her about Charlie's estate," she said.

Ken looked at her confused.  "No you didn't," he said.  "We were supposed to have that meeting next week."

Samantha swallowed.  "She called me last night," she said.  "She wanted to see her brother's will.  The whole family has wills filed with us..."

"And how was Ms. Pearson acting when you saw her this morning?" asked Clive.

"She was upset," said Samantha, glancing down and twisting a lock of her blonde hair in her fingers.  "She kept asking Charlie to forgive her.  Almost like he was in the room."

Clive's phone chirped with an incoming text message.  "Excuse me," he said and turned away to check it.  It was from Dr. Metzger.

He turned back.  "Samantha Hardy, you are under arrest for the murder of Mary Ellen Pearson," he said, pulling his handcuffs from his belt.  "You have the right to remain silent.  You have the right to an attorney.  If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you."

Samantha backed away from him as Clive came forward, holding out the cuffs.  "We can do this the easy way," Clive said, looking at her sternly.  "And let's do it that way.  You don't have a way out."  Liv and Jimmy had moved to block the door.

"Ken, do something," cried Samantha as Clive put the cuffs on her.

Ken's legal training kicked in.  "Don't say anything," he said.  "We have defense counsel on retainer.  Someone will meet you at the station."

Samantha looked frightened but nodded.

Clive called for a patrol officer to come take her in.  Once she was being marched into the elevator, Liv came and stood beside Clive.  "So, what brought on the arrest?" she asked.

"Ian got the tox results," said Clive.  "Mary Ellen had opiates in her system like we expected.  But she also had a high dose of Sodium Oxybate.  GHB.  Enough where she would have been functionally useless."

"But if she took it herself..." said Jimmy.

"There were no GHB pills found at the scene," said Clive.  "But there was some residue in the wineglass Mary Ellen had by her bathtub.  Once she drank that, she could have easily been fed a fatal dose of the opiates."

Ken, who had been away calling for lawyers to represent Samantha returned.  He looked at all of them.  "Samantha is a good person," he said.  "There's just no way she did what you're accusing her of."

"We found out that Mary Ellen did not kill herself," said Clive.  "She was murdered.  Miss Hardy was the last person to see her alive.  She's the only person who was with Ms. Pearson at the right time to dose her."

Ken worried his lip.  "She couldn't have done this," he said.  He looked a little bit like he might cry again.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Abramson," said Clive.  He ushered Liv and Jimmy onto the elevator.

xxx

**Beige In Love**

"Samantha Hardy's lawyers aren't going to let us speak to her until tomorrow," said Clive.  "I've got calls into records about her.  We should have full background by tomorrow."

"Sounds good," said Liv, leaning her head back against the upholstered booth.  "Jimmy, you want to split a triple jalapeno pizza with me?"

Jimmy smiled.  "Sure," he said.  He pulled a small, insulated cooler from his bag.  "I've got a brain tube we could squeeze on it if you want.  And a new hot sauce."

"Until we know what's up with Samantha, I should probably stay on Mary Ellen's brains," said Liv.  "But you go ahead.  I'm always happy to try a new hot sauce, however."  Her phone buzzed and she answered it.  "Hi Ravi," she said.  "No, I'm actually getting pizza with Clive and Jimmy.  We're at Donatello's if you'd like to join us."  She listened for a moment.  "Cool.  We'll see you then."  She smiled.  "One more for dinner.  Ravi should be here in ten minutes."

"Fantastic," said Clive.  When the waiter came they ordered Ravi a soda and half a pizza with his favorite toppings in anticipation of his arrival.

"What I'm having trouble with is Miss Hardy's motive," said Jimmy, taking a slow sip of a diet coke dosed with cayenne pepper.  "Why does a paralegal at the law firm the family has used for decades suddenly decide to off two clients?  I mean, assuming she killed Charlie Pearson as well."

"It certainly seemed like Charlie died in some sort of lover's quarrel gone horribly wrong," said Liv.  "Maybe he was sleeping with her?  And then Mary Ellen found out she killed him so she had to kill her, too."

"Or it has to do with money," said Clive.  "Charles Pearson senior died a month ago, and now his two wealthy heirs are dead?"

"There was a third heir," Liv said, thoughtfully.  "Wasn't there a family maid getting like $500k?  Maybe we should talk to her.  If nothing else, she's bound to have background info on the Pearson family."

"That's a good thought," said Clive.  "I'll track her down.  We can go over tomorrow morning before we talk to Samantha."

"How's this brain treating you?" asked Jimmy.  "You certainly seem less distressed than yesterday."

Liv bit her lip and looked down, covering for a blush her blood flow couldn't actually produce.  "Yeah, that was a rough one," she said, not meeting Jimmy's eyes.  "This one is much more sedate.  I'm not really noticing any quirks at all.  Mary Ellen was as boring as her beige apartment."  She looked up at her companions and smiled.

At just that moment, Ravi walked through the front door of the pizza shop.  To Liv, it felt like the world slowed down for her to take him in.  He was wearing a deep purple button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.  He'd tied his customary sweater for working in chilled labs around his waist.  His beard was neatly trimmed.  He must have done that this morning.  A hint of stubble from the day was showing on his neck.  And she suddenly wondered what it would be like to caress it.

Liv swallowed dryly and slunk down a little in her seat.  Clive was too busy waving Ravi over to notice, but Jimmy cocked his head curiously.  "You okay?" he mouthed silently.

Liv bit her lip and gave Jimmy a firm nod.  She took a sip of her water and focused on the single menu left on the table.  "We should order some hot wings," she suggested, more to distract herself than anything else.

"Okay," said Jimmy, still watching her with a perplexed look.  She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

Ravi slid into the booth next to her.  He flashed her one of his ever charming grins.  "Hi, Liv," he said.  "How's my favorite zombie?"

She gave him a sideways look, her mouth suddenly dryer than a desert.  She took another sip of her water as she tried to come up with a witty reply.  "I don't know how Blaine is," she said.  "I haven't seen him recently."

He blinked.  "Very funny," he said.  "Though, speaking of Blaine, I actually have seen him recently."

His table companions looked up in interest.

"He came to see me at work," said Ravi.  "Apparently his... um... underground railroad for sick humans... accidentally brought in a very small, parent-less passenger.  He came in with that woman who works for him.  They wanted to know how sick she was so he knew whether to turn her before dropping her with CPS.  I didn't have much in the way of diagnostic equipment, so I've sent them to your mother.  Eva should be seeing them tomorrow."

"That's remarkably altruistic of him," said Liv, fidgeting with the menu.

"I gather her passage was paid for," said Ravi.  "She came with a note.  He showed it to me.  According to it, she has terminal brain cancer."

"Poor little kid," said Jimmy.

The waitress brought over their pizzas and Liv ordered her hot wings.

"That's a hell of a thing," said Clive.  "I'm glad he's trying to give her a fighting chance.  But CPS in this city..."

"Major said some of the Fillmore Graves families have stepped up to be foster parents," said Ravi.  "And they have him on call when they get a zombie.  It's not a great system, but it is improving."

Liv was quiet through much of the dinner.  She was careful not to look at Ravi more than was absolutely necessary.  Though she did notice his pleasant scent as he was sitting quite close to her.  Cinnamon, and something just uniquely Ravi.  She found herself mesmerized by it.

They talked and enjoyed their pizza for almost two hours.

"Do you want to just ride home with me and I'll drop you by the station in the morning to get your car?" asked Ravi, checking his watch.  "It's getting late."

"Hmm?"  Liv looked up at him like she'd been startled awake.

"Clive was saying you all rode here together in his car," said Ravi.  "I'm parked just a couple blocks away.  Do you want to just ride with me and I'll drop you by the station on my way to work tomorrow?"

"Oh. Yes, that would be fine," she said, looking down at her hands that were twisting the heck out of her paper napkin.

Ravi watched her for a moment curiously.  "Alright," he said.  The group said their goodbyes and Ravi and Liv ventured together out into the warm summer night.

"Are you okay?" Ravi asked when they were a dozen yards from the restaurant.

Liv had still been avoiding looking at him while they walked.  "I'm fine," she said, shoving her hands into the too small pockets of her jeans.

He dipped his head and tried to catch her eye.  "Are you sure?" he asked.  "You've been awfully quiet this evening."

She chewed on her lip as she debated how much to tell him.  "This brain's got me feeling a bit weird is all," she said finally.

"I thought Clive said you got off the horny brain for a nice boring one," said Ravi.

She sighed.  "I did," she said.  "At least, I thought this brain was boring.  This brain is suddenly terribly interested in how tall you are and how cute your hair looks slightly tousled like that."  She looked up to give him a pout, then looked away just as quickly.

The grin on Ravi's face started small and spread from ear to ear.  "Tell me more about my cute hair," he said with a giggle.

Liv groaned.  "I thought this crap would be over once I got off of Charlie Pearson's sex addict brains," she moaned.  "His sister was boring... beige... safe.  But she was also on the market for her one true love.  Why her brain has zeroed in on you is beyond me."

Ravi couldn't help a chuckle.  "Oh, Darling, this is so sudden," he said.

Her eyes narrowed.  "Don't," she said.  "Seriously.  Don't."

Ravi held up his hands deprecatingly.  "As you wish," he said.

Liv's heart fluttered as she thought about The Princess Bride and what that phrase meant in the movie.  She sighed audibly as she tried to squash down those thoughts.  They were only a block away from his car now and she was anxious to be home.

Some sort of meeting was just letting out of the building they were approaching.  Dozens of people were suddenly crowding the sidewalk.  One of them spotted Liv and stopped dead in his tracks.  "Well, if it isn't that zombie detective," he sneered.  "Are you out to eat someone's brain tonight, zombie?"

Ravi moved closer to Liv, protectively.  Though if either of them thought about it, they'd have recognized it for the performative and futile gesture it was, since Liv was far stronger and faster than he was.

"This isn't a safe part of town for a zombie," said another man.  "Especially not a cop."

"She's basically part of the zombie dictatorship that has taken over our city," said a woman.

Ravi gripped Liv's arm and started to push through the crowd.  A chant of "zombies get out" spread through the crowd.  The first rock thrown missed and skittered across the sidewalk at Ravi's feet.

"He's as bad as she is," someone shouted.  "Zombie lover."

The second rock hit Liv in the shoulder.  She went into a defensive stance.  "We're just trying to go home," she shouted.  "Do you really want to end up arrested for assaulting an off-duty officer?"

The third rock clipped her nose and her eyes went red as she whirled around to see who threw it.

"She's raging out," shouted a male voice somewhere in the crowd.

Ravi grabbed Liv's arm and started pulling her out of the crowd, toward his car.  "Get back," he shouted, paying no heed to the snarling zombie he was pulling.  He saw a gun out of the corner of his eye.  He pulled Liv close to him and lifted her off her feet as he ran toward his car, shielding her with his body.

He felt a hit, and at first, his mind wondered whether he'd been shot, but he kept running.  It occurred to him later that it was a rock.  It seemed to take forever to reach his car, though it was probably less than ten seconds.  He opened the driver's side door and shoved Liv inside, climbing in after her.  He had the ignition going and his foot on the gas on instinct.  He wasn't sure until later if he even breathed for that first minute.  He did fifty miles per hour in a twenty-five zone until he felt a hand on his arm.

"Slow down," Liv said softly.

Ravi gasped for breath, his heart pounding in his chest.  Relief began to flood him as the adrenaline ebbed.  He slowed back down to the speed limit.  When he glanced at Liv, she was looking out the passenger window quietly.  He put a hand on her arm.  She ignored him.

They didn't speak at all as they drove home to 216 Emerson Street.

xxx

Liv went up to her room as soon as they got home.  Ravi knew they should talk about what happened.  And decide how to report it.  But she had made it clear even in her silence that she wasn't ready.  He let her be and settled onto the couch to play a video game for a little while, pouring himself a whiskey to steady his frayed nerves.

Liv came back down about an hour later.  She stood in the hallway by the entrance to the living room.  She stood still and watched him like she was still trying to figure out how to say whatever it was she wanted to say.

"Are you okay?" asked Ravi, after the silence between them stretched to an uncomfortable length.

Her breath hitched.  She squared her shoulders and took a deep breath, steeling her resolve.  "Please don't ever do that again," she said.

Ravi blinked.  He set aside his game controller and leaned forward in his seat.  "Do what?" he asked.

She put her hands on her hips.  "You know what, Ravi," she said.

He tilted his head in confusion.  "I really don't," he said, studying her face as if it might hold the answer.

She took a step forward.  "I could have killed you!"  When tears sprang to her eyes Ravi vaulted to his feet, ready to hold her.  She put her hands up to ward him off.  "If you get mortally wounded, I can't save you the way I did Major.  If you rush into danger...  If I'm the danger..."  She covered her face with her hands and sobbed.

Ravi took the last long step toward her and wrapped her in his arms.  She let him come.  He gently guided her to the couch and sat down with her in his arms.  "Oh, Liv..."  He stroked her hair.

She pulled back enough to look at his face.  "You need to run away when I'm raged out, Ravi," she said.  "My control... it's not as good as you seem to think."

He worried his lip with the tip of his tongue.  "Liv... in a situation like tonight, I will never leave you," he said, looking right into her eyes.  "I'm not afraid of you..."

"You should be!" she cried, interrupting him.

He started again.  "I'm not afraid of you," he said.  "And I will never knowingly leave you in danger.  If I die in the service of that end, you should know me well enough to know I did what wanted to do."

"Ravi, don't you dare," she breathed.  She shifted to put her arms around his neck and dropped her head onto his shoulder.  "Don't you die for me."

He held her tightly.  "I'm not planning on trying to die," he said.  "But I mean it, Liv.  I will never leave you in danger.  I couldn't live with myself."

"And if you die, I couldn't live with myself!" she cried.  "And if I killed you..."

"You won't," he said.

She collapsed against him in chest heaving sobs.  Ravi rocked her in his arms, a few tears silently rolling down his cheeks to mingle with hers.

xxx

Ravi stumbled down the stairs at 5 AM the next morning.  Liv had been gone from the bed when he woke to use the restroom.  He could hear the TV on downstairs.  He leaned blearily on the wall by the front door and peered into the living room.

"Are you watching 'Sleepless in Seattle' at 5 AM?" he asked.

Liv was sitting on the floor with a bowl full of Hellfire Cheesy Puffs, close to the TV so she could keep the volume low.  "It's 'You've Got Mail', actually," she said.

He gave her a tired but bemused smile.  "Why?" he asked.

"I woke up with the incredible need to watch sappy movies," she said.  She indicated a few DVDs scattered next to her.  "I've already done Sleepless in Seattle.  Up next is When Harry Met Sally."

He went and flopped onto the couch.  "Oh, I love that movie," he said, reaching for the remote to turn up the volume.  "Come share your cheesy puffs."

Liv came over and Ravi scooted as far over as he could in his position laying on the couch.  He held out his arm so she could tuck herself in beside him.  When she did, he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her balance, his other hand already reaching for a cheesy puff.

She leaned her head on his shoulder as Tom Hanks and Meg Ryan negotiated the fits and starts of their blossoming romance.  Ravi was snoring lightly in her ear as the movie ended.  She snuggled closer, resting her head on his chest, and wondered, as Tom Hanks’ character had, what it would be like if they'd met under different circumstances.  If she was just Liv Moore, surgeon and he was just Ravi Chakrabarti, scientist.  If he'd never been her boss.  If she wasn't a zombie.  If they hadn't met in a morgue.  She was asleep long before her musings had any answers.

xxx

**Wet, Hot, And Late**

_August 4, 2016_

"Fuck!" Liv squawked, nearly tumbling off the couch in a panic.  The clock on the BluRay player said 8:57 AM.

Ravi started awake at her exclamation.  "What?  What's wrong?" he asked in a daze.

"I'm going to be late," she said.  "You're already late."

He came fully awake, sitting up on the couch in one swift movement.  He had to catch hold of Liv to keep from knocking her to the floor as he shifted.  "Shit," he grumbled, looking at the clock.  He looked down at her.  "I'll put on the coffee if you want to take the first shower," he said.  "Like, the fastest shower of your life."

She nodded and took off up the stairs like a rocket.  Ravi went into the kitchen and set the coffee maker going, then got down two travel mugs and a couple of protein bars.  Liv had actually found a brand that had hot peppers in it.  He bet she'd be glad of it this morning.  Five minutes later he heard the water turn off in the shower upstairs and smiled.

He poured fresh coffee into the two mugs and doctored it the way they each preferred it.  He snapped the lids on and set Liv's spicy protein bar on top of hers to identify it later.  Then he jogged up the stairs for his own shower.

Liv was in her room getting dressed.  Ravi grabbed a fresh towel and kicked the bathroom door shut behind him as he hurried into the shower.  He was nearly done when he heard a light tap on the door.  Liv cracked the door open so she could speak to him.  "Do you mind if I brush my teeth real quick while you finish up?" she asked.

He chuckled from the shower.  "Go right ahead," he said.  He finished rinsing the shampoo out of his hair and grabbed his conditioner.  He rubbed a little into his beard and some into his hair then rinsed again.  He turned off the water.

"I'm nearly done," Liv mumbled around her toothbrush.

"Could you pass me my towel?" he asked, sticking one hand out from the shower curtain.

She grabbed his towel from the countertop by the sink and put it in his reaching hand.  "Thanks," he said, from the sound of it burying his face in the towel as he spoke.

Liv set her toothbrush back in its holder and wiped her mouth with her hand.  She ran her fingers through her hair to neaten it.  She jumped slightly when Ravi pulled back the shower curtain, the towel tied securely around his hips.

Part of Liv wanted to run.  She'd been about to leave the room anyway.  But she literally couldn't look away.  If she turned around, she'd be facing him head-on.  As it was, she was viewing him in the mirror that took up most of the bathroom wall.  She swallowed.  He looked... beautiful.

Ravi was running his fingers through his hair.  "There's nothing for it," he said.  "I'll have to dry my hair before we go.  I refuse to use a man-bun to keep my hair out of my face in the lab."  He didn't seem to have noticed her staring.

His hair was a sopping mess.  His beard was damp and glistening in the warm light from the bathroom fixtures.  She licked her lips as she watched a few drops of water shake loose from the sparse hairs on his upper chest and roll down his chest toward his navel and the line of hairs below it that descended into his towel.

He looked strong though softer than the gym obsessed Major.  She had the impulse to use her tongue to trace the path those water droplets had taken.  Ravi, still unaware of her attention, was plugging in his hair dryer.  "There's coffee the way you like it downstairs in a travel mug," he said, combing his hair back off of his forehead.  "Yours is the one under your kind of protein bar.  I'll be down in a few minutes to drive you to work."  With that, he turned on the hairdryer.

The noise brought her back to her senses.  She gave him a stiff nod and stepped past him to the bathroom door.  She took one last look at the way the muscles of his back flexed as he leaned over the sink to dry his hair.  Taking a gulp of air, she opened the door and hurried down the hall to her room.

She ducked inside and shut the door, leaning her back against it.  She took a few deep breaths.  "What the hell, Liv?" she muttered.  "Ravi's just the same as he's always been.  You always thought he was nice looking in a geeky sort of way, but perving on him when he gets out of the shower is just ridiculous.  You and Ravi aren't like that."

She could feel her heart beating in her chest, far faster than 10 beats per minute.  "Pull yourself together," she said.  "Think beige.  Pull out that part of this brain.  Beige!"

She rubbed her temples and took a few more steadying breaths before grabbing her bag and heading down to the kitchen for that coffee.

xxx

**You Want Something Done, Ask A Busy Woman**

"You wanted to see me, sir?" asked Peyton Charles. She felt a resounding sense of deja vu, standing again in the doorway of the acting District Attorney, Alfred Sneed.

"Yes, Miss Charles," he said, getting to his feet this time to wave her inside.  "Shut the door," he said.

She came in, shutting the door behind her.  "What's the matter?" she asked, taking in his distressed and slightly disheveled look.

"Harry Thorne has filed three separate motions to throw out the case against Calum McHale," said Mr. Sneed.  "They all have to do with zombies.  The ADA I assigned to this case is floundering.  He's in way over his head."

Peyton frowned.  "Harry's rough to go up against," she agreed.

"But you've gone up against him in two zombie legal cases, and won," he said.

Peyton shifted her weight.  "I don't know that I completely won," she said.  "The judge is still reviewing all of Olivia Moore's old cases.  They're still trying zombie detectives in the public eye."

"You kept Don Watts in jail where he belongs," Sneed reminded her.  "That's got to get under old Harry's skin."  Peyton looked dubious.  "You've got Harry in a corner, Miss Charles.  You know far more about zombie-ism than he does.  What would I have to do to get you to come back from the mayor's office for one last case?"

Peyton bit her lip.  "I'm absolutely swamped in the mayor's office," she said.  "In the spare time I don't have, I'm helping zombies file discrimination lawsuits.  I honestly haven't slept more than four hours a night since the zombie apocalypse began."

"We need the best," he said.

"I'm hardly your best ADA," she protested.

"You're the best advocate for zombies.  You know their struggles," he said.  "The legal precedents that this case sets have very far-reaching implications."

Peyton closed her eyes and sighed.  Squaring her shoulders and making herself even taller, she opened her eyes.  "If I fall asleep in court, it will look so bad for you," she said, her mouth quirking upward into a smile.  "But you're right about the legal implications.  And I do like kicking Harry's butt.  Have the files sent to my office.  I'll get right on it."

Alfred Sneed smiled.  "I knew we could count on you, Miss Charles," he said.

xxx

"Well, it's about time," said Clive when Liv rushed into the squad room.

"Sorry," said Liv, coming to stand beside his desk.  "I overslept. Hi Jimmy," she said to the man seated in the chair next to Clive's desk.

"I found our maid," said Clive.  "Your buddy Ken was very helpful when I called for that info.  Frankly, he was surprised we didn't already have her name.  It should have been in the public record file Miss Hardy gave us a few days ago."

"Weird," said Liv.  "An oversight, or something she didn't want us to find out?"

"Won't know until we get there," said Clive.  "You ready to go?  It's a bit of drive.  She lives in an apartment all the way up in Bitter Lake."

"I'm ready," she said, flashing Clive a winning smile.

The trip from headquarters to the Bitter Lake neighborhood took them about thirty-five minutes.  They left the station at the end of the morning rush hour in the walled city of Seattle.

"This is not a bad apartment building to rent in," said Liv.  "I'm thinking her salary is a little higher than the average maid."

"Well, she must have been held in high regard," said Jimmy.  "Wealthy hedge fund guys don't always leave such generous inheritance to their household staff."

"Fair enough," said Clive.  "Holly McDermott lives on the fourth floor with her husband.  She's expecting us."

The lobby didn't have a doorman, but when they buzzed Holly's apartment, she let them up right away.

"Welcome," she said.  "Can I get any of you something to drink?  Tea? Coffee?"

"No thank you, Mrs. McDermott," said Clive.

She led them to a small but tidy living room and they all sat down.  "Just awful what's happened to Charlie and Mary Ellen," she said.  "Absolutely devastating.  I feel like I practically raised them.  I've worked for the Pearson's since Mary Ellen was seven years old.  Their mother passed away when she was fifteen.  She always looked to me for womanly advice after that."

"I'm sorry for your loss," said Liv.  "You must have been close."

Holly stood and fetched a picture of the mantlepiece.  "This is us at the Washington State Fair down in Puyallup, in oh... about 1993," she said.  She handed them the picture that showed a very young Charlie Pearson riding a pony while his sister and Holly walked alongside.

After they'd all had a look, Liv carried the picture back to the mantle.  It was a small framed picture of a young blonde woman a few pictures over that made her stop dead.  "Mrs. McDermott," she said.  "How do you know Samantha Hardy?"  She picked up the picture and brought it over.  It couldn't have been more than two years old.  Her haircut was a little different, but there was absolutely no mistaking it.  The photo was of Samantha Hardy.

Holly looked uncomfortable.  She looked down, embarrassed.  "She's my daughter," she said at last.  "My... biological daughter, I mean.  I was young and unmarried when I had her in 1994.  I gave her up for adoption.  She looked me up last year.  That's her graduation photo from the University of Washington.  Very bright girl.  She's a paralegal now."

"You must be very proud," said Clive.  She nodded uncomfortably.  "Would it surprise you to know that we have Miss Hardy in custody for the murder of Mary Ellen Pearson?"

Holly gasped and covered her mouth, tears springing to her eyes.  "No! She wouldn't," she said.  She put her head in her hands in despair.

"Now, what would your daughter, that you gave up for adoption 22 years ago, have against the Pearson's?" asked Clive.  "At first we thought, maybe she was sleeping with Charlie Pearson.  He did have a lot of lovers."

Holly McDermott looked up, the picture of anguish.  "She wouldn't do that," she said.  "She knew not to.  She... she wouldn't hurt them.  She knew I loved them like my own children."

"What did you mean when you said she knew not to sleep with Charlie Pearson?" asked Jimmy.  "Did you warn her about his philandering?"

"No, nothing like that," said Holly.  "She knew not to sleep with Charlie because she was his sister."  The revelation shocked everyone to silence.  Holly sobbed into her hands quietly.  "She wouldn't hurt them," she repeated over and over to herself.

Liv put her hand on Holly's shoulder comfortingly.  Eventually, Holly composed herself enough to look at them again.

"I'm going to need you to tell us everything," said Clive.  "If Samantha is innocent, the information you provide could clear her.  When was the last time you saw Samantha?"

"It's been several months," said Holly.  "We had lunch the end of April.  For her birthday."

"And I'm guessing that Charles Pearson Senior was Samantha's father," said Clive.

Holly nodded.  "His wife was very ill," she said.  "It took such a toll on Charles.  We sort of fell together when he needed comfort.  It was hard for all of us.  Mrs. Pearson was a lovely woman."

Jimmy looked askance.  "So you had an affair with her husband?" he asked.

"Please don't judge me for a 23-year-old mistake," said Holly.  "We were both seeking comfort.  We found it in each other."

"But then you got pregnant," said Liv.

"We were sure news of our affair would kill Mrs. Pearson," said Holly.  "Charles paid for me to go away for a few months, so I could have the baby.  We knew we couldn't keep her.  Charles had two children already and they were going through such devastation watching their mother fade away.  We gave her up in a closed adoption.  The records were supposed to remain sealed, but she met a private detective in her criminology class.  She helped her find me."

"Did Charles Pearson Senior know that you'd been in contact with your estranged daughter?" asked Liv.

"No," said Holly.

"But she knew Charles Pearson was her father... a man worth over a billion dollars?" asked Liv.

Holly just nodded sadly.

Clive and Liv looked at each other.  "That's a hell of a motive," he said softly.  She nodded.

"Mrs. McDermott, can we call someone to be with you?  Your husband, perhaps?" asked Clive.  Her extreme distress made him leery to leave her alone.

Holly took out her phone and called her husband.  Liv and Clive and Jimmy waited with her for him to come home from work to be with her.  As they headed back to the police headquarters, Clive said, "We'll need to get DNA on Samantha Hardy to confirm her parentage."

"Her lawyer won't make that easy," said Liv.

"You don't suppose she left a hairbrush at work or something?" asked Jimmy.

"That's brilliant," said Liv.  "Clive, we need to make a quick stop to talk to Ken."

xxx

**I Would Do Anything For Love, But I Won't Do That**

Evan Moore dropped tiredly into the chair across the table from his boyfriend.

"You okay?" asked Adam.  He'd been surprised when Evan had asked to meet him at the campus food court for lunch.  UW wasn't exactly the best place to hang out for non-students.

"They've scheduled my surgery," said Evan.  "Week from Monday."

"I'm sorry, honey," said Adam.  "But, god willing, this surgery is going to make you feel so much better."

"Or, you know, it could kill me," Evan said morosely.

Adam's eyes narrowed.  "Don't talk like that," he said.  "It's considered a low-risk surgery."

"They're drilling into my fucking skull," Evan said, harshly.  "Excuse me if that doesn't seem low-risk to me."

Adam frowned.  "Evan, you're going to be fine," he said.

Evan leaned forward so no one else could hear what he was about to say.  "Turn me," he said.  "We could finally be together again.  That seems so much better than holes in my brain."

Adam's expression was pained.  "I can't do that. Ev," he said softly.  "Please don't ask that."

"I'm begging you," said Evan.  "You know I'd never tell who turned me.  You wouldn't get in trouble."

"It's not that," said Adam.  "Evan, you don't know what you're asking.  Being a zombie is horrible.  Being a zombie with protesters all over campus is worse.  I wouldn't wish this on my worst enemy, much less the man I love."

Evan gave him a pleading look.  "Please," he begged.

Adam got up from the table.  "Evan, I can't.  I won't," he said.  He gave his love one last look before jogging off and disappearing into a crowd of students.

Evan watched him go with tears in his eyes.

xxx

"Hello, I'm Dr. Eva Moore," said Eva.  She held out a hand to shake.  "You must be Mr. DeBeers."

Blaine stood and shook her hand.  "Call me Blaine.  My friend, Candice Baker," Blaine said, introducing the woman at his side.  "And this is Maisy."

Eva squatted down to shake the little girl's hand.  "Hi Maisy, it's nice to meet you."  Maisy ducked behind Candy's legs shyly but peeked around at the friendly doctor.  She eventually touched Eva's hand.  "Maisy, I'm a doctor.  I'm going to run some tests," said Eva.  "I do need to draw blood, so that will be a tiny pinch.  But I promise none of the other tests will hurt.  Is it okay if I run them?"

Maisy looked apprehensive.  Finally, she nodded.  Eva led the trio back into her office.

"Ravi briefed you on her situation?" Blaine asked.

"He did," said Eva.  She pulled Blaine aside.  "I understand you are trying to figure out whether to turn her before turning her over to the authorities?"

Blaine nodded.  "More or less," he said.  "Whoever sent her to us did it so she would live."

"I understand," said Eva.  "I'll take blood.  Give her a neurological workup and a CT scan.  We should have answers for you soon."

xxx

**Maid Fertile**

"It's nice to see you again, Miss Hardy," said Clive, coming in to take a seat in front of her and her lawyer.  Liv followed him in.  Jimmy opted to watch the proceedings from the viewing room.

"We understand why you did it," said Liv, taking a seat.

"What possible motive could you think my client has for murdering clients of her own law firm?  A law firm where she is a valued member of the team and where she's already been promised a job when she completes law school?" asked Brandt Stone, steepling his fingers on the table in front of him.  He smiled his usual smug smile.

"Do you want to tell him, or should we?" asked Liv, looking into Samantha Hardy's eyes.

Samantha Hardy scowled but remained silent.

"It must have been hard, finding out that it wasn't just your father who wanted you put up for adoption to protect his family," said Liv.  "Finding out your mother was more interested in protecting his children than raising you must have hurt.  Being shut out of your share of a billion-dollar trust... well, that was just the icing on the cake."

Samantha Hardy paled but Brandt put a hand on her arm to steady her.  "You're talking in riddles, Dr. Moore," he said.  "This soap opera you've concocted... what proof have you got?"

"We have a sworn statement from Holly McDermott stating that you are her biological daughter," said Clive.  "She also swore that Charles Pearson Senior, recently deceased billionaire, was your biological father."

"I could swear my Shiba Inu was a descendant of that train station dog in Japan," said Brant Stone.  "It doesn't make it true."

"Hatchi was an Akita," said Liv, giving Brandt a withering glare.

"Whatever," he said.  "My point remains the same."

"We also got your hairbrush from Ken Abramson at the law firm of Abramson, Lester & Holt," said Liv.  "When we told him why you killed them..."

"Hold on, " said Brandt.  "My client is charged with the death of Mary Ellen Pearson, no one else!"

"We're confident those charges will be amended shortly," said Clive.  "Based on the evidence collected at both crime scenes and the sample of Miss Hardy's DNA currently being run by forensics.  It's going to show a familial match to Charlie and Mary Ellen Pearson.  We're also willing to bet it will match a blonde hair at the Charlie Pearson crime scene."

"What I don't understand is this," said Liv.  "You could have proven at any point that you were entitled to part of that inheritance.  Your DNA would have told the story.  We've seen Charles Senior's will.  It simply says the funds are to be split evenly among his children.  And knowing Mary Ellen, she'd have welcomed you with open arms.  She was, by all accounts, a loving big sister.  You could have had a family.  The way you tracked your mother down, we know that was important to you.  Growing up a poor, lonely foster kid like you did."

"You know nothing about me," Samantha snapped.  Brandt tried to stop her by putting a firm hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged him off.  "Why would I want to be part of a family that threw me away because of optics?"

"Shut your mouth," said Brandt.

"Why?" snapped Samantha.  "They already know enough.  But do they know that my mother was too stupid to see how she was being used by a powerful man?  That to his dying breath he never regretted what he did to her... or to me?"

"I'm suddenly thinking we need to know more about how Charles Senior died," said Liv.

"Oh, please," said Samantha.  "That bastard got what he deserved.  Did you know I have two other siblings?  Full blooded siblings, he had with my mother and convinced her to give up for his image.  I have a fourteen-year-old sister they put up for adoption in Oregon as a newborn.  And a ten-year-old brother they left in France.  Because Charles was 'afraid' of how it would affect his real children.  When I confronted him about it, he said he would change the wording of the will.  That we'd never see a dime.  He was going to make sure all of that money went to his son who would have used it on hookers, and his daughter who was raised to be just like my stupid mother and give up anything for your one true love.  You do what you want with me, but you fucking make sure my real siblings get the inheritance they deserve.  They shouldn't have to grow up in the hell that I did."

Liv and Clive looked at each other wide-eyed.  Brandt Stone rested his forehead in his hand wearily.

xxx

"Maisy, why don't you go play with those toys over there," Eva suggested, indicating a small playroom just a few feet from her office.  "We'll be right here.  But we need to talk about boring grown-up things."

Maisy nodded.  She toddled into the playroom, her path zigzagging back and forth.

"What's the word, Doc?" asked Blaine, watching the child's unsteady walk with trepidation.

Eva guided Candy and Blaine into her office, where they could watch Maisy playing through a window.  "It's bad," said Eva.  "She has a large inoperable tumor in her frontal lobe pressing on her primary motor cortex.  More tests could tell us the type, or how fast it's growing, but the outcome is the same.  It will kill her as things stand now, in less than a month.  Two months if she's really lucky.  Her walking will get worse until she can't walk at all.  She'll have awful headaches.  She'll probably go blind.  Eventually, she won't be able to keep her food down."

"So we should turn her," said Candy.  Blaine covered his mouth with his hand and watched the little girl play.

"It's not that simple," said Eva.  "The tumor has already caused damage.  Even if turning her stops the progression, there's no telling what her life would be like.  She may never talk.  I'm not sure if her motor functions would improve.  There's so much we don't know.  And she may have to be a zombie forever."

"But if we turn her, she'll live," said Candy.  "She'll have a chance."

Eva sighed but nodded.  "But she could be stuck as a zombie forever.  And she'll need extra care to survive if zombie-ism doesn't cure her cancer and improve her motor functions.  Care that CPS is not known for being good at."

"I'll take care of her," said Candy.

"What would you do, Dr. Moore?" Blaine asked.

"I honestly don't know," she said.  "My oath is to first do no harm.  But it's arguable whether forcing her to become a zombie is more harmful.  But it does give her her only chance."

xxx

"I'm surprised to see you back so soon," said Ken Abramson when Liv walked into his office.  He looked up at the secretary chasing Liv down.  "It's alright, Stan.  She's welcome."

Liv offered him a small smile and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk.  She watched the secretary give Ken a short nod and head back out to his desk at reception.

"What can I do for you, Dr. Moore?" asked Ken.

"Call me Liv, please," said Liv.  "It sounds cliche, but Dr. Moore is my mother."

Ken chuckled mildly.  "Alright, then, Liv," he said.  "What can I do for you?"

She handed him a file.  "There's a fair amount of Samantha's statement that will be of interest to you as the executors of the Pearson estate.  Mr. Pearson had three other children, all with the maid, Holly McDermott.  Samantha was one of them.  Her PI's information is in the file.  She'll help you locate the other two.  I've already spoken with her."

Ken Abramson blinked.  "Good lord," he said.  He opened the file and flipped through it.  "We'll work with Ms. Mars to find the two children right away."

"Thank you," said Liv.  She stood to go.

"I don't suppose it would be proper for me to ask you out?" asked Ken.

Liv smiled.  "Not until Samantha pleads out before a judge," said Liv.  She shrugged a little.  "And you should probably also know I'm on Mary Ellen's brain right now, so how would you know which of us was saying yes?"

He smiled warmly.  "So... I'll call you?"

Liv nodded, though she felt a small pang in her gut.  "Give me a couple weeks for these brains to settle down," she said, suddenly picturing Ravi as he'd looked coming out of the shower.  "They're a little intense."

"Fair enough," said Ken.  "You take care.  And thank you for bringing this matter to my attention."

xxx

"I need to know what the brain situation is," said Mayor Floyd Baracus.  "People have noticed they get fewer tubes at a time.  They're starting to get scared."

"That's actually what I came to talk to you about, Mr. Mayor," said Chase Graves.  "They should be scared.  The brain shortage is reaching crisis levels.  At the current rate, we have brains coming in, we've got a month before we run dry.  Two if we can get people to adhere to a rationing plan."

Floyd's eyes grew large.  "A month?"  He swallowed.

"The good news is our company has been co-funding research into synthetic brains," said Chase.  "So far, the results are very promising.  We'll run rationing reminders on every station.  Give our scientists a little more time.  We should be able to improve our brain supply."

"These synthetics... they work just like human brains?" asked Baracus.  "They'll keep zombies coherent?  Stop them from going Romero?"

"Research says yes, but they're still perfecting it for rats," said Chase.  "We start human zombie testing next week."

"That soon?  Excellent," said Baracus, wringing his hands.

"But we'll need your help sugar coating the rationing of brain tubes," said Chase.  "The people of this city look to you for guidance, Mr. Mayor."

"Understood," said Floyd.

There was a knock at the partially open door of the Mayor's office.  Floyd looked up.  "Oh, Peyton, come in," he said.

"It was good to speak with you again," said Chase, reaching out to shake Floyd's hand.  He excused himself as Peyton came in and sat down.  Floyd shut the door behind him.

"What did our wanna be dictator want?" asked Peyton.

Floyd flopped heavily into his chair with a sigh.  "The brain shortage is growing," he said.  "We're going to be on strict rationing of brain tubes and he needs me to help sell it."

"Well, fuck," said Peyton.

Floyd smiled at her.  "Well put, Miss Charles," he said.  "There is some positive news on the shortage.  Mr. Graves has scientists working on a synthetic brain replacement.  It begins testing with human zombies next week.  It's been promising with zombie rats."

"Well, that's awesome news if it's true," said Peyton.  "I don't take anything that man says at face value.  I just don't trust him."

"I don't either," said Floyd.  "But under the circumstances, what choice have we got?"

"Less than none," said Peyton.  "Speaking of zombie problems, the acting district attorney has begged me to take the Hayden and Callum McHale case.  I've told him I would.  The legal implications of the defendant's defense are far reaching in our little slice of hell."

"That they are," Floyd agreed.  "Take some time to prep.  And for god sakes, get some sleep.  You're doing the job of five lawyers and ten mayoral chiefs of staff."

Peyton laughed.  "Sleep?  What's that?"

"I'm serious, Peyton," he said.  "Seattle needs you alive.  You're killing yourself with all this extra work."  She smiled indulgently at him.  "I don't know what Seattle would do without you," he said.  "I know I wouldn't be half the mayor I am without your help."

"Thanks, Floyd," she said.  "I'll try to remember to sleep at some point."

xxx

"Ravi, come here," called Liv from the living room.  "They're having a special news bulletin."

Ravi came in from the kitchen, still drying his hands on a dish towel.  He set it aside on the coffee table and sat down next to her on the couch.

The screen cut to Johnny Frost.  "With us in the studio for this special news bulletin is Seattle Mayor, Floyd Baracus," said Johnny.

The camera panned to Floyd.  "Citizens of Seattle," he began.  "We have been receiving fewer brains than we anticipated from the United States.  Now, this is not a time to panic.  We have plans in place for just such an emergency.  We are tripling our outreach about brain donations.  And scientists are working round the clock on a substitute food source.  There is no need for alarm.  However, a zombie only needs to eat half a brain tube a day to remain a fully functioning individual.  We ask that you limit yourself to this amount.  Strict rationing will be in effect at the brain tube dispensaries.  If we all work together, we'll all get through this together."

"Thank you, Mayor Baracus," said Johnny.  The camera panned back to him.  "We'll be replaying your message throughout the evening and in the coming days.  Now, we resume our scheduled television program."

The television cut back to a rerun of Will & Grace.  Liv muted it.  "That didn't sound promising," she said.

"Bright side," said Ravi.  "You have a bunch of extra brain tubes stashed away.  Since you get most of your meals at the morgue."

"Yeah, bright side for me," said Liv.  "What about the other million plus zombies in Seattle?"

Ravi ran his fingers through his hair uncomfortably.  "I'm honestly trying not to think about it," he said.  "I did make a friend in the synthetic brain department.  She said things were going well there."  

"Just the same, I think I'll be doing half brain tube, half Mary Ellen until I'm out," she said.  "Waste not and all that."

"Not a bad idea," said Ravi.  "Mild effects made milder by dilution.  And at least synthetic brains are coming along.  Meanwhile, I'm making no progress on recreating tainted utopium."

She patted his hand sympathetically.  "You'll get there," she said.  "What's that you always say?  Science is a marathon, not a sprint!"

He chuckled bitterly.  "Something like that," he said.

"So was she cute?" Liv asked.

Ravi looked at her sideways.  "Was who cute?" he asked.

"Your new friend in synthetic brains," she said, smiling slyly.

"No," he said, automatically.  "Well, actually, yes.  But I didn't really notice.  I didn't even think much about it until you asked."

She laughed.  "You're off your game, Playah," she said.

He tilted his head and rolled his eyes.  "No game to be off," he said.  "As you well know.  Nabila is human, so there's nothing for it."  He reached for the remote and turned the volume back up as Johnny Frost returned to the screen for the eleven o'clock news.

The first story of the night was a repeat of the mayor's message.  Then the weather.  A little chilly for Seattle in August.  A light jacket might be needed the next few evenings.

"In other local news," said Johnny Frost.  "Nomix, a local group committed to the segregation of humans and zombies has filed for a permit to hold a rally next Wednesday, August 10, in the evening, in Westlake Park off of Pike Street.  Their stated goal is for intelligent discourse about the peaceful and mutual separation of humans and zombies."

Liv sighed.  "Great," she said.  "Just what Seattle needs.  A segregationist rally."

"I'm sure there will be counter-protests," said Ravi.  He smiled a little.  "We should go," he said brightly.

She looked at him sideways.  "Seriously?"

"Of course, seriously," he said.  "I don't shy away from the chance to stand up for what I believe in.  And Lord knows, you don't."

"We're the media's favorite human-zombie power couple," Liv said dryly.  "What could go wrong at a segregationist rally?"

He chuckled.  "All the more reason," he said.

"I'll think about it, okay?" she asked.

He put an arm around her.  "Of course," he said.

She leaned into the hug, taking in how good he smelled and how warm he felt.  And for a moment, she didn't try to talk herself out of feeling the peace cuddling with Ravi brought her.

xxx

As they prepared the restaurant for opening that evening, Don E turned up the music and danced with Maisy on his hip as he placed battery operated candles on each table.  She giggled.  When he left to go tend to his bar, Tanner had Maisy eat chicken fingers he had the chef make special at the restaurant's bar while he set up for his shift.

She yawned and started to doze at the bar.  "Maisy, I think it's time for you to go to bed," said Candy.  She paused in her task of folding cloth napkins to go lift Maisy down from her bar stool.

"Come here, kiddo," said Blaine.  "I'll take you up and tuck you in."  Candy flashed him a warm smile.  Blaine held out his arms for the little girl.  She grinned and began to toddle the ten feet over to him zigzagging as usual.

About five feet from Blaine, she clutched her head and whimpered.  She stumbled, landing hard on her bottom.  She began to cry.

Blaine went and picked her up, rubbing her back as he carried her up the stairs to Candy's room.  "It's okay," he murmured.  "I've got you."

Blaine sat down in the rocking chair, Maisy curled up against his chest.  He rocked her until she fell asleep.  When he was sure she was out he stared at the pale skin of her arm.  With a sigh, he ran his thumbnail across her skin, leaving a red scratch in its wake.

xxx

**Fake It Til You Make It**

_August 10, 2016_

Dr. Hanada pushed a small cart in front of her, laden with coolers of synthetic brain substitute.  She stopped in front of the cure research lab and rang the bell as her ID didn't get her into someone else's lab.

Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti's face lit up when he saw her through the lab's clear airlock doors.  He scanned his ID badge to let her in.  "It's lovely to see you again, Dr. Hanada," he said.  "What have you got there?"

She grinned.  "Special delivery for your zombie rats," she said.  "Synthetic brain replacement."

"Fantastic," said Ravi.  He turned back over his shoulder.  "Madison, come take a look at this," he called.

His lab assistant and full-time rat caretaker came out of the rat room to join them.  She smiled at Dr. Hanada.  "Madison Watts, Animal Care Specialist," she said, shaking her hand.

"Nabila Hanada, synthetic brains," said Dr. Hanada.  "Our rats have been doing well on our brain substitute for well over a week.  So I brought you some to feed your rats.  Dr. Chakrabarti said you were facing a shortage."

Madison nodded.  "He's not wrong," she said.  "I'll take these back and bring you back the cart.  Do they need to be refrigerated at a specific temperature, or will common refrigeration do?"

"Basic refrigeration will be fine," said Dr. Hanada.

"Thank you," said Madison, and disappeared into the rat room with the cart.

"Yes, thank you very much," said Ravi.  "This will be an immense help."

"You're quite welcome," said Dr. Hanada.

xxx

“Remember, keep a low profile,” said Angus McDonough.  “We’re not ready to start a war with those thugs.  But many of our zombie brothers and sisters will be at the counter-protest.  Slip them the tracts if you can.  Let’s spread the good news!”

A cheer rose from his congregation.

“You can pick up stacks of the tracts from the ushers as you exit.  Go in peace, my friends,” said Angus.  He watched his congregation file out with a smug smile playing across his features.  A voice from the side of the stage made him jump.

“Father Risorgimento… really?”

Angus turned to face the newcomer.  And a grin split his face.  “Freida!  You are a sight for sore eyes, my friend.  I thought for sure you’d be long gone from Seattle.”

The older woman smiled.  “Alas, with my current heart rate, the entire army frowns on that,” she said.  She looked around.  “This place looks so rundown from the outside.  But you’ve really outdone yourself in here.”

“By design,” he said.  “Eventually we might fix up the outside of the theater, but for now it provides some added cover.  Who would suspect how big the congregation is becoming with an exterior like that?”

She cocked her head.  “Well thought,” she said.  She looked around to make sure they were now alone.  Taking several steps closer to him she asked, “So, don’t tell me becoming a zombie actually made you find religion?  What are you really up to?”

Angus smiled.  “Come up to my office where we can speak freely,” he said.  “I’ll tell you all about it.”

xxx

Brandon Rye used his key card and went through the laboratory airlock into the cure/vaccine research lab.

Ravi was in the rat room watching his zombie rats chowing down on synthetic brains when Madison patted his arm to get his attention.  "There's someone here," she said softly.  "I don't know who he is, but he let himself in."

Ravi looked up and out the windows of the rat room.  "Oh," he said.  "That's our reclusive CEO.  Come on.  I'll introduce you."

They went out together to greet Brandon Rye.  "Mr. Rye," said Ravi.  "How lovely to see you."  He shook his hand.  "This is Madison Watts, my animal care specialist."  Madison smiled and held out her hand to shake.  Brandon Rye did so, a bit absently.

"How is the research going, Dr. Chakrabarti?" Mr. Rye asked.

"We've had some success recreating the tainted utopium compound that, when combined with Max Rager, turned our original zombies," said Ravi.  "Our current formula successfully turned some zebrafish already.  Would you like to see them?"

Brandon Rye smiled.  "I certainly would," he said.

Ravi led him to the fish room.  There were several dozen tanks set up and a complete research facility zebra danio breeding system.  Several tanks had fish at various stages of their life cycle, displaying their natural silver and black stripes and silver eyes.

Ravi waved him over to a tank further into the room.  The fish in it were the size and shape of adult zebra danios, about 2 inches in length and slender.  But instead of displaying the usual markings, these fish were a translucent white.  Many of their internal organs were slightly visible through their skin.  And their eyes were a startling red.

"Fascinating," said Mr. Rye.  "And what are you feeding them?  Fish brains?"

"They did eat the fish that were slowest to turn," Ravi admitted.  "But we've been feeding them a slurry of human brains.  Basically, brains in a food processor.  They only require a few drops a day.  They've been doing well.  We'll see if they like synthetics.  Dr. Hanada brought us synthetics to feed my zombie rats from my previous research."

"So, now you have zombie fish," said Brandon Rye.  "What's the next step?"

"We see if we can replicate it in rats with the same formula," said Ravi.  "Then we run their DNA and compare it to my zombie rats from before.  If it matches, we've got the tainted utopium right and can use it to create the cure.  And the vaccine."

"Excellent," said Rye.  "Keep me posted."  He shook Ravi's hand again and headed back out of the lab.

xxx

**Can't Fight This Feeling**

"I can't believe you talked me into coming to this shit show," said Liv.  She was leaning her head on the window in the front passenger seat of Ravi's car.

"Language, Olivia," said her mother from the back seat.  "We're a mixed human and zombie family.  Going to the counter-protest is our civic duty."

"Says the woman who won't be immediately recognized by every reporter in Seattle," Liv grumbled.

"Don't be dramatic," said Ravi, reaching over from the driver's seat to poke her in the ribs.  "Besides, we want them to recognize you.  All the good you do for humans and these fools want to keep you away from us?  Not bloody likely."

Liv laughed mildly.  "Oh, fine," she said.

"Also," said Ravi.  "I have it on good authority that your two best mates are human.  Admit it, you'd miss us?"

Liv laughed harder.  "Alright, you win," she said.  "I'll go make my presence known."

"Honestly, I bet there will be more of us non-segregationists than them," said Evan, sitting next to his mother in the back.  "I mean, Seattle is a big place.  I feel like these guys are the fringe of the fringe."

"Here's hoping," said Liv.  "Where's Adam this evening?  You guys would make a great example couple for the papers.  Then you won't make fun of me for all the attention I'm getting."

Evan got quiet.  "We... we had a falling out," he said.  "I'm hoping it blows over, but... I'm not sure it will."

"Oh," said Liv.  "I'm sorry to hear that."

"I'm sure it will work out," said Ravi.  "He really seemed quite taken with you."

Evan made a noncommittal noise from the backseat.

"Traffic is getting worse the closer we get," said Ravi.  "Lots of people heading to this rally on one side or another."

Liv checked the map on her phone.  "We're about eight blocks away," she said.  "Maybe you better park now while there are still some spaces."

Ravi swerved slightly to dodge a bicycle that had come out of nowhere.  "Yeah, you might be right," he said.

He barely made it into the last parking spot on the block.  The lady who had been trying to cut him off flipped him the bird and sped away.  "Rude," Ravi grumbled, his lip curling in disgust.

The four of them got out and gathered their homemade signs from the hatchback of the car.  They started walking toward Westward Park, along with dozens of other people.  The crowd grew denser the closer they got to the park.

"Good thing we got out and walked," said Evan, looking at the cars in a deadlock as people on foot surged around them.

"I really hope most of these people are going to the counter-protest," said Liv.

When they were less than a block from the park they could see news vans from every TV and radio station in the city.  "Do you think Johnny Frost will be out here himself?" asked Ravi.

"I doubt it," said Liv.  "I'm sure they sent a remote reporter so he can comment from the safety of the studio."

"Do you think Page Six covers protest rallies?" asked Evan, smirking.  "Maybe you two will make the papers again."

"Bite your tongue, Ev," said Liv, shuddering at the thought.  "I really don't want so much attention.  And whenever they write about me and Ravi, they get it completely wrong."

Evan chuckled.  "If you say so," he said.

"I do say so," she said harshly.  Evan and Ravi both turned to look at her because of her vehemence.  "What, it's not like you like being paired with me in every tabloid story either..."  She looked Ravi in the eyes.  He shrugged uncomfortably.

"Methinks the lady doth protest too much," said Evan.

Liv looked at him sideways.  "I will smack you," she said tartly.

Evan held up his hands in surrender and moved to put Ravi between them.

"Play nice, Children," said Eva.  She looked up at Ravi.  "I really thought they'd have grown out of this by now."  He chuckled.

They joined a large crowd of people holding protest signs that said things like "Zombies... Humans... We're All Just People" and "Love Not Hate, Don't Separate!"  Ravi helped Liv unroll a five-foot banner that said "Stronger Together."  They each took up position holding either end of it.  

The crowd milled about, waiting for the rally to start.  It was heartening that the counter-protest seemed to be bigger than the rally, but the rally still sported several hundred people.  A cheer went up through the rally crowd as the first of their speakers took the stage.

He was a tall man in his mid-forties.  After introductions and a bit of playing to the crowd, he got serious.  "A lot of people out here are against us," he said.  "Well, they think they are.  I don't think they understand our position.  If they did, they'd probably be with us."  Murmuring from both crowds could be heard at this.

"Hear me out," he said.  "Some of you think we're advocating against zombies.  That couldn't be further from the truth.  Zombies are a fact of life, here in Seattle.  We're not trying to destroy them.

"But zombies have us regular folk at a disadvantage," he continued.  "They're stronger than us.  They're faster than us.  And they can fly into terrifying rages.  If they do that around other zombies, no one dies.  If they do it around humans... well, getting turned into a zombie from the experience is sadly our best case scenario.  We're not advocating for the destruction of zombies.  But for everyone's safety, we are advocating like with like."

"And where does he propose we zombies mosey off to?" Liv grumbled softly so that only Ravi could hear.

The next speaker was a woman talking about the risks to human children forced to attend school with zombies.  The next guy started to sing "I Won't Back Down" accompanying himself poorly with an electric guitar.

Evan found Liv and Ravi.  He'd been mingling with counter-protesters his own age.  "Hey, a bunch of us are going to rush the stage," he said.  "No sense in them getting all of the airtime.  You two should join."

"I don't think so," said Liv.

At the same time, Ravi said, "Absolutely!"

Liv looked at him sideways.  "You've got to be kidding," she snapped.

"Come on, Liv," he said.  "It'll be fun.  Besides, the reporters are mainly focusing on the stage.  We need them to pay attention to the counter-protest."

"And you're our symbol of hope," said Evan.  Liv glared at him.  "It will be a rallying point that you are here fighting for equality, Liv.  I know you didn't ask for it, but you are a symbol."

Liv sighed.  "Fine," she said.  "We'll go up and make sure they get a good shot of our banner.  But if violence breaks out, I want both of you to get out and head for the car.  No excuses."

Evan gave her a little mocking salute.  Ravi squeezed Liv's shoulder encouragingly.  "What's the signal?"

"The end of the song," said Evan.  "I bet he backs down."

Ravi snickered.  Evan moved off into the crowd.  The song was nearly over.    "Are you willing to hold my hand?" asked Ravi.  He held out the hand that wasn't holding the banner to her.

Liv chuckled.  "Always," she said, placing her hand in his.  When the song ended, pandemonium began.  Ravi gripped her hand tightly as they rushed forward with a bunch of other protesters.

It seemed more chaotic than it was.  Many of the segregationists were shrieking and running in overblown terror.  But there was no violence.  About twenty-five counter-protesters took the stage and stood on it so segregationists couldn't.  The counter-protesters on stage took up singing "We Are The World" and the counter-protesters surrounding the rally started singing too.  The segregationists threw food and hurled insults, but the counter-protesters just sang and linked hands.

As the yells from the segregationists grew, Ravi tugged Liv closer to him.  "You want to really piss them off?" he asked.

She looked dubious.  "Only if it's non-violent," she said.

He raised an eyebrow.  "Of course," he said.  "Just a bit of symbolism."

She shrugged.  "Okay," she said.

He tugged her with him as he approached the front of the stage.  Before she could be sure of exactly what he was planning, he tugged her into his arms at center stage.  Grey blue eyes met deep brown ones for just a breath before Ravi lowered his head and kissed her.

Liv was too stunned to react at first.  His lips were warm.  And soft.  And so gentle.  And suddenly she could forget the world.  Mary Ellen's brain, diluted though it was, made its presence felt in the way she drew him closer instead of thinking about what either of them was doing.  Instead, she became lost in the moment, Ravi's hands and his mouth the sparks of heat in her otherwise room temperature life.  Her lips moved against his hungrily.

If Liv had been shocked when Ravi kissed her, he was at least twice as shocked when she responded.  He'd had no intention of deepening the kiss, but the delicate prodding of Liv's tongue across his lower lip sent shivers through his whole body.  When her hands clasped at the back of his neck to pull him down to her, he was compelled to wrap his arms more tightly around her, crushing her to his chest and lifting her up on tiptoe.

Ravi's eyelids drooped closed as Liv sucked gently on his bottom lip.  He would swear explosions of light went off behind his eyes.   _So this was what they meant by fireworks,_ he thought.  He hadn't meant anything by the kiss.  At least, he didn't think he had.  His thoughts were getting mussy.  His lips parted at her urging, his tongue meeting hers briefly.  Every nerve ending in his body was aflame.

The kiss had thrown them into their own world where time seemed to slow.  Liv pulled back suddenly, breaking the spell.  She looked upset.  She and Ravi stared at each other as the last strains of "We Are The World" were sung around them.  They didn't have much time to examine their new experience, for that was when the segregationists stormed the stage to take it back.

Ravi grabbed Liv's hand and began pulling her to the back of the stage where there were stairs down.  Being a head taller than almost everyone, he had a good view of how and when to dodge.  Everything really was in chaos now.  The rally crowd and counter-protest crowd had merged into a swirling mass of people.

Ravi kept a hold of Liv as they moved around the edge of the park toward the waterfall fountain, trying to get out of the way and get their bearings.  Beyond the fountain, he pulled her into an alley.  He let go and turned to make sure she was okay.  Liv punched him hard his left bicep.

"Ow," Ravi yelped.  He looked stunned.

"What the hell, you jerk!" she snapped.

Ravi blinked.  "What?"

"You kissed me!" she growled.

He had.  And despite what he'd been thinking before the kiss, he rather thought he might like to do it again.

"How could you?" she asked.  The angst on her face sobered his buoyant mood instantly.  "You knew this stupid brain had feelings for you!"

"I thought that would make it okay, actually," he said.  "I mean, more okay.  I didn't think you'd be upset."

"That stupid kiss will be in all the papers by tomorrow," she said harshly.  "And what do you mean, more okay?  You may have thought you were only toying with Mary Ellen's feelings, but I'm the one who has to feel them!"

"Liv, I..."  Before Ravi could explain himself, they heard a noise at the mouth of the alley.

"There they are," someone shouted.  Even in the shadows of the alley, there was no mistaking the group that was filing in was up to no good.  The first rock hit Liv in the shoulder.  The second narrowly missed hitting Ravi.  The third caught Liv along the jaw.

Liv's eyes blazed red as she threw her arms out in a defensive stance in front of Ravi.  Another rock hit her and she snarled.  Ravi was looking for a way out.  He nearly panicked as he looked back.  The alley appeared to be a dead end.  But then he saw it.  A cut-through leading off to the left between buildings.  A way out.

Ravi grabbed Liv's arm to pull her out the back way.  But Liv was focusing on the attackers, raged out.  She didn't see that it was Ravi grabbing her.  The blow she landed across his right cheek was swift.  Ravi stumbled back against a dumpster, holding his face.

The shock and the sound of her friend hitting the metal dumpster brought Liv back to herself.  Ravi's face was streaked with bright red blood were her nails had grazed him when she hit him.  Ravi shook himself out of his daze from being hit.  He grabbed her hand again and took off for their only escape route.  They didn't stop running until they were back at Ravi's car.

Ravi leaned against it, breathing heavily.  "Call your mum," he gasped.  "And Evan.  Tell them where we are."  Blood had run down his face and colored the collar of his shirt.

Liv swallowed hard.  She started to reach for the wound on his cheek.  He caught her hand.  "I'm okay," he said.  "My medical bag is in the back.  You can stitch me up in a minute.  But let's make sure your mum and brother are okay, first, yeah?"

Liv looked like she might cry.  "I didn't mean to," she said.  "I'm so sorry."

"It was an accident," said Ravi.  "I know that."

Liv sniffed.  She took a deep breath and got out her phone.  While she called her family, he dug through the back of his hatchback for his medical bag.  He found it and a bottle of water.

Ravi splashed water into his hand to wipe his face, wincing as it got into the scratch.  "Let me," Liv said gently, coming around the car.  When she reached up toward his face again, he flinched.  Liv saw and recoiled.

"Holy crap," said Evan.  "What happened to your face?"  He and Eva were walking up from the direction of the park.

"We... I..." Liv began.

"We ran into some segregationists that didn't like my little stunt," said Ravi.  He put a hand on Liv's arm.  "They were throwing rocks.  I never was very good at dodgeball as a kid..."

Eva walked up to Ravi.  "Here, let me get that," she said.  She sat him down on his back bumper and cleaned him up with the water and gauze pads from his medical bag.  "I don't think you need stitches," she said.  "I think some butterfly bandages will suffice."

Liv dug the steri-strips out of the medical bag and handed them to her mother, along with an alcohol swab.  Eva disinfected the scratch then carefully closed it with the steri-strips.  She covered her work with a gauze pad and taped it on with medical tape.  "There," she said.  "All set.  Did you recognize any of the attackers?  We should report this."

"Thank you, Eva," said Ravi.  "No... I didn't get a look at their faces.  It was dark in the alley where they chased us."  He yawned.  "Honestly, I'd just like to go home."

They piled into the car for a very quiet trip to drop off Eva and Evan, and an even quieter trip back to 217 Emerson Street.

xxx

**The Brain Between Us**

The entire ride back to the house Liv tried and failed to not think about the kiss.  About the way Ravi's lips felt upon hers.  The way she could have just melted when he pulled her closer.   _Get a grip, Liv,_ she thought.   _This is the brain.  It's not you.  It was just a kiss, not some world stopping moment.  It wasn't even that good of a kiss._ But it had been.  It had been incredible.

The second Liv got inside she went to the kitchen and took out a brain tube.  She didn't even bother with hot sauce.

"You okay?"  Ravi asked.

Liv jumped.  She turned to look at him.  He was leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, peering at her curiously.

"Yeah, I'm... I was just... hungry," she said.

"No more Mary Ellen?" he asked.

"No," she said.  "I had the last yesterday."

He took a few steps closer.  "Liv, I... I'm so sorry," he said.  "I didn't mean to hurt you.  With the kiss, I mean.  That wasn't...  But I did.  And I am so sorry.  I should have asked for permission."  He wrung his hands together.  "And then you could have told me I was being an idiot, as would be only right, and..."

She took a couple steps toward him.  "And I'm really sorry I scratched your face," she said.

"My fault for sneaking up on a cornered zombie," he said with a shrug.  He held his arms open to her.  "Pretend tonight never happened?"  He winked conspiratorially.

She came forward and wrapped her arms around him.  "That sounds like a plan," she said.  He folded her in his arms and leaned his undamaged cheek against her hair.  "How are you feeling?" she asked after a time.  "Does your face hurt?"

"No," he lied.  He held her a little tighter.  "These rock throwing crackpots are getting scarier."

"Yeah," she agreed.  "I mean, it's basic kindergarten etiquette.  Don't throw rocks.  What the hell is wrong with people?"  She rested her head against his shoulder, inhaling his scent and enjoying the warmth of his arms.  Liv blinked.  Mary Ellen must not be quite gone yet.

Ravi released her gently.  "I'm beat," he said, his jaw cracking in a huge yawn.  "All of that running away did me in.  I think I'll turn in early."  He smiled at her.  "Feel free to join me whenever you like."  With another yawn, he left the kitchen and headed up the stairs.  Liv watched him go, her thoughts and emotions a tangled mess.

Ravi fell asleep almost immediately.  When he woke up in the middle of the night to use the restroom, he realized he was still alone.  He frowned.  Had he done that much damage with his stupid stunt?  When he went back to bed, he was acutely aware of the empty space that Liv usually occupied.

Liv, on the other hand, was sleeping deeply.  Her arms were wrapped around her pillow as she dreamed pleasant dreams of soft lips and warm arms.

xxx

The stiff hairs of his beard rasped against her skin as he moved lower, taking a pale nipple into his mouth.  She ran her fingers through his fantastic hair and keened at the heat of his mouth on her breast.  His hands stroked her hips.

She tugged his hair to bring him back up and caught his lips with her own.  She reveled in his weight on her as he rolled more fully on top, one knee gently easing hers apart.

She reached down to stroke the silky length of him and he gasped at her touch.  He kissed along her jawline before nibbling on her ear.  Then he kissed her on the lips, deeply.  One long, slender hand moved from her hip to the folds between her legs and ...

Liv sat up in bed, panting.  The sun was just beginning to light up her window.  She held one hand held over a heart that, for a zombie, was racing.  "Well, shit..." she muttered.

xxx

Brandon Rye sat at his desk examining the figures for the next quarterly financial report.  It was a complex business.  Cure and Vaccine research were considered non-profit, partially sponsored by the CDC, and accepted donations to further the research.  Other parts of the operation were for profit.  Synthetic brains… anti-aging…

With synthetic brains now being paid by other labs to create food for their zombie rats, well, his paperwork was a bit more complicated.  He took a sip of his water bottle.

Rye’s briefcase buzzed.  He got up and retrieved it from the console table that sat to the side of the panoramic window wall in his office.  He opened it to find a certain, unmarked cell phone buzzing.

Answering the phone, he turned to look out the window onto Lake Washington.  “Well, this is a pleasant surprise,” he said into the phone.

“Just your silent partner checking in,” said the cheerful voice on the other end of the line.  “How are things in my city?”

“Oh, you can’t throw a rock without hitting a National Guard soldier,” said Rye.  “And, you know… lots of zombies.  Nothing you can’t get from Google except for the synthetic brains are nearly ready for market.”

“Excellent,” said his caller.  “Did the, um, hard to find ingredients make it to you alright?  I know the current customs situation is a bear.”

“The vials have been distributed to the labs that need them,” said Rye.  “Thank you.”

“One last thing, Oz,” said the caller.  “I’m swinging through Montenegro on this trip.  You want me to send you anything from your house?”

“Send another bag of the Liberian diamonds,” said Rye.  “And take the last bag with you for financing, Stacy.  Those are barely hot anymore.  People are quick to forget the conflict behind the so-called blood diamonds if there’s a profit to be made.”

“Will do.  It was good talking to you, my friend.  Take care.”

xxx

**Lord Of The Lies**

Sean Cavanaugh knocked on the closed office door.  "Come in," called the occupant.  He let himself in, case file box in hand.

"Hello," said Peyton Charles.  "Can I help you?"  She looked up from the files she was pouring over on her desk.

"Yeah, hi," said Cavanaugh.  He pulled out his badge and showed it to her.  "Sean Cavanaugh, Homicide," he said.  "I worked the McHale case.  I heard you were going to be the prosecutor."

"I am," said Peyton.  "I was just going over the case now.  What have you got there?"

"This is everything we have in evidence.  I was reading his statement about the murder, his self-defense claim," said Cavanaugh.  "He's lying and I think I can prove it."

Peyton waved him to a seat in front of her desk.  "That's huge," she said.  "Tell me everything."

He sat down in the chair and set the box at his feet.  "It starts with the gun," he explained.  "He says in his statement that he owned it for several years for protection.  But before I even saw the statement, I asked his receptionist about the gun.  She said Calum hated guns.  That he refused to have one in the office when she suggested getting one for protection.  And when I ran the serial number on the gun, I traced it back to a local gun shop.  He's only had the gun he used to kill his brother for about two months."

"And this receptionist will testify to this?" asked Peyton.

"I think she would," said Cavanaugh.  "She certainly told me candidly enough.  After we knew Calum shot his brother."

"Great," she said.  "We'll bring her in.  I've been going over his files, myself.  I found something interesting.  Calum did some accounting work for Fillmore Graves over the last few years.  Seems a little strange for a man associated with Fillmore Graves to kill his brother in defense against an unprovoked zombie attack.  We need to know what he knew and when.  His familiarity with zombies could have a huge influence on the jury."

"I'd be happy to run it down for you," said Cavanaugh.  "See if I can set up some interviews over at Fillmore Graves."

xxx

Major came home Thursday afternoon before either Liv or Ravi was home from work.  He put a load of laundry in and played some video games while he waited for his friends.  Ravi was the first to return.

"I know you say this thing with you and Liv is platonic," Major said from the couch, startling Ravi as he came through the front door.  Major's crooked grin was evident in the sound of his voice.  "But this picture from this morning's paper... that doesn't really speak to platonic."  Major held up the front page of the paper.  The headline was about the rally and the counter-protest.  The picture featured Ravi and Liv center stage.

"Scoot over," said Ravi, coming to sit beside him on the couch.  "I need to blow things up."

Major handed him the controller.  "You make a cute couple," he said, looking at the picture in the paper again.

"Don't," said Ravi.  He wouldn't look at Major.

"Don't what?  I'm rooting for you guys and it looks..."

"It looks like I made a terrible, stupid mistake," snapped Ravi.  "And it's featured on the front page of the damn paper."

Major blinked.  He studied Ravi closely.  "Are you okay?" he asked with mounting concern.  "What happened to your face?"

Ravi flashed him a pained expression.  "I'm... I may not be... I'm not okay," said Ravi.  He touched his torn cheek.  "This has nothing to do with my emotional state.  It was truly an accident.  Though, word to the wise, don't sneak up on Liv when she's cornered and raged out."

Major raised his eyebrows.  "Eh, that applied when she was human," he said.  "What happened?"

"We went to the counter-protest with Eva and Evan," said Ravi.  "The segregationists were shouting, and I thought, 'I know something that will really piss them off'.  So I kissed Liv.  It was... It wasn't supposed to mean anything.  It was just supposed to be a peck on the lips.  I didn't ... plan to... enjoy it," he finished lamely.

Major raised one eyebrow.  "You both look like you're enjoying it in the picture," he said.  "So what's the problem?"

"Oh, she enjoyed it," Ravi said darkly.  "Because of a brain.  And now she doesn't trust me."

"She said that?" asked Major.

"She didn't come to bed last night," said Ravi.  "This morning she could barely look at me.  I apologized last night.  It seemed like we were okay... but now..."

They both looked up when they heard the key in the lock.  Liv smiled when she saw them both in the living room.  "Hi, boys," she said.  "Catching up on some gaming?"

"Of course," Major covered effortlessly.  "I don't get to play with guns enough at work, you know."

Liv rolled her eyes.  "If you say so," she said.  "Chinese tonight?"

"Fine with me," said Ravi.  "Though I did pick you up some more hot seeds for when you're feeling pizza."

"Thanks," she said.  "I'm dreaming of Dan Dan noodles, tonight."

"Works for me," said Major.

Liv came into the living room to see what game they'd gotten up to.  She spied the newspaper on the coffee table.  She picked it up with a groan.  "See, I told you we'd end up in the papers again," she said grumpily.

"Managing to piss off not just the segregationists at the rally, but jerks all over Seattle," said Major.  "And Chase, for some reason.  Though, I gather he hasn't enjoyed the attention you've been getting.  Something about directing the narrative."

"Chase Graves can go to hell," said Liv.  "Unlike most people, he unequivocally deserves it."  She tossed the paper back onto the coffee table.  "Can you order?  Feel free to use my card.   We had an exploding spleen at work and I am dying to change."

"Sure," said Major.  He and Ravi watched as she hurried up the stairs.

"She's definitely not happy with me," Ravi said softly.

Major patted his arm.  "It'll pass, man," he said.

xxx

They sat around the breakfast nook with their Chinese food later that evening.  "So how's work besides the guns?" asked Liv.  "Teen shelter getting up and running?"

Major frowned.  "The shelter is great," he said.  "But I'm... I'm really worried about this girl who used to come.  She called me from the police station.  By the time I got there, Fillmore Graves soldiers were taking her away."

"What happened?" asked Ravi.

"She turned her boyfriend into a zombie," said Major.  "Consensually, but after Chase gave the no new zombies order.  I haven't seen her since.  Chase said he had her frozen because of the brain shortage."

"You think he's lying?" asked Liv.

"I don't know," admitted Major.  "But she's just a kid.  She didn't mean to do anything wrong.  Plus, having one of my kids just disappear like that... it brings back bad memories."

Liv put a comforting hand on his arm.

xxx

Ravi came down the next morning to find Liv asleep on the couch.  He stared sadly at her sleeping form a moment before continuing to the front door to pick up the morning paper.

He nearly dropped it when he saw the Seattle Observer's headline:  "The Scientist Who Hid Zombies And Doomed Us All"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh... that dream was on a brain tube. You can only lie to yourself for so long, Liv.
> 
> I'll be taking a week off from posting to help make sure the future chapters are the quality you've come to expect. Next update on 2/28.
> 
> And don't forget, iZombie returns to the CW on Monday 2/26 at 9 PM EST, 8 PM Central. I'll be watching. I hope you will be, too!


	9. One Crisis After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up for our favorite "not" a couple. Threats made against Ravi lead Cavanaugh to put a security detail on him. When Liv eats the brains of an infant, Ravi makes some revelations about how Brain ingestion affects zombies. Can the synthetics actually replicate real brains?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the delay. I was sick and we had a family emergency. It was a pain in the butt couple of weeks. But things are looking up.
> 
> Special thanks to my betas who got this chapter back to me fast so I could post it.

**Episode 9: One Crisis After Another**

* * *

 

 

**We Have No Secrets (Well, Maybe One Or Two)**

_August 14, 2016_

"Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti hid the existence of zombies for nearly two years," Peyton read aloud.  "His actions led directly to our current zombie crisis. Karma comes back for everyone, it seems.  Sources indicate that Dr. Chakrabarti is now a zombie himself." She tossed the paper back onto the coffee table.

"I'm not," said Ravi, looking around the room at their assembled friends.  "Apparently Rachel Greenblatt, my former friend, and increasingly intrepid reporter, saw Liv accidentally scratch me after the segregationists' rally.  The vaccine isn't common knowledge, so she's made assumptions."

"She even managed to take a picture of it," said Liv with a shudder.  She pointed to a picture of their face-off in the alley. "She must have been following those jerks who chased us."

"This woman really has it out for you," said Peyton, giving Ravi a pointed look.

"Didn't Rachel work for the Alt-Weekly?" asked Major.  "Since when is she writing for the Seattle Observer?"

Ravi shook his head.  "I have no idea," he said.  "Her piece on zombies for the Seattle 206 must have gotten her the right attention."  He took a sip of his Guinness.

"Wait, what vaccine?" asked Jimmy, setting down his glass of wine.

"Sorry, mate," said Ravi.  "I forgot you weren't here last time.  Just as the outbreak was happening, I managed to create a single dose of a vaccine for the zombie virus.  I tried it on myself and Liv scratched me. I'm not a zombie. Though it has other unfortunate side effects.  Even if I could recreate it, it's not ready for public consumption."

"How is your research going?" asked Clive.  "Please say you'll be back in the morgue soon.  I may strangle Ian Metzger." Liv chuckled and patted his arm sympathetically.

Ravi sighed.  "We had a bit of a setback," he said.  "We thought we'd managed to recreate an essential ingredient, both in turning zombies and in the cure and vaccine.  The tainted utopium. We managed to turn two rats, so it seemed to be working. But when we ran the viral DNA from their strain of zombie-ism, it didn't match my rats from before.  They were zombies, but not quite the same kind of zombies. The tainted utopium formula still isn't right. Without it, I'm at square one. My pharmaceutical scientist is working on a new formulation already, so fingers crossed."  He mimed doing just that. "How's life with the zombie detective squad?"

"Our first case after the reinstatement of zombie detectives was... interesting," said Liv.  "Money and secret siblings. I'm just glad to be back in the field."

"Me, too," said Dale.  "Detective Flynn can be a hardass, but I like the work."

"I think we finally have someone to replace me in the sketch artist pool," said Jimmy.   "If she's as good as her portfolio suggests, I should be back with Liv and Clive full time for the next case."

"That's great," said Liv.  She picked up the bowl of Hellfire Cheesy Puffs and popped one into her mouth.

"Major, how's the zombie infrastructure coming?" asked Clive.

"The teen shelter is up and running," said Major.  "There are still workers fixing up the building, but all of the counselors are in place.  Younger kids we've been placing with families whenever we can. We do have temporary housing set up for kids under 12 that need it.  That said, everyone at Fillmore Graves has been pulling double duty passing out brain tubes. Even my new social workers. The new, limited rations mean lines are longer because people have to come back to us more often.  And the people aren't happy about it."

"Tensions are running high about the potential brain shortage," said Peyton.  "We field a ton of calls about that at the Mayor's Office. Our wannabe dictator has had a couple of meetings with Floyd, trying to keep the people appeased."

"What else is going on with you?" asked Liv, turning to face Peyton.  "You were talking about taking on too many cases."

"I helped a number of zombies begin discrimination lawsuits," said Peyton.  "But I have good news on that front. We've hired a couple of other lawyers to help with that.  Basically, zombie legal aid. That's going well. The acting DA has pulled me in on cases involving zombies.  Like I don't have enough work to do at the Mayor's Office.  I'm the DA in charge of the Hayden McHale murder case. Everyone is worried about the legal precedents that one might set."

"Understandably, from what I've been reading in the paper," said Ravi.

"Yeah," agreed Peyton.  "It's a doozy."

"I talked to Chief Price about how zombie detectives are paid," said Clive.  "Especially Liv and Jimmy, since they are technically in different departments within the precinct.  He's making sure Dr. Metzger can hire another resident. And they're finally training Jimmy's replacement in the sketch pool as he said.  It'll be good to have you back on board the next case."

"I just hope whoever Ian hires is nicer than him," said Liv.  "I don't think I could handle two of him." Clive made a show of shuddering at the very thought.

"So... is nobody else going to ask?" asked Dale.  She got a couple of funny looks. "Ravi and Liv were locking lips on the front page of the Seattle Observer three days ago and I'm the only one who's interested in that story?"  She looked around at their faces.

Liv coughed indelicately.

"Merely a stunt to piss off the segregationists," Ravi said, a tad uncomfortably.  He looked down into his beer.

"That's their story and they're sticking to it," said Major.  He gave Dale an impish smile. "I already tried." Dale shook her head in amusement.

When the no secrets club dispersed, Liv settled on the couch with a book and a cup of Mexican Hot Chocolate.

"Are you going to sleep down here again?" Ravi asked softly, startling her.

She looked up.  "I hadn't thought about it," she said.  "But I need to be at the hospital at 5 AM with Mom and Evan for his surgery.  You're probably better off with me down here tonight."

He swallowed a lump in his throat.  "Alright, then," he said. He took a couple steps toward the stairs.  He turned back to face her. "I really am sorry about the kiss," he said.  "I shouldn't have..."

Liv blinked.  "Ravi, that's completely forgiven," she said.

He frowned, unsure of what to say.  "Good night, Liv," he said finally, before heading up the stairs.

xxx

**I'll Stop The World And Melt For You**

Lia Taveras woke slowly as if swimming upward through icy water.  When she finally came fully awake, she recognized nothing in her surroundings.  She was laying on a hard bunk. She could feel it digging into her back. It looked like a cell, but it wasn't one she remembered being put into.  It didn't look like anything from Fillmore Graves.

She rolled on her side, her movement stiff.  She held a hand in front of her face. There was frost on her arm, cracking with every movement of her hand.  It took some doing, but she was able to sit up. She was high off the floor. One wall... possibly a door the more she looked at it... was glass.  The other three were a smooth bright white. On the wall opposite her, she could see two bunks. She guessed there must be a bunk below her, as well.

Lia wasn't alone.  She could see two other girls on the bunks across from her.  She could see frost on them, too. They were moaning softly but not moving.  Lia leaned forward to see the bunk below her and toppled to the floor with a crash.  Her legs didn't seem to want to work. She tapped on them and realized they were frozen solid.

xxx

Ravi showed up at the hospital the next morning about 9 AM.  Evan was in surgery, he knew. Liv had been texting him to keep him updated.  He came bearing two coffees, two spicy breakfast sandwiches, and some new magazines from the gift shop.

Eva Moore was the first to spot him, a smile spreading across her face.  She touched Liv's arm, causing her to look up from the two-year-old magazine she was reading.  Her eyebrows rose when she saw him.

"I can't stay," said Ravi, preempting her questions.  "But I wanted to make sure you two lovely ladies remembered to eat breakfast.  And I come bearing better coffee than the hospital will provide." He passed Liv her cup, doctored just the way she liked it.  He passed the other to Eva.

"I'm afraid I didn't know how you take yours," he said.  "But there is cream and sugar and hot sauce in the bag. Along with two spicy egg sandwiches."  He set the bag between them. "Give Evan my regards when he wakes up. I'm going to send him an edible arrangement later, because who doesn't like chocolate covered fruit?"

"Thank you very much, Ravi," said Eva, standing up to hug him.  "I'm just about starved. You're a lifesaver."

Liv took a sip of her coffee.  "Thanks, Ravi," she said. She set her coffee aside and stood.  "I'll walk you out," she said, smiling brightly.

He returned the smile and gave her a short nod.  "Alright," he said. "Eva, I'll see you when I stop by after work."  Eva waved and watched them walk away with a curious grin. Their interactions were so natural, like a dance they didn't seem to realize they were participating in.

Liv bumped Ravi's arm with her shoulder as they walked down the hall toward the main entrance.  "That was really sweet," she said softly. "You're making Mom more disappointed by the minute that she doesn't get to keep you."

Ravi smirked.  "What your mother and I get up to when you aren't around is none of your business," he said, making a show of sticking his nose in the air.

She couldn't stop a burst of laughter.  "Ewww," she said.

He chuckled.  She swatted his arm playfully.  "Text me if you guys need anything," he said, bumping her with his elbow.

"I will," she said.  She put her hand on his arm and pulled him to a stop.  Then she stepped right in front of him, going up on tiptoes and kissing his cheek.  "Thank you for being here, Ravi. It means the world to me."

He put his arms around her.  "Always," he said.

xxx

Ravi's office phone buzzed.  "Hello," he said picking it up.

It was the front desk.  "A Detective Cavanaugh with the Seattle Police Department is here to see you, Dr. Chakrabarti," said the receptionist.

"I'll be right out to get him," said Ravi.  Of all the people who might visit him at work, Sean Cavanaugh seemed one of the least likely.  He wondered what this could be about.

He shook hands with Cavanaugh in greeting and led him back to his office.  "What can I do for you, Detective?" he asked, waving him to a seat.

"I'm here to tell you that I am investigating threats made against your life," said Cavanaugh.

Ravi sat down hard in the chair behind his desk.  "What sort of threats?" he asked, his mouth going dry.

"Ever since Saturday when the Observer ran that article about you, they have been receiving threats directed at you," said Cavanaugh.  "We've even gotten a couple at the station from some folks who thought you still worked there. Most are just cranks. I'm running them down anyway.  But there have been what we consider three credible threats against your life. I'd like to put a protective detail on you."

Ravi swallowed nervously.  "The security here is very good," he said, wringing his hands.  "And at home, there's Liv."

"I'd like to put a protective detail on you just the same," said Cavanaugh.  "We can square them with your boss. They can be outside of your lab. It's sealed once you come through the airlock, right?"

"A hundred percent," said Ravi.

"They'll make sure you get home," said Cavanaugh.  "Then we'll have a patrol car parked outside of your house.  Maybe it's nothing, but I want to look into it. It's just for a few days.  Better safe than sorry. And SPD still considers you one of our own."

Ravi smiled a little at that and nodded.  "I... I need to visit a sick friend in the hospital after work," he said, chewing on his bottom lip.  "Will that be alright? I'm happy to take my protective detail with me."

"That will be alright," said Cavanaugh.  "Let them know who you are visiting and they'll make sure security sweeps the floor before you go up."  He stood to go. "I'll keep you updated," he said, shaking Ravi's hand again. "Don't worry, Dr. C, we'll keep you safe."

xxx

Liv was sitting by Evan's bedside while he napped when a uniformed police officer entered.  "Sorry, ma'am," she said. "We're sweeping the rooms. Do you have an ID?"

Liv complied, curious as to why the room was being swept.  "I'm Evan's sister," she said, indicating her sleeping brother.

"Thank you, ma'am," said the officer.  "You're all set." She headed off down the hall to check the next room.

"What was that about?" Evan asked softly.

Liv moved to fluff his pillow.  "No idea," she said. "Some kind of random security check, I guess."  She squeezed his shoulder. "Are you hungry? Or do you want to go back to sleep?"

"Sleep," he said.  She settled back into her chair and continued reading her magazine.

It was another twenty minutes before Ravi arrived carrying a box, escorted by the uniformed officer.  "Thanks, Sheila," he said. The officer nodded and retreated to the hallway, taking up a post by the door.  Ravi set the box down on a bed tray.

Liv tilted her head.  "What's that about?" she asked as he flopped tiredly into the chair next to hers.

"Apparently Rachel's article did not engender kind feelings in the locals," he said, rubbing his temples.  "I have a protective detail until Cavanaugh finishes investigating some threats."

Liv was on her feet in an instant, her hand reaching out to clutch his.  "What do you mean, threats?" she asked.

He sighed.  "Apparently the Observer has been getting calls threatening my life since the story," he said.  "Cavanaugh says most seem like cranks, but some are credible. He's running all of them down."

"Yikes," came a soft voice from the bed.  

Ravi stood and went to squeeze Evan's shoulder.  "How are you feeling, mate?" he asked.

Evan smiled a little.  "Like someone drilled into my skull," he said.  "And yet, your day sounds worse than mine."

"Oh, there's nothing to worry about there," said Ravi.  "Cavanaugh's just stuck me with a babysitter for a few days.  It'll all blow over soon."

"I hope so," said Liv.  "At the moment, I don't really want to let you out of my sight."

"Liv, I'm fine," he assured her.

Eva came in.  "Anyone know why there's an officer checking IDs at the door like this is a nightclub?" she asked.

"Ravi has a protective detail," said Liv.  "Apparently he has received threats because of that article in the Seattle Observer."

"That's awful," said Eva.  She came over and sat down.  "Please, let me know if there's anything I can do."

"I'm sure it's nothing," said Ravi.  "Just some cranks looking for someone to blame.  Detective Cavanaugh will check it out and things will be back to normal in no time."  He went over to the box he'd brought and opened the top. "In the meantime, there is chocolate covered fruit," he said, lifting out an edible arrangement.

Evan smiled.  "Thanks, Ravi," he said.  "That looks delicious."

xxx

"Easy, kid," said Lia, helping the blonde girl on the bottom bunk sit up.  "You're still partially frozen. I fell trying to get up too fast."

"Who...who are you?" asked the girl.  "Where are we?"

"My name is Lia," she said.  "And, I have no idea where we are.  There's four of us... all zombies, I hope, or we are about to have thawing corpses in here.  You're the first to wake up after me."

The girl with the long blonde hair looked around slowly.  "Patrice," she said, trying to get to her feet. Her legs wouldn't obey her.

"You're still frozen," Lia repeated.  "Just rest. Is this your friend?" She indicated the girl on the other bottom bunk.

The blonde girl tried to nod, but it didn't work well.  "Yes," she said. "That's my best friend, Patrice. I'm Tatum."

Lia sat down next to her on the bunk.  "The last thing I remember is some Fillmore Graves soldiers shoving me into a freezer," said Lia.  "You?"

"They did the same thing to Patrice and me," said Tatum.

They heard a moan from above them.  Lia stood to check on the frozen zombie girl on the top bunk.  "Don't be scared," she said. "You're thawing out. It'll be a little while before you can move."

A light flicked on in the world beyond the glass wall of their cell.  Standing behind a second glass wall was a middle-aged Hispanic woman in a lab coat.  "I see you are waking up," she said. "Good."

xxx

"Catch me," Maisy said, standing balanced on a bar stool.  Tanner held his arms out and she leaped into them, giggling.  Tanner set her on her feet before he resumed wiping the bar.

Maisy spotted Don E coming in carrying a stack of boxes.  She ran across the floor to go greet him.

Blaine and Candy watched her run past from the front desk of Romero's.  "It's amazing the difference one scratch makes, isn't it?" asked Candy.

Blaine watched Don E set aside his boxes to twirl the little girl as she giggled.  "It sure is," he agreed.

"Maisy, it's time for bed," said Candy.

The little girl frowned.  "But I want to help set up," she said.  There was a hint of petulant baby talk to her voice, but her words were clear.  "I'm not sleepy."

Blaine chuckled.  "You wanted to keep a kid," he said softly so only Candy could hear.

"We have a new book to read tonight, remember?" asked Candy.  "If we go up too late, we won't have time."

Maisy pouted as she considered this, then turned her big blue eyes on Blaine.  "Would you read it to me?" she asked him pointedly.

Blaine sighed and made a show of being put upon by the request.  "I guess," he said. "If you head on upstairs and start getting ready for bed."  He gave her a look that was only pretending to be stern.

Maisy laughed and made a face before running up the stairs.  "Brush your teeth," he called after her.

"Admit it," said Candy.  "You're loving being her favorite."

Blaine smiled and gave a noncommittal shrug.  "I'm everyone's favorite," he said.

Candy rolled her eyes at his back as he headed up the stairs.

xxx

"Are you planning to guard me all night?" Ravi asked from his prone position on his bed.

Liv opened the door more than the crack it was already ajar.  "Sorry," she said. "I didn't mean to wake you up."

He rolled onto his side to face her.  "You didn't," he said. "I haven't been able to sleep.  You don't have to watch me from the hallway, you know."

Liv chuckled self consciously and came into his room.  "I'm worried about you," she said. "Death threats are serious, Ravi."

"Everything is going to be fine," said Ravi.  "It's not even my first death threat. There's a patrol car outside.  I have officers taking me to work. You don't have to worry."

"I will anyway," she said, coming closer.

"Well, if you're planning on staring at me all night, at least come to bed," he said.  "You'll be more comfortable."

Liv swallowed and looked away.  Ravi felt his heart sink. She sighed.  She smiled a little as she turned back to him.  "Well, scoot over," she said, kneeling on the edge of the bed.  Ravi's smile lit up his whole face. He made room and held open the blanket to her.  She slid in next to him, careful not to touch him.

They lay there, close but not touching for several minutes before Ravi gently brushed his hand against her arm.  She trembled. He sat up. "Liv, did I do something wrong?" he asked. "Please tell me."

She sighed and snuggled closer to him, entwining her fingers with his.  "It's not you," she said. "I've just been having some weird residual brain flutters.  Sometimes it seems like Mary Ellen. Sometimes it's something else."

He squeezed her hand.  "That's odd," he said. "Has anything like this happened before?  Leftover brain effects?"

"When I had PTSD brain I had flashbacks to previous cases," she said.  "That's the only time. This is different. It's not flashes... just occasional feelings."

"Maybe something to do with mixing Mary Ellen's brain with brain paste," Ravi mused.  "Let me know how long it lasts. It's an interesting side effect."

"I will," Liv lied.  "It's probably nothing."  She felt warmth running through her from her hand clasped in his.  If she could have, she would have blushed. She gave into her feelings and rolled onto her side, cuddling up against Ravi.  He put his arms around her. "Good night, Ravi," she whispered.

"Good night, Liv," he said with a contented sigh.

xxx

Liv, Clive, and Jimmy walked quietly up the sidewalk.  They'd been given a heads up on the case. It wasn't gruesome, but the victim was quite young.  None of them could think of a thing to say to each other.

A uniformed officer met them at the front door of the small brick two family house.  He looked just as somber as their mood. "What have we got?" asked Clive, nodding in a greeting.

"Deceased is a white male, aged 8 months," said the officer, leading them inside.  "The child's mother found him when she went to get him out of his crib this morning.  She attempted CPR and called the paramedics who also attempted to perform life-saving measures.  He was pronounced dead at the scene, cause as yet unknown."

In the living room, a sobbing woman was being held in the arms of a stricken-looking man.  Both were sitting on the couch, watching the chaos unfold around them. "Joann and Mark Walsh," the officer informed them softly.  "The boy's parents. Only child, no siblings. No one else in the home." Another uniformed officer was sitting quiet vigil over them.  A paramedic was giving his statement in the kitchen to a third uniformed officer.

Their guide led them down a hallway to the baby's nursery.  There were small, hand-painted wooden letters on the door, spelling out "Asher."  A sliding glass door that opened onto a small patio provided all the light in the room.  A second paramedic was sitting tiredly in a lone rocking chair. Her medical kit was laying open at her feet.  Five feet in front of her, on the ground just outside of his crib, lay the baby, his body covered by a baby blanket.

The paramedic looked up when they entered.  "The mom didn't want him to be alone," she said softly.  She held a little tighter to the teddy bear she'd been holding.  "Poor little thing."

"What can you tell us?" Clive asked.

The paramedic swallowed.  "He was dead before we got here," she said.  "We came in, saw the mother performing CPR, and rushed to take over.  But he was already gone. He was cool to the touch. Probably dead for hours.  There's vomit in the crib. No other physical symptoms that I could see. But we didn't move him once we realized he was dead.  Just covered him and waited for you."

"Thank you," said Clive.  "We'll take over in here. This officer will take your statement."  He indicated the officer who had walked them to the room. She picked up her medical kit and the officer led the paramedic away.

Clive went to lift blanket.  Jimmy went to the dresser to examine some photos.  Anything to put off seeing the baby. There was a professionally done photo of the man and woman from the living room.  It looked very recent. Sitting with them, an enormous grin on his cherubic face, was a baby boy with curly blonde hair and big brown eyes.  He steeled himself as he turned back to his companions.

Liv put on gloves and knelt to examine the baby.  He was only wearing a diaper. The paramedics had removed his pajamas to make sure they weren't restricting his airway.  She looked him over. "No visible marks," she said. She gently lifted his eyelids one at a time. "But definite petechial hemorrhaging in the eyes," she said after the first.

"Smothered?" asked Clive.

Liv looked at the second eye.  The sclera was bright red "Maybe not.  This isn't just petechiae, this is a full-on brain bleed."

Clive bent to get a better look at what she was talking about.  "What could cause that?" he asked.

Liv frowned.  "Normally I'd say blunt force trauma," she said.  "But there's not a mark on him. His hair is so light, we would see bruising on his scalp.  I think cause of death is going to have to wait for the autopsy."

xxx

Adam Zhou tapped gently on the open door to the hospital room.  Eva Moore looked up from her magazine and smiled. "Evan," she said.  "You have a visitor. I'm just going to go get some coffee." She drew back a curtain so Evan had a clear view of the door.  She gave Adam's shoulder a squeeze as she passed.

Adam lifted a bouquet of flowers into Evan's line of sight and smiled tentatively.  Evan waved him over. "Hey," he said softly when Adam came over to the bed.

"Hi," said Adam.  They just stared at each other silently for a moment.  "I missed you," Adam said finally.

"I missed you, too," said Evan.

Adam held out the flowers.  "I'm sorry I ran away," he said.  "I couldn't do what you asked. I didn't know what to say."

"I know," said Evan.  "And I knew I shouldn't have asked.  I was just scared."

"How are you feeling?" asked Adam, sitting down in a chair close to Evan's bed.

Evan smiled a little.  "Much better now that you're here," he said.

xxx

"It's lovely to see you again," said Angus, shaking the hand of a woman he'd met a few times.  He had no idea what her name was, but she had become a devotee at his church. He smiled at her and moved on to the next zombie, greeting him in turn.

The old theater the church had taken over as it expanded had a large lobby.  It was run down, now, but it must have been beautiful in its heyday. It boasted ornate fixtures and gold infused paint on the wall accents.  Some of his most trusted followers had been cleaning and fixing up the room and it now served as a reception hall. There was still work to be done but it was slowly coming back to its former glory.  The room was flanked on both sides by elegant staircases leading up to the mezzanine.

Angus paused the reception line to look up at a loud thud on the terrace above.  But he quickly decided it was nothing to worry about. Just two of his men replacing the gigantic shield and crossed swords that had been taken down to be cleaned and painted.  The theater's original owner had been a bit eccentric and had created his own coat of arms. Angus had the shield repainted to fit his church. Now it was being re-secured to the terrace railing.

"Careful, boys," he called.  "Don't want to drop that thing!"

One of the men gave him a little wave of acknowledgment.

Angus turned his attention back to his zombie congregation.  The second to last hand he shook gave him pause. It was too warm.  He kept his eyes on the young man as he drifted into the crowd. His wasn't a face Angus recognized.  "Lovely to see you again, Mary," he said to the young woman who was last in the receiving line. He reached out and patted the head of the little boy she carried on her hip.  "And how are you, today, young Timothy?" The little boy just grinned at him toothlessly.

Angus scanned the crowd and walked quickly to join Freida and one of his lieutenants.  "That man with the red tie," he said, inclining his head to indicate the man with the warm hands.  "What do we know about him?"

xxx

"Dr. Metzger," said Clive, nodding in greeting as he entered the morgue.  "What did you find with Asher Walsh?"

Ian picked up a file, frowning as he came over to the detective.  "I've seen cases like this before," he said solemnly. "Internal signs of blunt force trauma.  A subdural hematoma. Torn ligaments in the neck, along with ruptured blood vessels in the same area.  Trauma to the spinal cord around the c1 and c2 vertebrae. That baby was shaken, badly. The whiplash tore the ligaments and blood vessels.  Not accidentally, either. He likely died while it was still happening or there would be bruising from the ruptured blood vessels in the neck."

"Then someone put him back in his crib and waited to call paramedics," said Clive, shaking his head in disgust.  "The paramedic said he was cool to the touch when she got there."

"Babies do cool off faster," said Ian.  "But I would place time of death no later than 2 AM.  It says in my file paramedics were called at 7 AM. Definitely a shaken baby.  Definitely murder, not manslaughter."

"Thank you," said Clive, giving him a stiff nod.  "Little Asher can't tell us who shook him, but maybe his brain can."

"I saved it out for you," said Ian.  "You get the son of a bitch."

xxx

**A Second Infancy**

_August 16, 2016_

Liv and Jimmy were having coffee from the k-cup machine and sitting at Clive's desk when he returned.  "What's the word?" asked Liv.

"Shaken Baby Syndrome," said Clive.

Liv swallowed.  "That's a loaded diagnosis," she said.  "There's scientific debate over whether it can be conclusively proven.  Also, the more comprehensive term is Abusive Head Trauma. It's the same thing, but you won't get laughed out of a grand jury."

"Abusive Head Trauma, then," said Clive.  "Hard enough that Asher Walsh died while it was happening.  It's murder."

"The parents?" asked Jimmy, frowning.

"They're the prime suspects," said Clive.  "Always are in homicide cases involving an infant.  But we have a way to be certain about the abuse before we bring them in."

Liv raised an eyebrow.  "I eat his brain and see if I remember being shaken?" she asked.

"We've had worse plans," said Clive.  "I can show you pictures of everyone in Asher's life.  See if it triggers anything."

"Okay," said Liv.  "I'll do it." Clive handed her a sealed container with the brain.  She took it to the squad kitchen.

Jimmy followed her.  "What's today's recipe, Chef Moore?"

"Ian threw out all my good hot sauces.  I haven't gotten many replacements yet. I think I'll just heat up a spicy frozen meal," she said.  She went through a cabinet to find the hot sauces Clive had been stashing for them.

Jimmy went to the freezer.  "Spicy Jambalaya or Hot and Spicy Beef?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder.  "Jambalaya, please," she said. He set about microwaving it while she got together the rest of her preparations.

"I hope I have the vision that cracks the case right away," she said, sitting down to her meal.  "I don't like dwelling on this case. Living it is going to be a nightmare."

"Clive is getting the pictures together, now," said Jimmy.  "Considering how little babies can clearly see, faces ought to be your best triggers."

She downed the dregs of her coffee.  "Here goes nothing," she said, taking a bite of her meal.  While she finished, Jimmy went to see if Clive needed any help.

Liv walked out of the kitchen a few minutes later.  "I don't feel anything, yet," she said, heading for Clive's desk with a shrug.  She stumbled over her feet and went sprawling into Cavanaugh's desk with a loud thunk.

Sean came around to help her up.  "Are you okay?" he asked. "That was quite a tumble."  Clive also hurried to her side.

"I'm okay," she said.  She looked between Sean and Clive woozily.  She tried to push herself to her feet, but her legs did not want to support her.  Both detectives caught her under an arm before she went down again.

"Easy there," said Clive.  They helped her to sit down in his chair.  "Are you feeling dizzy? What's going on?"

Liv wet her lips.  "I'm not su... su... ca...ci," she couldn't make her mouth form the words.  She looked around the room uncertainly.

The sounds of the squad room blended together into a wall of sound.  She couldn't pick out individual words or voices anymore. Except for Clive, who was calling her name.  But she couldn't see him. Everything that wasn't really close up was varying degrees of fuzzy. Someone came into view, but she couldn't tell who it was.  She was frightened.

"That's not good," said Jimmy, taking a step back.  He'd leaned in to try and talk to her and she had crawled out of the chair and under Clive's desk, whimpering.

Clive knelt and tried to talk to her, but she shrieked and began crying.  He stood up. "Everyone, please, give her some space," he said to the other members of the squad who had gathered around.

"I'm calling Ravi," said Jimmy.

Clive nodded.  "Good idea," he said.

xxx

Frieda Badder tripped on the edge of a large doormat and started to fall.  Two young men rushed to help her and kept her from actually falling. She gripped the skinny young man with the red tie by the wrist as she steadied herself.  "Thank you, dears," she said.

"No problem," said the young man.  Freida patted his shoulder before walking away.

The parishioners continued to mingle in the ornate lobby, though their numbers were slowly dropping.  Freida stepped closer to the preacher. "Definitely a human," she said quietly.

Angus waved one of his younger lieutenants over.  "Mason," he said. "I want you to follow that man."  He indicated the human interloper. "Discreetly. I want to know what he's up to and who he takes news of our church to."

Mason nodded.  "Will do, Boss," he said.

xxx

**Three Men And A Baby Zombie**

"Dr. Chakrabarti," said Madison Watts.  "There's something off with the rats."

"Madison, I'm begging you," he said.  "Call me Ravi. It feels weird with everyone being so formal all the time."

"Fine," she said with a chuckle.  "But there's still something off with the rats."

He followed her into the rat room.  "See, this group isn't jumping or playing with their enrichment toys... or moving much at all, really," she said, indicating a group of zombie rats.

"Is that the same group on the new diet?" he asked, his eyebrows lifting.  Before she could answer his cell phone rang. He looked at it and saw that it was Jimmy calling him at 2 PM on a Tuesday.  "I'm sorry, Madison, I have to take this." He stepped out of the rat room and answered the phone as he walked back into his own office.  "Jimmy?"

"Ravi, there's something wrong with Liv," said Jimmy.

Ravi nearly dropped his phone.  "What do you mean?" he asked.

"She collapsed.  Now she's freaking out," said Jimmy.  "She's currently hiding under Clive's desk.  She's not talking. I don't think she can."

"I'll be right there," said Ravi.  He hung up the phone and rushed from his office.  When Madison tried to speak to him again, he cried "Family emergency," over his shoulder.

Ravi ran full tilt from his lab, past his two guards on security detail, across the hall, down the stairs, and into the parking structure.  He got into his car and drove straight for the police station, speeding the whole way. He parked in the loading zone nearest the building, not caring a lick that his car would be towed to impound.

He made it from his lab to the police station in a record-setting fifteen minutes.  When he jumped onto the elevator, the second passenger, Sean Cavanaugh, did a double take.  "Where the hell is your security detail?" he asked sharply.

"No time," said Ravi.  He ignored Sean as he dashed past him out of the elevator and into the squad room.  Clive met his panic-stricken eyes from across the room and waved him over. As he drew closer, he could hear crying from under Clive's desk.  "What happened?" asked Ravi.

"One minute she was fine," said Clive.  "We're working a case. The next minute she can't talk or walk and she seems scared of everything.  She's been crying like a baby for twenty minutes. But she won't let anyone near her to see what's wrong.  She went red-eyed on Jimmy when he tried."

"Like a baby..." Jimmy murmured.  "That's it. Oh, we are so dumb. It's the brain.  It has to be." He ran to the kitchen to remove the rest of the brain from the fridge.

"What's he talking about?" asked Ravi.  "Why would a brain cause this?"

Clive slapped his palm to his forehead.  "Because we were trying to figure out who caused the death of an eight-month-old infant," he said.

"She ate a baby's brain?" asked Ravi.  Clive nodded. Ravi got down on his hands and knees to peer under the desk.  "Liv?" he called softly. He crawled closer. "Liv, can you hear me?"

At the sound of his voice, the crying faded into soft hiccuping.  She blinked in the fluorescent lighting as she leaned out from under the desk to look at Ravi.  He reached out to touch her face. She crawled clumsily into his arms, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I've got you," he whispered, holding her tightly.  He stroked her hair and tried to soothe her. She clung to him desperately.  "You're okay." He looked up to Clive. "Do you have any brain tubes? We need to get her off this brain."

Clive and Jimmy looked at each other.  "I'll check," said Jimmy. "But I don't remember seeing any here since the shortage began."  He hurried off back to the squad kitchen.

Ravi rubbed Liv's back in small circles.  "I'm here," he whispered. "We're going to get you off that brain.  Don't worry." She looked up into his face. He could swear he could see in her eyes the woman he knew trying to get out.  He touched her cheek. "Easy," he said. "We'll get through this." She leaned into his touch.

Jimmy returned, shaking his head.  "We're out up here," he said. "And Dr. Metzger won't let us keep any in the morgue."

Ravi rolled his eyes heavenward.  "Of course not," he grumbled. "Clive, we've got to get her home.  I can make sure she gets what she needs, there."

Clive nodded.  "Come on," he said.  "You take care of Liv.  I'll drive."

Carefully, Ravi stood up, Liv cradled in his arms.  She clung to him, her hands fisting in the soft wool of his sweater.  He hadn't bothered to take it off when he left the cool lab for the heat of summer.  He'd been in far too much of a hurry.

Cavanaugh came over and put his hands out to stop Ravi.  "You need to wait for your security detail," he said. "And don't run out on them again.  They're pissed."

Clive looked from Ravi to Sean, confused.  "Why do you need a security detail?" he asked.

"Because a whole bunch of people want him dead after that article in the Observer," said Sean.  "But he ditched his detail back at his lab when he came here."

"I'll stay with him," said Clive.  "Have them meet us at his house. I'll stay with him until they arrive for the handoff."

Sean sighed.  "Alright," he said.  "His night crew comes on at six.  Can you stay until then?"

"Jimmy, do you mind going over the case file with me in their living room?" asked Clive.

"Fine by me," said Jimmy, picking up his bag and gathering their files into a neat stack.  "Just let me return this brain to the morgue on the way out. It would make me feel better if I get to see Liv come out of this."

"Me, too," said Clive.  He looked back at Sean. "We'll babysit the good doctor until his night crew gets there."

Ravi hoisted Liv a little higher in his arms.  "Can we go then?" he asked. "Even tiny little Liv gets heavy after a while."

Clive grabbed his suit jacket.  "Let's go."

Ravi sat in the backseat with Liv cradled in his lap the whole way back to their house while Jimmy sat up front with Clive. Liv was making baby babble noises that sounded suspiciously like Ravi's name repeated over and over.  He gave her a little squeeze. "How are you doing, sweetheart?" he asked softly. She didn't answer, but then again, he hadn't expected her to.

When they got to 217 Emerson Street, Ravi gave Clive his keys so he could get the door open.  He adjusted Liv in his arms and carried her straight upstairs to her room, laying her gently on the bed.  She did not want to let him go. "It's okay," he said. "I'm not going to leave you." He sat down and held her.  She snuggled on his lap.

Clive brought them a brain tube.  Ravi held her upright with her side leaning against his chest for support and helped her eat it a little bit at a time.

"Are you good here?" Clive asked.

Ravi nodded.  "Thanks, Clive," he said.

"Call me if you need anything," said Clive.  "Either of you. I'll be right downstairs."

"We will," said Ravi.  Clive left them sitting curled up together on the bed.

It took twenty minutes for Liv to start coming out of it.  "Ravi," she breathed, her voice raspy and thick. She reached up to touch his face.

"How are you feeling?" he asked softly, making no move to shift her off of his lap.

"Kinda woozy," she said.  "It's probably good that none of us remember being a baby.  It's awful! Everything looks weird and sounds weird." She gave a little shudder and fisted her hand in his sweater.  "Everything still looks weird."

He rubbed her back.  "Probably just takes a while for the brain to fade," he said.  "We'd have never noticed before because this is the first time you've had someone who still saw the world differently.  Babies eyes aren't fully developed for 12 to 24 months."

"It was like I couldn't make them focus," she said.  "It's getting better. Slowly. I could barely remember who I was.  I was frightened of everything. I was so relieved when I heard your voice."

"Clive said you didn't recognize him or Jimmy," said Ravi.

"I'm not completely sure I recognized you, either," she said.  "Somehow I just knew you were safe."

"It's cause you've imprinted on me," he said.  "Like a baby duck. Your instincts still..." She was giving him an incredulous look.  "I'm kidding. I don't know why you latched on to me and not Clive. You've known him nearly as long."  He tipped his head down to kiss her forehead. "I'm just glad you're okay. And I'm glad I could help."

She let her head droop against his shoulder.  "Thanks for coming charging to my rescue," she said.

"Anytime," he said.  He grinned a bit. "Though, I am glad I didn't have to change your diaper.  That would have made things awkward."

She chuckled softly.  "Yeah. Thank goodness."

They chatted together for another half an hour while Liv finished coming back to herself.  If either of them noticed that she remained in his lap the whole time, neither said anything.

xxx

"Juror number seven, now that you are a zombie, would you have any trouble finding a human who killed a zombie in self-defense not guilty?" asked Harold Thorne.

"I would want to weigh the evidence carefully," said the forty-five-year-old woman.  "I would want to be sure it was in self-defense."

"Thank you," said Thorne.  He walked back to his notes.  "Jurors one, two and seven, you are dismissed."

"Objection," said Peyton.  "Your honor, he's removing every obvious zombie from the jury pool.  I'm honestly surprised he hasn't asked for blood pressure screenings.  He's in direct violation of the precedent handed down in Batson vs. Kentucky."

"She's right, Mr. Thorne," said the judge.  "What cause do you give?"

"Your honor," said Harry Thorne.  "Batson does not apply here. Zombies are not a race.  They are people just like everyone else. I have excluded those jurors that have chosen to make no effort to pass as human, as they may be unfairly biased against a human who killed a zombie."

"The spirit of Batson applies," Peyton said indignantly.  "A jury of one's peers in Seattle includes zombies. Period.  Excluding them simply because they look the part is as arbitrary as race, gender, or excluding someone because they have large ears."

"Miss Charles is correct, Mr. Thorne," said the judge.  "You'll have to do better than that."

xxx

Mason's task of following the skinny guy with the red tie had been boring all afternoon.  He'd managed to plant a tracker on his car, then followed him to his dentist's office where he was stuck waiting for over an hour for the man to come out.

The next stop had been his dry cleaner, where at least Mason had managed to get his name by slipping fifty dollars to the dry cleaner.  David Berg.

He followed him on three more errands before they ended up anywhere interesting.  But when they arrived at their sixth stop, Mason knew his boss would want to know about it immediately.

David Berg pulled up outside the offices of Seattle 206, the Alt Weekly newspaper, and went inside.  Mason followed him and listened from the hallway. While he couldn't make out every word, he caught the words "zombie church" and "great story" from the closed door of the office.  That was enough. He hurried back to his car to call Angus.

xxx

Clive tapped on Liv's bedroom door.  "Ravi," he called. "Cavanaugh just called to say your detail is going to be a little late.  We're going to stay. Dale wants to know what you and Liv would like from the Chinese place up the block?"

Ravi gave the woman asleep in his lap a gentle squeeze.  "Liv, you want anything from the Chinese place?" he asked.

"That sounds good," she said with a yawn.  "My usual. We should probably put in an appearance downstairs, huh?"

"Only if you're feeling up to it," he said.

She yawned again and stretched, her movements much smoother than they had been before.  She nodded. "Yeah, I think I'm okay," she said. "I'm exhausted, but that seems to be the only lasting effect."

He smiled.  "I'm glad," he said.  He shifted so he could help her to her feet.  Ravi stayed at her side as they told Clive their orders, watching her closely for any sign of brain effects.

"Good to see you up," said Clive, putting a hand on Liv's shoulder.  "You gave us quite a scare." He headed back downstairs to call Dale.

"You don't have to watch me like a hawk," said Liv, putting a hand on Ravi's arm.  "I'm okay. Really."

He put an arm around her.  "I was scared when I found out you collapsed at work," he said.  "Let me be overprotective for a few more minutes."

She laughed.  "Whatever," she said, giving him an indulgent smile.  He stayed close as the headed downstairs to their friends.

"There she is," Jimmy said, smiling.  "That was a hell of a brain reaction."

Liv nodded.  "Yeah, not an experience I want to repeat," she said.  "I don't recommend it."

"I've already taken the rest of that brain back to the morgue," said Jimmy.  "To make sure no one eats it by mistake."

"Good thinking," said Ravi.

Jimmy scooted over to make room for Ravi and Liv on the couch.  "I'm going through the file, trying to see if anything jumps out," he said.  "Since we have to solve this one the old-fashioned way."

Liv leaned sleepily on Ravi once they were seated on the couch.  "I don't know how much help I'm going to be tonight," she said. "That whole experience was absolutely exhausting."

"Rest," said Jimmy.  "There's nothing in here you haven't seen.  I just keep rereading it out of habit. Dale's bringing us some more background when she gets here."

Liv yawned and curled a little more into Ravi.  He put his arm around her as he scrolled through an article he was reading on his phone.  When Dale arrived, Liv was fast asleep.

Dale passed out food quietly, all the while shooting Ravi amused smiles about the woman sleeping on his shoulder.

Ravi gave Liv a little squeeze.  "Liv, are you actually hungry for Chinese or should I just put you to bed?" he asked.

She blinked sleepily.  "Hi, Dale," she said.

"Hey, Liv," said Dale.  "I heard you had a rough day."  Liv gave her a little shrug and nodded.  "Detective Flynn threw his back out, so I'm joining you guys for the rest of this case."

Liv smiled.  "Welcome aboard," she said.  "This one sucks. Do not eat baby brains, FYI."

"So I hear," said Dale.  "Here's the file of background info you wanted."  She passed a manila folder to Jimmy. He nodded in thanks.

They ate quietly for a few minutes while Jimmy thumbed through the new file.  "You're all going to think I'm crazy," said Jimmy. He pulled out a picture of each of the parents.  "There's something off. That baby had brown eyes. Both of his parents have blue eyes. His brown eyes are nearly impossible from a genetic standpoint.  Are we sure both of these people are his parents?"

Clive took the pictures from him and examined them closely.  "You're sure the baby had brown eyes?" he asked. "Babies' eye colors have been known to change a lot in the first year."

Jimmy flipped through the file and pulled out a recent picture of Asher Walsh, taken just days before he died.  "Brown eyes," he said, passing it to Clive.

"Most infants have settled on an eye color by six or seven months," said Ravi.  "How old did you say the boy was?"

"Eight months," said Clive.  "Almost nine months. This gives us a bunch of questions we need to ask the Walsh's.  We'll interview them first thing tomorrow."

The doorbell rang.  It was Ravi's security detail, letting them know they were at their post.  They continued to brainstorm questions for the parents over dinner, then Clive and Dale and Jimmy headed out into the night.

xxx

Liv and Ravi stood side by side in the bathroom, brushing their teeth.  Liv was so tired from the baby brain ordeal she was swaying where she stood.

Ravi put his free hand on her back to steady her.  She smiled at him in the mirror. "Let's get you to bed before you fall over," he said after he finished brushing.

She nodded, putting away her toothbrush.  Ravi walked her down the hall to her room and helped her settle into her bed.  He pulled the covers up to her chin and tucked her in. He caressed her cheek. "Sweet dreams, Olivia Moore," he said softly.  She was nearly out already. He stood and headed for the door.

"Won't you stay?" she called after him.  "I can't keep an eye on you if you don't stay."

He turned back to her smiling.  "Of course," he said. He turned off the light and went around to the other side of her bed and crawled in next to her.

She scooted closer and put her head on his shoulder.  "Thanks, Ravi," she murmured.

Ravi wrapped his arms around her.  "Sleep," he said. "I'll be right here."

xxx

**What Makes A Dad**

The next morning Clive, Dale, Liv, and Jimmy had the parents of Asher Walsh brought into the station.  Liv and Dale took the mother, hoping that she would be more open talking to other women. Clive and Jimmy watched from the observation room.

"Mrs. Walsh, I am so sorry for your loss," Dale began.  "We have a few questions. We want to find out who did this to your son."

The stricken woman nodded.  "Ask me anything, Detective," she said, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief.  "I know you think we must have done this, but we would never hurt our son."

"Did anyone besides you and your husband see your son the day before he died?" asked Dale.

"My mother in law visited in the afternoon," said Joann Walsh.  "Around 2 PM. She stayed for about an hour. But Marsha would never hurt Asher."

"We'll need to take elimination prints from her," said Liv.  "The crime scene unit found four distinct sets of fingerprints in Asher's room."

In the observation room, Clive wrote down the name Marsha Walsh.

"Did you or your husband go into Asher's room the night he died?" asked Dale.

"I checked on him at 11 PM," she said.  "I'd done a feeding at 10 PM and I wanted to check on him before I went to bed.  He had been sleeping through the night. He usually woke up about 5:30 AM for his first feeding.  He was fine when I checked on him. Sound asleep. But he was breathing normally."

"Are you and your husband the biological parents of Asher Walsh?" asked Liv.  "We noticed he has brown eyes, while both of you have blue eyes. That is statistically very unlikely."

She covered her face with her hands, fresh tears spilling over.    "I am his biological mother. My husband is the only father he's ever known," she said.

"And does Mark know he was not Asher's biological father?" asked Dale.

"Yes," said Joann.  "Mark has been my friend for years.  He helped me leave an abusive marriage to Asher's biological father.  We fell in love soon after. Asher was his son. Genes don't make you a father."

"Did your ex-husband have visitation?" asked Liv.

"Not since the zombie outbreak," said Joann.  "George lives all the way in Spokane. He only ever saw Asher once.  His choice. In May. He threatened to take him, but he'd have had to bother to show up to court hearings for that.  He barely showed up for our divorce."

"What's your ex-husband's full name?" asked Dale.

"George Abbott," said Joann.

In the observation room, Clive wrote down that name, too.  "We should definitely make sure he is where she thinks he is," he said to Jimmy.

"You know, I bet Steve could track his phone," said Jimmy.  "Make sure he's not in Seattle."

"Good thinking," said Clive.

xxx

"Thank you for agreeing to meet with me, Ms. Guest," said Detective Cavanaugh.  "I wanted to talk to you about Calum McHale. I understand he did some work for your accounting department here at Fillmore Graves."

"Please, call me Lucy," said the young blonde woman.  "I didn't work for the accounting department then, but I remember Calum.  I was Vivian Stoll's personal assistant before her death. Calum McHale helped to convert our accounting system to new software and work out the details once our staff needed to be partially paid in brains, which they needed but didn't have another way to get.  It made for some unconventional accounting adjustments."

"So, it's safe to say that Calum McHale knew about zombies before the recent outbreak in Seattle?" asked Cavanaugh.

"Oh, absolutely," she said, nodding.  "He was one of our trusted human civilian employees."

"Would he have known that the Aleutian Flu vaccine would turn humans who took it into to zombies?" asked Cavanaugh.

"He wouldn't have known about that plan specifically," she said.  "Much of the company didn't know. And he didn't work here, then. He finished his project for us almost six months before the vaccine."

"But he might have known about general Fillmore Graves contingency plans, and may have surmised that the Aleutian Flu outbreak was such a plan," said Cavanaugh.  "Is that correct?"

She drummed her fingers on the table between them.  "That's very likely," she said. "But it would be hard to prove."

"One more thing," said Cavanaugh.  "Would Calum McHale have known anything about zombie rage?"

Lucy Guest looked thoughtful.  "There was an incident on our campus during his time here," she said.  "One soldier killed another soldier in a dispute over a woman, also a Fillmore Graves soldier.  He raged out and killed her fiance. Calum was on campus working at the time. He was... he was actually nearby."

"Could he have seen the incident?" Cavanaugh asked.

She nodded.  "He did see it," she said.  "He talked to me about it later."

"Thank you, Lucy," said Cavanaugh.  "You've been very helpful." He passed her his card.  "Can you give me a list of Fillmore Graves employees who Calum worked with before I leave?"

"I can do that," she said, taking the card.

xxx

An officer handed a report to Clive.  He scanned it. "CSU found evidence the lock on the glass door in Asher's room had been tampered with," he told Liv, Dale, and Jimmy.

"It's looking less like the parents did this," said Liv.

"Or it could be a countermeasure to confuse the investigation," said Clive.  "They wouldn't be the first people to pick their own lock."

Clive and Jimmy went into the interrogation room with Mark Walsh.  Liv and Dale watched from observation.

"Mr. Walsh, I'm sorry for your loss," said Jimmy.

"Thank you," said Mark Walsh, taking a deep breath.  "I'll tell you anything I can, Detectives. I still can't believe this is happening."

"Were you aware that you are not Asher's biological father?" Clive asked.

Mark swallowed.  "Of course," he said.  "But Asher was my son. I couldn't have loved him more."

"It takes a special man to raise another man's child," said Clive.

"George Abbott lost all right to that child when he backhanded his mother," said Mark.  "Asher was my son, not his."

Clive nodded thoughtfully.  "Did you or your wife go into Asher's room the night he died?" he asked.

"Joann checked on him around 11 PM," said Mark.  "I... I accidentally left the baby monitor in the living room when we went to bed.  But we could usually hear him without it." He bit his knuckle. "Maybe if I'd had it, I would have been able to help him."

"Would it surprise you to know that CSU found four sets of adult fingerprints in Asher's room?" asked Clive.

Mark Walsh bit his lip.  "That... doesn't make sense," he said.  "My wife has been staying at home since he was born.  We haven't even had a babysitter besides my mother. I can't think of a fourth person who has been in the nursery."

"We've got elimination prints from you and your wife," said Jimmy.  "We'll get them from your mother. Then we'll try to see who the fourth person was."

"This, of course, doesn't rule you out as a suspect," said Clive.  "But we'll run the prints."

"I didn't do this," said Mark.  "And Joann didn't do this. Please find out what happened to my son."

xxx

"They've been on synthetic brain tubes for a day," said Dr. Alvarado.  "What is their status, Dr. Hanada? They look in no danger of going Romero."

"They were able to eat the synthetics," said Dr. Hanada.  "And their blood levels are all normal. But since they ate, they've stopped talking.  Both to us and each other. When we took them out individually to question the effects, they all had trouble moving."

"They could be trying to trick us," said Dr. Alvarado.  She unlocked the first door with a key card and went to stand in front of the removable glass wall the divided off the cell.  "Girls, enough of this foolishness. Stand up, please."

Her four young test subjects stared blankly at her.  She returned to Dr. Hanada's side. "That doesn't bode well.  Perhaps if we mix synthetics with some natural brains," she said.  "That could at least give us insight as to what's missing."

xxx

"Those prints came back," said Dale, hurrying in to join the others in the Tech Unit.  "George Abbott is in the system and he was definitely in Asher Walsh's room."

"So he is inside the wall," said Clive.

"Now we just need to track him down," said Liv.

"Your George Abbott does not wish to be found," said Vampire Steve.  "He's turned off the GPS tracker on his phone."

"Smarter than average," said Clive.

"He thinks he is," said Steve, tipping his head and smiling.  "He's turned off the GPS. His number one fan has not. He has received fifty calls from one number in the last month and a half.  Her name is Kelli Adams. And she is local. She lives in Ballard." He hit print on a readout. "You can find her at this address," he said, handing Clive the paper.  "She will surely know where he is."

"Thanks, Steve," said Jimmy.

"Of course," said Steve.  "Hey Jimmy, we are thinking of playing D & D this Saturday.  You available to take up the mantle of a noble quest?"

"Sure," said Jimmy.  "Who's DMing?"

"Zoey," said Steve.  "Her first campaign. She has spent the last few weeks putting it together."

"I wouldn't miss it," said Jimmy.

xxx

**No More Babysitters**

Ravi picked up his phone on the third ring, ducking into his office as he did so.  "Hello," he said.

"Dr. C, this is Detective Cavanaugh," said the voice on the other end of the line.  "You'll be happy to know I've paid a visit to all of the chuckleheads who thought it would be a good idea to leave threatening messages for you with the Observer."

"And who were those charming souls?" asked Ravi, stacking up some papers on his desk and holding the phone to his ear with his shoulder.

"Two harmless elderly cranks that don't have access to any weapons, a kid trying to show off for other middle schoolers, and a guy already in jail," said Cavanaugh.  "You're in the clear, Doc. Let me know if you see anything suspicious and I'll check it out, but I think it's safe for you to escape your security detail."

"Thank God," said Ravi.  "No offense to them, but it feels very weird to be followed around all the time."

"I'm sure," said Cavanaugh.  "Like I said, if you see anything suspicious, don't hesitate to call.  But I think we've heard the last of these yahoos."

"Thank you for your diligence in this matter," said Ravi.  "I really appreciate it."

"No problem, Doc," said Cavanaugh.  "We weren't about to let anyone come after one of our own."

xxx

"It's the synthetic brains," said Madison.  "It's not good for the rats. They aren't going Romero, but they've stopped doing anything besides eating and staring off into space."

Ravi examined the cage structure with the group of rats she was referring to.  The rats were listless and apathetic. None of them were even acknowledging the enrichment objects they'd been enthusiastic about just days before.  "If they aren't going Romero, then the brains must be nutritionally sound," he mused aloud. "But I wonder..." He straightened up and slapped his forehead with his hand.  "They're underdeveloped," he said.

"How do you mean?" asked Madison.

"My friend Liv... the zombie detective... she ate the brain of a baby to try and solve his murder," explained Ravi.  "She reverted to a lethargic, infantile state. The baby's brain was food, but the effects of eating such an underdeveloped brain were disastrous.  It took eating a brain tube and several extra hours of sleep before she was even close to feeling like herself again. The synthetics are having a similar effect.  I've got to tell Dr. Hanada and Dr. Alvarado. If they feed synthetics to human zombie subjects, who knows how bad it could be."

"What about the rats?" asked Madison.  "Back to regular brains?"

"Definitely," said Ravi.  "At least until we reach a better solution."  He hurried from the rat room and out of the lab.  He took the elevator two floors down to the second floor and the synthetics lab.  Ravi could see Dr. Hanada inside. He waved to get her attention.

Dr. Nabila Hanada came over to swipe her card and allow him into the lab.  "Dr. Chakrabarti, what a pleasant surprise," she said with a smile.

"Dr. Hanada, I have something urgent to tell you about the synthetic brains," he said.  "Don't test them on human zombie subjects yet."

She frowned.  "You better come into my office," she said, leading the way.  "Tell me what's going on."

He sat down in a chair in front of her desk.  "You must have noticed that the rats have been more lethargic on their new diet," said Ravi.  "I think I know why. And if I'm right, human zombie test subjects could be very bad off."

"Start at the beginning," she said.  He told her about Liv and the infant brain fiasco.  And how the rats seemed to be reacting the exact same way.

"The brains are underdeveloped," he said.  "I had to help Liv eat a brain tube, and even then it took her hours to come out of it.  The youngest brain she'd ever eaten before that was a seven-year-old. Something about the acquired knowledge a brain has is important."

"That's an incredibly interesting theory," said Dr. Hanada.  "I'll pass this information on to Dr. Alvarado right away."

"I'm just glad I caught you before you started testing on human zombies," he said.  "I know you planned to start this week."

She looked down and to the left.  "Yes, good thing," she said. "Thank you very much.  I must contact Dr. Alvarado."

Ravi nodded.  If he noticed she seemed uncomfortable, he didn't show it.  He wished her good day and headed back to his own lab.

xxx

Kelli Adams lived in a small apartment near Salmon Bay Park.  She only opened her door a crack when Clive knocked, keeping the security chain in place.  "Can I help you?" she asked tartly.

"Miss Adams, I'm Detective Clive Babineaux with the Seattle Police Department," he said, showing her his badge.  "These are my associates, Dr. Olivia Moore, Special Agent Dale Bozzio, and Civilian Consultant James Hahn. We need to talk to you about George Abbott.  Can we come in?"

"Let me see that badge," she said, sticking her hand out the cracked open door.  Clive put the badge in her hand and she withdrew it inside the apartment. She pushed the door shut and they could hear the security chain being released.  She opened the door all the way and handed him his badge back. "What's George done now?" she asked leading them into her apartment.

"You're his girlfriend, correct?" asked Liv.

"More or less," said Kelli.  "He likes to play at not being tied down."

"When was the last time you saw Mr. Abbott?" asked Clive.

"This morning before I left for work," she said.  "He's probably down at The Public Library getting wasted as we speak."

"Do you know where he has been staying in Seattle?" asked Dale.

"Uh, yeah," she said.  "He's been staying with me since they walled us in.  Seeing as he can't leave."

"Do you know anything about his ex-wife?" asked Clive.

"Just that she's a bitch and won't let him see his kid," she said.  "He doesn't trust her. He keeps talking about us getting custody of the baby."

"Miss Adams, Asher Walsh was murdered," said Clive.  "He died two days ago. Do you know where George Abbot was at 2 AM on the morning of August 16th?"

Kelli Adams sat down hard on the threadbare sofa.  She covered her mouth with her hands. "Oh, God, George, what did you do?" she asked, looking up at the ceiling.  "He was out. He came back here about 6 AM, really agitated. He wouldn't tell me what was wrong."

Clive called in an All Points Bulletin on George Abbott.  He directed some officers to check The Public Library Tavern.

xxx

**His Life Flashed Before His Eyes**

Clive approached quietly and dropped a hand onto George Abbott's shoulder.  "What happened, George? Did your son wake up while you were trying to kidnap him?  He was crying so you tried to make him stop? But you shook him too hard?"

The burly man stiffened.  He took a few gulps of his beer.  "It was an accident," he said softly.

"You nearly took his head off," Dale said tartly.  "Stand up." He stood up slowly from his bar stool.

"George Abbott, you are under arrest for the murder of Asher Walsh," said Clive, snapping on the cuffs.  "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law.  You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, one will be provided for you." Clive pushed the man forward toward the door of the bar.

Liv, Jimmy, and two uniformed officers were waiting for them outside of The Public Library Tavern.  The officers moved in to take George Abbott from Clive and walked him toward a waiting police cruiser.  Dale walked over to talk to an officer in the front passenger seat.

A car going sixty miles per hour in a twenty-five MPH zone came barreling at them.  Clive, who was standing in the street with Liv, grabbed her and dove out of the way.  The car hit George Abbott dead on, crushing him against the police cruiser. One of the two officers guiding him escaped without harm.  The other had her leg run over by a front tire.

Jimmy ran to help the young officer, already calling for backup on his phone.  Clive pushed himself up from the pavement, still a little dazed. He held a hand down to help Liv up.  "What the hell just happened?" he asked, trying to slow his heart rate.

Then he saw her.  Dale lay motionless on the sidewalk, the front tire of the police cruiser pinning her to the ground.  The impact from the other vehicle had forced the cruiser several feet onto the sidewalk. Clive's heart jumped into his throat as he rushed to her side.  His training kicked in and he grabbed her wrist to check for a pulse, but he couldn't find one. His world shrunk down to that patch of sidewalk. He couldn't breathe.  It felt like his heart was being squeezed in his chest. "Dale..."

"Could someone get this fucking car off of me?" Dale asked loudly.  Clive's attention snapped to her face. "And find out who was driving that car, because I'm going to kick his ass."

Jimmy had finished moving the injured officer to safety and was checking George Abbott for a pulse.  He didn't find one. The impact had crushed his chest cavity, killing him instantly. Another officer was checking on the driver of the car that had plowed into them.  Jimmy went to help Dale.

Liv came over, too.  With the strength of three zombies, it wasn't very hard to lift the car enough for Dale to crawl out.  Clive wrapped her in a desperate hug the second she was free. "You okay, babe?" she asked, hugging him back.

"I thought you were dead," Clive said, barely louder than an exhalation.  As if saying it louder might make it true.

"No, just mostly dead," she said, patting his back.  He pulled back to give her a funny look. "I've been mostly dead all day... for a couple of months actually.  Zombie, remember?"

He let out a choked little laugh that sounded just a little like a sob.  "Right," he said. He took a couple of deep breaths before he let her go.

"George Abbott is dead," said Jimmy.  "It looks like the driver isn't." He nodded in the direction of an officer trying to pry open the door of the car.  In the distance, they could hear sirens coming to their aid. "I told them we need at least one ambulance."

Liv went to help the officer with the door.  Zombie strength easily took care of it. She peered inside at the semi-conscious man inside.  "Mr. Walsh?!"

Mark Walsh turned to look at her with blurry eyes.  "He killed my son," he said, before losing his battle to stay conscious.

The ambulance arrived and Clive went to direct the EMTs.  "We've got two injured," he said. "One officer, and the driver of the vehicle that plowed into us.  He's under arrest as soon as he's conscious. This officer will go with you." He indicated another of the young uniformed officers.

The EMTs called for a second bus even as they split up to see to the wounded.  Clive called in a Crime Scene Unit and the Medical Examiner for Mr. Abbott.

"You okay?" Liv asked Dale.

"Yeah," she said.  "Though that hurt like a bitch.  Bone healing? Do I need someone to set my arm and ribs, or do zombie regenerative powers take care of that?"

"It does help to have them set," said Liv.  "I can do it if you like." Dale nodded. "Here, stand against the wall of the building."  Dale did so and Liv shoved her bones back in the general area of where they should be. Dale only flinched a little.  Clive, who'd been watching them, flinched a lot.

A mild Seattle rain began to fall.  "I'm going to be out here for a couple of hours getting this mess cleaned up," Clive said to his three zombie partners.  "I should be here to meet CSU and the ME. There's no need for all of you to stay out here, too."

"It is getting late," said Dale.  "I should go pick up Alex. Liv, do you want to share an Uber with me back to the station to get our cars?"

Liv looked back at Clive like she might decide to stay.

"I'll stay here with you, Clive," said Jimmy, coming over with a large umbrella from the trunk of the totaled police cruiser.

"Sure, Dale," said Liv.  "I should probably go make sure Ravi hasn't turned the house into a lab."

xxx

"I have a special treat for you, my most trusted disciples," said Angus, looking around at Frieda and a dozen or so of his most loyal followers.  

He nodded to Mason and another lieutenant.  They left the room and returned a moment later with a bound and gagged man struggling between them.

"It doesn't get any fresher than this," said Angus.  "This human thought he could spy on us. That we were some sort of curiosity for the local tabloid rag.  Well, he won't be spying anymore."

The two lieutenants forced the man to his knees, his terrified struggling all in vain.  His eyes grew large in horror as Angus approached, a large stone mallet in his hands. David Berg tried again to push himself to his feet to no avail.  The last thing he saw was Angus lifting the hammer above his head.

The gathered zombies began to feed even before his last death spasm was done.

xxx

Peyton Charles woke to the sound of knocking on her office door.  She'd fallen asleep in her chair with her head cradled in her arms on her desk.  She hadn't meant to, and her body was complaining loudly about stiffness. "Come in," she croaked.

"Miss Charles," said Detective Cavanaugh, coming in.  "Ouch. You look like hell."

"Thanks," said Peyton, looking down her nose at him.

"Sorry," he said.

"Did you need something, Sean?" she asked, drumming her fingers impatiently on the desk.

"I've got news in the McHale case I thought you should hear right away," he said.  "I spent most of the day out at Fillmore Graves talking to people he knew there. Calum McHale knew about zombies before the outbreak.  And zombie rage. I think he set his brother up."

Peyton yawned.  "Can you prove it?  Because you're starting to sound like a conspiracy theorist."

"I think I can," said Cavanaugh.

xxx

When Clive got home that night, Dale was dosing on the sofa with Alex asleep on her chest.  He set down his things and went over to brush a hair off of her face. She stirred and smiled when she saw him.  "Hi," she said softly.

"Hey," he said.  "You want me to put him to bed?"  Dale gave a little nod and Clive very gently picked up Alex.  He was careful not to wake him as he carried him to his bed.

Once Alex was tucked in, Clive stopped in his room before he came back out to sit next to Dale.  "Rough night?" he asked.

"He dreamed about his sister," she said, leaning her head on Clive's shoulder.  "Poor thing had trouble going back to sleep after that."

Clive leaned the top of his head against hers.  "Rough night all around," he said. "Officer Jorgas is doing well, but she has a snapped tibia.  She'll be on desk duty for weeks. Mark Walsh died before he reached the hospital."

"I feel so bad for his wife," said Dale.

"I made sure the notifying officer took a grief counselor with him," said Clive.  "It won't be enough, but it's a start." He fidgeted with the pocket of his pants.  "Dale... I..."

She turned to study his face.  "What's wrong, Clive?"

He bit his lip.  "When I saw you under that car... I've never been so scared in my life," he said.  "You can know intellectually that we both have dangerous jobs... but in that instant..."

She ran her hand up and down his arm.  "Clive, I'm fine," she said. "Maybe a little stiff, but.."

"I know," he said, giving her a small smile.  "It just made me realize..." He took a deep breath.  "I lost you once," he said, getting to his feet. "I don't ever want to lose you again."  He knelt in front of her. Dale's eyes grew as big as saucers. He dug into his pocket. "This isn't sized.  It was my mother's. So we'd have to see a jeweler at some point," he said. He handed her a small black ring box.  "Will you marry me?"

Dale blinked rapidly.  "You've had a scare," she said.  "I get it. But Clive, I'm a zombie.  You're a human. The world is in chaos..."

"Ravi's going to cure it," Clive said stoically.  "He's going to finish that vaccine."

"Yeah, someday," she said.

"And if he hasn't made any real progress in a year, I'll turn," he said.  "We'll be zombies together until he does. Life is too short. And I am in love with you."

Dale bit her lip.  "I... I should tell you you're crazy," she said.  He looked worried. She sighed, her face softening.  "Of course I'll marry you. Stop giving me those puppy dog eyes."  He got to his feet and pulled her to hers to kiss her.

When they sat back down together a moment later, Clive gave her a little poke.  "You didn't even look at the ring," he said.

She smiled.  "Well, it wasn't going to affect my decision," she said.  She examined the well-worn ring box in her hand, running her fingers over the leather that was older than she was.  She pushed on the seam to open it. "Oh, Clive, it's beautiful!" The ring's centerpiece stone was a slender but long baguette shaped ruby, set on a diagonal.  Two little diamonds on each side set it off perfectly in a vaguely art deco style. "I love it." She tried it on, but it was a little loose. "I'm going to keep it in the box until we get it sized," she said.  "It's just loose enough where it might actually slip off." She held out her hand for him to see it on her.

"Well, it looks good on you," he said, kissing her hand.  "So I'll have to get that taken care of."

Dale carefully put the ring back in its box and set it on the coffee table.  Then she took Clive's face in both hands, kissing him deeply. "I love you," she said when she briefly came up for air.

xxx

**Brains In The Mix**

_August 18, 2016_

"They certainly look a bit more lively," said Dr. Alvarado.  "What ratio of synthetic to natural brains did you use?" She looked through the glass walls at the four young zombie test subjects.

The girls were sitting up and alert this time.  Though they were still mostly quiet. "They're receiving a mixture with 40% natural human brain," said Dr. Hanada.  "They're bright and alert. No signs of going Romero. And their blood work is coming back perfect."

"Excellent," said Dr. Alvarado.  "I'm sure Chase Graves will be very pleased."

"There is one thing you should know," said Dr. Hanada.  "When we did their cognitive interviews... they're suggestible.  Not fully pliant, exactly, but docile. They didn't resist anything or try to run like they did early on.  They just did what they were told."

Dr. Alvarado looked thoughtful.  "Could they just be learning to behave better?" she asked.

"It wasn't just improved behavior," said Dr. Hanada.  "When talking to them... it was like we could subtly influence the way they should think."

"But the effects are mild?" asked Dr. Alvarado.  Dr. Hanada nodded. "That may not be a defect. I think most of our benefactors would see that as a feature."

xxx

Blaine sat on a park bench watching Candy swing on a swing-set with Maisy in her lap.  He smiled when the little girl waved vigorously at him. His phone vibrated as he raised his hand to wave back.

"Dr. Moore," he said, answering.  "What a pleasant surprise."

"I'm calling to check up on Maisy," said Eva Moore.  "Did you end up turning her?"

"We did," said Blaine.  "She's doing very well, actually.  She's talking and running around like a normal little kid... well, a normal little zombie, but you get the idea."

"That's fantastic," said Eva.  "I'm happy to hear it worked out well.  Is there any chance I could convince you to bring her in for a few more tests?  I'd like to see how the tumor has changed."

Blaine watched as Maisy ran up a slide even as Candy tried to tell her those were for going down.  "I think that could be arranged," he said. "Though you might have a harder time getting her to sit still this time."

Eva chuckled.  "That's a problem I'm happy to have," she said.

After Blaine got off the phone with Eva, he went to join Maisy and Candy at a kid-powered merry go round.  Maisy jumped down and ran to him, meeting him halfway. He scooped her up into his arms. "Having fun, kiddo?" he asked.

"Yeah!" she said.  He carried her back toward Candy.

A hundred yards away, unseen by those he was observing, sat Angus McDonough.  "Well, that was a development I could not have predicted," he said to himself as he watched his son goof off with the little girl.  He recognized Candy. "Where did they get the kid?"

xxx

Sean Cavanaugh looked up from his desk as Jimmy walked down the hall a few yards away.  "Jimmy Hahn," he called. "Just the man I wanted to see."

Jimmy stopped short and raised an eyebrow.  "Me?"

Sean stood and went to go shake his hand.  "I was really impressed with the work you put in on the Asher Walsh homicide," he said.  "Catching the eye color and figuring out Mark Walsh wasn't his biological father... that's good stuff."

"Thank you," said Jimmy.  Part of him wanted to preen and part wanted to hide under a rock where he wouldn't be noticed.

"I was hoping that I might persuade you to come join me on my next homicide case," said Sean.  "No fair letting Clive keep all the zombie detectives to himself all the time, right?"

Jimmy chuckled.  "I suppose not," he said.  "I'd be happy to help."

xxx

**The Blame Game**

It was a beautiful day as Ravi left the Reaper, Curit & Rye laboratories.  The only clouds in the sky were big puffy white ones, turned an array of colors by the impressive sunset over Lake Washington.  Today had been a great day. There was a new potential tainted utopium formula ready to be tested. They'd given it to some zebrafish already.  Tomorrow they'd try it with rats. There was no police detail following him around. His viral count was down. He was still shedding, but it looked like his days as a carrier might be numbered.  And at home, he was looking forward to playing video games with his favorite person. A great day, indeed.

He headed down the sidewalk with his attache bag slung over one shoulder, ready to get in his car and drive home.

"I knew I would find you here, you monster," came an angry voice.

Ravi looked around, confused.  A slight woman, not much taller than Liv, was glaring at him.  "I'm sorry, but do I know you?" he asked, raising a perfectly groomed eyebrow.

"Not personally, no," she said.  "But I doubt you know a fraction of the people you've hurt.  Seattle is still a large city, even after so many people left."

Ravi frowned, his forehead wrinkling.  "I think you may have me confused with someone else," he said.  "I really don't follow..."

"I know who you are, Dr. Chakrabarti," she said.

He tried to smile.  To lay on a little charm.  "Then you have me at a disadvantage," he said.  "Because I don't know who you are or what this is about."

"My name is Blair Hammond," she said.

Ravi nodded.  "I thought you looked familiar," he said.  "I've seen you on the news."

"Then you know my brother was killed by a zombie," she said.  "And that she's being protected by zombies."

"I know they haven't found Kristen Hull to reinterview her," said Ravi.  "Last I checked, there was exactly zero evidence that she's a zombie. I am sorry that you lost your brother."

"She is a zombie," Blair said harshly.  "And you... you let this happen."

"I had nothing to do..." he clammed up when he saw the gun.  Ravi took a step back, swallowing convulsively.

"You let this whole city become overrun with zombies," she snapped.  "You've known for two years! You could have stopped this!" She took another step toward him, the ancient looking revolver in her hand not wavering in its aim.

"Miss Hammond, please," he said, putting his hands up in a placating gesture.  "You don't want to do this."

"You could have saved us all," she said.  "My brother would still be alive. But you hid zombies.  You let them do this to Seattle. It's going to get out, you monster!  How do you live with yourself, knowing you damned the world?!"

The gun was pointed right at his face, a situation Ravi had hoped he would never have to experience ever again.  "I didn't," he said. "I'm trying to cure it. Please, just put the gun down and we can talk about this." She looked like she might waver.  His panic was getting to her. "Please, let's talk about this." He took a step... one tiny step... in her direction.

"You stay away from me you zombie scum!" she shouted.  Though Ravi didn't really hear her words over the sound of a gunshot that would ring in his ears for days.

Suddenly blood was blurring his vision.  That was the first thing he noticed. The second was a searing pain across his right temple.  He put his hand up to his head, trying to staunch the blood. "You shot me?" he cried. "You fucking shot me!"  He took a step back, his foot catching on something... ankle twisting... he fell backward onto his ass. "You fucking shot me!" he repeated.  He lay back on the grass dizzily.

Blair Hammond dropped the gun.  "How... how are you bleeding? Zombies don't bleed!"

"You there, what are you doing!?"  Several security guards had come running out of the RCR building at the sound of the gunshot.  Blair Hammond took off running, her substantial head start allowing her to get away.

"Ravi!" Madison yelled when she saw him.  She was kneeling at his side in an instant.  She untied the sweatshirt from around her waist and wadded it into a ball, pressing it to his bleeding head.

"Madison," he said softly, making her jump.

"You're conscious!?" she yelped.  Coming back to herself, she looked him over.  "Can you hold this shirt to your head? I'm going to call 911."

"I can't see," he said.  "Too much blood." He let her guide his hands to where he needed to press down.

"Hold tight," she said.  "I'll take over in a sec."  She dialed 911 and put her phone on speaker, setting it on the ground beside her.  She resumed pressing the shirt to Ravi's head.

"911, what is your emergency?" they answered.

"I'm at the Reaper, Curit, & Rye laboratories," she said.  "My boss has just been shot. He's conscious, but he needs an ambulance.  We're on the front lawn. It's the old Max Rager building. Please hurry!"

xxx

"Is this Olivia Moore?" asked the woman on the other end of the phone.

"Yes, it is," said Liv.  "Who's this?" She stretched her legs out on the couch luxuriously.  She was glad to be home. She wished Ravi would hurry up and get here.

"My name is Madison Watts," said the woman.  "I work with Dr. Chakrabarti. I found your name on the emergency contact card in his wallet."

Liv felt her stomach drop a little.  "Why does Ravi need you to call his emergency contact?" she asked stiffly.

"Ravi was shot.  We're at Northwest Medical Center," said Madison.  "They've taken him into the ER from the ambulance, so I couldn't follow."

Liv felt the bottom drop out of her stomach.  "I'll be right there."

NWMC had been Olivia Moore's hospital when she was a cardiac resident.  To say she knew her way around that emergency room would be a gross understatement.  She came barreling through the doors at top speed, her credentials from the police department at the ready.  "I need to know what emergency bay Ravi Chakrabarti is in," she said, trying to force herself to take deep breaths.

The woman behind the desk eyed her warily.  She began to type. "Can you spell that?" she asked.

Liv ran around behind the desk with her.  "It'll be faster if I do it," she said, shoving her ID at the flustered receptionist.  She typed Ravi's name in and found that he was in bay ER-2D. "Thank you," she yelled over her shoulder as she ran from the receptionist as quickly as she'd come.

The flustered receptionist hit a button on her desk.  "Security, we're going to need you in the Emergency Department."

Liv did not stop running until she reached the bay.  By the time the correct curtain was in sight, she was being pursued by two security guards and an orderly.  She didn't care. She finally slid to a halt and opened the curtain a foot. "Ma'am, you can't go in there," said the duty nurse, coming out from behind her desk.  Liv stepped inside.

She nearly fainted.  Ravi was sitting up in a too small ER hospital bed.  He was fully alert, though he looked a little worse for wear.  A trail of stitches went through his right eyebrow, moving up and back across where his temple met his forehead.  He was sipping a cup of orange juice through a plastic straw. His eyes lit up when he saw her. "Liv." A smile spread across his face.

She took a shaky step toward him.  "She told me you were shot," she said weakly.

He gave a little shrug.  "Well, technically..." he began, setting aside his juice.  She closed the distance between them in a rush, reaching up to touch his face as though he might be a mirage.  Assured he was real, she leaned in, her lips pressing against his cheek at the corner of his mouth.

There was a question in that kiss.  Ravi's eyebrows rose. He didn't let shock keep him still for long.  Ravi's hand that was not attached to an IV came up to cup her cheek, as he leaned into the gentle kiss, turning so his lips pressed gently to hers.  His eyes drooped closed.

Their kiss was soft, hesitant.  Neither tried to deepen it from the gentle press of lips together, but it was a mutual burst of emotion.  Liv gave a little sigh. Tears were spilling down her face when she pulled back a moment later. "I thought..."  She stifled a sob. "And I wouldn't have been able to turn you. And I was afraid I would have to watch you die."

He used the hand on her cheek to wipe away some of her tears.  "I'm okay," he said. "Really." He pecked her lips again for emphasis.

An enormous security guard pulled back the curtain.  "Ma'am, I've been sent to escort you from the building," he said, taking a step toward Liv.

Ravi sat up a little straighter in the bed, his hand moving to grip Liv's.  "Now, hang on," he said. "She's my guest. And a medical doctor. I'd prefer that she stay."

"She bypassed every security checkpoint on this end of the hospital," said the guard.  "And violated confidentiality when she went behind a reception desk and used the computer without permission."

Ravi couldn't stop the belly laugh that erupted from him.  Though it hurt and he had to clutch his head over his new stitches.  He looked at Liv. "Why does none of that surprise me?"

"I used to work at this emergency department," she said.  "So sue me if I knew a few tricks!"

"Sir, I can assure you she will be no further trouble," said Ravi.  "I'll see to it. You have my word."

The guard eyed them warily.  "I'll be watching you," he said to Liv.  Then he pulled the curtain closed and walked away.  Liv stuck out her tongue at the closed curtain.

"Liv, play nice," said Ravi.  "I'm going to be stuck here at least another six hours.  I'd rather it be pleasant."

She dragged the room's single, uncomfortable looking, chair over to his bedside and sat down.  "What on earth happened?" she asked, taking his hand.

"Blair Hammond read that article and decided I was the reason her brother died," he said.  "Cavanaugh should be here in a while to take my statement. Anyway, she tried to shoot me in the head.  And she only sort of missed. I got lucky."

"I'll say," said Liv, standing up to inspect his stitches and his nasty graze wound.  She frowned. "You're going to have a hell of a scar."

"I need you to get my bag and wallet from Madison," he said.  "She's my lab tech. She helped me. She should be in the waiting room.  Please also tell her my blood could be a contaminant and she should take level three precautions."

Liv gave him a stiff nod, still reluctant to let him out of her sight.  "I can do that," she said.

xxx

"I told her to head on home," said Liv, when she returned.  "She was relieved to hear you never lost consciousness." She brought his attache case, his phone, and his wallet to him.

A nurse came in just after Liv, pushing an empty wheelchair.  "Dr. Chakrabarti, we can take you for the leg x-ray, now," she said.  "It's still going to be after midnight for the MRI I'm afraid. They're really backed up tonight."

Ravi flashed her his most charming smile.  "No worries, Karen," he said. "You think they'll yell at me if I unhook my IV for a moment, or am I even allowed to ride to x-ray without it?"

"Should be fine," said the nurse.

"Why do you need a leg x-ray?" Liv asked, concerned.

Ravi smiled at her.  "Because I twisted my ankle falling back away from being shot in the face," he said.  "I don't think it's broken. But it may actually hurt worse than the head wound. So just to be sure."

Liv cringed at the description.  Ravi unhooked his IV from the port on his hand and Nurse Karen helped him into the waiting wheelchair.  Liv grabbed one of his blankets and tucked it in around him. "I'll be right here when you get back," she said.

Sean Cavanaugh made it to Ravi's emergency bay before he did.  He found Liv sitting alone, playing with her phone. "Your other half around, Dr. Moore?" he asked

Liv raised her eyebrows at that characterization.  "Ravi's getting an x-ray," she said. "He should be back any minute."  She gave Cavanaugh a pointed look. "You were investigating the threats against him," she said coolly.  "Looks like you missed one."

"And for that, I am truly sorry," he said.  "You know Dr. C is one of our own. I would never knowingly put him in danger."

She sighed.  "I know, Cavanaugh," she said.  "Sorry. My nerves are raw."

He patted her shoulder.  "I can certainly understand that," he said.

They heard rustling as the curtain was drawn aside.  Nurse Karen came in pushing Ravi in his wheelchair. "How's the ankle?" asked Liv.

Ravi smiled.  "Not broken. They're going to put me in an immobilization boot so it can heal," he said.

"Good," she said.

Cavanaugh came over to shake Ravi's hand.  "Good to see you up and about, Doc," he said.  "You're a lucky man."

Ravi smiled.  His eyes strayed to Liv who was casually flipping through his chart.  "For a lot of reasons, Detective," he said.

"CSU has already finished with the crime scene," said Cavanaugh.  "They recovered the slug but didn't recover a shell casing, though. How close was the shooter to you when they shot you?"

"They won't find a shell casing," said Ravi.  "She used a revolver. By the look of it, I'd say the gun was probably older than I am.  She was less than ten feet from me when she shot me."

"So you got a good look at the shooter?" asked Cavanaugh.  "I can have a sketch artist down here in less than an hour."

"No need," said Ravi.  "I can tell you who shot me.  Blair Hammond, that woman who thinks her brother's killer is free because of a zombie conspiracy.  She said I doomed Seattle by not telling people about zombies when I first found out. And she blames me for her brother's death."

Cavanaugh jotted that down.  "I'll put a BOLO out for her arrest," he said.  "Did she say anything else?"

"She talked about being sure Kristen Hull is a zombie," said Ravi.  "And she said I damned the whole world because zombies are bound to get out one day.  And she called me 'zombie scum'. Given that she then tried to shoot me in the head, I assume she believes that I am a zombie, which I am not."

Cavanaugh jotted down a few more notes.  "We'll get her," he said. "You get some rest."  He shook Ravi's hand again. "Good night, Dr. Moore," he said.

"Good night," said Liv.  After Cavanaugh was gone she helped Ravi back into his hospital bed and reattached his IV.  The bed was comically small for his long frame. "Do you need anything?"

"No," said Ravi.  He stifled a yawn.  "Oh, I forgot to tell you," he said, lips turning up in a smile.  "My blood cultures came back much improved today. I might stop shedding viruses yet."

"That's wonderful!" said Liv.  She angled her chair slightly so she could prop her feet up on his bed frame and settled in.

"You know, Love, you don't have to stay here," he said.  "They just want to run a precautionary MRI on me and then I can catch an Uber home."

Liv snorted.  "Ravi, at the moment, you'll be lucky if I let you out of my sight long enough to use the bathroom," she said.

He laughed.  "I'm fine," he assured her.  "However, I do like having you around, so suit yourself."

xxx

**Scientific Curiosity**

Brandon Rye reviewed the security footage for the fourth time.  "He's definitely not a zombie," he said, picking up the article about Ravi being turned.  He examined the picture of Ravi being scratched carefully. "He should be a zombie. But zombies don't bleed like he did."  He set aside the article. "Very interesting indeed."

He buzzed his assistant.  "Anderson, set me up a meeting with Drs. Bradford and Matsuda in cure research.  I have much to discuss with them."

xxx

"More than anything I just want to go sleep in my own bed," said Ravi, stifling a yawn.  "That hospital bed was the worst."

Liv helped him up the few steps to the back door.  "I don't know, Ravi," she said. "Maybe you should sleep on the couch.  I'm worried about you trying to make it up and down the stairs on your twisted ankle."

He sighed.  "The bathroom down here doesn't have a bathtub," he said.  "I'm also desperately looking forward to a shower. Dried blood feels gross."

Liv cringed at the reminder of his head wound.  "I'll get you set up upstairs if you promise not to try to use the stairs without me," she said.  "I'm taking care of you. Doctor's orders."

He raised an eyebrow.  "Which of my doctors ordered that?" he asked.

"I did," she said, giving him a stern look.  "Promise you won't do the stairs without me."

He held up his hands.  "I promise," he said. She looked pleased.  "At least not for the first few days." She shot him an annoyed look.  "Until you clear me," he said with a sigh.

"Better," she said.  She helped him to sit down at the breakfast nook.  "Can I get you something to eat before we go upstairs?"

He caught her hand before she could wander further into the kitchen and tugged her back to him.  He put his arms around her, laying his head on her shoulder from his position sitting on the end of one of the benches.

Some of her tension melted as she wrapped her arms around him.  "I was so scared," she said.

"So was I," he admitted softly.  They held each other for a long moment, Liv rubbing gentle circles on his back.

xxx

"Ms. Hammond, you'll be happy to know I found Kristen Hull," said Detective Cavanaugh.  "She's been living with her sister, Emily Rubens, in Lakewood. That's just southwest of Tacoma.  I know this is going to come as a shock, but Kristen Hull is not a zombie. She never was."

"No.  That's impossible!" gasped Blair Hammond.

Her lawyer, Harry Thorne, put a hand on her shoulder to calm her.  "I assume you have proof she's not a zombie beyond the fact that she made it beyond the National Guard perimeter?" he asked.

"You mean besides the blood pressure screening she had to pass to get out before the perimeter was closed?" Cavanaugh asked dubiously.  "She's not a zombie. But you're in luck. We do have other evidence." He opened the folder in his hands and lay it on the table.

"That right there is a picture of Kristen Hull's arm from when we picked her up to discuss your brother's death," said Cavanaugh.  "Your brother gave her that bruise. It was shown to be fully consistent with the size and shape of his hand. That was four days after your brother died.  Imagine what that bruise must have looked like when he first gave it to her."

"What does any of this have to do with Kristen Hull's zombie status?" asked Harry.

"I'm getting to that," said Cavanaugh.  "You see, zombies... they don't bruise. Something to do with their hearts not beating fast enough for internal bleeding to be an issue.  That's medical stuff, so what do I know about the reasons. Anyway, zombies don't bruise. Kristen Hull was never a zombie. And you went out and shot someone because you couldn't believe your brother was an abusive scumbag.  If the DA offers you a deal, may I suggest you take it? We've got you dead to rights."

xxx

**Brainless By The Bay**

_August 28, 2016_

"Hurry up, slowpoke!" Keelee Ingram shouted back over her shoulder at her twin brother.  "You'll never make track if you run like that!"

Barrie Ingram sighed and tried to put on a burst of speed to catch up to his sister on the jogging path.  He was only marginally successful. At least they were approaching the water. More than half of the Lincoln Park jogging path ran along the bay and he loved to look out at the water as he ran.  If it was a clear day, you could see all the way to Blake Island State Park.

The wind whipped his hair into his face as they turned the corner onto the seawall.  He stopped to adjust his sweatband. Maybe his mother was right. Maybe it was time for a haircut.  He looked out, trying to see if he could make out Blake Island at all on this grey morning.

"Jeez, hurry up," said Keelee, jogging up to him.  "I hate doubling back for you."

Barrie rolled his eyes.  "Yeah, yeah," he said. He finished getting the hair out of his eyes.  "What is that?" he asked, gazing down to the narrow strip of sand beyond the seawall.

"Don't try to distract me," said Keelee, jogging in place.  "I'm going to make Varsity track as a freshman. You can do what you want."

His face scrunched in worry.  "Keelee, I'm serious," he said.  "Look." He pointed at what had caught his attention.  "I think we need to call the police. That's a dead body and he's missing most of his head."

Keelee stopped jogging in place and looked down to what he was pointing at.  "Gross. I think you might be right." She fished her cell phone out of her jogging pack.

xxx

"How are those human zombie test subjects working out?" asked Chase Graves.  He sat down on the corner of a chair in Dr. Alvarado's office inside the synthetic brains research laboratory.

"Wonderful," said Dr. Alvarado.  "They've been eating a mixture of mostly synthetic brains for several days now.  It seems to be sustaining them well."

"Why the mixture?" asked Chase.  "I thought you were hoping to use purely synthetic brains like you did for your rats."

"Pure synthetics had an unfortunate side effect in the human zombie subjects," said Dr. Alvarado.  "It made them listless. Unresponsive. They weren't functional enough to eat the next helping of synthetic brains.  We tested their blood. They showed no signs of starving into Romeros, but they ceased to function as individuals."

Chase frowned.  "I had hoped for better news," he said.

"We can easily go as high as 60% synthetic brains in the mixture and still have functional, problem-solving human zombies," said Dr. Alvarado.  She handed him a file. "They're a little more compliant than your average teenage girl. But they are fully functional. As a bonus to this research, we know you can go as high as 80% synthetic brains if you want really compliant zombies.  They're functional enough to do what you ask of them. But at that level, you have to tell them to eat and sleep."

Chase thumbed through the assessments of different ratios of synthetic to real brains.  "That's very interesting news," he said. "I think that could be very useful indeed. And the 60% ratio would extend the brain supply, likely indefinitely."

xxx

Barrie and Keelee Ingram sat off to the side of the crime scene tape with their mother, waiting on the detective that wanted to speak with them.

Sean Cavanaugh was directing the CSU team in gathering a few odd bits of evidence when Jimmy arrived to join him.  "What have we got?" he asked after he'd shown a uniformed officer his ID and come through the crime scene tape.

Cavanaugh made a face.  "It's pretty gross," he said.  "Be glad the smell of creek mud is covering the smell of decay."  He held up a hand to help Jimmy down from the seawall. "I'm going to need your help with this one.  Though, not in the traditional sense."

"What do you mean?" asked Jimmy.

Cavanaugh pulled back the sheet covering the body.  "This is definitely a case for zombie insight," he said.  "Only... there's no brain."

The bloated corpse of a man in clothes that made him look like he'd been at a construction site lay before Jimmy.  Well, most of him. The top of the corpse's head was missing. The skull was jagged like it had been broken open with a rock.  Every last scrap of the corpse's brain was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to have the next chapter out next week, but I can't promise anything. I'm working on it, but we're still playing catch up with some family stuff. But not to worry, this story is one of my top priorities.


	10. Feeling The Ups And The Downs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between Liv and Ravi, even as a case is heating up tensions in Seattle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day early, because I was so excited to share this chapter with you. I think you'll find it was worth the wait. ;-)

**Episode 10: Feeling The Ups And The Downs**

* * *

 

**Definitely Not A Booty Call**

_ August 28, 2016 _

Liv was in the kitchen making herself some spicy hot chocolate when there was a loud pounding on the front door of 217 Emerson Street.  She set aside the cocoa and the chili powder and went to investigate.

The pounding came again before she could reach the door.  "Who on earth is it?" asked Ravi, hobbling to the railing across the upstairs hallway, his ankle still immobilized in the boot the doctors had given him at the hospital.

"I'm not sure," Liv called up to him.  "You stay back. I'm harder to kill."

"I certainly hope it won't come to that," he said as she leaned forward and pulled back the curtain to see who was there.

"Olivia Moore," thundered a voice from outside.  "You are under arrest, by the order of Fillmore Graves.  I can see you. Open this door or we will knock it down."

Liv's first impulse was to turn and run for the back door.  She looked up at Ravi, still recovering... still injured, and decided she couldn't risk him being taken in her stead.  "Go hide in your room," she said to him.

"Like hell," Ravi muttered under his breath, making no move to comply.

Liv opened the door slowly, but it was shoved out of her hands and flung open to reveal Chase Graves and six heavily armed Fillmore Graves soldiers.

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back," said Chase, holding up a pair of zombie strength binders.

"Not until you tell me what's going on," said Liv.  She lifted her hands, showing she was no threat. "What the hell are you arresting me for?"

"You made another zombie," said Chase.  "I came myself as a courtesy because of our history.  Now turn around."

"I didn't make another zombie," Liv protested.

"Turn around.  I won't ask you again," said Chase.

Liv turned and allowed him to cuff her, scowling angrily.

"Now, hang on," said Ravi, hobbling to the top of the stairs.  Three soldiers turned their guns from Liv and pointed them at Ravi.

"Stay where you are, Dr. Chakrabarti," said Chase.  "Or we'll take you in, too."

Ravi glared down at him.  "And just who is she supposed to have turned?" he asked, lifting his hands so the soldiers could see that they were empty.

Chase raised an eyebrow.  "Why... you of course," he said, his mouth coming up in his characteristic smirk.

"I'm not a zombie," he said.  He waved a hand at the still livid scare on his face from being shot.  "Don't you read the news? If I was a zombie, I wouldn't have bled all over the front lawn of my employer when I was shot in the face a few days ago."

Chase frowned.  "Reading the news is actually why I'm here," he said.  "I don't usually read the Observer. Imagine my surprise when I was brought an article that said you were now a zombie.  Complete with a picture of Miss Moore scratching you."

Ravi kept his hands up but moved toward the stairs.  "Check my pulse," he said.

Chase nodded at some of his soldiers.  "Come down here, very slowly," he said.

Ravi tapped the hard sided boot against the top stair.  "Slowly is pretty much my only speed in this thing," he said.  He kept his hands up as he stepped carefully down the first few stairs, the boot making his gait uneven.  A wrong step on the fourth stair from the bottom sent him flailing as he crashed to the floor, desperately trying to grab the railing.  The sudden movement caused all of the soldiers to shift their aim at Ravi.

"Don't move," shouted a soldier whose gun was now pressed against Ravi's head.

"Don't hurt him," Liv shouted, moving toward her friend.  She yelped when Chase yanked her back by the cuffs.

"Ow," Ravi groaned.

The soldier nearest to him held his gun in Ravi's face.  "Don't you dare move," he shouted.

"I just fell," Ravi said breathlessly.  "I didn't mean to. My ankle was badly twisted in the altercation with the woman who shot me.  Please. Just check my pulse and let her go."

Chase gave a stiff nod to one of the soldiers.  The soldier knelt beside Ravi and felt his wrist.  He looked up as his boss. "He's human, sir," said the soldier.  "No question."

Chase looked at Ravi.  "Can you explain the photo in the article?" he asked.

Ravi swallowed.  "She did hit me," he said, flinching from the pain of falling.  "It was an accident. I snuck up behind her while we were under attack.  But she didn't scratch me. The scratch was already there. One of the jerks throwing rocks at us hit me in the face."

Chase turned to face Liv.  "Is this true, Miss Moore?"

"Of course it is," she said.  She scowled. "And it's Doctor Moore.  Now, would you please take these things off and get out of our house?"

Chase inclined his head to his men and they moved back to the door.  "My apologies, Dr. Moore," he said, removing her cuffs. He turned to Ravi, still on his hands and knees on the floor.  "Dr. Chakrabarti. You understand our concerns. We cannot afford any new zombies with the brain shortage as it is."

"I understand you should check your intel before busting down doors," Liv snapped.  She rubbed her wrists and glared daggers at the Fillmore Graves soldiers as they left.  As soon as she'd shut the door behind them, she turned and raced to Ravi's side. "Are you alright?" she asked, helping him to a sitting position.

He didn't say anything.  He just tugged her hand and pulled her into his arms, holding her tightly.  He could feel her shaking. Or maybe it was him? In the end, he decided it didn't matter.  Liv wrapped her arms around him and held him just as tightly.

After a while, he let her go and she sat back on the floor, facing him.  "I'm getting pretty tired of guns in my face," he said softly, shifting his gaze to his hands which were still trembling.

Liv pushed herself up on her knees and reached out to stroke his cheek.  Ravi's eyes drooped closed as he leaned into her touch. "I am so sorry," she said.

His eyes snapped open.  "Liv, none of this is your fault," he said.  He tugged on her arm, guiding her back against him and wrapping his arms around her.  "None of this is your fault," he repeated, his lips brushing her forehead as he spoke.

xxx

The entire executive board of Reaper, Curit, & Rye sat around a heavy oaken table.  "You made some lofty promises, Brandon," said Lawrence Kaiser. "So far, they aren't looking good."

"Lawrence, we've been open for less than six weeks," said Brandon Rye.  "Science takes time."

"You literally have the guy who has already cured people," said Kaiser.  "And somehow that research group has yet to cure a rat. Much less create a marketable cure for the million human zombies trapped in this city.  We've seen no progress from them at all."

"The way I understand it, that cure wasn't fully tested.  And they're missing key ingredients to recreate it," said Rye.  He looked around at the six other board members. "Our synthetic brain division has reached fruition.  Synthetic brains to supplement the food supply go into mass production this week."

"And we've been warned to get our brains from a private supply," Kaiser countered.  "Something about becoming mindless automatons that follow orders if we eat the new brain tubes.  A stunning success, to be sure."

"We're being paid by Fillmore Graves and the US Government to produce those synthetic brains," said Rye.  "You'll be seeing a large return on investment from that venture."

Several board members nodded in approval.

"How do we know your lead cure scientist isn't sitting on the cure?" asked Kaiser.  "He doesn't want people believing he was so far ahead. No one wants to be the guy who sat on zombies being a thing."

"Dr. Chakrabarti narrowly avoided death two weeks ago because someone believed that wretched article," said Brandon Rye.  "People already believe it. Give them more time. A viable cure is right around the corner."

"It better be," said Kaiser.  "If he delays too long, we'll just have to have someone eat his brain and interpret his research."

"Patience," said Rye.  "I know it's never been your strong suit, but please, have patience."

"Show me some progress, Brandon," said Kaiser.  "Then I'll have patience. Until then, I will be considering other options to research the cure."

xxx

Dr. Ian Metzger tilted what was left of the corpse's head to the side.  "Dr. Chilton, please hold this steady while I pour the Polyvinyl Siloxane," he said to his new Assistant Medical Examiner.  "This seems to be the clearest of the bite impressions. I want to preserve it."

The body had been found in Lincoln Park over the weekend with his skull caved in and not a scrap of brain left in it.  Ian did not want to think about the size of the numerous bite marks, some so deep they'd left impressions in what was left of the bone of the skull.  He hoped his hunch was wrong, and the bite marks belonged to an animal. Because if they were human, they were far too small to belong to an adult.

Dr. Reed Chilton came over to hold the skull in place while Dr. Metzger stirred a thick pink plasticy goop in a jar.  He carefully smeared it over the bite mark. Then he took some thick cotton gauze and pressed it gently to the back of the goop.  "Give that about a minute to dry and we'll add a reinforcing plaster to the back," said Ian. "Then you shouldn't have to hold it anymore."

Dr. Chilton nodded.  Something caught his eye on the corpse's back, now that he was holding it on its side.  "Dr. Metzger, take a look at this," he called.

Ian walked around the autopsy table to get a better look.  "It's hard to see with putrefaction," Dr. Chilton continued.  "But that looks like a tattoo."

Ian grabbed a handheld magnifier up to where Dr. Chilton was pointing.  "I think you're right," he said. "It'll take some work to restore it, but it might give us a lead on who this fellow is.  Since facial reconstruction is a bust and the fish really did a number on his fingers. As soon as the bite mark cast is set, we'll roll him on his back and excise the tattoo."

They headed their separate ways in the morgue to attend to other tasks, returning to the body about twenty minutes later.  Dr. Metzger carefully peeled off the cast of the bite wound. He held it out for Dr. Chilton to examine. "What does this look like to you?" he asked.

Dr. Chilton took the cast to a lighted magnifier for a closer examination.  "It's definitely a human bite," he said. "The shape gives that away. But I would swear this bite mark was made entirely of deciduous teeth.  That would make the biter..."

"Under six years old," said Dr. Metzger, frowning.  "Given the size of the mouth, I must concur with your findings."  They set aside the cast of the bite. "Let's get the deceased onto his stomach and we can excise the tattoo for reconstruction."

"How are things going with my corpse, Dr. Metzger?" asked Detective Cavanaugh, coming into the morgue.  Jimmy Hahn was close behind. "Any chance we can ID the poor bastard?"

"Not in any of the easy ways, Detective," said Ian.  He lifted the deceased man's hand for emphasis. "But Dr. Chilton spotted a tattoo on his back.  We're going to remove the top dermal layer and see if we can get you a clearer picture of what it looks like.  Hopefully, someone will recognize it."

"Any word on cause of death?" asked Cavanaugh.

"Tox screen came back clear," said Dr. Metzger.  "From what remains of the skull, I'm guessing blunt force trauma.  But it's impossible to have a definitive answer." He led Cavanaugh over to the cast he'd made.  "I made a cast of the clearest of the bite marks. It looks like someone... possibly multiple someones... chewed on the skull.  Well, what's left of it." He glanced at Jimmy. "There's not even any dura matter left for you, I'm afraid. His brain is completely gone."

"That's going to play havoc in the news," said Cavanaugh.  "Any chance it was the fish in the sound that ate his brain?"

Dr. Metzger shook his head.  "This cast definitely isn't from a fish," he said.  "Someone with human teeth was chewing on him. A very small someone."

"Like... someone with dwarfism?" asked Cavanaugh, quirking an eyebrow.

"As in someone under the age of six," said Dr. Metzger.  "See these teeth... they're human baby teeth. It appears to be a full set, so the biter is over two, under six."

"That's not a pleasant thought," said Jimmy.

"No it is not," Cavanaugh agreed.

"It'll take at least another couple of days to restore that tattoo," said Dr. Chilton.  "We've got to soak it to rehydrate the tissue after we remove the top layer. Hopefully, it will help ID him.  He doesn't appear to have any other distinguishing marks."

xxx

"Lawrence Kaiser is getting out of control," said Brandon Rye into his phone.  "If he makes any more threats against my scientists, I'm going to have him put down."

"Relax, Oz," said Stacey Boss.  "Lawrence is just impatient. He's always been like that.  Space X has another rocket going up next year and he's just desperate to be on it.  I suppose you could always sell him one of the cures you have left. That would probably fund the research indefinitely."

"Lawrence Kaiser has a big mouth," said Rye.  "I can't trust him with that information."

"Suit yourself," said Mr. Boss.  "But it would be the quickest way to get him to leave you alone."

"There might be another way to achieve that end," said Rye.  "I have a plan. Oh, my 10 o'clock is here. Safe flight. I'll see you in a few weeks."  He disconnected the call and looked over at the two people his secretary was bringing to his open door.  "Ah, Dr. Bradford, Dr. Matsuda," he said. "Lovely to see you again. Come on in."

The two highest ranking scientists from Ravi's research lab came in and shut the door.  "You wanted to speak with us, sir?" asked Dr. Matsuda.

"Yes," said Rye.  "Come and have a seat, both of you.  I have a bit of news."

"I hope nothing has happened to Dr. Chakrabarti," said Dr. Bradford, taking a seat.  "That was quite a scare, him getting shot coming out of work like that."

"Dr. Chakrabarti is doing quite well, I assure you," said Rye.  "He's recovering at home and should be returning to work soon."

"That's excellent news," said Dr. Matsuda as she sat down in the chair next to Dr. Bradford.

"What I wanted to talk to you about... is a very delicate matter," said Rye.  "I'm not sure if Dr. Chakrabarti mentioned to you that there was a cure at one point.  But it was stolen."

Dr. Matsuda shared a concerned look with Dr. Bradford.

"He did mention it, briefly, when we were going over formulas," said Dr. Bradford.  "But there weren't any clues. And we've been unable to recreate a key ingredient in that cure."

"I have something I want you to test," said Rye.  "It was procured from the dark web and we really have no proof of where it came from.  Untraceable." He reached into a drawer in his desk and produced a large syringe with a clear liquid inside.  "We believe it's one of Dr. Chakrabarti's original cures. If you test a small amount on one of your rats and it works, you can analyze the rest to synthesize the missing ingredients."

Dr. Matsuda took the syringe, holding it delicately like the prize it was.  "If it's the real thing, this could lead to major breakthroughs," she said.

"We should take a picture and send it to Dr. Chakrabarti," said Dr. Bradford.  "He might recognize the syringe."

"I'd rather not bother Dr. Chakrabarti while he's at home recovering," said Brandon Rye.  "If it doesn't work, then it's just a misspent truckload of money that I'll have to answer for.  It'll be of no worry for your lab. If it does work, well, you can feel free to say you've had a breakthrough of your own in synthesizing the missing ingredients.  I heard you were getting close."

Dr. Bradford caught Dr. Matsuda's eye.  "Very well," he said. "We'll test it and see if it works."

"Thank you," said Rye.

They stood to go.

"Dr. Bradford, could you hang back a moment?  There was one other thing," said Rye.

Dr. Bradford's eyebrows rose.  He gave Dr. Matsuda a nod before returning to his seat.  She left to take the syringe back to their lab.

"About what we discussed last week..." Rye began.

"I've seen the article," Dr. Bradford admitted.  "The picture certainly makes it look like his zombie friend scratched him.  But it could have been altered. There are many other possible explanations for the picture."

"I've been looking at the lab test records from your lab," said Rye.  "Dr. Chakrabarti has been testing his own blood regularly since we started here."

"And you think it's because he's immune to the zombie virus?" Dr. Bradford asked.

"He did say he was working on a vaccine," said Rye.  "Do you have another explanation?"

"Well, no," said Dr. Bradford.  "But that's not proof he's been testing a vaccine on himself..."  He sighed. "He's probably just running contamination protocols on himself.  We do work with some dangerous stuff. If he had a vaccine, I think we'd know about it.  He was very forthcoming about the missing cure."

"Perhaps," said Rye.  "Thank you, Doctor, that will be all.  Good luck testing that syringe."

xxx

"So this is the neutral zone," said Angus McDonough, looking around.  "Not much to look at, is it?"

The tall, broad-shouldered zombie who was with him raised an eyebrow.  "Not so much," he said. "Nothing but empty buildings and docks. To be honest, it gives me the creeps."

"Oh, Mason," said Angus.  "Don't worry. The Lord will protect us.  We have a sacred mission." Angus checked his watch.  "We made it through security faster than I thought we would," he said.  "We've got twenty minutes before we're supposed to meet our shipment. Might as well look around."  He shut the door of the pick-up truck they had driven into the neutral zone and started to walk toward the water past a decaying warehouse.

Mason shrugged and followed him.  "It sure will be nice having brains at the church," he said.  "Those brain tube lines are getting so long you can get stuck in them all day."  He very nearly ran into Angus's back when he stopped short. "Something the matter, Boss?"

"Just not something you see every day," said Angus.  He waved the henchman around to look through the broken window he was looking through.  

Mason moved up to stand beside him at the window.  Inside the abandoned warehouse he could see movement.  His eyes adjusted to the dimness. There was something that looked remarkably like a human body on the floor of the warehouse.  Around it were three very young children. To his horror, one of the children began beating the body's head against the floor until the skull cracked open.  The other two gathered in close as brains smushed out onto the floor like a sad pinata.

The three little zombies grabbed bits of brain and stuffed it into their mouths greedily.  Even forty feet away, he and Angus could hear the sounds of their growling and groaning.

"They're Romero," said Mason, suppressing a shudder.

"They certainly are," said Angus.  He chuckled. "And I want one. Can you imagine having one of those on a leash?  No human would ever get by our security again. And after a look at our pet, they wouldn't even try."

Mason raised his eyebrows.  "You want me to try and catch one for you, Boss?"

Angus looked thoughtful.  "No time," he said. "Besides, we'd need equipment to transport it that we don't have with us.  No, we should see if our shipment of brains is in. I have a better idea about a little Romero. It would be so much easier to make one."

Mason didn't really know what to say to that.  He followed Angus back to the truck and drove to their appointed meeting place.  Their delivery was sixteen minutes late. Another twenty minutes saw them on their way back to the checkpoint between the neutral zone and Seattle, a crate of dry ice packed brains in the back of the truck.

xxx

When he got back to their lab, Dr. Matsuda waved Dr. Bradford into her office.  She looked around to make sure no one was paying them any attention, then shut the door.  "That was very strange," she said. "I don't like it. Why doesn't he want us to tell Dr. Chakrabarti?  He'd be thrilled that a vial of his cure might have been found."

"I don't know," said Dr. Bradford.  "But I don't like it any more than you do.  I think we should tell Dr. Chakrabarti. At least if it works.  I understand Mr. Rye wanting him to get some rest. He's been sending me drafts of a paper he's working on.  Dr. Chakrabarti doesn't know when to take a break."

"The one about underdeveloped brains?" asked Dr. Matsuda.  Dr. Bradford nodded. "He's been sending it to me as well. There are certainly some interesting theories in it.  Though it doesn't have much to do with the work in this lab. I hope he's also sharing it with Dr. Alvarado and Dr. Hanada."  She looked down at her hands. "What did Mr. Rye want to talk to you about after I left?"

Dr. Bradford leaned in a little closer.  "He's got it in his head that Dr. Chakrabarti is immune to the zombie virus," he said.

Her eyebrows knitted together.  "Seriously?"

"I told him I think he's reaching.  If there was a viable vaccine, we'd know about it," said Dr. Bradford.  "I'm much more interested in this syringe of the cure."

She took the vial out of a drawer in her desk.  "I'm very interested in this, too. It's supposed to be a human dose.  About a twentieth of it should be enough to test on a zombie rat."

"I'll take it and divide it," said Dr. Bradford.  "We'll want to analyze the rest if it's the real thing.  If we can use this to figure out the tainted Utopium formula, we could be on the verge of saving the world."

Dr. Matsuda smiled as she handed him the syringe.  "And if it works, we'll tell Dr. Chakrabarti that his cure has been found.  After he comes back to work, of course. I don't want that information in company emails."

"Good idea," said Dr. Bradford.

xxx

"Now, Maisy, I need you to lay very still for me," said Dr. Eva Moore.  "You've had an MRI before. It's going to make lots of thumping noises, but there's no need to be scared.  And the better you are at lying still, the faster we'll be done. It should only take about fifteen minutes this time.  Can you lay very still for me?"

The tow-headed little girl nodded, though she looked nervous.  She was laying down on the narrow plank that would carry her inside the cavernous machine.

"We'll be right here," said Candy.  "You're my brave girl. It will be over before you know it."  She gave Maisy's hand a squeeze. "And I promise it won't hurt."

"I'll let Blaine and Candy come into the booth so they can talk to you," said Eva.  "Would you like that?"

Maisy nodded.  "Yes," she said.

Blaine patted her shoulder.  "We'll be right over there," he said, pointing to the control room for the MRI.  "But you'll be able to hear us. And we'll be right here when you get out. Then we can go to the park."

"Okay," said Maisy.

"I'm going to put this brace around your head now," said Eva.  "It won't hurt. It will just help you hold still and tell the machine where to take its pictures of your brain."  She slid a hard plastic casing over Maisy's head, slipping soft foam pads into place to protect her head even as it immobilized it.  "Good," said Eva. "Now keep your arms by your sides. Ready?"

"Uh huh," said Maisy.

"Okay, the bed is going to move and take you into the machine," said Eva.  "We'll be talking to you on the microphone. You'll hear us inside."

From the control room, the radiologist started the bed moving.  It rose a couple of feet to be even with the round opening of the MRI, then slowly moved into the machine.

"How are you doing in there, Maisy?  Can you hear me okay?" Eva asked over the microphone.

"I can hear you," said Maisy.  "It's really small in here. I don't like this."

"It will all be over soon," said Eva.  "Just lay still."

"I'm scared," said Maisy as the machine whirred to life.  It sounded like people were on the outside of the tube banging on the walls.  "No," Maisy cried.

Candy reached for the microphone.  "Focus on me, Sweetie," she said. "Focus on my voice.  Nothing is going to hurt you."

"I don't like this," Maisy cried.

"Let me try," said Blaine.  Candy moved so he could better access the microphone.  "Maisy, it's Blaine, Sweetheart. Can you close your eyes?"  He watched on the video monitor as she did. "Good. I'll sing you a song.  You just listen to my voice and it'll be over before you know it." He took a deep breath.  "Puff the magic dragon, lived by the sea, and frolicked in the autumn mists in a land called Honnah Lee," he sang.

In all, he sang her four lullabies, a sea shanty, and three songs by Peter, Paul, and Mary.  To his credit, she stayed still and the MRI was finished.

"Okay, Maisy, you did great," said Eva.  "You're going to feel the bed move again.  Then we'll come in to get you out. Stay still while it's moving."  Eva glanced at Blaine while the bed carried the little girl back out of the machine.  "You have a lovely singing voice," she said.

"Thank you," Blaine said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.  He went in to see Maisy. As soon as Eva had taken off the immobilizer, she sprang up and climbed into Blaine's arms.  He rocked her a moment before handing her off to Candy to get her dressed in something besides a hospital gown.

Blaine walked back over to Eva who was studying the images taken by the MRI machine.  "How does she look, Doc?" he asked.

Eva sighed.  "Her brain is repairing itself around the tumor," she said.  "But the tumor hasn't shrunk. It's not growing, either, of course.  But it's not going away."

"So give it to me straight," said Blaine.  "What does it all mean?"

"It means as things stand now, Maisy will have to remain a zombie in order to live," said Eva.  "If a cure was available, and she took it, she'd be right where she was before you turned her."

Blaine frowned.  "So what do we do?" he asked.

"I'm working that out," said Eva.  "There are things I need to test. But I'm hoping to find a way to treat the cancer while she's a zombie.  The horrific cancer treatments should have much fewer side effects with a zombie. For now, just keep doing what you're doing.  As soon as I know anything, I'll let you know."

Blaine shook her hand.  "Thank you, Dr. Moore."

xxx

"And what do you think you're doing?" asked Liv, coming out of the kitchen.

Ravi froze on the third step from the top like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming truck.  He sighed. "Liv, it's been two weeks," he said. "I think I can handle coming down the stairs on my own."

She jogged up the stairs to meet him, pulling his arm over her shoulders.  "You're getting closer," she said. "But I want to check your ankle again before you risk putting weight on it.  You've already fallen down the stairs once."

He smiled down at the top of her head.  "Yes, Mother," he said.

That earned him a gentle elbow in the side.  "Excuse me for being worried about my best friend who just got shot in the face," she grumbled, helping him down the remaining stairs.

When they were safely on the first floor, Ravi reached up to touch his still puckered red scar.  "I'll be glad to get these out," he said, running a finger over the stitches. He tipped his head to catch her eye.  "What do you think? Ugly scar that frightens girls away, or rakish scar that accents my handsomeness and is a conversation piece?"

Liv snorted.  "Definitely the former," she said with a roll of her eyes.

He pushed his bottom lip out in a pout.  "She just had to shoot me in the face," he said morosely.  He walked slowly into the living room, being careful of his ankle.  He sat down on the sofa and retrieved his laptop from the coffee table.

Liv followed him, coming to give his stitches a closer look now that he was seated.  "You've healed enough I can take them out for you this morning," she said, gently running a finger along the wound.  "You will have a scar. But I don't think it will be a bad one."

He leaned into her touch.  "Thank you," he said.

He was giving her such a soft, warm look that she would have blushed if she could.  She brushed some hair off of his forehead. "Always," she said. "But first, coffee."  She stepped away from him and headed back to the kitchen.

Ravi booted up the computer and checked his emails.  After reading a few he hit on some very good news. "Liv, come here!" he called.

"What is it?" she asked, coming back with two cups of coffee.  

Ravi stood and took them from her hands, setting them aside on the coffee table.  He cupped her face in his hands and nearly kissed her full on the mouth. At the last moment, he panicked and kissed her forehead instead.  "We've done it! The latest tainted utopium formula worked. We've cured one of my original zombie rats!"

She looked up at his face, her eyes shining with emotion.  "Really?"

"Really," he said, smiling broadly at her.  He sat down with a sigh. "I can't wait to be back in the lab."

She sat down next to him and picked up her coffee.  "Soon," she said. "It's hard enough getting you to take it easy at home.  You need rest to heal, Ravi."

He took a long slow sip of his coffee.  "Speaking of healing," he said. "These stitches are getting kind of itchy.  If you would be so kind..."

"Of course," she said.  She went up to her room and grabbed suture scissors from her medical bag.  Then she returned to his side. "Hold very still," she commanded. "You wouldn't want any extra scars on your pretty face."

He smirked up at her and held a hand to his heart.  "She thinks I'm pretty," he said breathily.

She laughed.  "I don't," she said slyly.  She patted his shoulder. "But you do, and that's what counts."

He caught her hand and tugged playfully until she was back on the couch with him.  "Mean is what you are," he said, tickling her side.

Liv laughed.  "I'll never get your stitches out at this rate," she said.  They grinned at each other. Liv reached up to touch his face.  "I don't know," she said. "Maybe you're a little bit pretty. In a dorky sort of way."  She quirked an eyebrow. "The scar totally ruins it, though."

His smile grew, his eyes still locked with hers.  Her teasing smile was one of the most beautiful things he had ever seen.  His gaze softened. "You'd run for the hills if I kissed you," he said softly.

Liv blinked and sat up a little in surprise.

Ravi swallowed hard.  "Damn," he said. "I said that out loud, didn't I?"

She leaned in a little, her hand still on his cheek.  "I don't know," she said. "Running seems like a hassle."

"Does it?" he asked, leaning toward her, his lips a hair's breadth from hers.  He could feel the heat rushing to his face. Just a little further and he'd be...

Liv's alarm on her phone went off, breaking them out of their trance.  She sat bolt upright. "I'm supposed to speak to Alex's class today with Clive," she said, hurrying for the stairs.  "And I haven't even showered yet." She took the stairs two at a time.

Ravi watched her go, chuckling to himself.  He picked up the suture scissors from where she'd dropped them and set them on the coffee table, resolving to take out his own stitches after she left.

She came jogging down the stairs a few minutes later with wet hair but dressed and ready for action.  She came over to Ravi. "Don't try to do your stitches yourself," she said. "I'll do them as soon as I get home."

He smiled up at her.  "Alright," he said with a shrug.  "Say hi to Alex and Clive for me."  He split his attention between her and an email he was typing.

"I will," she said.  "And Ravi?"

"Hmm?" he asked, not actually looking at her.  He was more focused on his task.

Liv leaned in to plant a soft kiss on his lips.  It was over as quick as it began and she was running out the door trying not to be late.  Ravi watched her go, one hand absently touching his lips, his heart doing somersaults in his chest.

 

xxx

"Sorry, I'm late," said Liv, skidding to a halt in front of Clive outside of Alex's preschool.  "Traffic was a nightmare."

"Thanks for coming, Liv," said Clive, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Thanks for inviting me along," she said. 

"Talking about zombie detectives to zombie children definitely seemed like something we should do together."  Clive lead her inside and to the classroom where a few grown-up sized chairs were waiting along the side for the start of this month's parent career day.  The first three had people in them. Two open ones awaited Liv and Clive.

"Is Alex excited about our talk?" Liv asked as they walked in.

"Very," said Clive.

Alex came running over from where the other kids were playing and threw his arms around Clive.  "You came!" he squealed.

"Of course," said Clive.  "You remember my partner, Liv?"

Alex nodded and waved shyly at Liv with a big grin on his face.

"Hi, Alex," said Liv, returning the grin.  "It's nice to see you again."

"The children are very excited to hear about your work," said Mrs. Kelley, Alex's teacher, stepping up to shake Clive's hand.  "Alex talks about you all the time. You are his hero."

Clive grinned and ruffled Alex's hair.  "Thank you for having us," he said.

Liv and Clive went last, largely because the teacher made the kids promise to behave during the other presentations if they wanted to see the detectives' presentation.  They were careful about how much detail they gave to a class of four-year-olds. They talked about Liv's special skills as a zombie and how she helped solve cases by eating brains.  But most of all, they focused on how they solve mysteries together to help people.

"Any questions for our guests?" the teacher asked.

One little boy in the front row put his hand up faster than anyone else.  Clive nodded to him. "What's your question?"

"Do you use a gun?" asked the boy.

Clive smiled.  There was always that one kid.  "I do carry a gun when I'm working," he said.  "Thankfully, I very rarely have to use it."

"Can I see it?" asked the boy.

Clive fought the urge to roll his eyes.  "I'm not working, today," he said. "I didn't bring it."

"Does anyone have any questions that aren't about guns?" asked Mrs. Kelley.  Three students put their hands down.

A little girl in the second row still had her raised.  Liv called on her. "What's your question?"

"Did you always know you wanted to be a detective?" asked the little girl.

Liv blinked.  "I... no," she said.  "No, I didn't. When I was little I wanted to be a doctor like both of my parents.  I even grew up and finished medical school. I didn't start working with the police until I became a zombie."

"You're a doctor and a detective?!  I want to be just like you when I grow up!" said the girl.

"I'm..." Liv started to say 'just a doctor' but stopped before the words came out.  Was she just a doctor who sometimes helped the police? A doctor who was forced to give up medicine for the safety of those around her?

"She sure is," said Clive.  "Liv is the best partner I've ever had.  You just study hard and I'm sure you can be just like her."  He put a hand on Liv's back. "You okay?"

"Yes... sorry," she said.  She focused back on the little girl.  She tried to think of something she wished she'd known as a kid.  "Just remember, it's okay to change your mind about what you want to be.  As you grow up and discover what you like, trust your gut. You'll figure out exactly what you're meant to be."

xxx

**Sing Us A Song, You're The Piano Man**

_ September 4, 2016 _

Don E looked up and grinned when Blaine came in the front door of Romero's Restaurant mid-morning.  "Alright, Munchkin, go get him," he said to Maisy.

Blaine stopped at the host stand to check the reservations book for the night.  Maisy bounced exuberantly over to him and poked him in the stomach. He looked down, chuckling.  "And good morning to you, too," he said, tipping his head.

"Close your eyes," said Maisy.

He raised an eyebrow.  "Why?" he asked curiously.

"It's a surprise," said Maisy.

Don E wandered over.  "You heard the lady," he said.  "Close your eyes."

Blaine gave him a dubious smile.  "Where's Candy?" he asked.

Don E gave him an exaggerated shrug.

Blaine made a show of taking Maisy's hand in one hand and using the other to cover his eyes.  "Don't forget to tell me if there's a step down," he said.

Maisy tugged him out of the entryway and into the main dining room with Don E trailing behind them.  "Step down," Don E called out just in time.

Blaine managed to take the step without stumbling.

"Okay, stop," said Maisy.

"Can I open my eyes?" asked Blaine.

"Not yet," said Candy.  "Maisy, come here."

Maisy let go of Blaine's hand and ran to Candy who scooped her up.  "Okay, open them," said Candy.

Blaine took his hand away from his eyes.  Maisy was sitting in between Candy and Don E on the top of the Baby Grand Piano they were leaning on.  Blaine's jaw fell open.

"Surprise," said Candy.  Maisy threw her arms up in emphasis.  Don E grinned.

Blaine covered his mouth with his hand, stunned.  He went over to inspect the piano.

"She's old," said Candy.  "But we got a deal on getting her refinished and re-strung.  Beats trying to play a pipe organ in our fine dining restaurant, doesn't it?"

Blaine grinned.  "It sure does," he said.  He ran a hand over the keys.  "Thank you."

Maisy bounced on her bottom on top of the piano.  "Play me a song," she said.

Blaine reached over and tweaked her nose.  "I can do that," he said. "Got one in mind?"

Maisy looked thoughtful.  "The dragon song," she said at last.

Blaine sat down on the piano bench.  "Puff the Magic Dragon it is," he said, flexing his fingers before putting them to the keys.

xxx

"Hold still, I'm almost done," said Liv.  She snipped the last suture. "There," she said, pulling out the thread.  "No more stitches."

Ravi raised his chin so he could smile at her.  "Thank you," he said

She traced a finger over the scar.  "It's not so bad, really," she said, continuing the motion to run her fingers through his hair.  "You can hardly even see it."

Ravi lifted one eyebrow.  "You're lying," he said. "But I appreciate the appeal to my vanity."

Her hand lingered on his face, thumb brushing gently over his cheek.  He thought of kissing her hand. As he looked at her, though, he was surprised to find her staring off into space.

Liv sighed and wandered over to a side table where she'd left the book she'd been reading.  She came back and sat down on the couch near her friend and began to read.

When she hadn't turned a page in five minutes, Ravi's curiosity got the best of him.  He fished in his pocket and came out with a quarter. He reached over and set it on her knee.

Liv blinked and looked sideways at him.  "What's that for?" she asked.

He smiled.  "I was out of pennies," he said.  "And your thoughts deserve a higher price, anyway."

Her brow furrowed even as she chuckled at his joke.

"You've been awfully quiet since you got home," Ravi supplied.  "Everything okay?"

Liv let out a little self-deprecating laugh.  "It's dumb," she said.

He made a show of turning to face her, folding his hands in his lap, and smiling patiently, the picture of quiet interest in whatever was on her mind.

Liv chuckled and rolled her eyes.  "Okay, okay," she said. "Do you think... Am I a doctor or... or am I a detective?"

His eyebrows rose.  "You're both," he said, cocking his head.  "This isn't an either-or situation."

Liv looked down at her hands.  "I always thought of myself as a doctor who helped the police," she said.  "Doctor was always the largest part of my identity, even though I couldn't practice medicine on living patients.  But today, giving a presentation to eager little kids about detective work... I thought, is that who I am? Am I a detective?"  She looked up but turned away from Ravi's face. "And then there was this little girl... she asked if I'd always wanted to be a detective.  And I'd never thought about wanting to be a detective. It just sort of happened."

"I didn't think giving a presentation to a group of four-year-olds was going to cause you an existential crisis," said Ravi.

Her eyes snapped to his.  With some relief, she noticed his eyes were crinkled with mirth.  He reached for her and she allowed herself to be gathered into his arms.

Ravi held her quietly for a moment before speaking.  "What do you want to be, Olivia Moore?" he asked. "It seems to me that is the most important question."

Liv smiled up at him.  "You always ask the hard questions, don't you?"

Ravi chuckled and gave her a gentle squeeze.

"For as long as I can remember, I've known I would be a doctor," she said.  "Both of my parents were doctors and I wanted to be just like them. Mom was thrilled, of course."

"Of course," he agreed.

"I studied hard, made the grades, and aced med school," she continued.

"You did have stellar records when I hired you," he said.  "I sorta wondered why you were leaving your residency. Not that doctors burning out from compassion fatigue is all that rare.  But I thought we were lucky to get someone with grades and a work ethic like yours."

"Ah, and soon you would know the truth," she said.

"If you mean that I had a very gifted if dour assistant who turned out to be a zombie, then yes," he said.

She burst out laughing, turning in his arms to look up at his face.  He grinned. Liv tucked her head against his shoulder. "I've always known what I was going to be," she said.  "So I never had to think about what comes next or what I want to do."

"Far be it for me to weigh in here...," he said.

She raised an eyebrow.  "Go ahead."

"You'd made a seriously detailed plan about what your life was going to be like, didn't you?" he asked.

She chuckled.  "Ravi, it was color-coded," she said.

He laughed, giving her a gentle squeeze.  "You adorably neurotic thing," he said.

She elbowed him in the side.

"You know that life doesn't always go according to plan," he said.

"Understatement of the century," she muttered.

"But that's okay," he continued.  "You're allowed to adapt. You're not betraying that girl who color-coded her life plan if you change your mind.  You're still you."

"Thanks, Ravi," she said.  She checked the time on her phone.  "Shall we catch the last of the news?"

He reached for the remote while keeping one arm around her and turned on the television.

"...yor Baracus had his final day in court today in his historic custody battle for the return of his human son, Buck," said Johnny Frost.  "The judge has ruled that his ex-wife, Maureen Keiri, must return the boy to his father in Seattle. Being a zombie does not change the custody arrangement or the best interests of the child."

"Wow," said Ravi.  "I wasn't expecting that.  I mean, it's the right decision, but..."

"Peyton says the mom is an alcoholic," said Liv.  "And no one loves that boy more than Floyd."

"And as we sign off tonight, I want to remind everyone that brain tube rationing is still in effect.  Fillmore Graves thanks you for your patience. Take care of yourself and each other."

xxx

**Court of Rage**

_ September 5, 2016 _

"All rise," said the bailiff.  "The Honorable Judge Stone presiding."

Assistant District Attorney Peyton Charles stood along with the defendant, his lawyer, and the spectators in the gallery.  The judge, a dour-looking fellow in his fifties, entered and took his seat.

"You may be seated," said the bailiff.

Judge Stone flipped open the folder on the table before him in the judge's stand.  "The criminal case of the people vs. Calum McHale will now come to order. Miss Charles, you may begin your opening statement."

"Thank you, your honor," said Peyton, rising again from her seat and stepping out to the center of the courtroom.  She turned to face the jury box. "Good morning, ladies and gentlemen of the jury." She paused to take a deep breath.  "I'm not going to lie to you. You have your work cut out for you on this case. It's not open and shut. We know Calum McHale killed his younger brother, Hayden.  That is not up for debate. He has admitted to it. The issue before this court is whether Mr. McHale acted, as he claims, in self-defense when he shot Hayden McHale in the head."

Peyton walked closer to the jury.  "The defense in this case is going to say a lot of things to scare you," she said.  "They're going to tell you Hayden McHale was a zombie. He was. They're going to tell you Hayden McHale lost control.  That he raged out. That Calum only shot him because he was trying to eat his brain. Now, I know zombie rage is scary. I've witnessed it first hand.  And if Hayden had raged out, I'm sure Calum McHale would have been frightened. But that isn't the question at hand in this case."

She looked back over her shoulder at the defendant and Harry Thorne.  "I have reason to believe that Hayden McHale was set up," she continued.  "That if he did rage out, it was by design. I will present evidence to you that Calum McHale had prior knowledge of zombie rage.  That he tried to induce it in his little brother. And that he planned to kill his brother when he raged out because it would look like a clear case of self-defense.  And with a plan like that, that isn't self-defense. That's murder."

xxx

Liv watched as Ravi buttoned up his shirt.  "Are you sure you're ready to go back to work?" she asked, fidgeting with the hem of her blouse.

He stepped up to her, a slight limp the only sign of his formerly twisted ankle.  He ran his thumb over her cheek as he tipped her chin up to look at him. "Liv. Sweetheart.  Wonderful doctor and pain in my ass. If I don't get out of this house I'm going to go mad," he said.

She tried to look stern but chuckled in spite of herself.  "I just don't want you to hurt yourself," she said. "It hasn't even been three weeks since you were shot."

He kept his hand against her cheek.  "Since I was grazed," he said. "The stitches are out.  You took them out yourself. I didn't even have a concussion."

Liv dropped her forehead against his chest.  "I might be a little overprotective," she said.

"Might?"  He raised an eyebrow.  

She sighed as she looked up at him.

"Besides, I've run out of things to do here," he said.  "I finished the paper on underdeveloped brains. I need to get back in the lab."

She hugged him.  "Just... be careful," she said.  "Stay off of your ankle as much as possible.  And report any suspicious people to security immediately."

"Of course," he said, bending down to kiss the top of her head.

xxx

"Dr. Chakrabarti," said Dr. Matsuda.  "It's great to see you. Welcome back."

Ravi smiled.  "It's good to be back," he said.  "Tell me all about the cured rat! How's his condition?"

"Still cured," she said.  "Happily eating rat chow and not brains.  And fruit. Miss Watts was adamant that he receive the same supplements that the rats who have never been zombies are getting."

"Good," said Ravi.

Dr. Matsuda stepped closer.  "Can you come to my office?" she asked softly.  "Dr. Bradford will, too. It may not be safe to speak out here."

Ravi blinked.  "What do you..." he started to ask.  He swallowed. "Yes, yes, of course," he said.

She inclined her head at Dr. Bradford as they passed and he quickly followed them, shutting the door once they were all in Dr. Matsuda's office.

"What's going on?" asked Ravi.

Dr. Matsuda opened a drawer in her desk and produced the syringe of the cure.  "Mr. Rye gave us this," she said, handing it to Ravi. "He said he got it on the dark web.  This is what cured the rat. It's your stolen cure, isn't it?"

Ravi examined the syringe in disbelief.  "It certainly looks like my cure," he said.  "But that's... impossible." He looked at Dr. Bradford and Dr. Matsuda in turn.  "I mean, it's at least wildly improbable," he amended. "They've been missing six months."

"I took a small amount of it and injected it into the rat," said Dr. Bradford.  "The change was nearly immediate. Skin tone began to return to his tail and his feet.  He started begging for real food. Within a day there was a little bit of brown in his fur."

"This is unbelievable," said Ravi.  "I mean, it's... amazing. I'm overwhelmed."

"I've run several analyses on it and compared the formula with that of the ingredients you added to the tainted utopium," said Dr. Bradford.  "Working backwards, I believe I have managed to isolate the tainted utopium formula. We should check the rats I set up with it last night. They should be zombies by now."

"Absolutely," said Ravi.  He moved toward the door of the office.

"You should know..." began Dr. Matsuda.  "Mr. Rye... he told us not to tell you about the syringe.  He suggested we could just tell you we successfully recreated the formula."

Ravi turned back and sat down hard in one of the chairs in front of Dr. Matsuda's desk.  "That doesn't make any sense."

"He was pretty cagey about where he got it from," said Dr. Bradford.  "We decided we'd tell you about it as soon as you were back at the lab.  It wasn't something we thought we should discuss by email."

"Yeah, good call," said Ravi.  He sighed. "Let's... let's go check on those rats.  You've given me a lot to process. But we can still celebrate a success.  And if it really is my lost cure, then we are closer than ever to putting an end to this dystopian nightmare."

"Agreed," said Dr. Bradford, leading the way to the rat room.

"They're looking good, Doc," said Madison, showing them the six freshly zombified rats.  "I'm just about to feed them."

Ravi examined the rats and Dr. Bradford's formula notes.  "This is very promising indeed."

Ravi's phone rang.  "Excuse me," he said to his colleagues before answering.  He walked back toward his office. "Hello? Oh, Eva, what a pleasant surprise."

xxx

"You seem a little preoccupied," said Clive as he drove himself and Liv toward the neutral zone.

"Maybe," said Liv.  "I just... I know it's irrational.  But I hate the idea of Ravi going back to the place he was shot."

"He's feeling up to going back to work?  That's great," said Clive.

"He's excited," said Liv.  "He was going completely stir crazy around the house."  She looked out the passenger side window as the joined the line of cars and trucks waiting to enter the neutral zone.  "The checkpoints give me the willies. What do we know about this case?"

"The body of one Elias Melton, twenty-five, was found on the docks by a National Guard patrol a few hours ago," said Clive.  "The vic's also National Guard. Word is, half his brain is missing."

"Why are we only going now, if he was found hours ago?" asked Liv.

"There's a bit of a fight about whose jurisdiction this falls under," said Clive.

"It's King County," said Liv.  "Obviously it's ours."

"Some of the National Guard soldiers don't see it that way," said Clive.  "Watch your back. This is gonna get hairy. The chief has been arguing on the phone with military police all day.  We're going to back up Dr. Metzger who is already there. Jurisdiction or not, the MPs don't have a morgue and a coroner on hand."

It took them thirty-five minutes to get into the neutral zone.  The National Guard soldiers at the checkpoint had to inspect the car and their badges and make several confirming phone calls before they were permitted to cross.

They'd just gotten out of their car when a tall soldier, older and clearly of a high rank, got in their path.  "Absolutely not," he said.

"Excuse me?" said Clive.

"There's is no way I'm letting a zombie near the body of my soldier," he said.  "It's going to be bad enough having to send him closed casket back to his Momma.  I will not let her find out some monster ate his brain."

Clive got out his badge.  "Look, sir, I am sorry you've lost one of your men," he said.  "But I'm Clive Babineaux, a homicide detective with King County, and that zombie is my partner, Assistant Medical Examiner Moore.  I'm going to need you to step aside."

He glared at them as they passed.  They joined Dr. Metzger on the dock.  He was arguing with another soldier who was trying to prevent him from bagging the body.  "Sir, it's 75 degrees out here," said Dr. Metzger. "We've been at this for hours. You need to let me move your friend into my refrigerated van before he starts to decompose out here.  The delay is already going to affect evidence collection." He looked up and saw Clive and Liv approaching. "Finally some rational people," he said.

xxx

"Hey, Ravi," said Madison to her boss standing in the door of the rat room.  "What are you working on today?"

He smiled.  "Grab a couple of rats that have never been turned and I'll show you," he said.

She loaded a couple of cages onto her work cart and followed him back into the main lab.

"I've recreated the most promising formula for a zombie vaccine," said Ravi when she came over to his worktop.  "All I needed was the tainted utopium, which we now have. These rats are going to be our first test subjects."

"That's fantastic," said Madison.  "Sign me up if it works." She lined the cart up with his table.  "How can I help?"

xxx

**Tattoo, Too**

"Ah, Detective Cavanaugh, good," said Dr. Metzger as Sean and Jimmy entered the morgue.  "We got a hit on your John Doe's tattoo."

"That's great!" said Cavanaugh, walking over to join him at the computer rail.  Jimmy followed. "Facial recognition was getting us nowhere with only the lower half of his face."  He stood next to Dr. Metzger. "I heard you had a rough morning. Aren't Military Police fun?"

"Bunch of bureaucratic nonsense," Ian grumbled.  "Meanwhile the body is decomposing on the sidewalk.  The tox screen should still be useful. But the results will be muddied by the temperature changes the body went through.  But they didn't care when I told them evidence was cooking away on the sidewalk."

"The chief was in a right mood," said Cavanaugh.  "He spent three hours on the phone getting us custody of the body."

"I'm worried they will contest who should have custody of your John Doe, too," said Dr. Metzger, pulling up the reconstructed image of the tattoo on his computer.  It was a military emblem. A militiaman standing in the middle of a starred circle. "Your boy is also National Guard."

"Good lord," said Jimmy.  "Do we have a serial killer zombie taking out soldiers?"

"I won't know until I finish the autopsy," said Dr. Metzger.  "But the new body definitely has bite marks on the head. And he was missing about three-quarters of his brain."

xxx

Eva Moore stood up from her desk with a radiant smile.  "Ravi, it's so good to see you up and about," she said, coming around to hug him.  "You gave us quite a scare young man. Liv's been keeping me updated about your recovery."

Ravi returned the embrace warmly.  "It's good to see you, too," he said.  She ushered him into a chair. "I brought the vials of the tainted utopium formula you asked for.  Tell me more about this experiment. It sounds fascinating."

Eva sat down in the chair next to him.  "You know I've been seeing that little girl you referred to me," she said.  "She has an inoperable brain tumor, so your friend turned her into a zombie."

Ravi looked down at his hands.  He chose not to explain his and Blaine's relationship further.  "I suspected he might," he said.

"I had her back in last week for another MRI," said Eva.  "I wanted to see what, if any, effect zombieism had on the tumor."

"I've always been curious about its effects on physical abnormalities like cancer," he said.  "What did you find?"

"The tumor was still there," said Eva.  "But the tissue around it seemed less damaged.  And Maisy now runs and plays like a normal three-year-old.  So I thought, the tumor was inoperable while she was human. But, perhaps not while she's a zombie.  And if I could remove it, one day she'll be cured and can be a normal little human girl."

"It's a good thought," said Ravi.  "And I feel certain it would work on tumors in other parts of the body.  The brain is tricky. I mean, that's the only real way to kill a zombie. Destroy their brain."

"I thought about that," said Eva.  "Hence, the rats. I've gotten three rats from the neuro-oncology lab.  They already have brain tumors. Now we just need to make them into zombies."

Ravi reached into his bag and produced a can of Max Rager original formula and a needleless syringe filled with a clear liquid.  "Standard lab rat housing should do," he said. "You'll want to add extra weight to the lids. If we put this in their water supplies, you'll have zombie rats by morning at the latest."

"Wonderful," she said.  "Come on. I'll show you the lab."

xxx

The MPs, Melton's CO, Clive, Liv, and Chief Price had been arguing in an interrogation room for over an hour about the proper way to investigate the death of Elias Melton.

Dale Bozzio, watching from the other side of the two way mirror cringed at the thought of getting in the middle of it.  But needs must. She took a deep breath before entering the room.

"Alright, listen up," she said sternly.  "I've just gotten direct orders from the DOJ.  This is an FBI investigation now. We've got a second body, a possible serial killer, and time is wasting.  Now, let's work together before we have any more victims."

You could have heard a pin drop.  Everyone looked at Dale, stunned.

"There's a second body?" Clive asked after a beat.

"A first, actually," said Dale.  "Cavanaugh's John Doe from last week.  He's been identified. Adam Rodriguez, also National Guard.  And he died under remarkably similar circumstances, though he doesn't even have a scrap of brain left in his head.  The Bureau wants me to take point on this since I'm already here and I play nice with others."

Clive and Liv chuckled.

Chief Price turned to the MPs.  "You boys have a problem with that, or can my people get back to doing their damn jobs?"

"I still don't want a zombie eating what's left of Private Melton's brain," said Melton's Commanding Officer.

"With all due respect, sir," said Dale.  "That's not your call. We have a serial killer on the loose.  All law enforcement resources at our disposal will be used, including zombie detectives."

The man stood from his chair, towing over Dale and trying to intimidate her.  "I'll be calling a federal judge for an injunction," he said. "So, don't be in a hurry to feed his brain to anyone."

Clive started to rise.  Dale waved him off. "Call your judge," she said, not even flinching.  "I'll fight it. And I'll win."

xxx

**Strike Out, Stroke Out**

"They turned," said Madison, leaning her head into Ravi's office.

He looked up from the data he was reading and frowned.  "The two I vaccinated?" he asked.

She inclined her head indicating he should follow her and lead him to the rat room.  "Finn and Poe," she said, pointing at the appropriate cages. "They turned just as fast as the rats we've deliberately infected.  Sorry, Doc. Looks like the vaccine needs work."

Ravi rubbed the back of his neck.  "It doesn't make sense," he mumbled to himself as he wandered back to his office.  He pulled up the cure formulation information that Dr. Bradford had worked out. The tainted Utopium had to be right.  He'd recognized the syringe. That had to be his cure. So a vaccine made with the new tainted Utopium Dr. Bradford had made should work.  Because though he was a carrier, Ravi was damn sure not a zombie. He groaned, dropping his head into his arms on his desk.

His smartphone buzzed in his pocket.  He fished it out without sitting up, turning his head to the side to look at the caller ID.  It was his big sister. Literally, the last person he wanted to talk to while he was trying to figure out why his vaccine had failed.  He turned off the vibrations of the call and set the phone aside.

Ravi started running through the timeline of his vaccine research in his head.  He must have missed something.

His phone started to vibrate on his desk.  He sat up and looked at the caller ID. Inaaya again.  He answered. "Hi, Inaaya. I'm kind of in the middle of something, so..."

"Ravi, you need to come home," she said.

"You know I can't do that," he said.

"It's Dad, Ravi," she said, her voice wavering.  "He's had a stroke. You need to come home."

Ravi's chest tightened.  "Wh...what?"

"It happened about two hours ago," said Inaaya.  "Mom said she noticed part of his face drooping during dinner.  She's with him now. But Ravi, it doesn't look good. The clot is in a hard to reach spot.  They've got him on anticoagulants, but they think he's going to need surgery. I know it's hard to get out of Seattle, but the sooner you can get here, the better chance you have of seeing Dad alive."

"I... I'm coming," he said.  "Inaaya, it could take me up to a day to get out of the city and it's a nine-hour flight.  Give him a hug for me and tell him I'm coming. Pl...please. Tell Mom, too."

"I will," she said, the emotion in her voice washing over Ravi.  "I love you. Be safe, Ravi."

"I will," he said.  "I love you, too." After he hung up the phone, Ravi tried to take a deep breath but it hitched in his chest.  He covered his eyes with the heels of his hands, trying not to panic.

After a few deep breaths, he picked his phone back up and dialed Liv.  "Hi, Ravi," she said cheerfully. "What's up?"

"Liv," he said softly.

The tone of her voice changed immediately.  "Ravi, what's wrong?" she asked. "Are you alright?"

"It's not me," he said.  "My Dad... he just had a stroke.  He's alive... but Inaaya says it doesn't look good."

"Oh, Ravi," she breathed.  "I can come to you. Clive will drive me back to my car if I tell him..."

"No," he said softly.  "I need to go see Blaine.  Buy a plane ticket... I promise I won't leave without seeing you."

"Don't worry about me, Ravi," said Liv.  "There's nothing I wouldn't give for a few more minutes with my Dad.  I'll be here if you need me. But if you work out an earlier flight, don't miss it to see me."

"Okay," he breathed.  "I'll call you once I know anything."  His voice hitched. "I love you."

"I love you, too," she said.

xxx

The front door of Romero's restaurant was locked when Ravi arrived.  He walked around the back of the converted funeral home to the kitchen door in the basement that had once been for embalming and knocked.

Don E opened it.  "Ra--Vi! What up, man!?  I didn't know you were coming by today."

Ravi accepted his proffered hand and shook it.  Don E studied his somber face. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked.

Ravi nodded.  "It's my Dad," he said.  "He's sick. I need to go to London.  Is Blaine around?"

"He's upstairs," said Don E.  "Come on in. Sorry about your Pops, dude."  He lead Ravi through the kitchen and up the stairs.

They found Blaine playing the piano for the happily singing three-year-old girl sitting on the lid.  Maisy was singing Jingle Bells at the top of her lungs in the middle of September while Blaine laughed as he played.  He stopped playing when he saw them. Maisy smiled at Don E and their new arrival.

"Maisy, Baby," said Blaine.  "Why don't you go play with Don E for a little bit.  I need to talk to Dr. Chakrabarti."

Maisy held out her arms and Blaine lifted her down from the piano.  She ran to Don E. "Read with me?"

"Sure thing, Kiddo," said Don E, taking her hand and giving Blaine a nod.

Ravi watched them leave.  "She seems to be doing well," he said.

"She is," said Blaine.  "Her head doesn't hurt anymore.  She's like a new kid." He stepped closer to Ravi.  "You look like you could use a drink. Scotch?"

Ravi paused, unsure.  Then he sighed. "Why the hell not..." he muttered to himself.  "Yes. Thank you."

Blaine led him upstairs to his office and poured them each a finger of scotch.  "So, what's the matter?" he asked, passing one glass to Ravi.

Ravi downed the scotch and sat down in a chair.  "My Dad just had a stroke. I... I need to go to London," he said.

Blaine refilled Ravi's scotch.  "You've still got a pulse, so I can get you out no problem," he said.  He looked hard at Ravi. "You do still have a pulse, right? Some people would give up far more than that for a night with Miss Moore."

Ravi's eyebrows rose.  He extended his wrist. "I still have a pulse," he said.

Blaine smiled a little.  "Put your wrist away," he said.  "I believe you. Our next scheduled pick up isn't until tomorrow morning.  But I could get you to the airport by 6 AM. Plan for an hour or more at the blood pressure screening.  You could make any flight after 8 AM."

Ravi nodded.  "No way to go sooner?" he asked.

"Sorry, Mate," said Blaine.  "They've just rotated in a new batch of National Guard soldiers.  We're bribing, but they're not in our pockets yet. They won't let us into the neutral zone until it's within three hours of our expected pick up.  Which brings up another point... it could be a few weeks before the right wheels are greased to get you back in. The way in is a little harder than the way out, even for a human."

"I'm fairly certain my boss can get me back in if necessary," said Ravi.  He took a sip of his scotch. "He could probably get me out, too. But you're faster.  We're not sure my Dad has much time."

Blaine nodded.  "Go ahead and buy your plane ticket," he said.  "I'll get you there."

Ravi used his phone to search for tickets.  "I can get one for 9:10 AM, nonstop to Heathrow," he said, putting in his information.  He put away his phone when he was done. "How much do I owe you?"

Blaine swallowed and looked down at his hands.  "Look, you put us in touch with Dr. Moore for Maisy," he said.  "Given our history... You didn't have to, but you did. This is gratis.  You have a Dad worth rushing home to... I'll help you get there."

Ravi looked at Blaine, stunned.

"Don't look at me like that," he said.  "The kid is growing on me and she makes Candy happy.  Life is a fucking roller coaster, man. You just worry about your Dad and getting that cure done.  I don't want Maisy and Candy to be stuck in this life forever."

Ravi raised one eyebrow.  "That's downright noble of you," he said.

Blaine shot him a withering glare.

Ravi sighed and stood to shake Blaine's hand.  "Thank you," he said.

On his drive away from Shady Plots, Ravi called Liv.  "Can you give me a ride to Shady Plots at 4 in the morning?  I'd rather not leave my car there. I mean... I can take an Uber, but there aren't that many early in the morning."

"Of course, Ravi," she said.  "You're going to be home tonight?  I'll bring dinner. Chinese?"

"Please," he said.  "I'll see you when I get home."

xxx

Ravi was sitting on the couch with a tumbler of honey whiskey when Liv got home with dinner.  His small brown suitcase was packed and waiting by the door.

Liv sat the bag of Chinese food on the coffee table and stepped around it to sit down on the couch next to Ravi.  She reached up to touch his face. He set down his whiskey and wrapped her in a tight hug. Liv put her arms around his neck and leaned her forehead against his.  She could actually feel some of the tension leave him.

They held each other for a long time, heedless of the food growing cold on the table.  When they parted, Liv stayed tucked against his side. "Have you talked to your family?" she asked gently.  "How's your Dad?"

"I talked to my Mum," said Ravi.  "She put me on speaker so my Dad could hear me."  He frowned. "I hope he heard me. Mum's a neurosurgeon... and she... she didn't sound hopeful."  He squeezed his eyes shut against sudden tears.

Liv knelt on the couch and pulled him back into her arms, rubbing small circles on his back.  Ravi let his head drop onto her shoulder. He hugged her tightly again. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead by his barely healed scar that stood out bright pink and white against his brown skin.

"You should eat," she said gently.  "You've got a long day tomorrow. And we should go to bed early.  4 AM is going to come fast."

Ravi took a deep breath, drinking her in.  He sat back. "You're right," he said, reaching up to brush a strand of hair from her face.  He reached out to open the bag of food. "How was work?" he asked, desperate to think about something, anything, else.

"We've got two dead Nation Guard soldiers," she said.  "The National Guard isn't thrilled about the idea of the brains being eaten, so they're trying to stop us from doing our jobs.  The FBI took over, and now Dale is fighting an injunction." She looked up at his face. "It was a weird day."

"Sounds like it," he said.  "I'm sure Dale will sort things out."

They continued to eat quietly, both becoming lost in their own thoughts.  When they headed up to bed, they held each other close, though neither was willing to give voice to their fears.  The very real possibility that it might take Ravi a long time to get back into Seattle. Back to his life's work. Back to Liv.

xxx

"Oh, excuse me," said the man.

Candy studied him.  "What are you doing up here?" she asked.  She'd nearly bumped into the man as she exited her room in the upstairs of Shady Plots.

"Bathroom?" he asked.  "I'm afraid I've gotten lost in your lovely restaurant."

"The bathrooms are downstairs," said Candy.  "Next to the stairs that lead down to the kitchen."

He smiled.  "Thank you, ma'am," he said.  He turned to go.

Candy watched him as he left the living quarters.  She glanced back into her room at the sleeping child on her bed before shutting the door and heading down to the restaurant.

xxx

Mason climbed into the passenger seat of the big black car where his boss waited.

Angus pulled away from the curb and began the drive back to his church.  "So," he said after a long moment. "What can you tell me about the kid?"

xxx

**Goodbye, But Not Forever**

_ September 6, 2016 _

Liv and Ravi were quiet on their early morning drive to Shady Plots/Romero's.  They pulled up to the back of the restaurant at 3:55 AM. Ravi retrieved his suitcase from the trunk of Liv's car, then came to stand before her.  He set the suitcase aside and opened his arms.

Liv buried her face in his t-shirt, wrapping her arms around his middle.  "Be careful," she said, looking down to hide the fact that she was tearing up.   "Tell Inaaya and Zara hi for me."

Ravi held her close.  "I will," he said, brushing his nose against the top of her head.

Liv trembled against him, trying to fight down a wave of emotion.

"Look at me," he said, cupping her face in one of his large hands.  He lifted her chin until he could see her eyes. "I'm going to come back.  I promise. Whole armies couldn't keep me away from you."

She sniffed and gave him a watery smile.  "I know," she said. She bit her lip. Shyly, she lifted herself on her tiptoes to press a soft, awkward kiss on his mouth, her nose bumping against his in her rush.  She swallowed nervously as she dropped back down on her heels. "I love you," she said.

She felt him go still.  Liv started to look away... anywhere but Ravi's face, terrified of what she'd see there.

Ravi's thumb brushed against her cheek, wiping away a tear.  His breath hitched. Now or never. He leaned down, his lips sliding gently over hers, his arms sweeping her tightly against his chest and lifting her slightly to meet his kiss.

Liv's hands came up to hold his face, her lips tugging on his bottom lip tentatively.  Ravi opened to her eagerly. His tongue brushed over hers, breath hot in the chilly pre-dawn air.  Liv sighed contentedly against his mouth.

When they pulled back a moment later, both of their cheeks were wet with tears.  Ravi placed a lingering kiss in the middle of her forehead. "I will come back," he said again.  "And I love you, too." He gave her one last long look before picking up his suitcase and going to ring the bell at the service entrance.

He looked back at Liv and smiled a little.  "See you soon, Olivia Moore."

Liv lifted her hand in a small wave before heading back to her car.  She only managed to drive a few blocks before she had to pull off to the side of the road.  She was overcome with a swell of emotions, tears running down her face alone in the dark.

xxx

**RIP Cancer Rat**

Dr. Eva Moore sat at a makeshift miniaturized operating table.  She'd hooked up multiple lighted magnifiers and gotten the smallest surgical scalpels available at the hospital.

A zombie rat lay anesthetized on its side before her.  It had taken three times the anesthesia a normal, living, rat would take to put him out.  She'd shaved away the fur from the top of his head.

She picked up the scalpel and made a tiny incision on the top of the rat's head.  A second incision went into the skull. In a human that would require a bone saw. She took a look at her monitor.  The rat's vitals were good. Slow, like a zombie. But good. She took a long look at the image from an MRI scan of his brain.

As delicately as possible, Eva made an incision into the brain along the axis where the two halves of the brain meet, placing a small retractor to keep the brain tissue out of the way of her scalpel.  So far, so good. She could see the tumor resting on the rat's frontal lobe.

She began to excise it with the scalpel.  Her monitor beeped. The rat's heartbeat had become erratic.  She removed the tumor with one quick cut. Carefully, she tried to replace the brain tissue around where she'd removed the tumor.  The rat flat-lined.

Eva tried to perform tiny chest compressions with her fingertips, but it was to no avail.  She sighed as she turned off the monitor. "The scalpel is just too big. Separating the halves of the brain that much is too much."  She scribbled down a few notes as she pondered how to fix the problem.

xxx

"You're going to want to follow that path down to the checkpoint," said Blaine, pointing out the front windshield.  "Do you have the papers I gave you in case they check?"

Ravi patted the pocket of his sweatshirt.  "Right here," he said.

"There's probably going to be a line," said Blaine.  "It's barely after 6 AM... but there always seems to be a line at the blood pressure screening station.  You can't miss it. It's where the three paths bottleneck into the checkpoint." He shifted to face Ravi.  "There are six guarded gates before you get to the building where they take your blood pressure. There will be jumpy soldier boys with big guns.  Best not to make any sudden movements. Several guards might take your pulse before letting you pass."

"Alright," said Ravi.

"And they will ask a bunch of questions before they even let you into the checkpoint building," said Blaine.  "Probably a line there, too. Good luck. I hope your father pulls through, man."

Ravi shook Blaine's hand and pulled his suitcase out from the space behind his seat.  "Thank you," he said. "For everything."

Blaine nodded.

Ravi climbed down from the box truck, pulled up the handle on his rolling suitcase, and started the long trek up the path to the checkpoint.  They'd clearly set it up to keep unauthorized vehicles far away from it.

The first gate wasn't so bad.  The guard that he spoke with was older, more seasoned than many of the National Guard Soldiers around Seattle.  He had asked about his business and told him he wished his father the best.

The second one took a little bit longer.  There were two families ahead of him, waiting to speak with the head guard.  Ravi stifled a yawn and looked up at the sky as the sunrise pinked up the horizon.  He'd always thought the view around SeaTac airport was pretty. But now, with all the fences, cinder block walls, and National Guard soldiers, it lacked the charm it had once held for him.

Between gates three and four his phone started to buzz.  He stepped out of the line to answer it.

"Ravi, sweetheart," said his mother, her voice quavering.  "Your dad left us this afternoon."

Ravi felt like he'd been punched in the gut.  "Oh, Mum," he said softly. He felt his knees going weak and looked around for a bench to sit on.  But, of course, there wasn't one. He took a deep breath to steady himself. He could see that one of the guards at the fourth gate was watching him, though not making any moves that seemed aggressive.

"Mum... I'm... I'm in the middle of the checkpoints," he said.  "Can I c... call you back when I make it to the airport?"

"Ravi, I want you to stay in Seattle," said his mother.  "I know how hard it will be for you to get back in. And I know how important the work you're doing is.  Your father was so proud of you. And so am I."

"But Mum," he said, his voice coming out in a hoarse whisper.  "Dad's funeral..." There were tears running down his cheeks and dampening his beard.

"Ravi, we miss you so much," said his mother.  "And when there was a chance for you to see your dad...  But now..."

Ravi sighed.  "But now my responsibility is here," he said.  "You're right. I'm so sorry, Mum."

"Don't be sorry," she said.  "Go save the world. And then bring your friend to London and you can both tell me everything."

Ravi let out a chuckle that ended in a sob.  "I will, Mum," he said. "Let me get back home and I will Skype with you and Inaaya.  I love you."

"I love you, too," she said.

He hung up the phone and turned back to the third gate.  He approached the guard he'd told his reason for leaving to.  "May I go back, please?"

The guard took in his broken expression and his tears.  "Your father?"

"He died," said Ravi.  "And I work in cure research for zombie-ism...  I... I should stay here."

The guard nodded.  "Wait here a moment," he said.  "I'm going to call ahead to the other gates so they'll be expecting you to come back through.  I'm sorry about your dad. I lost mine last year. I know it hurts."

A look of solidarity passed between them as the guard picked up the gate phone and called gates 2 and 1.  After he hung up he waved Ravi through.

When Ravi made it back into the neutral zone, he took out his phone and called Blaine's cell.

"Hey," said Blaine.  "You having trouble getting out?"

"No... I..."  Ravi sighed. "Can you come back for me?  I've decided not to go."

Blaine was quiet a moment.  "Yeah, okay," he said at last.  "It'll be half an hour at least.  They're loading the truck now."

"That's fine," said Ravi.  "Thank you."

If Blaine noticed Ravi had been crying, he didn't mention it when he picked him up.  He didn't say much of anything until they were in the line of vehicles returning to Seattle.  As they sat idling, Blaine turned to look at Ravi. "I can drop you off at your house," he said.  "It's on the way."

Ravi turned from where he'd been staring blankly out the passenger side window.  "That would be fine," he said. "Thank you." His affect was deliberately blank.

Blaine figured it didn't take a genius to guess why Ravi had changed his mind, but it didn't seem like he was up to talking about it, so Blaine didn't bring it up.  When he pulled up to the house at 216 Emerson Street he reached over to touch Ravi's arm. "Do you... Would you like me to call Liv?" he asked.

Ravi gave him a sad smile.  "She's on a case," he said. "I don't want to worry her."  He swallowed. "I'll be alright. I need to go Skype with my Mum."

Blaine nodded stiffly.  "Sorry about your dad," he said as Ravi climbed down from the truck with his suitcase.

Ravi looked up at him before he closed the door.  "Thank you," he said, his affect still abnormally flat.

Blaine watched him as he walked up the steps to his house before pulling away to head back to Shady Plots.

 

xxx

"Here you go," said Dale, bringing over a Tupperware of brains.  "They've decided since you are the most experienced zombie detective, you get to do the honors."

"Goody," said Liv.  "I've been on soldier brains before.  Here's hoping these don't come with PTSD."

Liv took the brain and sliced a few thin strips off of it, careful not to take to much.  They didn't have much brain to go on. She fried the strips in olive oil and chili sauce and added them to her breakfast biscuit.

xxx

"Mrs. Robbins, please state your full name and occupation for the court," said Peyton.

"Edwina Robbins.  I own and run Eddie's Guns and Ammo up on route 99."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robbins," said Peyton.  "Have you ever seen the defendant, Calum McHale, before?"

"I have," said Eddie.

"Where have you seen the defendant?" asked Peyton.

"He was a customer at my store," said the witness.  "He came in twice. Once to purchase a handgun and again three days later to pick it up."

"When was this?"

"He bought the gun on June 3, 2016.  He picked it up three days later."

"And was there anything that made Mr. McHale remarkable?  Anything about him that stuck out?"

"Objection, relevance," said Harry Thorne.

"I'm getting to it, Your Honor," said Peyton.

"Swiftly, Miss Charles," said the judge.  "Overruled. The witness will answer."

"I've known a lot of gun people in my life.  You'd have to in my line of work. That boy had never been around a gun in his life.  He seemed nervous about even picking it up."

"So if I told you the defendant claims in his statement to have owned the gun that he used to kill his brother for several years?"

"I'd say he was lying.  I ran the gun's serial number myself for the detective.  It was definitely the gun he purchased from me on June 3 of this year.  And I highly doubt that he's owned any gun for several years."

"Objection.  The witness is speculating," said Harry Thorne.

"Sustained," said the judge.  "Miss Charles, let's keep it to the facts."

"Yes, Your Honor," said Peyton.  "Just to be clear, Mrs. Robbins, did Calum McHale buy a gun from your establishment?"

"Yes, he did."

"And when was that?"

"June 3, 2016."

"And did you later learn he'd used that gun to kill his brother?"

"Yes.  The serial number was a match.  He used the gun from my store to kill his brother."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robbins," said Peyton.  "No further questions."

"Your witness, Mr. Thorne," said the judge.

"Thank you, your honor," said Harry, getting to his feet.  He picked up an 8x10 photograph from his table. "Mrs. Robbins, I'd like to show you defense exhibit 4, a photograph of Hayden McHale."  He carried the picture forward and handed it to the witness. "Could that be the man who came into your store?"

She examined the picture.  "No. Because that is not Calum McHale.  I do check IDs Mr. Thorne."

"But they look quite similar, don't they?" asked Harry.

"They do."

"If you didn't have Calum McHale sitting in front of you, could you be sure that wasn't him?" asked Harry.

"Probably not," she admitted.  She smiled a little. "But that would just be speculation on my part.  Calum McHale is sitting right there."

"Is it possible that my client's brother used his ID to purchase the gun from your establishment?" asked Harry.

"I check IDs very carefully, Mr. Thorne," said Eddie.  "I wouldn't have sold him a gun if he didn't match the picture on his ID and the name on his permit."

"But they look so similar," said Harry.  "These two brothers. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I am sure."

Harry took the picture of Hayden McHale over to show the jury.  "Would you be sure?"

"Objection," said Peyton.

"Sustained," said the judge.  "Mr. Thorne, you are questioning the witness, not the jury."

Harry smiled.  "No further questions, Your Honor."

"Redirect, Your Honor," said Peyton.  The judge nodded. Peyton crossed back to the witness stand.  "Mrs. Robbins, Hayden McHale was in the US Army for six years.  Would someone retired from the armed services display the behaviors you described when purchasing a gun?"

"Certainly not," said Eddie.  "As I said, Calum McHale seemed nervous about even picking up the gun."

"Thank you, Mrs. Robbins.  Nothing further."

xxx

Dale was showing Jimmy a video of Alex turning a cartwheel when Liv joined the others.  Clive and Cavanaugh were comparing notes on their respective National Guard bodies' lives.

"Where do you think we should go to trigger a vision?" Liv asked.  "Where was Private Melton stationed? What was his job?"

"He apparently kept an eye on the crews unloading ships in the neutral zone," said Clive.  "He worked right near where his body was found."

"So, do we wander the neutral zone and hope for the best?" asked Liv.  She shrugged. "Will the National Guard even allow that?"

"You've certainly got probable cause to look around near the docks," said Cavanaugh.

"But first, you have to see this video," said Jimmy with a grin.  "It's adorable."

Liv looked at the giggling little boy on the screen as he bounced on his heels, ready to launch into his cartwheel, and was instantly snapped into a vision.

"That's a weird trigger," said Dale.

Liv gasped, coming back to herself.  "That is not good," she said with a shudder.

"What did you see?" asked Clive.

"Romeros," said Liv.  "In the neutral zone. They were... they were little kids.  They attacked Melton."

Cavanaugh cringed.  "That would explain the bite marks," he said.  "Dr. Metzger did a cast of bite marks on my guy's skull.  They were made by human baby teeth."

"This is really, really bad," said Liv.

xxx

**Needle, Meet Haystack**

"Do you recognize anything from your vision?" asked Clive.  "Stacks of shipping containers? Abandoned factory buildings?"

"Sort of," said Liv.  "Those things were in my vision.  But they also all look alike." They continued to roam quietly through the stacks of shipping containers looking for any sign of the little Romeros she'd seen in her vision.

They ran into Cavanaugh and Jimmy, who were also searching, around the next bend.  "We're going to have to call it a night, soon," said Sean. "It's getting dark. And what we're looking for is at the bottom of the list of things I'd like to encounter in the dark."

"Agreed," said Clive.  "Let's find Dale and the patrolman and head back to the cars."

"Um, guys," said Jimmy, as his three companions turned toward the road.  "I think we've got another body." He pointed.

As the others turned to look, a tiny figure moved out of the shadows and pawed at the body's head.  Another one joined the first.

"Holy shit," Cavanaugh muttered, shuddering.

"That man could be alive," said Clive, pulling his gun.  He fired into the ground as he approached, and the little Romeros scattered.

Liv joined him standing next to the body.  "I don't think he's alive," she said. The man's skull was caved in and part of his brain was missing.

xxx

It was very late when Liv got home that evening with her single serving of takeout spicy ramen.  They'd had to wait for the ME and the National Guard red tape didn't speed anything up. The dead man they found was another soldier.  She stopped short when she opened the door. She was surprised to see Ravi's suitcase sitting by the stairs. She set her soup down and took off her boots.  "Ravi?" she called. There was no answer.

She examined the suitcase.  It was definitely the one he'd taken with him that morning.  She hurried up the stairs to his room. The door was shut. Liv knocked.  There was no answer, but she could hear movement in the room. "Ravi? I'm coming in," she said.

Liv opened the door.  Ravi was laying flat on his back on his bed, an empty bottle of honey whiskey nearby on the floor.  He turned his head to look at her but didn't speak. His eyes were puffy.

Liv rushed to his side.  "What happened?" she asked.  "Couldn't you get through to the airport?"  She sat down on the edge of his bed, turning her body to face him.

Ravi stared up at the ceiling.  "I got a call from my mother before I made it to the airport," he said softly.  "My dad died. When there was a chance I could see him... A chance to say goodbye... Then it was worth the risks of leaving.  When that chance was gone, I..."

Liv took his hand and squeezed it.  "Oh, Ravi... I'm so sorry," she said.

He let her keep holding his hand but he didn't look at her.  "Even if I'd managed to hop on a plane the minute Inaaya called me, I wouldn't have made it in time," he said.

Liv let go of his hand and walked around the bed to the side that had more room.  She crawled in next to him, sitting propped against the headboard and put her arms around him, one hand lazily stroking his hair.

He'd given up crying hours ago.  He was certain he didn't have any tears left.  With her gentle act of love, Ravi's forced stoicism shattered.  He rolled over, curling toward her and burying his face against her t-shirt covered stomach.  His arms held her tight as he sobbed.

Liv cradled his head and shoulders, rubbing small circles on his back as he cried.

"I wasn't there," he said.  "And now I can't even go home to comfort my mother.  I feel like a horrible son."

Liv stroked his hair.  "You're not," she said.  "I know you know it intellectually, but I want you to hear it.  You're a good person. And your mother is a doctor. She knows what you are up against."

"She does," he whispered hoarsely.  He let out a sad little laugh. "She was the one who told me to stay."  He held Liv a little tighter. "I mean, I knew she was right... but it was good that she said it."  He tucked his head back against Liv's stomach.

Liv leaned down to press a kiss on the top of his head.  "I've got you," she said. "Whatever you need, I'm here."

xxx

Maisy woke slowly like she was clawing her way up through heavy blankets.  Everything was dark. Something was wrapped around her. Not just her head, she discovered, her whole body.  She could barely move. And she was being carried. She tried to cry out for Candy and Blaine, but it only came out a muffled whimper.  There was something stuffed in her mouth and down her throat, gagging her.

It seemed like hours but might have been just a few minutes, when her captor set her down.

"Open it," someone said.  "I want to see my new pet."

The sack that had clung to her was opened and she was momentarily blinded by the suddenly bright lights.  She whimpered again.

"She's a pretty little thing, isn't she?" said Angus.  He knelt and ruffled her hair with his hand.

Maisy scooted back from the stranger.

"It's okay, my dear," said Angus.  "You and I are going to be great friends."

xxx

Liv and Ravi held each other on his bed for a long time without saying much of anything.  Eventually, Liv scooted down on the bed so they were face to face. She reached out to push a lock of his hair off of his forehead, her hand gently stroking his cheek before she brought it back to her side.

His lips tugged into the barest of smiles.  He reached out to hold her hand. "Thank you," he said.

She quirked an eyebrow.  "For what?" she asked, looking back at him, the moonlight from the window throwing a twinkle in her eyes.

He held her hand in his over his heart.  "For being here," he said.

"Always."

"And for being my friend," he said.  "Thank you for just being you."

She scooted closer to him, her hand coming up to caress his face again.  They were laying nearly nose to nose. Maybe it was the tender look in his eyes.  Liv bridged the gap to place a soft kiss on his lips.

Ravi smiled.  He leaned forward to kiss her back, one large hand cupping her face.

Liv leaned into the kiss, her lips sliding against his.  He tasted of the honey whiskey he'd been drinking. Ravi's eyelids drooped.  He smiled again, a sleepy, adoring look playing over his features. Liv's breath caught in her throat.  Slowly, she rolled him onto his back, propping herself up on one elbow, the other hand stroking his cheek.  She dipped her head to kiss him again, this time long and slow.

Ravi slipped his arms around her upper back, drawing her in and deepening the kiss.  She slid partially on top of him, their legs twining around each other. Liv took her hand from his face lay it against his t-shirt over his heart.  She placed another lingering kiss on his mouth.

He raised an eyebrow suggestively.  He leaned up into the kiss, sitting them both up just enough for him to shimmy out of his shirt.  When they paused for breath he pulled it over his head and flopped back on his back on the mattress.

Liv kissed him again, her cool hands roaming over his bare chest and absently tangling in his chest hair.  She sat up a moment and pulled her shirt and sports bra over her head, tossing them aside. She cuddled against him, chest to chest, reveling in his warmth.  Her legs straddled his hips.

One of Ravi's warm hands splayed out over her back.  The other drew her face closer to his. He kissed along her jaw until he could suck gently on the spot just below her ear.  He felt her tremble against him.

She kissed along his collarbone, paying extra attention to the hollow where it crossed the muscles of his neck.  She sucked gently at the hollow, causing his breath to hiss between his lips.

His hips bucked involuntarily, pressing their groins together.  He rolled them back onto their sides and covered her lips with his.  He kissed down her neck and her sternum, turning to capture one pale nipple between his soft lips.

She moaned at the heat from his mouth, a heat that she felt pulsing through her and pooling below her stomach.  Their legs tangled again and she found herself straddling one firm thigh as they lay on their sides facing each other.  Its every movement sent shivers through her.

Liv undid the button and zipper of her jeans and began to push them down.  She looked at him questioningly and groped for the waistband of his pants.

Ravi gave her a short nod and slid his hands to her waist to help rid her of her remaining clothing.  She made short work of the button and zipper on his jeans.

He turned away a moment to divest himself of the rest of his clothing.  He turned back to face her. For a moment they lay there on top of the blankets, naked and admiring each other.  Ravi put his hands on her hips and gently pulled her against him. Her breasts pressed against his chest as his lips covered the hollow of her throat.  His thigh moved between her legs again. She squeezed it with her own, keening at the delicious friction.

They slid apart just enough for their hands to reach between them.  Liv's soft fingers brushed against the length of his penis before gripping it delicately with both hands.

Ravi gasped as her fingers teased the head of his penis and stroked his foreskin.  With all the concentration he could muster he slid one long-fingered hand between her legs.  She opened for him pliantly and he caressed her labia in long slow circles before zeroing in and stroking her clit.

Liv ground against his hand, one hand slipping lower to fondle his testicles, massaging his soft skin.  Ravi trembled. He lowered his head and took her other nipple into his mouth, sucking hard, his tongue flicking over the pale peak.  Liv groaned and he could feel her growing wet around his probing fingers.

She felt his hardness bobbing against her hand and she squeezed him again, marveling in the heat radiating off of him.  She soaked in every exquisite sensation. She'd thought his beard against her skin would be rough, but it was surprisingly soft as it brushed over her chest.  Liv gripped his head, pulling his lips back to hers. She kissed him deeply, rolling onto her back and pulling him with her.

He settled over her, his weight a pleasant sensation on her body as he lay between her legs.  He kissed along her jaw before capturing her lips again. She squeezed his bottom lip between hers and felt more than heard his groan of pleasure.

Liv slid one hand down between them, stroking his penis.  She guided it between her legs to the opening of her vagina and put the tip inside.  Ravi shifted to slide deeper into her and she moaned, feeling the warmth of him inside her, filling her.  She felt warmer than she had in years. It was almost like being human.

Ravi keened at the sensation of being inside of her.  He moved gently at first, his long slow strokes rubbing her clit on their way in and out.  Liv looped one leg around his back, arching her body, as Ravi sucked hard again on her nipple.  She panted. Ravi began to thrust more insistently and Liv lifted her hips to meet each thrust. She put her other leg around him, too, her feet locking her legs at the small of his back.

He kissed her tenderly, her breath mingling with his with each moan that escaped her lips.  His hands gripped her rear, lifting her hips as he thrust inside of her, taking her deeply. Liv's moaning became an incoherent mewling sound as she teetered on the edge of the precipice.  She straightened one leg, letting it slide down between his and changing the angle where they met.

She could feel his thrusts losing their rhythm and knew he was getting close, too.  He bent his knee, his foot finding hers as he used her straightened leg for leverage.  The pressure was exquisite torture. She bucked her hips to meet him, her mind lost in pure physical sensation.

She cried out, pressing her lips to his shoulder to muffle her cries as she came loose around him, shaking and fluttering.  He thrust a few times more and she felt his whole body shudder as he came, his face a mask of pure ecstasy. She kissed the firm muscle of his shoulder where she'd muffled her orgasm, her body still having aftershocks around his penis as she lay panting from the exertion.

Ravi shifted but stayed inside her as she straightened out her other leg.  He kissed her deeply, both of them reveling in their multiple places of connection.  When he slid out of her she nearly complained at the loss of his heat. But Ravi spooned around her, pulling a blanket over the two of them.

Liv cuddled against him drowsily, soaking in the warmth of the skin to skin contact.  Ravi had an arm draped loosely around her and nuzzled the back of her neck with the tip of his nose.  Soon his breathing slowed to a steady rhythm and she knew he'd fallen asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... I need a cold shower.
> 
> My husband, after reading this: Honey, you write great porn!

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?  
> You know I live off of reviews and kudos. I've been dying to start sharing this story for months. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
